Die Kratzbürste
by Samantha Black
Summary: Ein neues Mädchen kommt in Harry 6.Schuljahr nach Hogwarts und macht den Gryffindor das Leben schwer...FINISHED, Bearbeitung findet z.Z. statt, bisher 1. und 2. Kapitel Reviews trotzdem noch erwünscht
1. Kapitel Die Neue und Prolog

  
_So...ich habe es tatsächlich nochmal geschafft und habe mich an die Kratzbürste gesetzt, um diese nocheinmal zu überarbeiten.  
Ich werde jedoch (leider*lol*) nichts an der Storyline oder dem Ende *schnieft* ändern (zu schade), weil ich diese Story nun mal leider so geschrieben habe und man zu seinen Jugendfehlern stehen soll ;)  
Deswegen werde ich es jetzt nur etwas wegen RS, Ausdruck/Grammatik und vorallem wegen Leslichkeit (mehr Absätze, etc..) überarbeiten...  
Außerdem gibt es wieder ein paar neue Pannen mehr^^ *Lust hatte, mal wieder welche zu schreiben*gggg**  
  
Hier also der Anfang ;)  
  
Sam :)  
  
Disclamer: Alle Personen außer die Kratzbürste (Catharyna Taylor) gehören J.K.Rowling, evenutuell noch andere Personen, die mir jetzt nich einfallen, doch gehören fast alle ihr. Ich will mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen, sondern einfach meiner Fantasie freinen Lauf lassen und andere Menschen damit ein paar schöne Stunden bescheeren. so auch hoffentlich euch._   
  
.  
  
**

Die Kratzbürste

  
  
Prolog**   
  
~~~  
  
Harry saß alleine in einem der letzten Abteile des Zuges, der ihn endlich wieder nach Hogwarts bringen würde. Er hatte einen mehr oder minder guten Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys hinter sich, doch endlich würde er wieder nach Hause fahren - Hogwarts, ich komme!   
  
Gerade als er sich fragte, wo denn Hermine und Ron blieben, ging die Abteiltür auf und herein kamen die beiden- Händchen haltend. Moment? Händchen haltend? Harry klappte der Mund auf. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, wie dämlich es aussehen musste und begann wissend zu grinsen. Endlich hatten sie es bemerkt, oder besser gesagt, sich getraut das auszusprechen, was alle anderen vorher schon wussten. Es war nämlich nun schon das 6. Schuljahr Harrys und letztes Jahr wollten sie es partout nicht einsehen, auch wenn es manchmal schon einige Annäherungsversuche gab.   
  
Bevor auch nur Hermine oder Ron etwas sagen konnte, fragte Harry schelmisch: „Und, wer war der Mutige?" und schaute die beiden grinsend an. Die beiden begannen auch zu lächeln und schließlich sagte Hermine, nachdem sie sich beide, natürlich nebeneinander hingesetzt hatten: „Eigentlich waren wir es beide. Ich schrieb ihm eine Eule, wo ich ihm alles gestand, nur um ein paar Stunden später seine eigene zu erhalten. Die Eulen hatten sich sozusagen in der Luft getroffen.", sagte sie grinsend.   
  
Schließlich redeten sie über ihre Ferien. Hermine war dieses Jahr in Spanien gewesen und hatte einen Aufsatz über die spanischen Hexen und Zauberer des 15. Jahrhunderts für Professor Binns im Koffer. Ron war dagegen kaum weggekommen, nur, dass er sich viel mit Charly und Bill unterhalten hatte, da die beiden über die Ferien zu Hause gewesen waren. Während Ron gerade von einem ihrer Quidditchspiele im Garten erzählte, öffnete sich die Tür und Malfoy kam, flankiert von seinen beiden Begleitern ins Abteil.   
Doch wurde er noch von jemand anderem begleitet....   
  
.  
  
**

Die Kratzbürste

  
  
Kapitel 1 - Die Neue**   
  
~~~  
  
Hinter ihnen kam noch ein Mädchen mit ins Abteil, bei dessen Anblick Harry und Ron etwas erstaunt waren, während Hermine nur ein abwertendes Schnauben für sie und einen Seitenstoß für Ron übrig hatte.   
Sie strahle sie lächelnd an, doch auf einmal schien es sich zu einer Grimasse von einem hämischen Grinsen zu verziehen, dass schließlich in arrogante Gesichtszüge überging. Das 16jährige Mädchen stellte sich neben Malfoy und schaute herablassend auf sie herunter.   
  
„Das soll der große Potter sein?", fragte sie abfällig und musterte Harry abschätzend. Dieser hatte da weile seine Stimme wieder gefunden und fragte stattdessen: „Wer bist du?" Sie lächelte ihn herablassend an, schien kurz zu überlegen und sagte schließlich: „Mein Name ist Catharyna Taylor. Das muss für heute erst mal reichen, obwohl ich annehme, dass der Alte heute noch etwas mehr zu mir sagen wird.", damit nickte sie kurz unmerklich in Richtung Malfoy und die 4 verschwanden wieder.   
„Und?", fragte Malfoy sie. „Das könnte interessant werden.", antwortete sie belustigt und ein merkwürdiges Glitzern war in ihren Augen zu sehen.   
  
„Wer war denn die?", fragte Hermine die anderen. „Das war Catharyna..." „Ich weiß jetzt auch ihren Namen, aber was will sie hier? Und warum nimmt sie sich das Recht, Dumbledore als Alten zu bezeichnen?", fragte Hermine erbost. Die anderen beiden zuckten nur mit den Schultern und bevor sie noch nachfragen konnte, begann der Zug langsamer zu werden und die drei machten sich daran, sich noch schnell umzuziehen, was sie vorher vergessen hatten.   
  
Dennoch schnitt Hermine das Thema noch einmal an, als sie in der Kutsche saßen, nachdem Hagrid sie wie jedes Jahr freundlich begrüßt hatte.  
„Habt ihr gesehen, wie sie aussah? Einfach unglaublich. Aber warum hängt sie eigentlich mit Malfoy rum? Das wundert mich doch etwas!" „Warum wundert dich das?", fragte Harry etwas erstaunt. „Sie kommt eindeutig nach Slytherin, dass ist ja wohl klar. Deswegen wird sie sich auch schon mit Malfoy abgeben. Und sie sah wirklich gut aus, auch wenn sie sich mit Malfoy abgab." Ron konnte nur nicken. Auch er war von ihr beeindruckt gewesen.   
  
Sie hatte silberne, hüftlange Haare gehabt, die in leichten Wellen über ihren dunkelgrünen Umhang gelegen hatten. Ihre blauen Augen stachen richtig aus ihrem blassen Gesicht hervor, welches auch von den roséfarbenen Lippen nicht dunkler gemacht wurde. Auch der dunkelgrüne Umhang und die darunter durchscheinenden schwarzen Klamotten hatten sie noch blasser erscheinen lassen. Auch schien sie sehr dünn zu sein, zumindest hatte man nicht eine unvorteilhafte Stelle gesehen....   
  
Schon bald stoppte nach einem kurzen Ruck die Kutsche und sie wurden wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, welche sich mit Schülern füllte. Sie sahen Malfoy am Slytherintisch sitzen, einen Platz neben sich freihaltend. Auch er schien keinerlei Zweifel über das Haus von Catharyna zu haben, wie Hermine, Ron, Harry und alle anderen auch, die sie schon vorher trafen.   
  
Die Auswahlzeremonie begann und als die Erstklässler alle relativ gleichmäßig verteilt wurden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore und begann zu sprechen: „Noch könnt ihr leider nicht essen, doch noch einen Moment und dann haben wir auch unsere letzte Schülerin eingeteilt. Es handelt sich um Catharyna Taylor. Sie wird die 6. Klasse besuchen. Sie kommt aus Durmstrang zu uns, da ihre Eltern umgezogen sind und ihre Tochter lieber in der Nähe haben wollten."   
Harry, Hermine und Ron schauten sich wissend an. Dumbledore hatte etwas über sie nicht gesagt, doch irgendwie konnten sie aus seiner Art mittlerweile viel herausfinden und hier schien es, dass sie wohl einfach von der Schule geflogen war, aus welchem Grund auch immer.   
„So, und jetzt lasst sie nicht solange warten!" und es wurde sofort wieder still und Catharyna ging selbstsicher nach vorne und setzte sich ruhig auf den Stuhl. Sie schienen eine Weile ruhig miteinander zu reden und schließlich verkündete der Hut das Ergebnis...   
  
„GRYFFINDOR!", kam es laut in den Raum, doch kein Applaus war zu hören, als sich eine wohl noch blassere Catharyna auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch machte. So ziemlich jeder hatte sie im Zug, dank Malfoy, kennen gelernt und war überzeugt gewesen, eine Slytherin dazu bekommen zu haben,   
Die Lehrer schauten etwas überrascht in die Runde, als sie als einzige schließlich klatschten, doch die Schüler stimmten nur langsam ein.   
  
„So, und jetzt lasst uns mit dem Essen anfangen!", verkündete Dumbledore feierlich, der diese kleine Panne einfach übersah.   
  
Catharyna saß neben Neville und Harry, weil dort der noch einzig freie Platz war. Eigentlich war der Stuhl auf einmal zwischen ihnen erschienen und Harry verfluchte die Hauselfen kurz, gerade hier den Stuhl hingestellt zu haben.   
  
Catharyna begann sich einiges auf den Teller zu laden, was jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit alle war und sie achtete weder auf die vereinzelten Versuche der Gryffindor sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, noch auf irgendetwas anderes im Raum. Harry, Hermine und Ron rätselten da weile über sie, da sie alle eigentlich davon überzeugt waren, dass sie nach Slytherin kommen würde. Doch nachdem sie einzelne Wortfetzen auffassten und dies ein Gesprächsthema des ganzen Tisches wurde, Catharyna wurde einfach ignoriert, nach dem Motto: „Wie du mir, so ich dir!", und jeder beteiligte sich, außer natürlich Catharyna, an diesem. Doch schließlich wurden alle von einer kalten, gereizten Stimme unterbrochen.   
  
„Könnt ihr nicht mal aufhören so einen Mist zu erzählen? Hier kann man ja kaum etwas essen!", sagte Catharyna gereizt und blitzte jeden einzelnen an. „Aber du hast doch schon längst aufgegessen!", stellte Ron leicht verwundert fest. „Ist dies ein Grund, mir das Essen zu verderben?", fragte sie gereizt und schaute sie scharf an.   
  
„Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt!", mischte sich nun auch Lavender ein. „Ach! Die große Zicke Nummer 1, ich meine Nummer 2," sagte sie nach einen Blick auf Parvati, „meldet sich auch mal zu Wort? Das wundert mich nun doch, dass du deinen Mund unter den Tonnen von Schminke noch aufbekommst!" Catharyna hatte zwar im gewissen Maße Recht, jedoch würde das nie jemand zugeben, denn Lavender konnte zur richtigen Furie werden, wenn man so etwas über sie sagt.   
  
„Sei doch nicht so gemein zu ihr!", kam nun sogar die Stimme von Neville, der im letzten Jahr nun immer mutiger geworden ist, auch wenn davon in bestimmen Unterrichtsstunden nichts zu bemerken war.   
  
„Sei ruhig, Baby.", sagte Catharyna nur. „Du bist eben doch beleidigt, sonst würdest du nicht so einen Mist hier herum erzählen!", stellte nur Parvati fest. Catharyna rollte nur mit den Augen und sagte schließlich: „Ich bin bestimmt nicht beleidigt, nur verstehe ich nicht, was daran so interessant sein soll, dass ich bei euch Flaschen gelandet bin! Ihr werdet es noch früh genug bereuen! Keine Sorge!", sagte sie mit einem gemeinen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und verschwand aus der Halle, gefolgt von Malfoy.   
  
„So eine Kratzbürste!", sagte Parvati darauf nur. „Und ihr Name passt überhaupt nicht zu ihr! Eher Kratzbürste!", fügte sie noch grinsend hinzu. „Nun ja, eigentlich passt er ja ganz gut.", sagte Hermine grinsend. Die anderen schauten sie fragend an. „Ganz einfach!", sagte sie wieder in ihrem beleerenden Tonfall. „Catharyna ist doch nun wirklich immer zu lang, meint ihr nicht?" Zustimmende Gesichter. „Deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, sie nur noch Cat zu nennen und das heißt ja Katze, und diese sind ja für ihre Krallen bekannt.", sagte Hermine grinsend und auch die anderen konnten ihre Gesichter nicht länger verärgert wegen Catharyna lassen...   
  
Und somit war es auch schon beschlossene Sache, dass Catharyna Taylor nur noch Cat genannte wurde- die Kratzbürste von Gryffindor.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
_   
  
KLAPPE!  
  
„[…]Die Eulen hatten sich sozusagen in der Luft getroffen.", sagte sie grinsend."   
  
„Aber wie sind sie dann eigentlich noch angekommen?", fragte Harry.   
  
"Ähm?" – Hermine   
  
„Nun ja...ich stelle mir einen Zusammenprall in der Luft recht schmerzhaft vor und wenn ich dann noch an den Aufprall denke, den die Eulen auf der Erde von einer solchen Höhe haben mussten…." -Harry   
  
KLAPPE!   
  
„SLYTHERIN!"   
  
„Hey! Du musst mich nach Gryffindor stecken, ich dachte, das hätten wir jetzt geklärt?" – Cat.   
  
„Aber ich kann dich doch nicht nach Gryffindor stecken!"   
  
"Wieso denn nicht?"   
  
„Du bist nicht mutig!"   
  
„Ist es etwa Neville?"   
  
„Er hat sich immerhin in seinem ersten Schuljahr gegen seine eigenen Freunde gestellt!"   
  
„Das kann ich auch, also steck mich gefälligst nach Gryffindor!"   
  
„Aber…"   
  
„REGIE!!"   
  
Regie: „Es steht nun mal im Drehbuch, dass sie nach Gryffindor soll.   
  
*Hut grummelt* *ruft weniger begeistert* „Gryffindor.." *schmollt*_   
  



	2. Kapitel Der erste Schultag

  
  
**

Die Kratzbürste

  
  
Kapitel 2 - Der erste Schultag**   
  
~~~  
  
Der erste Schultag sollte eine einzige Katastrophe für die Gryffindor werden und selbst sie fingen schon am selben Tag an zu zweifeln, ob sie jemals wieder in den nächsten zwei Jahren den Hauspokal gewinnen würden. Und mit dieser Meinung waren sie nicht die einzigen, denn auch die anderen Häuser schienen sich dies sicher zu sein, doch warum? Seht selbst...   
  
Die gesamte Schülerschaft war bereits in der Halle, oder schon wieder weg, als Cat endlich zum Frühstück erschien. Gut gelaunt wie schon am Vorabend (also überhaupt nicht) setzte sie sich an den Gryffindortisch und fing genüsslich an, sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren. Die ersten standen nun schon auf, weil sie noch ihre Bücher holen mussten. Nach einer Viertelstunde wurde die Halle immer leerer, doch Cat schien nicht die geringsten Ambitionen zu haben, aufzustehen. Sie war mittlerweile bei ihrem zweiten Brötchen, was sie noch immer recht langsam aß.   
  
Als Hermine, Ron und Harry mit als letztes aufstanden, redete Hermine Cat als einzige seit gestern Abend, an.  
„Hey Cat!" Catharyna schaute sie überrascht an. „Äh, ach so. Ja, dein neuer Spitzname, musst dich wohl daran gewöhnen!", versuchte es Hermine lächelnd, doch Catharyna zuckte nur mit den Schulter und widmete sich wieder ihrem Brötchen.   
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Hermine schließlich: „Willst du nicht langsam mal mit zum Unterricht kommen? Wir haben jetzt nämlich Zaubertränke und da sollten wir lieber pünktlich kommen, gerade weil wir heute eine Doppelstunde zu haben." Cat horchte auf.   
  
„Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke?" Hermine nickte erleichtert, als sie auch sah, dass Cat ihr Brötchen weglegte und aufstand. „Nun dann los!", sagte sie fröhlich und in ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk, was nur niemand sah, weil sie zu sehr überrascht mit dieser Reaktion waren....   
  
Als sie kurz vor dem Zaubertrankzimmer waren, blieb Cat auf einmal stehen. „Oh Mist! Habe noch was vergessen! Komme gleich wieder!", Hermine wollte sie noch aufhalten, doch Cat war schon hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Sie wollte Catharyna schon folgen, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf, sie hatten nicht mehr genügend Zeit, um sie zurück zu holen und sie wollten bestimmt nicht den Ärger von Snape auf sich ziehen.   
  
Dieser begrüßte sie auch schon mit einem arroganten Grinsen und einem eiskalten Blick. Wie er es schaffte, beides zu vereinen, war ihnen nach diesen 6 Jahren bei ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. Sie setzten sich wie gewöhnlich in die letzte Reihe und warteten, dass Snape anfangen würde, da mittlerweile Stunde war. Sie dachten dabei gar nicht mehr an Catharyna, bis es auf einmal an die Tür klopfte und diese, ohne Aufforderungen geöffnet wurde. Herein kam eine freudestrahlende Cat. Alls Gryffindor zeigten erschreckte Gesichter, weil dies auf jeden Fall Punktabzug bedeutet würde...   
  
„Dürfte ich erfahren, Miss Taylor, warum sie zu spät kommen?" „Natürlich Professor!", sagte Catharyna immer noch mit dieser unglaublichen Fröhlichkeit. „Dann erklären sie mir dies bitte und setzen sich danach auf ihren Platz und das gibt...„ „Ich bin zu spät, weil ich den Weg einfach nicht finden konnte! Sie wissen doch, dass dies mein erster Tag ist und da ich leider meine Klassenkameraden aus den Augen verloren habe, musste ich erst einmal ein wenig umher suchen." Snape schaute sie böse an. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt ihn zu unterbrechen und erst recht nicht, wenn er Punkte abziehen wollte, als er gerade von neuem ansetzte, schnitt ihm Catharyna erneut das Wort ab. Einige Gryffindor stöhnten leise auf, das konnte ja heiter werden.   
  
„Aber ich hätte den Weg vielleicht auch eher gefunden, doch dann traf ich auf diesen einen Geist, ich glaube Peeves hieß er, und er hatte mich aus Versehen in ein anderes Klassenzimmer geführt, was mir ein paar Minuspunkte wegen Störung des Unterrichtes einbrachte und schließlich wäre ich beinahe irgendwie aus einem Fenster geflogen, dass wohl dachte, es sei lustig, sich als Tür auszugeben, die Peeves mir als Klassenzimmer beschrieb."   
  
Einige Schüler lachten und auch Snape schien angesichts der Tatsache, dass es schon Punktabzug gab, noch einmal gnädig gestimmt wurden zu sein. „Gehen sie jetzt auf ihren Platz!", sagte Snape scharf, aber gleich erschien ein gehässiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.   
  
„Und bitte vor meinen Schreibtisch.", damit ging er wieder hinter sein Pult. Catharyna setzte sich zufrieden hinter den ihr angewiesenen Tisch. Punkt Abzug gab es also nicht. ‚Noch nicht', dachte sie sich, denn sie wollte es auf keinen Fall dabei belassen....  
Diese Schlacht wollte sie nur gewinnen, aber die nächste...'Oh, ihr armen Gryffindors, die mich in ihrem Haus haben...'   
  
Snape hatte wohl nun doch bemerkt, dass seine Gnade in diesem Falle nicht gut für seine Position gewesen war. Aus diesem Grund nahm er sich vor, Catharyna einem kleinem Test zu unterziehen. „Miss Taylor!", Cat schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Was können sie mir über Ziegengedärme sagen?", fragte er scharf und ignorierte dabei die Hand von Hermine, die sogleich in die Luft geschossen war, die anderen schauten dagegen eher ratlos- nicht so Cat.   
  
„Nun ja, ich könnte ihnen zum Beispiel sagen, dass sie entsetzlich stinken, es eine sehr große Sauerei ist, etwas Nützliches für Zaubertränke darin zu finden und dass diese Gedärme der Grund waren, warum ich Vegetarierin geworden bin.", sagte sie lächeln und auch Snape lächelte, wenn auch ein sehr kaltes. „5 Punkte von Gryffindor. Weiß jemand von ihnen etwas über Ziegendärme?", nach großzügiger Übersehung Hermines Hand, kam er wieder auf Catharyna zurück.   
  
„Nun gut Miss Taylor. Geben wir ihnen doch noch einmal eine Chance. Was ergibt es, wenn ich Maiglöckchen mit Goldregen vermenge und bei einer heißen, blauen Flamme erhitze?" „Ich würde mal sagen, dass dies eine wunderschöne, vergoldete Kirchenglocke für einen Barbieort gibt."   
Die Gryffindors mussten aufpassen, dabei nicht loszulachen, als sie Snapes verwundertes Gesicht sahen. Er schien wohl mit diesem Muggelbegriff nicht viel anfangen zu können. Doch gleich wurden alle wieder ernst, schließlich wollte sie nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren, als Cat ihnen sowieso schon einbrachte.   
  
„Sehr amüsant, das wären dann wieder 5 Punkte von Gryffindor!" Nach einer kurzen Überlegung von Snape kam schließlich noch eine letzte Frage: „Was könne sie mir über den Varimalustrank sagen?" „Nicht viel.", sagte Cat, doch bevor Snape ihr mit einem weiteren gehässigen Gesicht Punkte abziehen konnte, unterbracht sie ihn mal wieder:   
  
„Aber..." sie schaute kurz zu Hermine, die nur ratlos mit den Schulter zuckte und Cat hörte sie auch etwas zu Harry flüstern, dass in etwa wie "hatten wir nicht", klang, dann unterbrach sie erneut Snape, der sie gerade belehren wollte.   
„Um diesen höchst komplizierten Trank zu brauen, welcher vielen unbekannt ist, muss man bis zu Vollmond warten, denn nur dann kann er seine volle Wirkung entfalten. Die Zutaten sind eine Nierenhälfte eines Eichhörnchens, 3 Längen Zitronengras, die Schnurrhaare eines Werwolfes und die Zähne eines Luches. Der Trank muss außerdem im Freien gebraut werden, weil sonst der Vollmond seine volle Wirkung nicht auf den Trank auswirken könnte. Die Wirkungsweise diese Trankes ist entweder Heilung von schweren Vergiftungen oder die mögliche, wenn auch noch nicht sichere Möglichkeit, einen von einem Werwolf gebissenen Menschen innerhalb von 48 Stunden nicht zum Werwolf mutieren zu lassen und ihn somit davon zu heilen.....  
Außerdem schmeckt er hervorragend nach Früchtetee."   
  
Snape hatte sie die ganze Zeit erstaunt angesehen, doch beim letzten Kommentar schien er kurz zu überlegen, ob das nicht vielleicht doch Punktabzug wert wäre. Cat hatte sich diesen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen können...   
  
Am Ende der Stunde und einigen weitern Punktabzügen, an denen sich Cat nur mäßig beteiligte…   
  
„Dieser Trank ist doch nur für Hunde gut!"   
  
„Also das gleicht ja eher einer Buchstabensuppe als einem Trank" zu Goyles Zaubertrank.   
  
„Also wenn ich hier unterrichten würde, würde ich mir aber so was nicht gefallen lassen!"   
  
„Aber ich habe doch nur gesagt, dass er dümmer ist, als alle Flubberwürmer dieser Welt zusammen!", über Crabbe....   
  
Also sagen wir mal doch, dass Cat den größten Anteil an den Minuspunkten hatte.   
  
Als sie das Klassenzimmer endlich verließen, fragte Hermine Cat sofort: „Hättest du dich nicht etwas zusammen reißen können? Und außerdem waren seine ersten beiden Fragen nun zwar schwer, aber nicht verleitend, einen solchen Unsinn zu sagen! Aber woher hast du eigentlich die letzte gewusst?"   
  
„Also du deiner ersten Frage: Ich habe mich zusammen gerissen. Zweitens waren mir die Fragen zu einfach, schließlich weiß wirklich jeder, dass man Ziegendärme nur für die Herstellung von Heiltränken einsetzt, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht stinken, sondern einen Pfefferminzartigen Geruch nach der Herstellung haben und das sie auch zum Wahrsagen genommen werden und das die Mischung aus Maiglöckchen und Goldregen auf einer blauen Flamme eine schöne kleine Explosion hervorruft ist auch klar, weil man diese beiden Stoffe nur über einer roten Flamme köcheln darf."   
  
Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen und auch die anderen schauten sie entgeistert an. „Was?", fragte sie „Du, du hast die Antwort gewusst und hast nicht die richtige Lösung gesagt?"; fragte Hermine entgeistert.   
  
„Warum sollte ich? Wenn er mich das nächste Mal netter fragen würde, oder anspruchsvollere Fragen stellt, werde ich sie auch beantworten.", sagte Cat knapp. „Und was ich dich noch Fragen wollte, warum kamst du eigentlich zu spät und wie viele Punkte hast du verloren?" „Keinen einzigen, weil alles nur erfunden war und ich einfach Lust hatte, mal mit Snape zu reden.", sagte sie kess und damit ließ sie die Gryffindors stehen...   
  
Als nächste Stunde hatten sie Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall, wobei die Gryffindor ihren neuen Stundenplan verfluchten. Wer konnte nur nach einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke Verwandlung und dann Wahrsagen ansetzen? Doch glücklicher Weise saß Catharyna schon an ihrem Platz, was hoffentlich nicht zu weiteren Punktabzug führen würde...wirklich?  
Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatte, kam auch schon Professor McGonagall in den Raum und ging erst einmal die Liste der Schüler durch. Danach schrieb sie eine Aufgabe an die Tafel („Erläutern sie anhand eines Beispiel des letzten Jahres eine Tufirverwandlung") und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl....   
  
„AAAAHHHH" Die Schüller schauten auf. Professor McGonagall saß noch immer auf ihrem Stuhl, doch was sich verändert hatte war eindeutig ihre Haarfarbe, die bestimmt vorher nicht pink war, auch schien ihr Umhang es lustig gefunden zu haben, sich rot zu färben, was sich mit den pinken Haaren und Moment, grünen Zähnen?, furchtbar biss. Keiner wagte richtig zu lachen, obwohl die Professorin zum schreien komisch aussah. Die einzige, die ein Grinsen nicht verbergen konnte, war Cat, welche sich jetzt auf einmal meldete...   
  
„Professor? Könnte sie das bitte noch mal an die Tafel schreiben? Äh, die Buchstaben scheinen irgendwie verrückt zu spielen." Erst jetzt fiel der Blick der restlichen Gryffindor auf die Tafel und nun konnten sich einige wirklich nicht mehr zurück halten. Zuerst tanzen die einzelnen Buchstaben quer über die Tafel, doch dann fügten sie sich zu einem Bild zusammen, was schließlich auch der Auslöser der gesamten Lacher war.   
  
Das Bild war nämlich zu einer Karikatur von Professor McGonagall geworden, welche mit weit aufgerissenem Mund zu schreien schien, ihre Haare und Robe (die Zähne konnte sie ja nicht sehen) ansehend und wieder zu schreien anfing, dann sahen sie die Karikatur- McGonagall versuchen, die Tafel, die im Hintergrund erschien, wegzuwischen und dabei wurde noch etwas sichtbar.....ein neongrüner, -gelber, pinker, buschiger Wolfsschwanz mit wunderschönen himmelsblauen Blümchen drauf.   
  
Als das McGonagall sah, sprang sie auch und schaute nach hinten und tatsächlich, dort war dieser Schwanz. Die Schüler konnten sich nun wirklich nicht mehr zusammen reißen, auch wenn sie es noch so sehr versuchten. Schließlich beruhigte sich die Professorin nach einigen Minuten wieder und hexte ihre Haare wieder schwarz, die Robe auch und den Schwanz wieder weg.   
Als sie nun dachte, dass alles wieder vorbei war, atmete sie erleichtert auf, und zeigte ihre neongrünen Zähne, was abermals zu Gelächter führte, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so zahlreich. McGonagall schaute nur ratlos in die Runde und schließlich stand Cat auf und ging zu ihr vor, um ihr mit einem Spiegel ihre neongrünen Zähne zu zeigen, die die Professorin nach einem kurzen Schreck auch wieder normal zauberte.   
  
Nach diesem „kleinen" Scherz und einigen Minuten Zeit, damit sich die Schüler beruhigen können, kam schließlich eine sehr ernste und scharfe Stimme.   
„Wer war das?", fragte McGonagall und schaute in die Runde und übersah doch glatt den Arm von Cat, welcher sofort in der Luft gewesen war, da sie ganz vorne sitzt. Doch schließlich hatte sie auch ihn gesehen und fragte nun mit strenger Stimme:   
„Sie waren das, Miss Taylor?"   
„Ja Professor! Hat es ihnen denn gefallen? Ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht mal wieder eine neue Haarfarbe ausprobieren könnte, aber diese stand ihnen leider nicht so gut...."   
  
„Miss Taylor! So eine Unverschämtheit! Das ist mir in meiner ganzen Laufzeit als Lehrer nicht untergekommen, vielleicht ein Streich der Weasleyzwillinge, der in etwa so war, aber ein solcher noch nie! Das gibt 15 Punkte von Gryffindor." Allgemeines Stöhnen der Gryffindor, außer natürlich Cat schien es nicht zu stören, sie hob abermals den Arm.   
  
„Ja?", fragte die Professorin streng. „Ich wollte eigentlich noch wissen, wie sie meine Verwandlungen fanden." McGonagall schaute sie verdutzt an, wohl auch wie der Rest der Klasse. Damit hatte nun wirklich keiner gerechnet. Professor McGonagall wollte wohl schon wieder böse werden, doch überlegte es sich wieder anders.   
  
„Nun ja.", sagte sie schließlich. „Wenn man die Farben mit Absicht so gewählt hat, ebenso wie das Muster, was ich wohl annehme und es auch nur eine Teilweise Verwandlung in einen Wolf sein sollte, was ich ebenfalls annehme...dann wäre es eine sehr gute Leistung gewesen, aber nur, wenn es eine Prüfungsaufgabe gewesen wäre.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie das stolze Lächeln von Catharyna sah.   
  
„Doch nun bitte zurück zum Unterricht!", sagte Professor McGonagall und diese Stunde verloren die Gryffindor keine Punkte mehr durch Cat, auch wenn es manchmal sehe nahe dran war...   
  
„Professor? Ihre Zähne sind immer noch grün"   
„WAS?"   
„Kleiner Scherz, Professor!"  
„MISS TAYLOR!"   
  
„Äh, und was sollten wir gleich noch mal verwandeln? Einen Radiergummi in ein Lineal oder in ein Kondom?"   
„Ich darf ja wohl sehr bitte Miss Taylor und noch ein Ausspruch und es gibt wieder Punktabzug."   
  
„Ist das richtig so?"  
„Was glauben Sie, stellt dies dar, Miss Taylor?"  
„Einen Radiergummi?"  
„Das war es, was ich Ihnen sagte! Wieso haben Sie dennoch ein Kondom aus der Büroklammer gezaubert?"  
„Aber Professor McGonagall!! Wie können Sie nur einen solchen Ausspruch wagen!"  
„….Miss Taylor…."   
  
„Professor?"   
„Überlegen sie sich jetzt genau, was sie sagen, Miss Taylor!"   
„Eigentlich gar nichts. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob sie mich noch dran nehmen!"   
„MISS TAYLOR!"   
  
Seien die Gryffindor also froh, dass die Professorin ihre Hauslehrerin ist...   
  
Erschöpft von diesen drei Stunden und schaudern, was sie wohl in der nächsten Stunde mit Cat erleben würden, gingen fast alle Gryffindor zu Wahrsagen. Als sie die Treppe nach oben gingen, empfing sie wieder der stickige Geruch. Sobald sich alle hingesetzt hatten, erschien auch schon die Wahrsagelehrerin auf ihre übliche Weise und Parvati und Lavender erschreckten wie jedes Mal kurz auf, als sie die Lehrerin sahen, obwohl es wohl mehr Angewohnheit als Erschrockenheit war...   
  
„AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", ein Schrei durchflutete auf einmal das Zimmer, als die Professorin so plötzlich erschienen war. Catharyna hatte auf einmal zu schreien angefangen.   
  
„Oh mein Kind! Du musst doch nicht gleich erschrecken, obwohl ich dies natürlich vorhergesehen habe.", fügte Professor Trelawney hinzu.   
Cat schaute sie nun grinsend an und sagte: „Wenn sie dies vorher gesehen hätten, wären sie erstens bestimmt nicht durch meinen Schrei erschrocken, denn sie sind dabei zusammen gezuckt und zweitens wüssten sie auch, dass ich nicht vor ihnen erschreckt bin, sondern sie einfach nur darauf hinweisen wollte, wie schrecklich sie aussehen.", dabei schaute Cat die Professorin unschuldig an.   
  
„Miss Taylor! Ich darf ja wohl sehr bitten! Und seien sie froh, dass ich von ihrer Frechheit schon vorher wusste, sonst hätte es nun Punktabzug gegeben.", sagte sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme, für die Cat wieder nur ein Gähnen übrig hatte. Die anderen schauten sie böse an. Wer es schaffte, bei dieser Lehrerin Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen, war wirklich sehr schwer. Sie konnten sich eigentlich sowieso noch nicht daran erinnern, dass Professor Trelawney jemals jemanden Punkte abgezogen hätte. Sie räusperte sich kurz und begann die heutige Stunde zu erklären.   
  
„Wir werden also heute mit..."   
„HATSCHI!", kam es geräuschvoll von Catharyna.   
„Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor, fahren sie nur fort!", sagte Cat lächelnd.  
  
„Also wir werden uns dann heute mit..."   
„HATSCHI!", kam es abermals von Catharyna und sie schaute die Professorin nur unschuldig an.  
„Wir beginnen also heute mit..."  
„HATSCHI"- unschuldiges Gesicht von Cat.  
„Beginnen mit..."  
„HATSCHI!"  
„Mit..."  
„HATSCHI"  
„MISS TAYLOR!", schrie auf einmal die schrille Stimme von Trelawney, die noch nie jemand zuvor hatte schreien hören.   
„'Tschuldigung", murmelte die Angesprochene nur.   
  
„Also. Bevor man mich weiterhin unterbricht, wir behandeln heute..."  
„HATSCHI!!"  
„MISS TAYLOR! Hören sie auf der Stelle auf, oder ich ziehe ihnen…"  
„HATSCHI!"  
"5 Punkte…"  
"HATSCHI!"  
„Miss...!"  
  
„Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor, aber ich vertrage diese stickige Luft hier drin nicht. Das müssten sie ja eigentlich wissen, dass meine Nase darauf allergisch reagiert.", sagte Cat mit einer Mischung aus Entschuldigung und Vorwurf.   
„Äh, natürlich. Sie dürfen ihr Fenster öffnen, wenn es Ihnen dann besser geht.", sagte Trelawney nun entschuldigend und Cat machte mit einem dankenden Gesicht das Fenster auf....   
  
Am Mittagstisch der Gryffindors gab es kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr, als die letzten Stunden der 6.Klässler. Ron erzählte Hermine gerade zum 3. Mal, was in Wahrsagen passiert war, weil diese dieses Fach ja nicht belegte.   
  
„Und als sie dann das Fenster öffnete, kam auf einmal ein kleiner Tornado zum Fenster herein, der einmal in dem ganzen Klassenzimmer herumflog, und dann wieder durch das Zimmer herausflog. Die alte Krähe hatte aber alles viel zu spät erfasst und rief, dass Cat das Fenster wieder zu machen soll, als der kleine Wirbelsturm schon fast wieder draußen war.   
Du hättest Trelawney sehen sollen! Sie war rot vor Zorn! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Cat hat es wirklich geschafft, sie wütend zu machen! Ich glaube, dass ist noch keinem gelungen!"   
  
Cat saß etwas weiter entfernt, verfolgte aber jedes Wort und grinste die gesamte Zeit in sich hinein. Vielleicht würde es ja doch nicht so schlimm für sie hier werden, aber da müsste sie sich immer wieder etwas Neues einfallen lassen, doch z.Z. platzte sie nur so vor neuen Ideen.   
  
„Und wie viel Punkte hat uns das gekostet?", fragte Hermine nun etwas besorgt.  
„Dazu komme ich ja gleich!", sagte Ron, noch ganz in seiner Erzählung gefangen.   
„Jedenfalls hat sie dann Cat angeschrieen, was auch immer und weißt du, was sie dann einfach sagte?   
„Aber Professor, sie wussten doch, dass dies passieren würde und da sie einwilligten dachte ich, dass sie nichts dagegen hatten, mal hier zu lüften."   
Das hat sie einfach gesagt und Trelawney wurde gleich wieder weiß und murmelte schließlich etwas von ‚Natürlich habe ich das gewusst, aber ich sah auch, wie ich reagieren würde und ich musste mich schließlich daran halten.'   
HA! Sie hat es nicht gewusst und weißt du, was das Beste war? Cat hatte Recht gehabt und der Raum roch wie an einem schönen Frühlingsmorgen, ganz ohne diese stickige Luft!", Ron hatte die Stimmen perfekt nachgeahmt und auch, dass er sich an jedes einzelne Wort erinnerte, fanden die anderen sehr bemerkenswert.   
Doch hatten sie dies auch schon die letzten Jahre immer mehr bemerkt, wie gut Ron nacherzählen und Stimmen imitieren konnte.  
Die Gryffindors vergaßen bei all diesen Erzählungen glatt, dass Cat ihnen heute 45 Punkte genommen hatte.....  
  
.  
  
_ wieder meine Lieblinge...*gggg*   
  
KLAPPE!   
  
Snape: „Dann erklären sie mir dies bitte und setzen sich danach auf ihren Platz und das gibt...„  
- Ruhe -  
Snape schaut Cat verunsichert an.  
  
Snape: „Dein Einsatz war gefragt! Du hättest mich eigentlich unterbrechen müssen!"  
  
Cat (Überrascht): „Hätte ich das? Oh, aber sie werden doch sauer wenn man sie unterbricht, dachte ich und da..."  
  
Snape: „Ja, aber das ist ja Sinn der Sache!"  
  
Cat (empört): Hey! Wer sollte hier jetzt wen unterbrechen?"   
  
KLAPPE!   
  
Cat: „Aber ich hätte den Weg vielleicht auch eher gefunden, doch dann traf ich auf diesen einen Geist, ich glaube er hieß, ja wie hieß er denn? Sie wissen schon, dieser eine Geist, der immer durchs Schloss spuckt und die armen kleinen Kinder wie mich einfach erschreckt und gegen eine Wand laufen lässt!"   
  
KLAPPE!   
  
Cat: „Aber ich hätte den Weg vielleicht auch eher gefunden, doch dann traf ich auf diesen einen Geist, ich glaube Peeves hieß er, und er hatte mich aus Versehen in ein anderes Klassenzimmer geführt, Wartet mal kurz! Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass er mir einfach, gleich als ich aus der Maske kam, eine Wasserbombe auf den Kopf geschmissen hatte? Und dann musste ich einfach..."   
  
KLAPPE!   
  
Cat: „Hey! Ich war noch nicht fertig! Also danach musste ich einfach zu Dumbledore gehen, nur um mich mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes wieder ordentlich aussehen zu lassen. Warum machen wir das nicht eigentlich gleich so, sondern vergeuden erst unsere Zeit in der Maske?"   
  
Regie: „Weil es zu jedem richtige Film gehört! Und jetzt macht endlich mit der Szene weiter!"   
  
KLAPPE!   
  
Cat: „[...]schließlich bin ich irgendwie aus einem Fenster geflogen, dass wohl dachte, es sei lustig, sich als Tür auszugeben, die Peeves mir als Klassenzimmer beschrieb."   
  
Snape: „Dann scheinen sie entweder weich gelandet zu sein, oder verdammte harte Knochen zu haben, wenn sie einen Sturz aus einen der Fenster überlebten!"   
  
Cat: „Eigentlich nicht! Schließlich war es ja das Erdgeschoss und ich glaube bei einem Meter entstehen keine so schweren Verletzungen."   
  
KLAPPE!   
  
Cat: „[...]Die Zutaten sind eine Nierenhälfte von Zitronengras, 3Längen Eichhörnchenleber, die Schnurrhaare eines Vollmondes und die Zähne eines Menschen. Der Trank muss außerdem im Freien gebraut werden, weil sonst der Werwolf seine volle Wirkung nicht auf den Trank auswirken könnte. Die Wirkungsweise diese Trankes ist entweder Heilung von schweren Menschen oder die mögliche, wenn auch noch nicht sichere Möglichkeit, einen von einem Menschen gebissenen Vergiftung innerhalb von 48Stunden nicht zum Vollmond mutieren zu lassen und ihn somit davon zu heilen.....  
Außerdem schmeckt er hervorragend nach Luchs."  
  
- Gelächter -  
  
Cat: „Uups, da habe ich ganz schön was durcheinander gebracht, oder? gggg   
  
KLAPPE!   
  
McGonagall: „Wer war das?"  
  
- Niemand meldet sich-   
  
McGonagall (flötet): „Wer war das?"   
  
Cat: „Oh, Entschuldigung. Habe gerade geschlafen, aber ich glaube, ich war das."   
  
„McGonagall (lächelnd): „Ich würde zu gerne sehen, wie sie mich verhexen, während sie schlafen."   
  
KLAPPE!   
  
Cat: „AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"   
  
Trelawney: „Oh mein Kind! Du musst doch nicht gleich erschrecken, obwohl ich dies natürlich vorhergesehen habe."   
  
Cat: „Woahahahahaha. Ihr Brille! *Rofl*   
  
Trelawney (verunsichert): „Was ist denn los? MASKE!"   
  
Regie: „Es ist nichts mit ihrer Brille! Zumindest nicht mehr, als sonst. Also noch mal von vorne!   
  
KLAPPE!   
  
„HATSCHI!"   
  
"5 Punkte…"   
  
"HATSCHI!"   
  
„Miss...!"   
  
„HATSCHI!"   
  
„Hätten Sie jetzt nicht…"   
  
„HATSCHI!"   
  
„Miss Tay…"   
  
„HATSCHI!"   
  
„MISS TAYLOR!!!"   
  
"Nicht Hatschi?"   
  
*schüttelt Kopf* „Sie haben Ihren Einsatz verpasst."   
  
„Kann ja mal passieren…aber wenn man einmal so schön im Niesen drin ist, will man gar nicht mehr aufhören…aber sie müssen hier wirklich mal dringend lüften..ernsthaft." _  
  



	3. Kapitel So lebt das Leben

3.Kapitel- So lebt das Leben!  
  
Catharyna wurde unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt. "Wach endlich auf!", kam die Stimme von Hermine langsam an ihr Ohr "Ich will aber noch schlafen!", murmelte Cat nur und drehte sich um, um weiter zu schlafen. "Aber wir haben jetzt Unterricht! Das Frühstück hast du schon verpasst! Und außerdem kannst du jetzt auch in der 1.Stunde weiterschlafen, schließlich haben wir jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei!", sagte Hermine nun etwas ruhiger. Catharyna kletterte ganz langsam aus dem Bett, wie in Zeitlupe zog sie sich an, bis Hermine der Kragen platzte und sie Catharyna mit einem Spruch in ihre Klamotten steckte. "Den Spruch musst du mir unbedingt beibringen!", sagte Cat anerkennend und die beiden machten sich zum Unterricht. Sie kamen gerade noch rechzeitig zum Unterricht und Catharyna setzte sich diesmal ganz nach hinten, wahrscheinlich hatte sie wirklich vor, noch zu schlafen.  
Ein paar Minuten kam auch schon Professor Binns ins Zimmer. Was nur alle überraschte war, dass er durch die Tür kam, und nicht wie sonst, durch die Wand schwebte. Auch schien er sehr sauer zu sein, so hatten sie ihn wirklich noch nie erlebt. "Wer war das?", fragte er ohne Begrüßung. Alle starrten ihn verwirrt an, außer ganz hinten, wo eine verschlafene Catharyna ihren Arm hebte, wenn auch grinsend. "Sie? Was sollte das?" Die anderen Schüler schauten noch immer verständnislos von dem einem zur anderen. "Ich dachte nur, dass es nur fair wäre, wenn sie auch durch die Tür kommen, wie wir auch! Deswegen habe ich auch die Wand verhext, damit sie dort nicht mehr durchschweben können! Die Tür habe ich nicht verhext, schließlich können sie diese ja nicht öffnen!", sagte Catharyna nun mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Die anderen stöhnten. Binns hatte noch nie jemanden Punkte abgezogen, aber irgendwie hatten sie das Gefühl, dass Catharyna bei jedem Lehrer den ersten Punktabzug hervorbeschwört...  
"1 Punkt Abzug für Gryffindor!", sagte Professor Binns. Er schien wohl auch keine Ahnung zu haben, wie viel Punkte er dafür abziehen sollte. Cat schien das auch bemerkt zu haben und lachte laut auf. "Einen Punkt? Also wirklich! Und so was schimpft sich Lehrer!" Professor Binns schien nun wieder wütend zu werden, weil er sich zwischendurch wieder beruhigt hatte. "Dann eben 5 Punkte Abzug für die Mauer und noch mal 5 für Beleidigung eines Lehrers!" Catharyna grinste noch immer, doch schien sie das als angemessenen Punktabzug zu empfinden, zur Freude der Gryffindor, die nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren wollten...  
Etwa 5 Minuten nach diesem Vorfall war alles wieder vergessen und die Klasse fiel in einen Schlafähnlichen Zustand, bzw schliefen wirklich, wie eine friedlich schlummernde Cat in der letzte Reihe bewies. Am Ende der Stunden war sie wenigstens ausgeschlafen, da es sogar eine Doppelstunde Geschichte war und auch die Hälfte der Klasse hatte es am frühen Morgen eine Doppelstunde nicht munter überstehen können. "Also der Dienstag ist auf jeden Fall mein Lieblinstag! Da kann man wenigstens ausschlafen!", verkündete Catharyna zufrieden, als sie das Zimmer verließ.  
Die Gryffindor gingen nun zu Pflege magischer Tiere zu Hagrid. Catharyna ging wie immer etwas abseits und stellte sich bei Stundenbeginn einfach mit zu den Slytherin, die wohl nicht dagegen zu haben schienen, sogar Malfoy nicht, aber das lag wohl an der ehen Bekanntschaft.  
Catharyna dachte auch gar nicht daran, Hagrid das Leben leicht zu machen und nahm somit Malfoy die meisten Kommentare ab. Als sie ankamen durften sie auch erst mal wieder Flubberwürmer versorgen, um sich wieder etwas in die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe einzuarbeiten. Als Catharyna das hörte. Kam auch sofort ein Kommentar: "Was soll denn der Mist? Ich bin hier, um etwas zu lernen und nicht, um meine Zeit zu vergeuden! Da könnte ich genauso gut auch im Gemeinschaftsraum hocke und es würde mir mehr bringen!", sagte sie empört. "Wenn du es nicht machen willst, habe ich auch noch Strafabreiten im Petto!", sagte Hagrid ernst und schaute sie böse an. "Dann geben sie mir doch eine! Aber bitte eine, die sinnvoll ist! Aber schlimmer sich um diese Flubberwürmer "zu kümmern" kann es ja nicht werden." "5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!", sagte Hagrid nun entschlossen und ließ Catharyna und die Slytherin sowie einige Gryffindor, die sich nicht zusammen reißen konnten, in Gelächter ausbrechen. "Wollen sie mich damit bestrafen? *lacht* Dann sind sie ja noch dümmer, als diese Würmer! Ich bin in Gryffindor, sie Witzbold von Lehrer!", sagte sie ihm genau ins Gesicht und erntete noch mehr Gelächter von den Slytherins. Hagrid schaute verwirrt auf den Haufen, der lachte und schaute Harry hilfesuchend an. Cat, die das mitbekam, sagte unter kurzen Lachen: "Fragen sie ihn doch, wenn sie mir nicht glauben! Der kann ihnen das bestätigen!" und grinste ihn gemein an, was mehr an Slytherinart erinnerte. Harry nickte nur und ersparte Hagrid eine peinliche Frage. "Beruhigt euch jetzt wieder!", polterte er mit seiner lauten Stimme und augenblicklich waren fast alle ruhig, abgesehen von Malfoy und Catharyna. "Also ihr werdet euch jetzt um die Flubberwürmer kümmern! Verstanden?", polterte er weiter. "Natürlich! Oder sehen wir etwa so aus, als wären wir taub?", fragte Catharyna frech und ging schließlich zu einem Flubberwurm, um ihn zu "versorgen". Hagrid zog Gryffindor keine Punkte ab, was natürlich nicht unentdeckt blieb und Catharyna das schamlos ausnutzte, bis ihm am Ende doch der Kragen platzte und Gryffindor 10 Punkte abzog, was von einem fiesen Grinsen Cats quittiert wurde. Hagrid hielt Harry, Hermine und Ron nach dem Unterricht noch einmal zurück. "Wie könnt ihr nur mit ihr leben? Wenn sie sich immer so aufführt, könnte Gryffindor ja auch noch in den Minusbereich kommen! Ihr wisst, dass mir das mit dem Punktabzug nicht schwer viel, oder?", verständliches nicken der 3. "Gut!", sagte Hagrid erleichtert und musste die 3 Schüler schließlich gehen lassen, weil sie ja noch eine Stunde hatten, bevor Mittagspause war...  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen mittlerweile am Mittagstisch und beschwerten sich wie die anderen Gryffindor über Cat, die ganz gemütlich aß. "Du solltest dich etwas schämen, Cat! Wegen dir können wir uns den Hauspokal für dieses Jahr abschreiben!", sagte Parvati böse! Die anderen pflichteten ihr nur bei und es wurde sich beschwert, wo es nur ging. Hermine war kurz vom Tisch verschwunden und kam nun wieder. Sie sagte dann so laut zu Cat, dass es auch alle anderen hören konnten: "Professor McGonagall will dich nach dem Unterricht in ihrem Büro sprechen!" und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz. Catharyna hatte überhaupt nicht reagiert, sonder aß genussvoll weiter. Dann stand sie einfach auf und verschwand aus der Halle, Professor McGonagall ihr hinterher eilend....  
  
"Harry!", Harry drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Cho auf sich zukommen. "Hey Cho!", sagte Harry normal. In den Sommerferien hatte er es endlich geschafft, über sie hinweg zu kommen, und natürlich musste sie ihn jetzt ansprechen, aber schließlich waren die Sorge diesbezüglich umsonst. "Ich soll euch von Madam Hoch ausrichten, dass die Auswahl für die neuen Schüler diese Woche Samstag ist!" "Danke Cho!", sagte Harry und ging schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um es ans Brett zu hängen. Sofort bildete sich eine Traube um das Brett, denn jeder wollte wissen, wann die Auswahl sein würde. Dabei ging es glatt unter, dass Catharyna von ihrem Gespräch mit McGonagall wieder gekommen war, was sie sehr begrüßte. Was die anderen so interessierte, machte sie zwar neugierig, doch schließlich würde sie es ja erfahren- früher oder später.  
  
"Catharyna! Wach auf! Hast du überhaupt so was wie einen Wecker?" Hermine weckte Catharyna nun regelmäßig nach dem Frühstück, weil es davor ein aussichtsloses Verfahren war, sie aus dem Bett zu bekommen, nicht hatte geholfen. Von laut anschreien über Wassereimern über Wachzauber, nichts half. Man bekam sie erst nach dem Frühstück mit einem Wachzauber, viel Gebrüll und einem guten Kübel Wasser, den man sich nur ab und zu sparen konnte, munter. Heute war wieder ein Tag, wo kein Wasser zum Einsatz kommen musste und Catharyna stand widerwillig auf. "Was haben wir heute?", fragte sie verschlafen Hermine. "Geschichte der Zauberei! Du kannst also gleich weiter schlafen!", Catharyna nickte und wäre beinahe wieder ins Bett gefallen, so müde war sie. Hermine konnte sich darüber wirklich nur wundern. Sie ging ganz normal mir den anderen ins Bett, aber morgens war sie so verschlafen, als hätte sie gerade mal eine Stunde geschlafen. In Geschichte der Zauberei schlief sie immer. Somit gab es keine Punkteabzug und abschreiben konnte sie immer bei Hermine, wobei sie davon auch nur das wichtigste notierte. Heute war sie sofort, nachdem sie sich hinsetzte eingeschlafen. Die anderen wunderten sich schon gar nicht mehr über sie, das war eben Cat. Doch heute kamen Gerüchte in Umlauf, denn schon seit einiger Zeit wurde spekuliert, wer mit wem zum Weihnachtsball gehen würde, obwohl dieser erst in einem Monat sein würde. Parvati redete gerade mit Lavender, als diese plötzlich einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß, der glücklicher Weise so leise war, dass es nur die meisten der anderen Schüler mitbekamen. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine die beiden. Parvati beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und erzählte: "Ich habe Lavender gerade erzählt, dass ich gestern Nacht Cat gesehen habe! Ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, um etwas zu trinken, dass war gegen 2Uhr morgens! Ich stand also in dieser dunklen Ecke, als plötzlich das Portraitloch aufging und Cat hineinkam. Sie verabschiedete sich von jemanden und sie haben sich geküsst und jetzt rate mal, wer dieser jemand war!", sagte Parvati aufgeregt weiter. Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es war Malofy!" "WAS?", entfuhr es Hermine, wodurch Catharyna kurz die Augen aufmachte, wieder einnickte und auch Professor Binns kurz in seinem Vortrag anhielt. Als jedoch wieder absolute Ruhe war, fuhr er fort. "Das kann doch gar nicht sein!", sagte Hermine zu Parvati! "Doch! Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher! ER war es eindeutig und dann sagte er auch noch: "Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder! Gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort, wie jede Nacht, ok?" und sie hatte ihm mit natürlich geantwortet! Jetzt wissen wir auch, warum sie immer so übermüdet ist! Sie treibt sich Nachts im Schloss herum und noch dazu mit Malfoy!" Diese Nachricht verbreitete sich im gesamten Geschichtsunterricht in Windeseile und am Ende wussten alle, außer die schlafende Cat davon. Als sie das Zimmer verließen, wurde sie gleich von allen anderen barriegadiert, was denn an den Gerüchten dran sei. Catharyna war zuerst etwas erstaunt darüber, doch dann gab sie es ohne Umschweife zu, was zu noch heftigeren Diskussionen führte, woran sich Cat aber nicht beteiligte.... 


	4. Kapitel Vorbereitungen zum Weihnachtsbal...

4. Kapitel- Vorbereitungen zum Weihnachtsball  
  
Das Wetter wurde von Tag zu Tag kälter und der Punktestand der Gryffindor wuchs nur sehr langsam- dank einer einzigen Person im Hause Gryffindor, doch langsam wurden es wieder schneller Punkte, weil die meisten Lehrer es aufgaben, Catharyna mit Punktabzügen erziehen zu können. Stattdessen verbrachte sie jeden Abend bei einem anderem Lehrer beim Nachsitzen. Sie hatte sogar schon einen eigenen Stundenplan für das Nachsitzen bekommen und wenn einmal ein Lehrer nichts an ihr auszusetzen hatte (im Vergleich zu sonst) hatte sie wenigstens ab und zu mal Zeit, andere Dinge zu tun....  
Doch die Gryffindor kannten auch noch Gründe zum Jubeln, denn die Quidditchsaison hatte wieder begonnen und die Gryffindor hatten ihre erstes Spiel gegen Hufflepuff hervorragend gemeistert. Die Gryffindor hatten, trotz größerer Auswechslungen, da nur noch Harry aus der Mannschaft von seinem ersten Jahr da war, vollkommen neue Leute, die aber den Alten in nichts nachstanden, wenn sie nicht sogar besser waren. Slytherin hatte knapp gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen, was den unbarmherzigen Treibern und wirklich guten Jägern, die neu bei Slytherin waren, zu verdanken, denn der Schnatz wurden von Cho gefangen. So war das knappe Ergebnis 200:190 und das war auch der Anlass, warum die Gryffindor nun Tag und Nacht trainierten....  
Doch auch wurden die Tage durch die immer näher schreitenden Ferien verschönert...  
"Wirst du eigentlich über die Ferien da bleiben?", fragte Parvati gerade Hermine, welche daraufhin nur nickte. "Ich will mir doch schließlich auch nicht den Weihnachtsball entgehen lassen!", sagte Hermine darauf hin und schoss einen eindeutigen Blick zu Ron, dass dieser sie endlich fragen sollte, welche darauf hin nur zu grinsen anfing und mit seinen Lippen das Wort "später" formte. Hermine lächelte glücklich. "Und ihr?", fragte Parvati weiter herum. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf Catharyna. "Und du?", fragte sie Cat, die sich, wie immer, aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten hat. "Ich verschwinde! Ihr könnt ja schwer von mir erwarten, dass ich auch noch Weihnachten mit euch verbringen soll! Ich werde zu meinen Eltern fahren! Und außerdem...", fügte sie in abwertenden Ton fort. "Ist so ein Weihnachtsball ja das Letzte! Alle wollen nur dort sein, um seinen Partner herumzuzeigen und um mit ihm anzugeben. Dann noch auf die Tanzfläche um ja noch mit den s-u-p-e-r Tanzkünsten zu imponieren und auch sonst nur der Star am ganzen Abend zu sein, also auf solchen Schwachsinn kann ich gerne verzichten!", sagte sie schließlich abschließend und war somit die Einzigste, die von den 6.Klässlern nicht über die Ferien blieb. Die anderen widersprachen ihr natürlich wieder heftig und ließen sich immer wieder von ihr provozieren, was schließlich dazu führte, dass McGonagall an den Tisch kommen musste, um den Streit zu schlichten. Schließlich standen alle auf (Cat als letztes und schön weit abseits zu den anderen) und verließen die Große Halle. Heute war mal wieder ein Donnerstag, worüber sich alle freuten, da sie somit die Zeitung von heute lesen konnten, da die erste Stunde aus Geschichte der Zauberei bestand, und sei somit machen konnten, was sie wollten. Im Unterricht lag Catharyna mal wieder auf der letzten Bank und schlief, vor ihr Harry, Ron und Hermine. Ron und Harry teilten sich die Zeitung und jedes las für sich. Seit klar war, dass Voldemort wieder da war, standen jeden Tag erschütternde Berichte in der Zeitung, weil Voldemort wohl auch seine Wiederkehr "feiern" wollte. Fudge hatte endlich nach langem Einreden von Dumbledore und den ersten Todesfällen, die sehr auf die Art der Todesser hinwiesen, eingelenkt und verkünden lassen, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder da war.   
"Hey Ron!", sagte Harry und stupste Ron an, der gerade auf der Sportseite war. "Was denn? Schon wieder jemand gestorben?", fragte er besorgt. Harry nickte: "Ja. Diesmal schien es, vollkommen unbegründet gewesen zu sein. Hier steht, dass die Familie, der Name wurde nicht genannt, als vollkommen neutrale Personen galten. Sie hatten weder hohe Stellungen, noch sonstiges für Voldemort nützliche Informationen oder Nutzen. Hier steht, dass die Frau einen kleinen Kräuterladen in der Winkelgasse hatte und der Mann bei der Herstellung und Weiterentwicklung von Quidditchzubehör beschäftigt war." "RUMPS" Harry, Ron und Hermine drehten sich erschrocken um. Catharyna stand da Weile wieder langsam auf. "Aua!", sagte sie kurz und hielt sich den Kopf. "Sorry, aber irgendwie muss mein Kopf heute zu nah an der Tischkante gelegen haben.", sagte sie grinsend. Dann legte sie sich wieder auf den Tisch, nun deutlich mehr in der Mitte und schlief wieder ein. Harry und Ron tauschten nur einen grinsenden Blick, mit den Gedanken, dass Cat in Geschichte der Zauberei wohl am verträglichsten war, sogar manchmal nett. Doch dann diskutierten sie weiter über Voldemort..  
  
"Wo ist Miss Taylor?", fragte eine kalte Stimme die Gryffindor, als der Unterricht bei Verteidigung der dunklen Künste begann. Irgendwie hatte es Snape die letzten beiden Jahre geschafft, den Posten zu ergattern und auch wenn es die anderen nicht zu geben wollten, machte er seine Sache gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn er nur nicht so viele Punkte abziehen würde....  
Die Gryffindor schauten sich gegenseitig fragend an. "Miss Granger! Wie ich weiß, sind sie Vertrauensschülerin! Vielleicht könnten sie mir Aufschluss über den Verbleib von Miss Taylor berichten!", sagte er kalt. Hermine antwortete: "Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Als wir von Geschichte der Zauberei kamen, war sie noch da." Snape fing nun an gemein zu grinsen. "Sollte sie doch tatsächlich mal zu spät kommen?", fragte er gespielt überrascht, weil Catharyna es schaffte, jede Stunde bei Snape zu spät zu kommen. Einmal hatte sie es geschafft pünktlich zu kommen und da hatte Snape ihr sogar aus Spott einen Punkt fürs Pünktlichkommen gegeben.   
Doch Catharyna tauchte diese Stunde nicht mehr auf, sehr zu Snapes Ärger, da er ihr ja keine Punkte abziehen konnte, zumindest nicht heute. Die restlichen beiden Stunden lies sie sich auch nicht blicken. Die Gryffindor saßen beim Mittagessen und unterhielten sich angeregt und die 6.Klässler vor allem, wo Cat war. Hermine schaute nachdenklich an die Decke der Halle. Er regnete in Strömen draußen, was wohl heißt, das Kräuterkunde für heute ausfallen würde, dies sahen zwar auch die anderen Schüler, aber nicht Professor Sprout so, die sie dennoch nach draußen schickten, von einem Regenzauber geschützt, der sie nicht nass werden ließ. Hermine konnte nur schwer etwas durch die Wassermassen erkennen, doch dann glaubte sie, jemanden aus dem Regen auf sie zu kommen zu sehen.  
"CAT!", rief sie laut, als sie erkannte, wer es war. Die anderen blieben stehen und schauten in die Richtung, in die Hermine zeigte. Tatsächlich kam Catharyna wenig später bei ihnen an und wurde sofort von Professor Sprout mit einer kleinen Belehrung begrüßt. Schließlich wurde sie erst mal in den Krankenflügel geschickt, weil sie sich durch das Wetter eine dicke Erkältung geholt zu haben schien...  
"Was meinst du, hat sie draußen gewollt?", fragte Ron Hermine, als sie zusammen ein paar Kaktarien umpflanzten (Kakteen, die gelb waren und wie Vögel singen konnten, wenn man ihr Stacheln berührte, was aber sehr schmerzhaft sein konnte). "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wirklich nicht und irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass sie es uns verraten wird!" und damit war für Hermine das Gespräch beendet, doch Ron fragte sie noch, womit Hermine niemals gerechnet hätte, zumindest nicht jetzt. "Willst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?", fragte er sie grinsend, als er sah, wie erstaunt sie darüber war. "Natürlich!", sagte sie schließlich, "aber warum fragst du eigentlich immer dann, wenn man es am wenigstens erwartet?" "Damit es eine Überraschung ist und man sich mehr darüber freut!", antwortete er grinsend und gab ihren einen kleine Kuss, bevor sie sich weiter ihrer Arbeit widmeten.   
An diese Tag sahen sie Cat nicht mehr, doch wie sie von der Krankenschwester schließlich erfuhren, würde Catharyna noch etwas länger auf der Krankenstation bleiben, weil sie sich wohl sehr stark erkältet hatte, doch schien es ja niemanden weiter zu kümmern, sondern waren die Gryffindor viel mehr froh, dass für einige Zeit die Punkte vor Cat sicher waren. Nach zwei Tagen, am Samstag, kam sie schließlich wieder aus der Krankenstation und schrieb von Hermine den Stoff ab, den sie verpasst hatte. Auf die Fragen Hermines ging sie überhaupt nicht ein, sondern ignorierte sie vollkommen, bis sie mit dem Abschreiben fertig war und mit einem kurzen Danke wieder verschwand.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie!", sagte Ron, als Hermine ihre Bedenken ihm gegenüber äußerte. "Sie ist es erstens nicht wert, zweitens im falschen Haus und drittens würde sie es dir auch noch übel nehmen, weil es vollkommen unbegründet ist! Sie ist nun mal verrückt, oder merkwürdig, wie du willst. Sie ist nicht wie wir und sie wird es nie sein und sie wird auch nie deine Hilfe annehmen! Dafür ist sie zu stolz, selbst wenn sie wirklich Probleme hätte und als Freundin bist du eh fehl am Platz bei ihr!", Hermine nickte. Irgendwo hatte Ron recht, aber dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht richtig war. Warum hatte der Sprechende Hut sie eigentlich nach Gryffindor gesteckt? Das war eigentlich die Frage, die Hermine mit am meisten beschäftigte. 


	5. Kapitel Der Weihnachtsball und eine Frem...

5.Kapitel- Der Weihnachtsball und eine Fremde  
  
Die Schulzeit verging noch relativ schnell und schon standen die Winterferien vor der Tür. Doch im Schlafsaal der 6.Klässlerininnen der Gryffindor packte niemand seine Koffer, was zu großen Diskussionen führte, schließlich wollte doch eine gehen....  
  
"HEY CAT! Bleibst du doch? Musst du Weihnachten etwa doch mit uns dummen Ziegen verbringen, oder was?", höhnte Parvati nun schon zum 5.Male, seit sie erfuhren hatte (was erst heute Morgen geschah, als Catharyna nicht mit dem Zug abgefahren war), dass Cat bleiben würde. "Es wird langsam langweilig, Parvati! Denk dir mal etwas Neues aus!", sagte Cat gelangweilt und biss wieder in ihr frischbestrichenes Brötchen. Parvati schien gerade wirklich etwas Neues einzufallen, denn auf einmal gab sie sich sehr überlegen. "Ach! Ich weiß schon! Du bist so eine Mistgeburt, dass nicht einmal deine Eltern dich haben wollen!" Catharyna ignorierte sie. "Hör auf damit, Parvati!", sagte nun Hermine, die die ständigen Versuche Parvatis, Cat zu provozieren auf den Geist gingen. "Nein! Jetzt habe ich endlich den Grund gefunden, warum sie noch hier ist! Ihre Eltern wollen sie nicht! Och wie schade! Muss die arme, arme Cat einfach hier bleiben, nur weil ihre Eltern sie verstoßen haben!", höhnte sie weiter. Catharyna schaute genervt auf und sagte schließlich unerwartet scharf und kalt: "Sei ruhig! Erstens nervt dein Gerede wirklich und nicht nur mich! Und Zweitens redest du so nie wieder über meine Eltern! Nie wieder, oder du wirst mich wirklich einmal kennen lernen und bestimmt nicht von meiner besten Seite!", sagte Cat nun noch schärfer und Parvati sagte das gesamten Frühstück über nichts mehr, sondern schaute nur verunsichert und etwas angstvoll auf die nun genüsslich weiteressende Cat, die aussah, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trügen.  
Aber auch sonst waren die Gryffindor sehr ruhig. Catharyna hatte nämlich fast noch nie jemanden gedroht, außer einmal und das war allen zur Lehre geworden...erstens, weil es einen riesigen Punktabzug gab und zweitens einen mindestens einwöchigen Krankenstationsaufenthalt, den bestimmt niemand wollte...  
  
Der Weihnachtsball rückte nun immer näher und alle hatten nun schon ihre Tanzpartner gefunden. Aber wie immer bestätigen ja Ausnahmen die Regel....  
Das perfekte Kleid war auch schon gefunden und es wurde nun nur noch bei vereinzelten Personen spekuliert, mit wem er wohl zum Ball gehen würde. Am Abend vor dem Ball, sagte Dumbledore beim Abendessen noch etwas, was viele mit erfreuten Gesichtern aufnahmen...  
"Wie wir uns gestern abgestimmt haben, sind wir zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dieses Jahr einen Maskenball zu veranstalten. Die Masken können sehr verschieden sein und wer lieber keine aufhat, soll sich nicht an diesen Zwang halten, doch wird am Ende die schönste Maske prämiert. Also noch viel Spaß morgen!" Allen gefiel diese Idee (wie war das noch mal mit den Ausnahmen?) und sie machten sich daran eine noch bis morgen zu finden, oder zu hexen...  
Der Ball begann gegen 19Uhr und die Mädchen machten sich schon zwei Stunden zuvor in ihre Räume, um sich fertig zu machen. Cat saß unbeteiligt auf ihrem Bett, gekleidet wie immer und nicht im geringsten daran interessiert, sich auch nur irgendwie am Ball zu beteiligen....   
Sie las in einem Buch, schaute ab und zu hoch, um zu sehen, wie sich die anderen schminkten und versuchten, in ihre Kleider herein zu kommen, verdrehte die Augen und las weiter. Hermine hatte vor, wieder ihre Haare wie vor zwei Jahren zu stylen und versuchte gerade mal wieder ihre Haare vergeblich mit diesem Zeugs glatt zu bekommen, doch irgendwie wollte das heute gar nicht gelingen. Cat sah gerade in dem Moment auf, seufzte, setzte sich auf und ging zu Hermine. "Soll ich dir helfen?". Sofort war es im gesamten Rauem still und alle starrten ungläubig auf Catharyna, die diese Frage noch nie gestellt hatte. "EUCH habe ich nicht gefragt!", sagte sie abfällig zu den anderen und schaute dann wieder Hermine an. "Soll ich dir helfen? Das Zeugs hilft nicht, aber ich kenne da einen sehr nützlichen Zauberspruch!" Auf das misstrauische Gesicht von Hermine konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ich will dir wirklich nur helfen. Ich kenne da zwar noch ein paar andere Zauber, aber die würde ich nicht machen....außerdem will ich mich wenigstens einmal bei dir revangieren, ok?", fragte sie nun leicht ungeduldig. Hermine nickte nun leicht und drehte sich wieder um und ließ Catharyna ihre Haare bearbeiten....  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!! Wie konntest du, Cat! Ich habe dir vertraut!", schrie Hermine, als sie ihre neongrünen Haare sah. "Ganz ruhig!", sagte Catharyna grinsend. Auf den giftigen Blick Hermines konnte sie sich ein Kommentar nun doch nicht verkneifen. "Hey! Du wollte doch eine auffallende Frisur, oder? Das ist sie!", doch dann sah sie, dass sie es wohl jetzt doch erklären musste..."Ok, ganz ruhig, Hermine! Hör mir erst mal zu, ok?", fragte sie nun ganz lieb. Die giftigen Blicke der anderen ignorierend. "Sollen wir sie verhexen, Herm?", fragte die anderen. "Bringt euch doch eh nichts! Ich gehe schließlich nicht zu diesem dämlich Ball, als dass es sich lohen würde, aber jetzt lasst uns in Ruhe!", dann wendete sich Catharyna wieder Hermine zu. "Ok...also. Deine Haar werden nur 5 Minuten so sein, dass ist das Übergangstadium! Du wirst sehen! Danach werden sie genau so liegen, wie du sie haben willst, also konzentriere dich jetzt bitte auf die Frisur, die du haben willst!", sagte Catharyna ernst und ihr Blick ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Hermine seufzte nur kurz geschlagen und konzentrierte sich, schaden konnte es schließlich nichts. Die anderen schauten nun gebannt auf Hermine und nach ca. einer Minute hörte sie einen überraschten Aufschrei der anderen. "Ok, das war's! Ich lese jetzt mal weiter..:", sagte Catharyna ohne ein weiteres Wort und vertiefte sich wieder Teilnahmelos in ihrem Buch. "Wow, Hermine!", sagte jetzt Parvati. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sogar mal was Gutes hinbekommt!", mit einem Blick auf Cat. Hermine wagte nun die Augen zu öffnen und schrie überrascht auf. Genauso hatte sie es sich vorgestellt....Ihre Haare waren glatt und geschmeidig, mit leichten Wellen. Ein Teil war wunderschön auf ihren Kopf zusammen verflochten und man konnte nirgends etwas sehen, was sie zusammen hielt. Zwei Strähnen hingen ihr links und rechts ins Gesicht und waren leicht zusammen gedreht. Aber von dem hochgesteckten Teil gehen die Haare auch noch über den Rücken und man sah keinen einzigen Übergang, so, als wären die Haare so gewachsen, Ron würde es sicher gefallen....  
"Danke Cat!", sagte Hermine schließlich und bekam als Antwort nur ein kurzes Handzeichen von Cat, die wie in ihrem Buch hing. In Wirklichkeit aber, hatte sie die ganze Zeit hinübergesehen und sich mit Hermine gefreut, schließlich sah es wirklich gut aus....  
  
Ron, Harry, der schon Cho an seinem Arm hatte (er hatte sie gleich gefragt, als heraus war, dass es einen Ball gab) und die anderen Jungs warteten schon ungeduldig auf die Mädchen...Mädchen? Als sie sahen, wer da herunter kam, mussten sie ihre Gedanken schon ändern. Die jungen Frauen, wie es nun wohl passender waren, sahen wirklich bezaubern aus.  
Allen voran Hermine und Ron konnte sie nur anstarren. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes, goldenfarbenes Kleid an, und die Goldtöne änderten sich mit dem Licht. Auch die anderen Mädchen sahen in ihre roséfarbenen und lavendelfarbenen Kleid wunderschön aus.   
"Wo ist eigentlich Cat?", fragte Harry, als ihm auffiel, dass sie fehlte (kurz vor der Großen Halle). "Cat? Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie zu diesem "Dämlichen Ball" geht!", ahmte Parvati hinter ihrer ebenfalls roséfarbenen Vogelmaske Cats Stimme nach. Auch Hermine und die anderen hatten jetzt ihre Masken aufgesetzt. Hermine hatte eine ebenfalls goldenfarbene Maske, die ein paar Katzenmerkmale hatte, aber nicht wirklich eine darstellte. Harry hatte eine wolfsähnliche und Cho eine grünverzierte Maske auf. Ron hatte sich für eine fuchsähnliche Maske entschieden (mit irgendetwas muss man diese Masken ja vergleichen). Lavender hatte die Pflanze wieder als Vorbild genommen und ihre Maske ähnelte stark Lavendel....  
  
Schließlich saßen sie Paare rund um einen großen Tisch und tranken ein wenig Butterbier, dass die "Herren" geholt hatte. "Wo sind denn eigentlich die Slytherin?", fragte nach einer Weile Hermine und wie auf Kommando kamen sie in einer großen Gruppe, Malfoy mit einer silbernen, schlangenähnlichen Maske an der Spitze, doch wer die Begleitung war, konnte niemand sehen. "Wer ist das neben Malfoy?", fragte Harry und sprach damit aus, was alle dachten. "Also Parkinson ist es nicht! Und auch sonst hat keiner von den Slytherin der 6.Klässler so ein Aussehen!", sagte Parvati etwas beeindruckt. Aber eigentlich konnte man nichts erkennen. Sie hatte ein dunkelblaues Kleid an, dessen lange Ärmel an ihren Ringfingern festgemacht waren und einen spitzen Schnitt an der Hand hatte. Es ging mit nach unten und man sah auch sonst nichts weiter als ihre Hände und ihren kurzen, silberfarbenen Haare, die federähnlich von hinten abstanden. Ihr Gesicht wurde durch eine wunderschöne, ebenfalls silberne Maske verdeckt, die aber mehr an einen Phoenix erinnerte, nur ein Silberner? Ihre Augen stachen ebenfalls hervor. Sie hatten ein leuchtendes Grün angenommen, dass manchmal ein wenig wie Blau schimmerte, aber doch grün war. Die Gryffindor hatten jedenfalls ihr Thema für diesen Abend gefunden...wer war die Begleitung von Malfoy? "Und wenn es Cat ist?", fragte Parvati plötzlich. Alle schauten sie erstaunt an. "Na ja, ich meine, die Größe hat sie in etwa! Und schließlich ist sie ja seine Freundin!" "Aber Catharyna hat nicht diesen federähnlichen Haare (Gelächter)und auch hat sie türkisblaue Augen! Diese dort hat eindeutig Grüne!", sagte Hermine zweifelnd. "Du hast Recht! Aber es dürfte unsere liebe Cat doch brennend interessieren, dass ihr Geliebter fremd geht, oder?", fragte Parvati gemein grinsend. "Du musst sie ja wirklich ganz schön hassen!", stellte Hermine fest "Und außerdem wird Malfoy Cat bestimmt vorher gefragt haben!" "Aber ich werde zu ihr gehen! Ich will wissen, wer das ist!", sagte sie kurz und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindorturm, bevor sie noch jemand aufhalten konnte.... 


	6. Kapitel ÜBERRASCHUNG!

6.Kapitel- ÜBERRASCHUNG!  
  
Parvati rannte so schnell, wie es ihr Kleid erlaubte zum Turm. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Unbekannte unten Cat war und das würde sie jetzt ganz einfach damit beweisen, dass sie nicht in ihren Schlafsaal war....  
Und wenn sie wirklich unten wäre, hätte sie wieder einen Punkt, mit dem sie Cat endlich fertig machen könnte: die neue Freundin von Malfoy und das er sie betrügt...Ja, sie würde auf jedenfall als Gewinnerin hervorgehen...  
Sie rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und atmete einmal kurz durch. Dann ging sie langsam zu ihrem Schlafsaal, öffnete langsam die Tür und machte das Licht an...  
Und bekam den Schreck ihres Lebens.   
"Mach das verdammte Licht aus! Ich will schlafen!", kam die wütende Stimme von Catharyna aus ihrem Bett. Parvati konnte Cat dank des Vorhanges nicht sehen, doch alleine schon diese Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel, wer dahinter war. "Äh, ja, sofort!"; sagte Parvati und machte das Licht aus. "Äh, ich wollte dir nur was sagen!", sagte sie vorsichtig. "WAS?", knurrte Cats Stimme hinter dem Vorhang. Sie war wohl gerade am Einschlafen gewesen und Parvati wusste, wie sauer sie da werden kann...nämlich sehr sauer...  
"Äh, ich dachte, dass es dich interessieren würde, dass Malfoy mit jemand anderem auf dem Ball ist!" "Das weiß ich doch schon längst! Verschwinde endlich! Ich will endlich schlafen! Nur um mir das zu sagen, was ich sowieso schon lange weiß, weckst du mich gerade, als ich einschlafe?", fragte Cat noch gereizter und sie schien sich zu bewegen, weil der Vorhang sich leicht bewegte. Parvati schaute unsicher auf den Vorhang und als sie dann auch noch hörte, wie Cat murmelte: "Wo ist denn nur mein Zauberstab?", bekam sie Panik und rannte schnell aus dem Zimmer...  
  
Vollkommen außer Atem ließ sie sich wieder an dem Tisch der anderen nieder. "Ok, also Cat ist das nicht!", sagte sie schließlich. Die anderen grinsten sie alle an und sie schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen. "DAS wussten wir auch schon, als du herein kamst!", sagte Hermine schließlich, ein Kichern unterdrückend. "Was ist denn los?", fragte sie, doch statt einer Antwort bekam sie nur Gelächter zu hören. "Schau mal in den Spiegel!", sagte Hermine schließlich, bevor sie wieder mit Kichern anfing. Parvati nahm den Taschenspiegel von Lavender und fing mit kreischen an...  
  
Alle in den Großen Halle schauten verwirrt in die Richtung, aus der das Kreischen kam. Die Band, die gerade spielte, verstimmte und alle schauten auf die Person, die so hysterisch kreischte.....bis die gesamte Halle in Gelächter ausbrach...  
  
(Tja, jetzt wollt ich wissen, was endlich ist, oder?*fg*)  
  
Die Maske von Parvati war nicht mehr, wie vorher. Sie war verschwunden, doch nicht etwas sah man jetzt das Gesicht von ihr, sondern an ihrer Stelle sah man ein erschrockenes, kreischendes Hühnergesicht. Es sah aus, als hätte sich die Vogelmaske, die sie vorher aufhatte, mit ihrem Gesicht verschmolzen, und noch etwas das Aussehen geändert. Der undefinierbare Vogel war zu einem Huhn geworden, dass einen pinken Schnabel und Kamm hatte und das Gefieder hatte alle grellen Farbtöne von neongelb-neongrün vereint. Aber auch ihre roséfarbenes Kleid hat sich verändernd....  
Aus rosé wurde pink und die Form hat sich stark verändert. An der Stelle des Kleides, waren nun nur noch Federn und ab und zu eine kahle Stelle. Außerdem sahen ihre Beine, die nun durch das kurze Gefieder zu sehen waren, dem Aussehen von Beinen der Flamingos verblüffend ähnlich....  
Jedenfalls mussten alle, außer dein arme Parvati darüber lachen. "CAT! Das wirst du mir büßen!", schrie Parvati wütend und die restliche Haut in ihrem Gesicht, die man noch gesehen hatte, verfärbte sich dunkelrot, was sich furchtbar mit den anderen Farben biss....  
"Hast du das denn nicht bemerkt?", fragte Hermine schließlich, als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. "Nein! Ich habe nichts bemerkt, selbst jetzt fühle ich mich noch ganz normal!", sagte Parvati den Tränen nahe. Doch bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, wurde Parvati von Professor Dumbledore gerettet, der seine Beherrschung wieder herstellen konnten und zu sprechen anfing und die Aufmerksamkeit damit auf sich lenkte.."  
"Liebe Schüler! Wie angekündigt, kommt nun der Preis für die beste Maske! Natürlich ist klar, dass die Maske auch zum restlichen Aussehen passen musste...  
Nun ja, uns fiel die Entscheidung wirklich sehr schwer, doch als unser Blick dann auf eine bestimmte Person gelenkt wurde, waren wir uns sicher, wer den Preis im Wert von 25Galleonen erhalten würde."  
Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und alle schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch nur eine Person war sich sicher, wer gewinnen würde...  
"Miss...-Stöhnen der Jungen- Parvati Patil aus dem Hause Gryffindor!"  
  
  
"Das konnten sie doch nicht einfach machen!?", sagte Parvati noch immer fassungslos, als die Gryffindor wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Die anderen grinsten nur noch immer über das Gesicht, dass Parvati, in zweierlei Hinsicht, machte. "Sei doch froh!", sagte Hermine grinsend. "Du hast immer hin 25Galleonen gewonnen!!! Das ist wirklich viel, wenn du es von der Schule bekommst, weißt du das?" "Und wo bleibt mein Anteil?", fragte auf einmal Cats Stimme, der man das Grinsen schon anhören konnte, was auch tatsächlich auf ihrem Gesicht war. "Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Cat zu ihnen gekommen war. "Na woher wohl!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll zu Hermine. "Aber ihr seit ja immer viel zu sehr mit euren eigenen Dingen beschäftigt, als dass ihr auf eure Umgebung achtet!", sagte Cat. "Also was ist nun? Bekomme ich auch etwas ab? Schließlich habe ich dich so "zurecht gemacht".", sagte Catharyna grinsend zu Parvati. "Vergiss es! Du hast mich vor allen blamiert! Weißt du das?", schrie Parvati ihr entgegen. "Und du hast genügend Entschädigung bekommen!", sagte Catharyna kühl. "Gib mir 10Galleonen und ich hexe dich wieder zurück!", sagte sie ruhig. "Vergiss es!" "11 Galleonen!" "NEIN!" "12." "Ich sagte, vergiss es!" "13" "Hermine? Du kannst das doch auch, oder?" "Nein, kann sie nicht, 14!" "Hermine?" "15 Galleonen und du siehst wir vorher aus!" Und Hermine kann es nicht, weil sie den Spruch nicht kennt!". Hermine nickte betreten. Catharyna schaute Parvati grinsend an. "Ok! Du hast gewonnen! Hier sind die 15 Galleonen!", sagte Parvati nun ohne zu zögern und gab Cat das Geld. Diese murmelte ein paar Sprüche, die aber niemand verstand und Parvati sah wirklich wieder wie vorher aus. Das Kleid schien sogar noch mehr zu glänzen. "Es erschien mir etwas matt!", sagte Catharyna nur schulterzuckend und verschwand im Schlafsaal....  
  
"Sie ist wirklich merkwürdig! Sie gibt ständig bissige Kommentare, dann ist sie ab und zu mal relativ normal, zumindest außerhalb des Unterrichts, dann selten sogar mal freundlich und dann wieder so gemein wie nur sie es kann. Also ich werde nicht aus ihr schlau. Ihr etwa?", fragte Parvati die anderen verwirrt, welche nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. 


	7. Kapitel Der Frühling kommt Verwirrung au...

7.Kapitel- Der Frühling kommt- Verwirrung auch  
  
Der Winter ging und es wurde wieder wärmer. Der Weihnachtsball verblasste langsam aus den Gedanken und man wendete sich wieder der Schule und Quidditch zu...  
"Cat? Verdammt noch mal! Wo ist sie denn jetzt schon wieder hin?", fragte Hermine genervt. Sie hatten Catharyna nun schon wieder eine halbe Stunde gesucht, und das nur, weil sie zu Dumbledore sollte, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Aber die Gryffindor tippten da mal auf ihren letzten Streich...  
Fliegender Snape im Klassenzimmer mit Bauchlandung im See. Leider nicht sehr hilfreich für die Punktetafel und Gryffindor muss sich jetzt noch sehr anstrengen, nicht als letztes Haus am Ende dazustehen...  
  
"CAT! Da bist du ja! Professor Dumbledore verlangt nach dir!" Catharyna drehte sich um. Sie war gerade in Richtung See gelaufen, als sie Hermine schreien hörte. "Bin ja schon weg!", sagte sie und ging langsam wieder in Richtung Schloss hoch, dem schönen, blauen Himmel nachtrauernd.  
  
"Hermine? Sie ist weg! Kommst du nun mit zum Quidditch?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. Auch Ron schaute sie erwatungsvoll an. "Äh, ja, natürlich!", sagte sie und ging mit den Jungs zum Quidditchfeld, um ihnen beim Training zu zu schauen. "Genau Harry! Los! Du schaffst ihn! Achtung!" Harry und Ron hatten ihre eigene Art zu trainieren. Ron, der jetzt als Treiber im Team war, seit seine Brüder weg waren, übte manchmal extra noch mit Harry. Ron versuchte Harry mit einem Klatscher zu treffen, dem Harry dann wieder ausweichen muss, und "nebenbei" noch den Schnatz fangen. Ron und Harry lobten sich für diese Idee und spielten fast jeden Tag auf dem Feld. Hermine schaute meist einfach zu, natürlich die gesamten Schulbücher mit, um zu lernen. "Hey Süße!", Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Ron zu ihr hingeflogen war. "Ach Ron! Du erschreckst mich noch mal zu Tode!", sagte Hermine grinsend. Ron wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Harry plötzlich "ACHTUNG!", rief. Doch zu spät, Ron sah nur noch, wie der Klatscher ihn vom Besen warf....  
  
Ron wachte langsam wieder auf. Er sah erst mal nur weiß. War er im Himmel? Er wacht auf! Die Stimme kannte er doch! "Herm?", fragte er kurz "Ron! Du bist wieder munter! Ich habe mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht! Dieses Mal hättest du mich wirklich fast zu Todes erschreckt!", sagte sie nun etwas ruhig, lächelte schwach und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron, als er wieder eindeutig sehen konnte und er langsam wieder richtig durchsah...  
"Der Klatscher hat dich erwischt, als du mit Hermine geredet hast!", sagte Harry, der auch am Bett stand. "und dann?", fragte Ron, sich versuchend zu erinnern. "Nun ja! Sah schlecht für dich aus, wirklich! Ich wollte dich noch auffangen, doch ich war einfach zu weit weg." "Wie konnte ich dann einen solchen Sturz überleben?", fragte Ron verwirrt. "Indem du weich gelandet bist! Das hätte mir auch einfallen können! Weißt du das?", sagte nun Hermine kopfschüttelnd. "Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr!", sagte Ron nur und schaute von einem zum anderen. "Nun ja. Zufällig kam Cat gerade am Feld vorbei und hatte das gesehen und sie hat ein großes Tuch in die Luft gezaubert, durch das du zuerst abgebremst wurdest und dann bist du auf einem riesigen Kopfkissen gelandet." "Cat hat mich gerettet?", fragte er etwas verwirrt. "Ja, hat sie. Aber wir konnte uns nicht mal bedanken, denn kaum warst du gelandet, verschwand das Tuch und das Kissen wurde immer kleiner, bis es nicht mehr da war. Und sie war dann auch schon wieder verschwunden. Wirklich merkwürdiges Mädchen!", sagte Harry kopfschütteln. "Ich werde wohl nie aus ihr schlau!", sagte Ron. "Wir auch nicht!", sagte die anderen wie aus einem Munde....  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, hatte sich Ron nur den Arm durch den Klatscher gebrochen, aber ansonsten nichts weiter geholt, abgesehen von einem gehörigen Schrecken. Er wollte sich am nächsten Tag bei Cat bedanken, doch sie ließ überhaupt nicht mit sich reden. Die drei waren nun wirklich verwirrt, doch was sollten sie machen? Catharyna schaffte es irgendwie ihnen immer zu entkommen...  
  
Schließlich, an einem Tag, erwischten sie sie. "Cat! Na endlich! Ich wollte mich doch schon die ganze Zeit bei dir bedanken!", sagte Ron endlich. Cat schaute ihn nur undeutbar an und sagte: "Erzähl es gefälligst niemanden, es sei denn, du hast es schon! Aber es war Reflex, verstanden? Nichts mehr! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich tue, wärst du nicht so schnell aus der Krankenstation gekommen!" und damit verschwand sie wieder, die drei noch verwirrter zurücklassend...  
  
  
Catharyna sahen sie nur noch in der Begleitung Malfoys. Dieser war zwar nicht viel ruhiger gegenüber den Gryffindors geworden, doch schien er auf Cat abzufärben, deren Kommentare noch schärfer und gemeiner zu werden schien. Die Stunden nutze sie immer noch, um Punkte für Gryffindor zu verlieren. Die Gryffindor konnten sie einfach nur verfluchen, wer würde es nicht?  
  
Vielleicht würde es sich ändern, aber es sah nicht mehr danach aus und auch der März verschwand und wurde zum April....  
  
Eines Tages wurde es Hermine zu bunt und sie ließ Cat nicht gehen, als sie wieder zu Malfoy wollte. "Wir müssen endlich mal reden, Cat!", sagte sie kurz. Catharyna schaute sie kurz sehr böse an und wollte gehen, doch Hermine hielt sie mit der Ganzkörperklammer auf und ließ sie auf ihr Bett schweben, den mörderischen Blick auf Cats Gesicht ignorierend. Nachdem sie ihr den Zauberstab abgenommen hatte, hob sie die Klammer auf. "WAS?", fragte Cat nur sehr scharf. "Ich will wissen, warum du das machst?", ein unverständlicher Blick Cats, "Ich meine, warum verlierst du absichtlich für uns Punkte? Warum?", fragte Hermine nun ruhiger. "Warum sollte ich nicht?", fragte sie kalt. "Ich habt mir noch nie irgendetwas gebracht! Nur Ärger! Und ständig feiert ihr! Das ist doch schlimm!", sagte sie kalt "Und außerdem habt ihr mich von vornherein ausgeschlossen!", fügte sie noch hinzu. "Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wir haben doch versucht, an dich heran zu kommen, aber du wolltest ja nicht! Du hast uns immer gleich weggestoßen, wenn wir mit dir reden wollten, so wie heute!", Catharyna schaute sich nicht beeindruckt, sondern schaute Hermine einfach weiter provozierend an. Hermine seufzte. "Und was das Feiern angeht...wir feiern nun mal gerne und wir feiern auch jeden Geburtstag! Wir gehören nun mal zusammen, die Gryffindor. Und wenn jemanden etwas bedrückt, dann helfen die anderem ihn und" "...wenn er keine Hilfe will?", unterbrach Cat sie. "Dann muss derjenige es sagen!", sagte Hermine unbeeindruckt. "Die Gryffindor sind nun mal ein Haus, wo zusammen gehalten wird! Und wenn jemand etwas zu feiern hat, zum Beispiel eben seinen Geburtstag, gratulieren ihm alle und es wird gefeiert! Und wenn jemand traurig ist, dann kümmern sich viele um ihn, nicht das ganze Haus, aber viele, damit er wieder glücklich ist. Das ist doch klar, oder?", auf einmal schien Catharyna traurig zu werden. Ohne Vorwarnung schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und ging Richtung Tür. "Wie schön, dass dein Bild so naiv ist! Möge dein Kartenhaus nicht zu schnell einstürzten!", und damit war sie verschwunden. 


	8. Kapitel Tränen

8. Kapitel- Tränen  
  
-ca. eine Woche später-  
  
Hermine wachte auf. Sie lag in ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits ein Uhr Nachts war. Sie wunderte sich kurz, warum sie munter geworden war, doch dann hörte sie wieder dieses Geräusch... Sie verfluchte das erste Mal, seit sie in Hogwarts war, die Vorhänge, die um jedes Bett hingen, denn so konnte sie denn Grund nicht sehen, und vor allem nicht, denjenigen sehen, von dem dieses Geräusch kam. Es klang, als wenn jemand weinte. Ein unterdrücktes Weinen, das endlich herausgelassen wurden war, aber dennoch darauf bedacht, leise zu sein. Hermine zog vorsichtig und leise den Vorhang weg, der ihr den Blick auf die Person verhüllt hatte und traute ihren Augen nicht....  
  
Da war nämlich niemand. Hermine schaute irritiert im Raum herum. Hier war eindeutig keiner, abgesehen von den anderen, die in den Betten lagen. Hermine wollte sich schon wieder unter der Annahme, sie habe sich geirrt hinlegen, als sie das Geräusch erneut hörte und jetzt hörte sie auch eine leise Stimme singen.... Ihr Blick fiel auf das offene Fenster und sie ging darauf zu und schaute über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Zuerst erblickte sie niemanden, sondern sah nur den Vollmond, der den See in ein wunderschönes Licht tauchen ließ, doch dann sah sie ein Gestalt am Ufer sitzen, doch erkannte sie, außer dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelte, nichts weiter.  
  
Die Stimme eines ca. 15jährigigen Mädchens lag in der Luft und ihre Stimme klang wunderschön, wenn auch unendlich traurig. Der Text wurde außerdem durch das anhaltende Schluchzen und die rinnenden Tränen unterstrichen, die silbern durch den Vollmond glitzerten.  
  
Bin unter Tränen eingeschlafen  
  
Bin unter Tränen aufgewacht  
  
Hab` über dieselbe beschissene Frage  
  
Zwei Millionen mal nachgedacht  
  
Hab` mich verdreht und mich gewendet  
  
In demselben Scheissproblem  
  
Für dich ist es beendet  
  
Aber ich, ich, ich kann dich sehen  
  
Ich kann dich sehen  
  
  
  
Kann nicht schlafen  
  
Kann nicht essen  
  
Ich kann es nicht verstehen  
  
Du hast mich vergessen  
  
Während Erinnerungen mich lähmen  
  
Hab Angst vor dem Abend  
  
Mir graut vor der Nacht  
  
Weil dann immer dieselbe Frage  
  
Mich wach hält  
  
Warum bist du nicht da  
  
Warum bist du nicht da  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Warum bringt es mich um den Schlaf  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Warum raubt es mir meine Kraft  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Sag mir was es mit mir macht  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Was, was, was ist dann Hass  
  
Was ist dann Hass  
  
Wenn das liebe ist  
  
warum tut es so weh  
  
Tausend mal deine Nummer gewählt  
  
und tausend mal wieder aufgelegt  
  
die ganze Kacke eh keinem erzählt  
  
wer versteht schon wie du mir fehlst  
  
genau das bedingt er  
  
ganz n´andern Stress  
  
leider kann ich nicht so viel trinken  
  
das ich, das ich, dich vergess  
  
das ich dich vergess  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Warum bringt es mich um den Schlaf  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Warum raubt es mir meine Kraft  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Sag mir was es mit mir macht  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Was, was, was ist dann Hass  
  
Was ist dann Hass  
  
Was ist dann Hass  
  
(Glashaus- Wenn das Liebe ist...)  
  
Hermine stockte der Atem. Wer auch immer dort unten saß, hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme, doch obwohl sie Hermine bekannt vor kam, konnte sie diese niemanden zuordnen. Sie ging zuerst alle von Gryffindor durch, doch niemand hatte eine solche Stimme. Sie klang so zerbrechlich und dennoch stark... Hermine beschloss, zu sehen, wer diese Person war, schließlich wäre es nicht gut, wenn sie da draußen erwischt werden würde, doch dann viel Hermine ein, dass sie selber auch nicht heraus durfte und Filch oder Snape sind in letzter Zeit immer irgendwo in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms, weil sie hofften, Harry bei seinen nächtlichen Besuchen in der Küche zu erwischen... Hermine seufzte und ließ sich enttäuscht wieder ins Bett fallen. Nach einigen kurzen Minuten überwältigte sie schließlich die Müdigkeit...  
  
"Hey! Hermine! Wach auf! Du wirst doch wohl nicht heute mal die Vorletzte werden?", fragte Parvati sie, als sie Hermine am morgen wachrüttelte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Hermine aus den Bett und zog sich in Windeseile an, ganz vergessend, dass sie eigentlich einen Anziehspruch beherrschte. "Oh, Herm? Ich glaube, du bist heute sogar Letzte!", sagte Parvati verwundert. Hermine schaute aufs Catharynas Bett, die normaler Weise immer die Letzte war und tatsächlich, dass Bett war heute schon leer. "Oh, ich habe doch nicht so sehr verschlafen, oder?" "Natürlich nicht!", entgegnete Lavender grinsend auf Hermines Frage. "Cat scheint heute nur mal eine gute Nacht gehaben zu haben, deswegen kam sie vielleicht schon aus dem Bett!" Hermine nickte nur und machte sich auf den schnellen Weg zum Frühstück...  
  
Der Unterricht verlief in normalen Bahnen, aber eben so normal, wie es mit Catharyna Taylor in der Klasse sein kann. Heute begnügte sie sich mit spöttischen und kessen Bemerkungen über alles und jeden, nun gut, fast jeden. Die Lehrer lies sie heute in Ruhe, die es mit einem dankbaren Blick am Ende der Stunde auf Catharyna dankten. Auch waren ihre Kommentare hinterrücks und nicht so offen, wie sonst immer. Und das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Gryffindor, seit Cat dar war, gab es an einem Tag, an dem sie am Unterricht teilnahm, keinen Punkt Abzug für sie. Aber auch sonst schien sie etwas ruhiger geworden zu sein, aber schließlich ist es irgendwo verständlich, denn wer hat schon über 7Monate Ideen für Streiche am laufenden Band? Jedenfalls brauchte Cat wohl mal eine Pause, um wieder neue Ideen zu tanken....  
  
-1 Woche später-  
  
Langsam machte sich Hermine Sorgen. Catharyna war zwar nicht ruhiger geworden, doch gab es keine Streiche mehr von ihr. Die anderen hatten langsam, ein schlechtes Gefühl, weil sie alle mit der berühmten Ruhe vor dem großen Sturm rechneten und tatsächlich schien sie irgendetwas auszuhecken, da sie wohl kaum noch schlief, was ihre Augenränder bezeugten, und Hermine auf fiel, dass sie nachts manchmal nicht da war. Aber sie strahlte noch immer ein gemeines Lächeln und für Kommentare jeglicher Art war sie auch noch zu haben, auch wenn sie in letzter Zeit gemeiner geworden waren, eigentlich seit dem spektakulären Morgen, an dem Cat pünktlich aufgestanden war.  
  
Hermine ging an diesem Abend früh schlafen. Sie war sehr erschöpft gewesen, und legte sich schon zeitig schlafen. Sie hörte im Unterbewusstsein, wie auch ihre restlichen Mitschülerinnen in ihre Betten krochen. Sie wachte auf. Es war wieder dunkel und wieder hörte sie ein Geräusch, wie schon vor ca. eine Woche. 'Ob es das selbe Mädchen wie damals war?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und wollte gleich wieder zum Fenster eilen, um hinaus zu spähen, doch diesmal erschien es überflüssig. Denn 1., war das Fenster wegen dem schweren Regen und 2. stand das Mädchen mitten im Schlafsaal und sie war keine 15, sondern nach Hermines Erinnerung 16. (Tja, wollte ich euch etwas durch das Alter verwirren, aber es war ja schließlich nur ein geschätzter Wert:p) Hermine schaute überrascht auf, und genau Cat in die verweinten Augen. Sie war vollkommen durchnässt. Ihre Haare waren vollkommen nass und schmiegten sich an ihren Rücken oder klebten zum Teil im Gesicht. Sie sah noch blasser als sonst aus und auch, dass sie mal wieder vollkommen schwarze Kleidung trug, machte es nicht besser. Sie schaute Hermine vollkommen fremd an. Hermine kannte diesen Blick überhaupt nicht von ihr und sie war geschockt. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine schließlich besorgt, aber immer noch von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, überrascht. "Nicht hier!", sagte Cat nur kurz und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine zog sich einen Morgenmantel über. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es gegen Halb 2 in der Nacht war. Niemand würde unten sein. Hermine ging nach unten und sah Cat schon in einem Sessel am Kamin sitzen, ganz nah am Feuer. Hermine setzte sich hinzu und fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Sie hatte sich noch niemals so unsicher in der Gegenwart von Cat gefühlt. Sie war auf einmal so anders. Nicht die, die immer ein hinterlistiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte, immer ihren Senf dazu gab, ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen und ihre Streiche machte, oder auch einfach mal nett war, ihr beim Ball geholfen hatte. Nein, diese Catharyna war ein vollkommen anderer Mensch. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine abermals. Doch die Angesprochene schien sie nicht zu hören. Statt dessen fragte sie nur: "Tut es weh, wenn man seine Hand ins Feuer legt?" Hermine wunderte sich über die Frage, doch antwortete "Natürlich!" "Hast du deine Hand schon mal ins Feuer gelegt?", fragte sie weiter mit dieser merkwürdig traurigen, ernsten Stimme "Nein!", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. "Wie kannst du wissen, dass es weh tut, wenn du es noch nicht versucht hast?", fragte Cat sie und schaute ihr dabei genau in die Augen. Leere Augen. Ohne Freude. Nur Trauer, Schmerz, Hass? Hermine konnte nichts sagen, sondern nur zu sehen, wie Cat langsam ihre Hand in die Flammen hielt und nach einigen Sekunden wieder herausnahm. Ihre Hand war nun leicht verbrannt. "Es tut wirklich weh!", sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme. Hermine machte sich langsam ernsthaft Sorgen um Cat. Hermine wollte sie gerade wieder etwas fragen, doch Cat schnitt in ihrer normalen Art ihr das Wort ab: "Ich fange ja schon zu erzählen an!". Hermine schaute sie verwirrt an. Sollte Cat ihr tatsächlich etwas erzählen? "Du weißt doch, dass ich mit Malfoy zusammen bin, oder sollte ich sagen war?", Hermine nickte zuerst, doch dann fragte sie verwundert nach: "War?" "Wir haben vor ca. einer Woche Schluss gemacht. Besser gesagt er, nachdem..." "Nachdem was?", fragte Hermine, nachdem Cat keine Anstalten machte, mehr zu erzählen. "Nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben.", sagte sie bitter. Hermine schaute sie geschockt an. Das Cat mit Malfoy schlafen würde, hätte sie niemals gedacht, aber schließlich hatte sie sich ja auch schon geirrt, als sie sagte, dass die beiden kein Paar seien. "Aber?", begann Hermine wieder, doch Cat erzählte weiter. "Er hat einfach mit mir Schluss gemacht, ohne Grund und er hat mich beschimpft. Das Übliche, was er sonst zu euch sagt.", fügte sie hinzu und versuchte ein gemeines Grinsen, was einfach nicht gelang. Hermine fragte sich, warum Cat ihr das alles anvertraute. Und auch, warum sie das nicht schon eher bemerkt hatte, doch dann viel ihr auf, das Cat sich auch fast nichts hatte anmerken lassen, auch Malfoy nicht. "Ich weiß, dass du mich vor einer Woche gesehen hattest! Ich saß draußen am See, aber du hast mich wohl nicht erkannt, oder?", fragte sie nun. "Das warst du?", fragte Hermine verdutzt. Catharyna nickte nur. "Und was war heute?", fragte Hermine schließlich. Sie hatte zwar damals gesehen, doch schien es ihr, dass sich Cat danach eigentlich wieder erholt hatte. "Wir trafen uns wieder! Ich konnte es nicht ertragen! Ich liebe ihn, Hermine!", sagte Cat und schaute Hermine in die Augen, doch fing sie wieder mit weinen an. Hermine war nur im Stande zu nicken. Es schien, als hätte sich ein Klos in ihrem Hals gebildet. "Ich wollte ich wieder haben, ich versuchte noch mehr Punkte als sonst für Gryffindor zu seiner Freude zu verlieren und schließlich machte er mir vorgestern wieder Hoffnungen!"; sagte sie nun bitter. Hermine schaute kurz verdutzt, das hätte sie Malfoy gar nicht zugetraut, doch schon bald wurde ihr altes Bild von ihm wieder verstärkt und ihr wurde auch klar, warum Cat auch so viele Punkte verlor, nicht nur wegen den Gryffindor, sondern wegen Malfoy... "Wir trafen uns heute wieder...und es war schrecklich!", sagte Cat nur kurz, doch dann schien sie wie aus eine Art Trance zu erwachen und schaute Hermine entsetzt an. Sie stand ruckartig auf. "Erzähl es niemanden! Niemanden! Verstanden? Oder ich bringe dich um! Und du weißt, dass ich das sage, was ich denke und was ich tun werde!", damit verschwand die nun stark aufgewühlte Catharyna im Schlafsaal und ließ eine ebenso verwirrte Hermine zurück... 


	9. Kapitel Verrückte Welt

9. Kapitel- Verrückte Welt  
  
Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen wieder als erste auf. Doch ein Blick durchs Zimmer ließ sie sich verbessern- als Zweite. Das Bett von Cat war wieder leer.... Hermine stand langsam auf und dachte über die vergangene Nacht nach. Sie wusste noch nicht, ob sie es jemanden erzählen würde, sie war sich noch nicht sicher, denn die Drohung von Catharyna konnte sie nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen- nicht bei ihr. Hermine ging nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und auch hier war sie noch nicht. Somit entschloss sie sich, noch etwas zu lernen und setzte sich an einen der Sessel am Kamin. Es erinnerte sie wieder an die Frage von Cat: "Wie kannst du wissen, dass es weh tut, wenn du es noch nicht versucht hast?". Langsam näherte Hermine ihre Hand den Flammen, gleich würde es weh tun.... "Hermine!", Hermine zuckte zusammen, ihre Hand schnell wieder von den Flammen entfernt. Beinahe hätte sie eine Dummheit begangen. Sie musste wirklich vernünftiger werden. Ron kam zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Guten Morgen, mein Schatz!", sagte dieser. Die beiden waren zwar nun schon etwa ein Jahr zusammen, aber mehr als einen Kuss gab es noch nie. Sie haben sich nicht einmal lange geküsst. Immer nur eins, zwei Küsse, mehr traute sich Ron einfach nicht zu. "Ron?", fragte Hermine und schaute ihm genau in die Augen. Sie kam ihr ganz nahe und fragte: "Ja?", und grinste sie an. "Sei ruhig!", sagte Hermine frech und küsste ihn noch einmal. Das war wohl das erste Mal, dass sie die Initiative ergriffen hatte, zumindest konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, es schon mal eher getan zu haben, eher war es immer Ron gewesen..."Kein Wunder, warum nicht mehr als eins, zwei Küsse daraus wurden!', dachte sie kurz, bevor sie sich ganz ihren Küssen hingaben...  
  
Sie hörten erst auf, als sich jemand hinter ihnen räusperte. Es war Harry, der sie angrinste. Doch war er nicht alleine, sondern auch die anderen aus ihrer Klasse schauten sie grinsend an. Hermine lief leicht rot an. "Na endlich! Wir haben uns ja schon Sorgen um euch gemacht! Nach einem Jahr, einem Weihnachtsball und auch sonstigem und nur immer ein paar kelien Küsse...", sagte sie lächelnde Parvati und die anderen stimmten ihr zu. Da musste jetzt auch Hermine grinsen. Irgendwie hatten sie ja recht. "Äh, wir sollten jetzt aber lieber zum Frühstück gehen...", begann Hermine, um elegant abzulenken "damit wir nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen!". Vervollständigten die anderen im Chor und alle brachen darauf hin in Gelächter aus. Als sie endlich am Gryffindortisch ankamen, waren auch schon alle anderen dort und sie mussten sich wirklich beeilen, nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. Catharyna war heute wie immer. Ob sie nun Hagrid das Leben schwer machte, da sie keinerlei Respekt vor ihm zeigte, oder einfach nur Kommentare zu allen möglichen Dingen abgab, sie schien wieder ganz die Alte zu sein und Hermine fragte sich langsam, ob sie das nicht alles geträumt hätte, denn sie konnte auch keine Verbrennungen an Cats Hand erkennen. Hermine wurde wirklich langsam alt.  
  
Hermine machte sich noch immer Sorgen um Cat, doch langsam machte sie diese nächtliche Erfahrung wirklich als einen Traum weg... Cat benahm sich relativ normal und auch sonst waren keine Veränderungen zu spüren. Sie verschwand auch noch regelmäßig, wohl um sich mit Malfoy zu treffen...Hermine war wirklich ratlos...  
  
Am Morgen hatten sie mal wieder Geschichte der Zauberei und Cat verbrachte einen erholsamen Morgen beim Schlafen auf der Bank und ohne weiteren Punktabzug. Heute hatten sie mal wieder Zaubertränke, sehr zum Leidwesen der meisten Gryffindor, außer Cat, die sich schon wieder auf die Wortgefechte freute. "Kommen sie heute auch schon! Auf ihre Plätze! Oh, wen sehe ich denn da? Miss Taylor! Welch Ehre, sie einmal pünktlich zu erleben, ich dachte, einmal pünktlich zu kommen, wäre das Äußerte? Das gibt dann 5 Punkte für Gryffindor! Wer hätte das gedacht!" und mit einem gemeines Grinsen drehte er sich wieder der Klasse um, doch..."Tut mir leid! Wollte eigentlich zu spät kommen, doch ich war so in Gedanken versunken, da hatte ich das grad vergessen! Wenn sie wollen, kann ich ja noch mal gehen und dann..." "5Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", sagte Snape kalt und Cat setzte sich zufrieden auf ihren Platz. "Verdammt, Cat! Was sollte das?", flüsterte ihr Harry zu, doch konnte sie nicht antworten, da sie von einem "3Punkte Abzug für das Reden im Unterricht!" unterbrochen wurden. In dieser Stunde schien es Cat richtig darauf angelegt zu haben, so viele Punkte in einer einzigen Stunde zu verlieren, die sonst nur an einem Tag verlor... Schließlich wurde es wohl sogar einmal Snape lästig, ständig Punkte abzuziehen und den Unterricht zu unterbrechen. "Miss Taylor! Was ist denn heute mit ihnen los? So sind ja schlimmer als sonst! Können sie sich nicht wenigstens noch den Rest der Stunde wie ein normales, 16jähriges Mädchen verhalten?", selbst die Gryffindor schienen einmal Snapes Meinung zu sein, doch Cat antwortete nur: "Wenn ich noch einmal 16werden wollte, werde ich dass tun, doch z.Z. sehe ich keinen Grund, um wieder ein Jahr jünger zu werden." Hermine schaute erstaunt, aber auch irgendwie entsetzt zu Cat. Sie hatte niemals gesagt, dass sie schon 17 war, oder wann sie Geburtstag hatte. Deswegen war sie wohl auch mal bei dem einen Gespräch so traurig geworden. "Ach! Jetzt sei doch endlich mal ruhig, du kleine Nutte!", sagte auf einmal Malfoy. Alle starrten entsetzt auf Malfoy, doch wurde ihr Blick auf die zuknallende Tür gelenkt, die Catharyna hinterließ...  
  
"Habt ihr Miss Taylor gefunden?", fragte McGonagall am Ende des Tages die Gryffindor, die nur mit dem Kopf schüttelten. "Ich verstehe das nicht, Professor!", sagte auf einmal Parvati. "Was denn, Miss Patil?", fragte sie besorgt. "Wir waren ja auch nie die besten Freunde, aber ihr haben solche Bemerkungen nie etwas ausgemacht! Sie hat sie ignoriert oder hat bissige Kommentare gegeben, wo man dann nicht mehr wusste, was man sagen sollte. Das ist doch nicht Cat gewesen!", Parvati klang tatsächlich besorgt und auch die anderen Gryffindor machten betretene Gesichter. Professor McGonagall seufzte auf. "Wir werden sie schon finden! Macht euch keine Sorgen!" und damit verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum..  
  
"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum es Cat so sehr berührt!", sagte Parvati wieder, als die 6.Klässler um den Kamin herum saßen. "Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?", fragte Hermine und erntete nur schüttelnde Köpfe. "Sie liebt Malfoy! Das ja wohl klar! Und sie scheint ihn noch immer bedingungslos zu lieben! Sie würde alles für ihn tun! Ich denke sogar, dass er der Grund war, warum sie die ganzen Punkte verlieren wollte!" "Aber sie ist doch so stark und unabhängig! Und es macht ihr doch auch sonst nichts aus! Warum auf einmal? Ich glaube eher, dass sie nur mal wieder auf sich aufmerksam machen will!", sagte Parvati, wieder gegen Cat vorgehend. "Aber warum hat Malfoy sie Nutte genannt? Das ist ja nun wirklich nicht, oder?", fragte Ron. "Sie hatte damals Recht, wisst ihr das?", alle schauten Hermine an. "Ich mal ein sehr eigenartiges Gespräch mit ihr! Ich dachte schon, ich hätte es mir eingebildet, weil sie wieder vorher war, doch es ist nur Fassade! Jedes Mal, wenn wir sie beleidigten, hat sie es getroffen! Doch sie hat es nur versteckt, hat es nicht gezeigt. Ich glaube, dass sie eine sehr gute Schauspielerin ist und immer ihre Gefühle verbergen kann, oder falsche dafür zeigt. Und was die Nutte angeht...na ja, sie hat ja auch schon mit Malfoy geschlafen..." "SIE HAT WAS?", fragte Lavender geschockt. "Ja, und gleich danach hatte Malfoy mit ihr Schluss gemacht! Er hatte sie benutzt, einmal, um Gryffindor Punkte zu nehmen und dann auch noch so....und dann muss aber noch etwas passiert sein!", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. "Wieso?", fragte Harry besorgt. "Nun ja...an dem Abend, als sie mit mir sprach...sie sah schrecklich aus! Und sie hatte erzählt, dass Malfoy ihr wieder Hoffnungen gemacht hatte und sie sich wieder mit ihr traf und dann muss es passiert sein, nur was....das weiß ich leider nicht...", sagte Hermine seufzend. "Aber dafür ich!", meldete sich auf einmal Harry. Alle schauten ihn erstaunt an. "Nun ja, ich habe nicht daran geglaubt, als es mir Cho erzählte. Sie glaubte es ja selber nicht, denn sie hatte es auch erst über verschiedene Leute erfahren, aber niemand glaubte daran....aber jetzt. Cho sagte damals, dass ..." "Geht's um mich?", fragte eine zitternde Stimme hinter ihnen. Alle drehte sich geschockt zu der Stimme um und es war tatsächlich Catharyna. "Cat! Oh Cat! Wo warst du nur! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!", sagte Hermine und fiel ihr weinend in die Arme. Cat hatte damit nicht gerechnet und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie war noch nie in einer solche Situation gewesen. Dann schickte sie einen Blick an die anderen was- soll- ich- jetzt- machen und Ron nahm dann schließlich Hermine in den Arm. "Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, Cat!", sagte Ron. "Sorry!", sagte sie nur kurz. "Wo warst du?" "Nirgendwo. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wirklich nicht!", sagte sie und die anderen mussten ihr glauben. Damit ging sie in den Schlafsaal, die anderen zurück lassend. "Kann jemand von euch Professor McGonagall Bescheid sagen", fragte schließlich Harry und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort Cat hinterher....  
  
"Wie geht es ihr?", fragten die anderen Harry, als er wieder kam. "Es geht ihr besser und sie schläft erst mal.", sagte dieser und setzte sich erschöpft in einen Sessel. "Dann ist ja wieder gut! Wisst ihr was? Es ist spät und wir sollte auch langsam ins Bett gehen!", sagte Parvati und ging mit den andere schlafen. Nur Ron und Harry blieben noch sitzen. Ron schaute seinen Freund lange an und schließlich fragte er vorsichtig: "Du magst sie, oder?" "Ja!", seufzte Harry. "Ich glaube, es hat mich voll erwischt....."  
  
(an der Stelle schöne Grüße an Snowflake*gggggg* Du weißt, warum.*fg*) (OK, es tut mir leid! Die letzten Kapitel waren irgendwie alle recht traurig, oder? Muss mal wieder was lustiges kommen...mal sehen, wie das nächste Kapitel wird*ggg*) 


	10. Kapitel Ein neues Paar und eine veränder...

10.Kapitel - Ein neues Paar und eine veränderte Cat  
  
Catharyna schottete den Rest der Woche vollkommen ab und sagte nichts mehr. Es war tatsächlich so, als hätte sie ihre Stimme verloren und selbst Parvati versuchte sie wieder zum Reden zu bewegen, denn irgendwie fehlte den Gryffindor die bissigen Kommentare von ihr, auch wenn es keinen Punktabzug gab, da die Lehrer sie zum größten Teil in Ruhe ließen.  
  
Harry hatte es tatsächlich voll erwischt, doch fand er einfach keine Mut dazu, Catharyna an zu sprechen, zumindest nicht über solche Dinge. Doch nach einer Woche wurde es Hermine und Ron dann doch etwas zu dick, weil es mit Harry fast unerträglich wurde. So schlimm hatte es ihn wirklich noch nie erwischt. Doch Cat ging es von einem zum anderen Tag wieder richtig gut und alle Gryffindor nahmen es mehr oder weniger gut wieder auf, dass die Kommentare von Cat wieder kamen, auch wenn das ihren sowieso schon kleinen Punktestand noch weiter schrumpfen ließ. Aber schließlich konnten sie ja nicht schon schlechter werden, denn den letzten Platz hatten sie sowieso schon inne. Doch hatten sie wenigstens bei Quidditch noch die Nase vorn und in 2 Monaten würde ihr Entgegner feststehen...Ravenclaw oder Slytherin.  
  
Am Sonntag (und nach ca. 2Wochen) hatte Harry endlich genügend Mut von Hermine und Ron zugesprochen bekommen, um mit Cat zu reden. Denn Hermine und Ron war aufgefallen, dass Cat sich Harry gegenüber in letzter Zeit auch anders verhielt. Ihre letzten bissigen Kommentare gegenüber Harry, waren in etwa 4 Wochen alt und auch so verhielt sie sich in seiner Gegenwart etwas anderes. Auch kam es einmal im Unterricht vor, dass Harry zu Cat sagte, sie solle doch bitte auf hören und tatsächlich war sie den ganzen tag dann ruhig und verlor keine Punkte für Gryffindor, und das war Hermine und Ron nun doch genügend Stichpunkte, dass Cat vielleicht auch etwas für Harry empfinden könnte...  
  
"Cat? Könnte ich mal bitte kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Harry schüchtern, aber gleichzeitig stolz, dass er nicht gestottert hatte, Catharyna. Diese nickte nur etwas und die beiden verließen kurz den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach etwa einer Stunde kam ein freudestrahlender Harry wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, eine etwas errötete Cat hinter ihm her gehend. Ron und Hermine schauten sich nur grinsend an, denn sie wussten, dass sie endlich Recht gehabt hatten und sie freuten sich riesig für Harry. Endlich hatte es mal geklappt!  
  
"Wo habt ihr jetzt eigentlich die ganze Zeit gesteckt?", fragte Ron die beiden, als sie sich zu ihnen setzten. Cat grinste und erklärte schließlich. "Na ja. Als wir schließlich draußen stand, hatte wohl Harry den Mut verlassen, den er von euch so zugesprochen bekommen hatte.", verdutzte Gesichter. "Ja, ich wusste es, aber wir müssen Harry doch nicht die Arbeit abnehmen!", sagte sie grinsend. "Jedenfalls fragte ich ihn dann, ob wir nicht erst mal spazieren gehen wollen und da sind wir eben zum See gelaufen, wo er sich dann endlich auch durchringen konnte, mir zu sagen, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat und fragte, ob ich mit ihm gehen will.", dabei schaute Cat Harry liebevoll an. "Und was hast du gesagt?", fragte Hermine. Cat sah sie wieder ernst an und sagte dann auch ohne jeglichen Humor in der Stimme. "Ich sagte darauf hin nein!" Hermine schaute sie verwirrt an, während die andern 3 in Gelächter ausbrachen. "Natürlich sagte ich JA! Hermine. Würde ich sonst hier sitzen, mit einem glücklichen Harry neben mir?", fragte sie nun vorwurfsvoll. "Sorry! Aber ich wollte eigentlich wissen, wie du geantwortet hast!", versuchte sich Hermine zu verteidigen, doch die anderen grinsten immer noch. "Nun ja. Ich war auch da nicht gerade freundlich zu Harry und habe ihn auf die Folter gespannt....  
  
"Ich liebe dich Cat und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du...ob du mit mir gehen willst?", fragte Harry und schaute Catharyna schüchtern, die aussah, als würde sie gleich in Gelächter ausbrechen. Schließlich sagte sie fast spöttisch: "DU fragst MICH, also der HARRY POTTER fragt CATHARYNA TAYLOR, die Kratzbürste von Gryffindor, ob sie mit dir gehen will?" Harry fühlte sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass sie nichts von ihm will. "Und was ist mit Cho?", fragte Cat weiter. "Wir haben uns vor 3Wochen getrennt.", antwortete Harry etwas unwohl. Cho war so anders nach dem Weihnachtsball gewesen, und es stellte sich schließlich raus, dass sie einen anderen, gleichaltrigen, im Auge hatte und Harry stellte dann ebenfalls fest, dass es ihm gar nicht so weh tat. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach zu lange auf sie warten müssen, dann nicht mal mehr mitbekam, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte. "Und du traust dich wirklich, mich zu fragen?", fragte sie weiter und stand jetzt genau vor ihm (er war etwa 10cm größer) und zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Harry nickte nun leicht, doch innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür, sie gefragt zu haben. Das hätte ich an deiner Stelle nicht getan!", sagte sie frech und bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hatte Cat ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gezielt und ihn fliegend genau im See landen gelassen. "Hey!", konnte Harry nur sagen, der vollkommen nass im See war und nun zurück ans Ufer schwamm. Cat lachte nur, doch sprang sie auch in den See, der dank des angenehmen Wetters, warm war, und schwamm genau auf ihn zu. Sie sah ihm genau in seine grünen Augen und sagte schließlich: "Das ist das Beste, was du je gemacht hast!". Er schaute sie verwundert an, doch sie lächelte nur und gab ihm einen zärtlichen und langen Kuss, den er erfreut erwiderte und sie sanft in die Arme nahm...  
  
-Rückblende Ende-"  
  
"Wow! Aber typisch Cat! Du musstest ihn natürlich vorher richtig leiden lassen!", sagte Ron grinsend, doch schaute er seinen Freund kurz mitfühlend an, welche nur ein wenig nickte, aber schließlich lächelte. Catharyna lehnte sich nun gelassen an Harry und schaute ihn kurz herausfordern an, worauf er sie gleich zärtlich küsste. Ron und Hermine schauten sich nur lächelnd an und freuten sich für die beiden.  
  
"Du bist wirklich mir ihr zusammen?", fragte Parvati noch immer fassungslos, doch irgendwo freute sie sich, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, ob es gerechtfertig war. Harry und Cat saßen nebeneinander und grinsten sich nur immer an, wenn wieder diese Frage kam und Harry nickte nur noch grinsend. Schließlich hatten ihn und Cat heute morgen schon genügend gefragt, da wurde es langsam aber sicher lästig. Als sollte das ein richtig guter Morgen werden, bekam Harry auch noch Post. "Von Sirius!", flüsterte Harry Ron zu. "Von dem Flüchtling?", fragte Cat auf einmal in Harrys anderes Ohr und dieser zuckte zusammen. "Also ja!", sagte sie grinsend. "Hey! Du machst es immer so auffällig, wenn du von ihm Post bekommst, das bemerkt sogar ein Blinder mit Krückstock. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, warum du dich mit ihm schreibst.!", fügte sie fragend hinzu. Harry schaute sie kurz erstaunt an. Cat hatte wirklich verdammt gute Augen und Ohren und schien auch alles zu bemerken. "Ich erzähle es dir später, ok?", flüsterte Harry Cat ins Ohr und küsste sie dann kurz. Diese lächelte ihn kurz an und küsste ihn noch einmal.  
  
"Miss Taylor! Sollte es tatsächlich noch einmal zur Angewohnheit werden, pünktlich zu erscheinen?", fragte Snape kalt, als Catharyna ins Klassenzimmer kam. "Ich gebe mir Mühe, Sir!", sagte Catharyna lächelnd und setzte sich hin, wissend, dass Snape ihr verwundert hinterher schaute, aber auch alle anderen schienen etwas erstaunt zu sein. Auch im restlichen Unterricht gab es keine bissigen Kommentare von Cat und auch ihr Trank war fehlerfrei, was Snape leider hinnehmen musste, denn noch konnte er keine Punkte für einen perfekten Trank abziehen, doch wollte er es auf keinen Fall bei keinem einzigen Punktabzug für Catharyna belassen, denn das war ja noch nie so und man soll schließlich Traditionen pflegen...  
  
"Miss Taylor! Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einen Schlaftrank mit einem Aufputschtrank mische?", fragte Snape relativ am Ende der Stunde, als alle ihre Zeug schon weggeräumt hatten. "Einen unbrauchbaren Trank, den man höchstens noch als Ungeziefervernichter nehmen könnte, da sie beide Tränke nicht vertragen und auch diese Mischung nicht.", antwortete Catharyna lächeln. Sie hatte heute sehr gute Laune, hatte es etwa etwas mit Harry zu tun? Die anderen dachten das jedenfalls und schauten den Fragen relativ entspannt zu, denn Cat hatte Ahnung von Zaubertränke, dass musste sogar schon Snape erfahren. Snape lächelte bitter, alles richtig. "Was bekomme ich, wenn ich klein geschnittene Gänseblümchen mit geriebenen Einhornhorn, Olivenöl und Krötenaugen vermische?", fragte Snape nun gemein grinsend. Hermine schaute ratlos zu Ron und Harry, was diese doch etwas zweifeln ließ, denn wenn Hermine etwas nicht wusste... "Einen Trank zur Heilung von Ausschlag an Arm- und Kniebeugen. Bei manchen hilft er ebenfalls bei Akne, doch dies kommt nur sehr selten vor!", antwortete Catharyna noch immer ruhig. Die Gryffindor und Slytherin wunderten sich. Nicht ein einziges Kommentar wie der Trank schmeckt, oder sonstiges, wofür Snape Punkte abziehen konnte. Auch Snape schien das so zu sehen und überlegte angestrengt. Doch dann breitete sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Nennen sie mir alle Zutaten und wie sie zurecht gemacht sein müssen, für den Tilagobreftrank! Und in der richtigen Reihenfolge, bitte!", fügte er gemein grinsend hinzu. Hermine sah die beiden Jungs entsetzt an und flüsterte ihnen auch den Grund hinzu. "Das sind ca. 35 Zutaten!" Auch Cat sah zuerst etwas ratlos aus und schien zu überlegen. "Wenn dies natürlich ihre Begabungen übersteigt.." "Nein, Sir! Ich fange ja schon an!", sagte Cat schnell und tatsächlich begann Cat verschiedenste Zutaten aufzusagen, und wie sie zerkleinert oder anders vorbereitet werden müssen. Bei jeder Zutat sah Snape etwas unsicherer aus, doch bei der ca. 25. war ein kurzes Grinsen bei ihm zu sehen. Als Cat schließlich bei der 32. Zutat aufhörte, sagte Snape kalt: "Sie haben zwar alle Zutaten aufgesagt, doch leider haben sie etwas verwechselt!" "Wenn sie meinen, dass ich die zerriebene Drachenschuppe und die zerstampften Eingeweide einer Blaumeise verwechselt habe, ist das kein Fehler! Denn wenn sie diese beiden mal in meiner Reihenfolge nehmen würden, würde sie erkennen, dass der Trank dadurch effektiver würde.", sagte Catharyna selbstsicher und Snape schien zu überlegen. Alle warteten nun gespannt auf sein Urteil ab. "Sie könnte Recht haben!", sagte er schließlich langsam. Erstaunte Gesichter der meisten Schüler. "Ja, dass könnte in der Tat klappen.", sagte er noch einmal zu Bestärkung. "10Punkte für Gryffindor!", sagte Snape noch langsamer und gleich danach läutete die Klingel und die Schüler stürmten aus dem Klassenzimmer. "Miss Taylor! Sie kommen bitte noch einmal zu mir!", hörte man Snape über den Lärm rufen. Harry, Ron und Hermine warteten vor dem Klassenraum auf Cat, welche auch herauskam und zwar freudestrahlend. "Snape sagt, dass ich heute zu ihm kommen soll. Er will nämlich, dass ich ihm beweise, dass es stimmt, dass man die Drachenschuppe mit den Eingeweiden vertauschen kann. Endlich kann ich hier arbeiten!", sagte sie freudig, doch erntete fast nur ungläubige Blicke der anderen. "Was denn? Ihr müsst doch wissen, dass ich Zaubertränke mag!", sagte Cat grinsend, worüber die anderen nur die Köpfen schüttelte, sie war wirklich irgendwo verrückt. "Bekomme ich denn gar keine Kuss, davor das ich heute 10Punkte gewonnen habe?", fragte sie nun vorwerfend Harry, welcher darauf nur grinste, sie küsste und zwar nicht zu kurz und schließlich schlenderten sie zur nächsten Stunde....  
  
(ach, das war doch mal wirklich ein schönes Kapitel, oder? Das haben wir jetzt mal dringend gebraucht, doch wenn ihr denkt. "Oh! Jetzt doch eine MS, weil Cat und Harry zusammen was haben...!" Falsch gedacht. Ihr werdet mich noch mal alle hassen*gggg*) 


	11. Kapitel Enttäuschungen und Entwirrungen

11.Kapitel- Enttäuschungen und Entwirrungen  
  
Harry und Cat gaben ein richtig schönes Paar ab, dass musste sogar Parvati zugeben und bald gab es eigentlich keinen Grund mehr, Cat nicht zu mögen. Dadurch, dass sie mit Harry zusammen war, riss sie sich ihm zu Liebe auch viel zusammen und verlor kaum noch Punkte für Gryffindor, die sie aber wieder herausholte, indem sie mitarbeitete. Die Lehrer waren darüber sehr glücklich, auch, weil sie nun kein Nachsitzen mehr für Catharyna veranlassen mussten. Catharyna half sogar den anderen Gryffindors bei ihren Hausaufgaben, was aber vor allem Zaubertränke betraf. Hermine und Cat freundeten sich auch richtig an und hatten kaum noch Geheimnisse voreinander. Schließlich kamen sie auch auf das Thema Weihnachtsball zu sprechen, als auch die anderen Mädchen in Schlafsaal war und gerade Parvati hörte sehr aufmerksam zu.  
  
"Aber wer war denn nun die Begleitung von Malfoy?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig, weil Cat einfach nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte. "Rate mal!", sagte sie einfach nur. Parvati sagte: "Ich dachte eigentlich mit ihm gehst, aber du warst ja oben im Schlafsaal, wie ich leider erfahren musste.", sagte sie etwas gequält, als sie an ihren "Auftritt" zurück dachte. "Das erste richtig, das zweite falsch!", sagte Catharyna grinsend und alle schauten sie verwundert an. "Ich war in der Tat mit Malfoy auf dem Ball! Die Haare hatte ich durch den selben Spruch so bekommen, wie du deine, Herm!", fing sie zu erklären an. "Und was das gleichzeitig oben sein anging... Tja, ich wusste natürlich, dass Parvati hierher kommen würde, um zu sehen, ob ich denn wirklich hier sein würde, deswegen hatte ich einen kleinen Spruch hier eingerichtet. Dieser hatte sie automatisch verhext, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Dafür habe ich fast eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, muss ich sagen, denn diese Verzögerungszauber sind wirklich schwer.", sagte Cat grinsend. "Aber, aber deine Stimme?", fragte Parvati ganz erstaunt. "Das? Das war ebenfalls ein Zauber. So ähnlich wie ein Anrufbeantworter bei den Muggel, nur dass dieser etwas mitdachte und somit meine typischen Antworten gab!", sagte Cat grinsend. "Aber es hatte sich auch etwas bewegt!", sagte Parvati noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Ebenfalls ein Verzögerungszauber mit einem leichten Windzauber.", sagte Catharyna gelassen. Die anderen schauten sie noch immer erstaunt an, doch irgendwo machte es natürlich Sinn. "Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind?", fragte Catharyna grinsend. Doch sie wurden von einem zaghaften Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. "Herein?!", sagten alle wie aus einem Munde, was zu Gekicher führte. Herein kam Ron, der etwas unsicher in die Runde reinschaute. Hermine schaute auf einmal schockiert aus. "OH NEIN! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen! Oh Ron! Es tut mir so leid!", sagte sie noch immer erschrocken und gab ihm als Entschuldigung einen innigen, langen Kuss und die beiden verschwanden wieder aus dem Rauem...  
  
"Ach Herm! Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an dir! Du hast mal etwas vergessen!", neckte Ron Hermine, als die beiden über die Ländereien spazierten. Hermine lächelte ihn nur an und gab ihm einen weiteren innigen Kuss während sie dann eng aneinander gekuschelt weiter gingen.  
  
*** (eine Woche später) "Harry?", Harry drehte sich um und blickte genau in die blauen Augen von Cat. "Cat!", sagte er erfreut und begrüßte sie mit einem liebevollen Kuss. "Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte sie ihn, doch irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme kam ihm fremd vor. "Ich muss zum Quidditchtraining! Du weißt doch, dass wir in 3 Tagen gegen Slytherin spielen und da geht es um alles! Deswegen müssen wir auch auf der Höhe sein, denn sie haben jetzt verdammt gute Treiber!" Catharyna schaute ihn plötzlich traurig an. "Wenn du vom Training kommst, warte bitte im Verwandlungszimmer auf mich, ja? Wir müssen reden." Und damit verschwand sie wieder in den Gängen...  
  
"Harry! Was ist denn heute mit dir los! Du kannst dich ja gar nicht konzentrieren!", schrie Ron von seinem Besen auf Harry, der fast von einem Klatscher erwischt wurden wäre. "Sorry!", murmelte Harry nur. Ron sah ihn abschätzend an und sagte schließlich: "Wir landen, ok? Wir müssen unbedingt reden, wie mir scheint." Damit flog Ron weg, um den Klatscher wieder einzufangen und Harry flog lustlos zu Erde. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Ron, als er neben Harry auf der untersten Tribüne saß. "Es ist wegen Cat!", sagte Harry betrübt. "Was hat sie denn schon wieder ausgefressen?", fragte Ron verwirrt. "Noch nicht, aber sie sagte, wir müssen reden!", sagte Harry und Ron sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Aber es muss doch nichts böses heißen!", versuchte dieser seinen Freund aufzubauen. "Doch! Wenn Frauen schon sagen, wir müssen reden, dann heißt das immer etwas schlechtes! Was soll ich nur tun? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein könnte!", sagte Harry verzweifelt und Tränen traten in seine Augen. "Komm schon! Lass es doch erst mal darauf ankommen! Du weißt doch, Cat ist anders als die Frauen, vielleicht auch in dieser Beziehung!", versuchte Ron seinen Freund aufzumuntern. Doch Harry nickte nur traurig und so richtig konnte ihn das nicht aufbauen...  
  
Ron und Hermine saßen eng aneinander gekuschelt vor dem Kamin und wartete auf Harry, während sie die Zeit des Wartens etwas durch Küssen und Kuscheln vertrieben. Schließlich ging das Portraitloch auf und Catharyna trat in den Rauem. Obwohl es dunkel im Raum war, konnte man sie deutlich sehen. Doch ihr Blick sah emotionslos aus und sie ging, ohne Ron und Hermine eines Blickes zu würdigen, in den Schlafsaal. Hermine wollte Ron gerade fragen, was mit ihr los war, als das Loch abermals aufging und ein schrecklich aussehender Harry den Raum betrat. Hermine und Ron eilten zu ihm und nahmen ihn tröstend in den Arm, er sah einfach nur schrecklich aus. Sie setzen ihn vor den Kamin und er starrte nur in Flammen. Schließlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit für die beiden anderen, fing er an, starr und abgehackt zu erzählen. "Wir haben uns getroffen, genau wie sie sagte. Sie wartete schon auf mich, aber das war nicht meine Cat! Sie war so anders. Sie war wie damals, als wir sie im Zug trafen. So unnahbar. Ich schaute sie schon fragend an und sie sagte einfach so, ohne irgendwelche Traurigkeit, Reue, irgendetwas! Sie sagte einfach nur. Es ist aus! Ich liebe dich nicht mehr, Harry Potter!" Ich schaute sie bittend an und kurz schien es, als würde sie es tatsächlich bedauern, doch dann..." Harrys Stimme versagte und er konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. Hermine und Ron sagten nichts. Sie konnten auch nichts sagen. Sie waren wie erstarrt. "Ich sagte dann, dass das doch nicht wirklich sein könnte! Und warum sie mich nicht mehr lieben würde und dann...-er stockte- sie sagte etwas, was ich wohl nie vergessen werde, es klang so kalt und verächtlich: "Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich nie in dich verliebt! Ich habe dich eigentlich nur verachtet und benutzt. Hey! Es war wirklich cool deine Freundin zu sein. Die Leute achteten einen, man konnte dich richtig gut ausnutzen. Aber es wurde mir langsam zu viel. Ist wirklich ein wenig anstrengend mit den anderen rumzuhängen, über ihre dummen Witze zu lachen und so zu tun, als wäre ich Herms Freundin, obwohl ich sie eigentlich nicht so dumm finde. Aber du bist wirklich das Letzte, Potter! Denkst, du seihst der Größte und könntest jedes Mädchen haben. Tja, so täuscht man sich." Und dann ging sie einfach. Lies mich einfach stehen. Sie schaute mich nicht einmal an, doch was ich sie, war erschreckend. Sie war wirklich so kalt und berechnend. Wie konnte ich mich nur so in ihr täuschen?", fragte Harry schließlich verbittert und fragte seine beiden besten Freunde, die betreten zu Boden sahen. "Harry! Wir alle haben uns in ihr getäuscht, wie es scheint. Ich dachte auch, dass sie es ernst meint und sie wirkte mit dir so glücklich. Ihr beide!", sagte Hermine schließlich und Ron konnte nur zustimmend nicken. "Es tut mir so leid, Harry!", sagte Hermine und schaute ihn traurig an. "Ich gehe ins Bett, ja?", fragte Harry leise und ging mit hängenden Kopf in seinen Schlafsaal...  
  
"Wie konntest du ihm das nur antun?", keifte Parvati am nächsten Morgen die noch verschlafende Cat an, die noch in ihrem Bett lag. "Was meinst du denn?", fragte diese verschlafen und regte sich erst einmal gemütlich. "Das mit Harry! Wie konntest du nur so mit ihm umspringen! Und ich dachte wirklich, du hättest dich geändert! Dabei bist du nur noch schlimmer geworden! Du verdammtes Missstück!", schrie Parvati Cat an und gab ihr kurzerhand eine Ohrfeige. "Parvati!", sagte Hermine überrascht, doch diese drehte sich noch immer mit hochroten Kopf um und ging aus dem Schlafsaal, alle anderen ihr folgend. Hermine schaute noch kurz auf Cat, doch ging dann auch hinaus. Cat hielt sich kurz die Wange, zog sich an und ging so normal wie immer aus dem Saal.  
  
Beim Frühstück schossen ihr die anderen immer wieder böse Blicke zu und schließlich wurde es selber ihr zu viel: "Was soll das? Es kann nun mal nicht jede Beziehung glatt gehen! Und außerdem, was geht euch das an? Ich bin doch wirklich nicht mit euch zusammen gewesen!", sagte sie abfällig. "Aber wenn man jemanden liebt, DANN geht man mit jemanden! Und man verletzt ihn danach nicht so sehr!", sagte Parvati. "Wenn dieser jemand so dumm war, zu glauben, ich würde ihn lieben, ist das sein Problem! Und was interessiert MICH es, wenn es ihn verletzte?", fragte sie abfällig. KRACH! Ein Stuhl war umgekippt und Harry rannte aus der Großen Halle, die Blicke der anderen Häuser ignorierend. "Du verdammte..... du bist auch wirklich das Letzte!", sagte Parvati und ging ebenfalls aus der Halle, zusammen mit Lavender. Die anderen schossen Cat auch böse Blicke zu, oder beschimpften sie und verließen auch die Halle, bis sie die einzigste Sechstklässlerin am Gryffindortisch war.  
  
Ein Tag später. Die Gryffindor aus der 6. Klasse waren noch immer sauer auf Cat und die anderen Jahrgänge wussten zwar in etwa, was passiert war, doch beteiligten sich nicht weiter daran. Schließlich war es ja tatsächlich so, dass solche Beziehungen nicht ewig hielten. Es war bereits Donnerstag und in zwei Tagen sollte das große Quidditchfinale zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin sein. Die Gryffindor diskutierten natürlich stark darüber, und machten sich um ihren Sucher und Kapitän Sorgen. Als das Portraitloch aufging, schenkte Catharyna niemand weiter Aufmerksamkeit. Abgesehen von den 6.Klässlern, die am Kamin saßen und versuchten Harry für das kommende Spiel aufzubauen. Catharyna ging geradewegs auf sie zu, was Hermine etwas wunderte, denn die letzten beiden Tage hatte Catharyna weder ein Wort mit ihnen gesprochen, noch sie weiter beachtet. "Harry? Ich muss mit dir sprechen.", sagte sie ruhig, als Harry nichts sagte, sondern den Kopf noch immer hingen ließ sagte sie weiter: "Ich muss mit dir reden! Sofort! Es ist wichtig!", sagte sie weiter und ging dann in den Mädchenschlafsaal, um auf ihn zu warten. "Geh nicht, Harry!", sagte Lavender, als Harry tatsächlich aufstand. "Sie will dich nur noch weiter fertig machen, als sowieso schon." Die anderen nickten zu stimmig, doch Harry sagte nur: "Ich bin sowieso schon am Ende. Was habe ich schon zu verlieren?" und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal.... 


	12. Kapitel Wahrheit

12.Kapitel- Wahrheit  
  
Harry betrat den Raum. Das Licht war nicht an und er sah Cat auf ihrem Bett sitzen. Er ging langsam auf sie zu, nicht wissend, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er schaute sie an und war erstaunt. Sie weinte. Sie zeigte Reue und sie schien reden zu wollen. Er setzte sich nicht hin, sondern schaute sie nur an. Schließlich fing sie zu reden an. "Ich wollte dir etwas erzählen.", sagte sie nur. "Was?", fragte Harry leise. "Die Wahrheit.", sagte sie wieder nur kurz und Harry nickte ebenfalls nur. Cat schaute ihn kurz und doch lange an, seufzte und fing zu erzählen an. "Ein Mädchen verliebte sich bedingungslos in einen Jungen. Er war der Perfekte für sie, dachte zumindest sie. Sie tat alles für ihn, war vor Liebe vollkommen blind. Sie merkte nicht, wie er sie beeinflusste, sie zu seinem Werkzeug machte. Für ihn tat sie alles. Sie verlor Punkte für ich, soviel, dass er zufrieden mit ihr war. Das er weiterhin mit ihr zusammen war." Cat überlegte kurz, was sie sagen sollte, nicht bemerkend, wie sie weinte und die Tränen nicht mehr aufhörten. "Doch an einem Tag, er hatte in der Nacht mit ihr geschlafen, ihm zu Willen, machte er Schluss und für sie brach eine Welt zusammen. Alles war sinnlos, sie wollte sich das Leben nehmen. Niemanden würde es mehr stören. Doch es gelang nicht und sie sollte belohnt werden, denn er gab ihr noch einmal eine Chance. Es traf sich erneut mit ihr, doch er, er, die anderen, sie..." "vergewaltigten sie?", fragte Harry auf einmal wie aus Reflex. Er hatte es gewusst, seit der einen Nacht, als sie verschwunden war, war er sicher gewesen, doch hatte er nicht mehr mit ihr darüber geredet. Noch mehr Tränen strömten ihre Wangen herunter du sie nickte nur. Sie überlegte wieder, versuchte sich zu sammeln und fuhr fort. "Für sie brach abermals eine Welt zusammen. Sie spürte nichts mehr, doch redete sie mit jemanden darüber, der Schock war zu groß. Doch sie wachte wieder auf, bevor sie alles erzählt hatte. Sie könnte es einfach nicht. Sie schloss jeden aus, baute eine Mauer, damit niemand mehr sie verletzte konnte, doch die Mauer war nicht stark genug, nicht für ihn. Er verletzte sie, sie wollte verschwinden. Einfach nur weg. Sie rannte und rannte und irgendwann fand sie ihren Weg wieder zurück. Sie bemerkte, dass man sich Sorgen gemacht hatte und sie hörte, dass man sie misste. Er meldete sich wieder. Er sagte, es tue ihm alles leid, er wollte sie nicht so verletzen. Sie glaubt ihm, blind vor Liebe. Nach einigen Tagen sagte er jedoch, dass es nicht gehen könnte. Sie müsse ihre Liebe beweisen, indem sie jemand anderes verletzte- dich. Er sagte, vor dem letzten Spiel sollte sie dich so verletzen, dass du nicht spielen könntest, verlieren würdest. Aber nach dem Spiel könnten sie zusammen sein. Sie würde wieder bei ihm sein. Sie glaubte ihn und tat alles, was er von ihr verlangte. Sie tat ihm weh, so weh, dass er nicht mehr konnte. Nicht mehr wollte. Sie ging zu ihm. Jetzt könnten sie zusammen sein.", sie stockte und ihre versiegten Tränen kamen nun wieder unaufhaltsam und schlimmer als zuvor. "Er lachte sie aus. Lachte über ihre Naivität, ihre Liebe. Ihre Dummheit. Lachte über sie, verletzte sie. Sie wollte sterben, Einfach auf der Stelle, doch bevor sie etwas tat, wusste sie, dass sie etwas wieder versuchen müsste, richtig zustellen. Er lachte sie aus, beschimpfte sie, verletzte sie.....und er machte sie wieder munter. Ließ sie sehen, was sie getan hatte, dass sie sich verraten hatte, Leute, die sie mochte und sie musste es wieder in Ordnung bringen. In dem sie sich stellte. Indem sie es erzählte. Buße tat. Und jetzt sitzt sie vor ihm. Hat ihm alles erzählt und wartet auf ein Urteil. Denn sie bin ich und er ist Draco und du....das bisst du.", sagte sie leicht fragend und schaute ihm ihn die Augen. Er weinte auch, leicht. Nicht so wie sie. Er schaute sie lange an und sie ihn. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Es war vollkommen leise. Dann, er sagte etwas, nur 3 Worte. Niemand von den beide würde die heutige Nacht je vergessen, die jetzt folgenden Worte. "Ich hasse dich.", sagte er, und schaute sie weiterhin an. Sie nickte nur und schaute weg, nur noch weinend. Er verließ still das Zimmer, kein Laut war zu hören. Stille. Und sie wollte sterben....  
  
Harry lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Er atmete schnell, stoßweise. Er hatte es geschafft. ER war endlich aus der Hölle heraus und jetzt saß jemand anders darin. Er wusste es, doch es tat ihm nicht leid. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt gab es Wichtigeres. Er lächelte und ging zu den anderen. Sie schaute ihn nur verwundert an. Harry lächelte sie noch immer an und sah sehr erleichtert aus. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine verwundert. "Was hat sie gesagt?", hackte Parvati nach und Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. "Mir geht's wieder richtig gut!", sagte er nur und lächelte jeden an und die anderen schauten zuerst erstaunt, doch dann freuten sie sich. Doch schließlich erzählte er ihnen auch, was Catharyna gesagt hatte. Er fasste nur die Worte zusammen, ließ aber ihre Art aus, wie sie erzählte. Sie hatte ihn erschreckt, aber auch irgendwie beruhigt, doch wusste er nicht, warum. Auch seine letzten Worte sagte er nicht und ihren gequälten Ausdruck, als er ging. Schließlich musste sie nicht alles wissen, zumindest jetzt nicht. Als er geendet hatte, bemerkte er, dass der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum zugehört hatte. Alle schienen entsetzt, dass eine Gryffindor so etwas machen könnte und niemanden schien es zu interessieren, dass es Catharyna nur tat, weil sie verliebt war. Die anderen waren wirklich sauer, dass sie einen solche fiesen Trick an Harry versucht hatte und sie schimpften über sie du niemand verteidigte sie. Selbst Hermine, Ron und Harry nicht. Doch beteiligten sie sich auch nicht daran. Sie bemerkten nur, dass es wirklich niemanden zu interessieren schien, dass Cat es aus Liebe getan hatte, dass sie es jetzt eigentlich wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte. Sie waren einfach nur sauer und es schien, als würde das gesamte Haus Catharyna Taylor hassen....  
  
Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück kam Cat wie üblich zu spät, doch schien sie sich einen Wecker gestellt zu haben, denn niemand hatte sie geweckt. Sie setzte sich auf den noch einzig freien Platz, vollkommen abgegrenzt von den anderen, doch sie beachtete es nicht. Sie schien irgendwie wieder die Alte. Unnahbar und stolz, als würde es ihr alles nichts ausmachen und auch in den Stunden, war sie wieder das alte "Biest" wie sie es früher war und die Lehrer nahem es mit einem Seufzer wieder zur Kenntnis. Mit den Punkten, die Cat verlor, machte sie sich nicht gerade wieder beliebt, doch dass schien ihr egal zu sein, schließlich konnte es ja nicht schlechter werden... Am Abend, als fast alle Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen (Cat in einer Ecke in einem Buch vertieft) kam auf einmal Nils Goldstone in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war einer der neuen Jäger und ging jetzt in die 3.Klasse. Er war sehr aufgeregt und lief schnell zu Harry, der mit dem Gryffindor am Kamin saß und über das Spiel am nächsten Tag beriet. "Harry! Elen liegt im Krankenflügel! Madam Pomprey sagt, dass sie morgen nicht spielen kann!", sagte er ganz außer Atem und schaute Harry verzweifelt an. Elen war der Hüter der Gryffindor und eine verdammt gute dazu. Überhaupt hatte Gryffindor ein sehr gutes Team, aber ohne Hüter konnte sie gegen die neuen Jäger der Slytherin einpacken. Alle schaute erschrocken auf die neue Nachricht und auch Harry schien beunruhig. Er überlegte. Schließlich sagte er seufzend. "Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen! Und morgen werden wir auch einen Hüter auf dem Platz haben, macht euch keine Sorgen!", sagte er aufmunternd. "Aber jetzt geht lieber ins Bett! Wir müssen morgen ausgeruht sein!", sagte er und die anderen machten sich auf die Wege in die Schlafsäle, schließlich mussten sie morgen früh raus....  
  
"Hast du einen Hüter gefunden, Harry?", das war die Frage, die die Gryffindor am nächsten Morgen am meisten an Harry standen, welcher immer nur abwinkte und sagte: "macht euch keine Sorgen!", doch die Gryffindor machten sich Sorgen und niemand wusste, wer spielen sollte. Doch schließlich vergingen die Minuten erbarmungslos und Harry verschwand schließlich schnell aus der Großen Halle...  
  
-in der Kabine-  
  
"Ok! Wir haben eine tolle Mannschaft! Wir haben 3 Klasse Jäger, nicht war Greyland, Goldstone, Cymor?", dabei schaute er die drei betreffenden Spieler an. "Und wir haben 2 sehr gute Treiber!", dabei schaute er auf Ron und Colin, der sich auch als großes Talent heraus gestellt hatte. "Bei dem Hüter, werden wir sehen, wie es wird." , sagte Harry. Die anderen schauten sich verwirrt an, doch Harry sagte nur: "Sie wird gleich kommen! Sie musste nur noch ihren Besen holen, schließlich war es doch etwas kurzfristig. Die anderen schauten etwas unbehaglich drein, doch schließlich hieß es, nach draußen zu gehen und sie wurden laut von den Zuschauern begrüßt, die alle in rot, oder auch grün gekleidet waren. Madam Pomprey gab schließlich den Anpfiff und die Besen erhoben sich in die Luft dun schon begann das Spiel...  
  
"Greyland hat den Quaffel, gibt weiter an Goldstone, beides gute Neuentdeckungen von Kapitän Potter in diesem Jahr. Goldstone gibt ab an Cymor, die jetzt ihr zweites Jahr in der Mannschaft ist und geschickt am Hüter der Slytherin vorbei fliegt und JJJJAAAA! Sie macht das Tor!" die Moderation machte nun eine 3.Klässlerin aus Hufflepuff, die Casey Stone hieß. "Es steht jetzt 10:0 für Gryffindor und der Sucher, zumindest der Gryffindor sollte sich beeilen, den Schnatz zu finden, denn der Hüter der Gryffindor ist nicht weiter erfahren und musste kurzzeitig für Elen Hunt eingewechselt werden, die z.Z im Krankenflügel liegt. An der Stelle mein Beileid. Doch nun weiter im Spiel. Der Jäger der Slytherin, wer, kann ich gerade nicht erkennen, schießt auf das Tor der Gryffindor zu. Der neue Hüter macht sich bereit, den Quaffel zu fangen, mal sehen, was sie kann. Oh! Ein schneller Pass zu Winter, welcher unbemerkt an das Tor heran fliegen konnte, und er schießt und T... NEIN! Ich unglaubliche Parade von der neuen Hüterin, wartet. Ich glaub's ja nicht! Das ist ja Catharyna Taylor, die da im Tor der Gryffindor steht, wenn meine Augen sich da nicht täuschen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieses Missstü..." "Miss Stone!" "Sorry, Professor! Meine Überraschung hat mich geplättet." Catharyna rollte mit den Augen. Sogar die Hufflepuffs hassten sie. Na, wahrscheinlich wegen Harry. Das muss mittlerweile ja schon die gesamte Schule wissen. Das Spiel war wirklich sehr schnell und die Jäger der Slytherin verdammt gut. Cat gab sich alle Mühe, doch schon nach einiger Zeit stand es 200:70 für Slytherin. Cat verfluchte sich dafür. 'Jetzt kommt aber kein mehr rein!', schwor sie sich innerlich und es schien zu helfen. Die nächsten 3 Angriffe konnte sie erfolgreich abblocken und Gryffindor wieder 2 Tore erzielen. 'Verdammt Harry, beeil dich!', dachte sie gehetzt. "Und es steht 200:90 für Slytherin. Doch da! Potter scheint den Schnatz gesehen zu haben, denn er geht in eine Sturzflug, Malfoy dicht hinter ihm. Potter rast immer näher auf die Erde zu, aber wo ist da der Schnatz. Malfoy noch immer dahinter und gleich werden sie auf die Erde fallen, doch. OH! Potter zieht den Besen in letzter Sekunde noch hoch. Ein Wronski-Bluff! WOW! Einfach fantastisch. Malfoy musste eher hochziehen. Natürlich. Ihm fehlt dazu einfach das Talent." Buhrufe aus der Slytherinkurve. "Doch zurück zum Spiel. Goldstone hat wieder den Quaffel und versucht es direkt. Nein! Eine heimliche Abgabe an Greyland, und der Quaffel ist drin! 200:100!! Was für ein tolles Spiel!" Das Spiel ging schnell weiter und die Jäger der Slytherin waren wirklich sehr gut, doch auch Cat machte ihre Sache nicht schlecht und Malfoy flog auf einmal unbemerkt zu Catharyna: "Hey Cat! Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Meine Süße! Wenn du jetzt fast jeden durchlässt, dann werde ich auch wieder zu dir kommen, versprochen!", sagte Malfoy fast liebevoll. Catharyna sah ihn glücklich mit großen Augen an. 'So ein dummes Mädchen', schoss es Malfoy durch den Kopf, doch Cat sagte auf einmal: "Weißt du was Malfoy? Du kannst mich mal! Irgendwann ist mal Schluss und ich habe es auch kapiert! Also verschwinde!", und damit schenkte Cat ihm keine weitere Beachtung. Jetzt war Schluss! Ein für alle Mal!  
  
"Und wieder Slytherin in Ballbesitz. Sie fliegen näher und JA! Ein Tor für Slytherin. Es steht jetzt 250:100. Ein einfach wunderschönes Tor, keine Chance für den Hüter, welche sich nicht mal so schlecht anstellt, muss ich gestehen auch wenn sie..." "Hüstel!", "Äh. Natürlich Professor! Das Spiel! Was sehe ich denn da oben? Der Sucher der Slytherin, und Kapitän scheint neue Instruktionen für seine Treiber zu haben, welche jetzt auch gleich wieder losfliegen, doch Gryffindor nutzte diesen kurzen Ausfall der Treiber und machten ein Tor, dank Goldstone. Es steht somit wieder 250:110. Das Spiel geht weiter und der Sucher der Slytherin hat sich denn Quaffel ergattert. Das Tor ist frei! Wo ist den die Hüterin? Da! Die Treiber halten sie durch Klatscher in Schach. Und aua! Das muss weh getan haben. Ein Klatscher traf sie an der linken Hand und der nächste in der Magengegend und sie fällt vom Besen! Doch was sehe ich da? Sie scheint ihren Zauberstab herauszunehmen und der Besen kommt zu ihr geflogen. Das ist ja unglaublich! Das habe ich noch nie gesehen! Winter hat jetzt freies Schussfeld und schisst und To. AAAHHH! Das ist einfach unglaublich! Das hätte ich niemals von dieser Kratzbürste, Entschuldigung Professor, gedacht! Einfach unglaublich. Sie hat den Quaffel gerade noch mit einer Hand abgefangen. Oh die Linke, dass muss weh getan haben, was auch ihr schmerzverzogenes Gesicht zeigt. Doch da! Potter rast wieder dem Erboden entgegen, Malfoy, mal wieder, hinter sich und Potter kracht gleich auf den Boden doch JA!!! ER HAT DEN SCHNATZ!!! ER HAT DEN SCHNATZ!!!! WOW! EINFACH UNGLAUBLICH! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT DAS SPIEL MIT 260:250 und hat somit den Pokal gewonnen!"  
  
Harry raste immer schneller auf den Boden zu. Er sah ihn, diesmal würde er ihn haben, und wenn er auf der Erde landete. Er streckte seine Hand aus und umschloss den weichen Ball und strecke ihn in die Luft, als er knapp über die Erde flog, die Füße im Gras. Er hatte gewonnen! Er schaute sich glücklich nach seiner Mannschaft um. Die Treiber waren noch sauer und versuchten, Goldstone und Greyland abzuschießen, was ihnen aber misslang und Harry fand sich umzingelt von einer Mannschaft und sie zogen gemeinsam, von der Masse getragen, zu Dumbledore! Glücklich nahm er den großen Pokal entgegen und reichte ihn herum. Doch da fiel es ihm auf einmal auf. Einer fehlte. Er schaute sich um und erkannte, dass Cat fehlte. Als er über das Feld blickte, sah er nur Professor McGonagall und eine kleine Ansammlung von Lehrern, aber ansonsten.... Moment! Da ist doch nicht etwas passiert. Er wollte zu ihr, nach ihr sehen, doch der Strom, auf dem er getragen wurden, ließ keine anderen Richtung als seine zu und er konnte jetzt einfach nicht zu ihr.... 


	13. Kapitel Erinnerungen heilen schwer

13.Kapitel- Erinnerungen heilen schwer- Wunden leichter  
  
Die Gryffindorfete war im vollen Gange und alle feierten ausgelassen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry durfte immer wieder freudig beschreiben, wie er gerade noch den Schnatz erwischt hatte und auch die Mannschaft war heilfroh, dass sie das Spiel hinter sich hatten, denn obwohl sie es nicht so recht zu geben wollten...die Slytherin waren verdammt gut durch ihre Jäger geworden. Niemand schien die Aushilfe im Team zu vermissen....  
  
"So, meine Lieben! Ich weiß ja, dass ihr Feiern liebt, gerade nach einem solche Ereignis, aber bitte geht jetzt ins Bett!", sagte Professor McGonagall gegen 4Uhr nachts, als immer noch kein richtiges Ende in Sicht war. Aber sie lächelte stolz, denn es war ein tolles Spiel gewesen und das Beste für sie war, dass Professor Snape sie nicht die gesamten letzten Wochen vor den Ferien ärgern konnte, dass ihre Mannschaft verloren hätte. Aber vielleicht sollte sie mal damit anfangen...doch sie verwarf diesen Gedanken, dass war einfach nicht ihr Stil.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war ja glücklicher Weise Sonntag und die Gryffindor konnten lange schlafen. Gegen Mittag standen die ersten auf und gingen verschlafen und meist mit einem Kater zum Essen in die Große Halle. Schließlich schafften es alle 6.Klässler am Tisch zu sitzen und zu reden. "Und wie du den Schnatz gefangen hast. Ich bin immer noch ganz weg!", sagte Ron mal wieder lächelnd. "Sprecht leiser! Ich habe übelste Kopfschmerzen!", sagte Hermine neben ihm. Ron grinste sie an und gab ihr einen langen Kuss zur Entschuldigung, der sie wohl wieder freundlich stimmte. "Wo ist eigentlich Cat?", fragte Hermine, als sie das Essen fast beendet hatten und sie sich umschaute. "Oh. Die habe ich ganz vergessen!", sagte Harry verlegen. "Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich nehme an, sie ist im Krankenflügel. Als ich nämlich gestern den Pokal herumgab, fehlte sie auch schon, aber ich sah in einiger Entfernung Professor McGonagall und ein paar andere Lehrer um jemanden herumstehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit ihr los ist." "Wir sollte nach ihr schauen!", sagte Hermine entschlossen. "Aber warum denn das? Denk doch nur, was sie Harry angetan hat.", sagte Ron empört. "Aber es tat ihr wirklich leid, und ohne sie, hätten wir nicht gewonnen! In zwei Fällen nicht!", fügte sie hinzu und die beiden Jungs seufzten. "Nun gut, wir werden nach dem Essen nach ihr sehen, ok?", fragte Ron zur Versöhnung und Hermine bejahte mit einem weiteren, lange Kuss...  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine standen mehr oder weniger begeistert vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel und gingen leise hinein. Madam Pomprey war gerade auf den Weg zu einen der hinteren Betten, doch begrüßte sie freundlich. "Guten Tag, Madam Pomprey!", sagte Hermine höflich. "Wir wollen zu Catharyna Taylor. Ist sie hier?" "Nein, tut mir leid. Sie war gestern nur ganz kurz bei mir, weil sie eine gebrochene Hand hatte. Ich sage euch, dass Gelenk war ganz schön zertrümmert, aber kein Wunder, wenn man mit einer gebrochenen Hand noch einen Quaffel fängt." Die Krankenschwester schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Aber ich habe gestern gesehen, wie einige Lehrer noch um jemanden herum standen und ich dachte, dass sei Cat gewesen, weil sie nicht bei der Pokalübergabe dabei war.", sagte Harry verwirrt. Die Krankenschwester schien dies aus irgendeinem Grund recht amüsant zu finden. "Nun ja, eigentlich ist es ja nicht lustig, aber nun ja. Wisst ihr, ich hatte es nämlich genau beobachtet und mit Miss Taylor hatte es auch zu tun.", sagte sie noch immer grinsend, was die drei von der Krankenschwester gar nicht kannten. "Nun ja. Mister Malfoy schien die Niederlage nicht gut einzustecken und hatte sich kurzerhand von den Treiber das Holz geholt und schleuderte den einen Klatscher genau auf Miss Taylor, die es aber in letzter Sekunde noch mitbekam und ausweichen konnte. Nur was Mister Malfoy nicht gesehen hatte war, dass der andere Klatscher von hinten auf ihn zu kam. Jedenfalls war das Resultat, dass Mister Malfoy von seinem Besen flog und den Erdboden küsste. Ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich betrübt darüber sein, aber irgendwie stört es mich überhaupt nicht. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich nach ihm sehen!", sagte die Krankenschwester noch immer gutgelaunt und ging zu einen der hinteren Betten. Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten ihr verwundert hinterher, denn das kannten sie wirklich nicht von Madam Pomprey. Hermine fragte schließlich. "Aber wenn Cat nicht hier ist, wo ist sie dann?" und die anderen beiden zuckten nur mit den Schultern.  
  
Sie entschlossen sich schließlich, mal draußen zu vorbei zu schauen, doch als sie an der Großen Halle vorbei gingen und einen kurzen Blick hineinwarfen, sahen sie Cats langen, silbernen Haare schon glänzen. Ansonsten war die Halle vollkommen leer. "Cat! Da bist du ja! Wir dachte schon, du seihst im Krankenflügel!", rief Hermine ihr erfreut entgegen. "Ssshh. Sie bitte leise!", sagte Cat leise. Hermine schaute sie etwas verwirrt an. "Sag bloß, du hast nicht einen solchen Kater wie ich?", fragte sie Hermine überrascht, welche darauf hin nur zu grinsen anfing. "Doch, aber wir haben schon gefrühstückt und irgendwas schien da im Tee gewesen zu sein, jedenfalls hatte danach keiner mehr einen Kater.", sagte Hermine grinsend. Als Cat das hörte, trank sie sofort etwas von ihrem noch unangetasteten Tee und danach seufzte sie zufrieden. "Dumbledore sei Dank! Ich hatte schon echte Bedenken, wie ich den heutigen Tag so überleben sollte.", sagte sie lächelnd, doch dann sah sie Harry und Ron, die jetzt herangekommen waren und ihr Blick wurde wieder verschlossen. "Hey!", sagte Harry unsicher und Cat nickte nur kaum sichtbar. "Äh, wir gehen dann mal!", sagte Hermine auf einmal und zog Ron hinter sich her. Cat und Harry schauten beide verzweifelt hinter den beiden her. Dann schauten sie sich einfach nur an. Schließlich sagte Harry: "Du hast wirklich gut gespielt." Und setzte sich neben sie. "Danke!", sagte sie nur. "Wieso hast du dich damals nicht mit zur Auswahl gestellt?", fragte Harry weiter. "Weil ich Quidditch nicht leiden kann, um ehrlich zu sein.", sagte Cat wahrheitsgemäß. Harry schaute sie überrascht an. "Aber warum kannst du es dann so gut spielen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Weil mein Vater ein großer Quidditchfan war und so enttäuscht, dass ich kein Junge war, aber dann sagte er sich, dass ich wenigstens Quidditch lernen sollte. Als er dann auch noch sah, dass ich Talent hatte, hätte er am liebsten 24Stunde am Tag mit mir trainiert. Aber mir gefiel der Sport irgendwo nicht. Ich spiele da liebe eine Muggelsportart. Kennst du Volleyball?", fragte Cat. Harry nickte und schien zu überlegen. "Was hatte Malfoy eigentlich gesagt, als er kurz bei dir war?", fragte Harry auf einmal. Cat fing auf einmal zu grinsen an. "Er wollte, dass ich jeden Ball durchlasse, und er wäre wieder zu mir gekommen.", sagte sie abwertend. "Nur leider hatte er das schon 4 oder 5 Mal gesagt und hat es nie eingehalten. Nun ja, dass hatte ich wirklich nicht gefallen, als ich ihm das sage und am Ende wollte er sich ja noch rächen, doch leider hatte er den anderen Klatscher vergessen.", sagte fies grinsend. Auch Harry musste grinsen, doch plötzlich wird er ernst und schaut Cat kalt an. Sie schaut ihn auf einmal verwirrt ein, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was Harry gesagt hatte. Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Ja, ich stehe immer noch dazu. Und ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr enttäuscht von dir bin, Cat. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe, denn das wäre eine Lüge. Doch es ist keine, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich auch dafür hasse. Und ich muss sagen, ich wünschte, du würdest aus meinem Leben verschwinden, denn immer wenn ich dich sehe, tut es verdammt weh!" Catharyna schaute ihn schuldbewusst, doch auch verwirrt an. Warum sagte Harry das? Sie dachte, dass es wieder einiger Maßen in Ordnung wäre. Wenigstens etwas, doch dass er auf einmal so kalt war, verwirrte sie. Sie dachte an gestern, als es um das Quidditch ging...  
  
"Harry! Warte bitte!", rief Cat Harry hinterher, als dieser den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. "Was ist?", fragte er sie misstrauisch. "Lass mich spielen! Lass mich ins Tor!", sagte Cat ohne Umschweife und schaute ihm genau in die Augen. Harry sah sie erstaunt an, doch auch sein Misstrauen war deutlich zu sehen. "Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Harry. "Weil du noch keinen Hüter hast, ich das unbedingt machen will, um mich an Malfoy zu rächen und weil ich auch Talent habe.", sagte Cat ruhig und überzeugt. Harry schaute sie abschätzend an. "Und das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte er kalt. "Wenn du willst, dass Gryffindor gewinnt, dann lass mich spielen! Wenn du mir auch nie wieder vertraust, so bitte tu es wenigstens dieses eine Mal!", Cat sah ihr bittend und offen an. Harry überlegte lange. Er hatte keine anderen Spieler. "Nun gut. Doch ich warne dich! Wenn dies wieder nur so ein Trick ist, dann..:" "Nein ist es nicht! Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Das verspreche ich. Ich hole nur schnell meinen Besen." Und damit rannte Cat in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry ging langsam Richtung Quidditchfeld und fragte sich, ob er richtig entschieden hatte...  
  
Cat schaute noch immer nachdenklich aus. Sie dachte, dass Harry ihr wieder etwas vertraute, schließlich hatte er es auch beim Quidditch getan, warum nicht auch hier ein wenig? "Das mit dem Quidditch war nur, weil es niemand anderes gab!", sagte Harry, als hätte er Cats Gedanken gelesen. "Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, Catharyna. Du tust mir zuviel weh, als das du es je wieder gut machen könntest. Du tust anderen Leuten weh, ohne dass ich dich interessiert! Du bist einfach rücksichtslos und ich frage mich noch immer, warum du in Gryffindor bist. Ich hoffe, dass dich deine Eltern in den Sommerferien entweder mal zur Vernunft bringen, oder dich gleich bei ihnen behalten, denn hier bist du unerwünscht. Ich hasse dich! Und ich will dich nie, nie wieder sehen, auch wenn es leider nicht zu vermeiden sein wird. Verschwinde aus meinem Leben!", sagte Harry kalt und verließ die Große Halle. Er drehte sich nicht mehr um und sah auch nicht, wie Cat anfing zu weinen. Wenn er es sah, dann schenkte er dem keinen Beachtung mehr. Cat weinte hemmungslos und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Armen, doch obwohl Harry sagte, dass es ihn nicht mehr interessierte, verließ auch er die Halle weinend... 


	14. Kapitel Prüfungen gehen, Ferien kommen

14. Kapitel- Prüfungen gehen, Ferien kommen  
  
Die Tage vergingen, die Prüfungen kamen und die Schüler waren kaum noch auf den Gängen anzutreffen und wenn, dann nur noch auf den Weg zur Bibliothek oder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch auch diese Zeit sollte zu Ende ging, auch wenn es sich sehr in die Länge zog. "Was haben wir noch für eine Prüfung?", fragte Harry Hermine. "Nur noch Geschichte der Zauberei, dann hätten wir alle weg.", antwortete diese "OH! Ja! Ich dachte schon, dass dies nie zu Ende gehen würde!", sagte Ron darauf hin und sie gingen weiter zum Klassenzimmer. Die Arbeit verging sogar noch langsamer als der Unterricht sonst, obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht möglich war, oder? Aber dafür wurden merkwürdiger Weise alle fertig. Hier schien wirklich etwas mit der Zeit nicht zu stimme, doch darüber machten sich die Gryffindor keine Gedanken mehr, sondern schafften nur schnell ihr Zeug in de Schlafsäle und gingen dann nach draußen, wo wunderschönes Wetter war. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts waren wunderschön und die Wiesen voller Blumen. Selbst der Verbotene Wald sah nicht ganz so schlimm wie sonst aus. Man sah viele Pärchen herum gehen und auch Harry musste öfters alleine am See sitzen, da Hermine und Ron für sich sein wollten, was er auch verstand.  
  
Harry ließ sich ins Gras fallen und schaute in den blauen Himmel und schaute sich die vorbeiziehenden Wolken an. Er dachte an dieses Schuljahr und sein Gesicht wurde traurig, denn seine Gedanken gingen unaufhaltsam zu Cat. Er hatte sie in der Tat seit ihrem Gespräch in der Halle kaum noch gesehen. Eigentlich nur noch im Unterricht und wenn er sich umschaute. Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, immer zu anderen Zeiten zum Essen zu gehen, oder in einer solchen Ecke zu sitzen, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Einerseits war er ihr dankbar, doch andererseits wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er noch an ihr hing. Denn er suchte sie immer öfter und es schien, als war er immer noch wie am ersten Tag in sie verliebt. Er horchte auf. Er hörte leise Schritte. Er schaute sich um und am anderen Ende des Sees sah er sie stehen. Ihre langen, silbernen Haare wehten leicht im Wind und ihre Augen sah Harry sogar noch aus dieser Entfernung. Ein Stich in seiner Brust ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Ja, er liebte sie noch immer von ganzem Herzen und er verfluchte sich dafür. Harry fiel es auf einmal auf. Cat war ruhig gewesen. Aber nicht seit sie in der Großen Halle miteinander geredet hatten, sondern seit sie einen Tag gefehlt hatte. Es wunderte ihn, warum es ihm gerade jetzt erst auffiel und auch sonst niemanden. Sie stand noch immer regungslos am Ufer, ihren Blick starr auf das Wasser gerichtet. Sie trug noch immer schwarz, wie jeden Tag. Harry fragte sich, warum. Ihr hätten andere Farben viel besser gestanden, doch schon seit ihrem ersten Schultag hatte sie nur schwarze und sehr dunkle Kleidung an. Selber das Kleid zum Weihnachtsball war dunkelblau gewesen und es machte sie doch immer so blass. Plötzlich bewegte sie sich wieder. Sie schaute sich kurz um und nahm dann ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich selber. Harry setzte sich kurz erschrocken auf, doch sie murmelte schon einen Spruch und auf einmal stand sie in einem schwarzen Badeanzug da. Harry ließ sich zurück ins Gras gleiten. Er kurzzeitig tatsächlich Angst um sie gehabt. Er sollte wirklich langsam wieder vernünftig werden. Er sah wie sie langsam in den See ging und schließlich unter dem Wasser verschwand. Sie tauchte kurz auf und schien kurz etwas zu essen, was Harry etwas verwirrte, doch dann wusste er, was es war. "Dianthuskraut?", fragte er laut vor sich an, erstaunt, wo sie es herhatte. Sie hielt sich kurz an den Hals und tauchte schließlich unter. Verwundert sah Harry auf die Wasseroberfläche, die wieder ganz still in der Sonne glitzerte.  
  
Ron und Hermine gingen aneinander gekuschelt spazieren. "Und was machst du über die Ferien Herm?", fragte Ron liebevoll. "Ich weiß noch nicht wirklich. Wir wollen wahrscheinlich in die Dominikanische Republik. Das Wasser und auch sonst ist einfach umwerfend dort. Wirklich der reinste Traumurlaub. Eine Freundin von mir war nämlich mal dort und es war wirklich fantastisch. Und du?", fragte sie und Ron lief leicht rot an. "Nun ja, wahrscheinlich nichts weiter. Weil mein Vater viel zu tun haben wird und meine Mutter besteht meist darauf, dass er mitkommt. Also werden wir wohl diese Jahr wahrscheinlich zu Hause bleiben.", sagte Ron etwas traurig, hingegen Hermine unglaublich strahlte. "Das ist einfach wunderbar!", sagte sie noch immer strahlend und gab dem verdutzten Ron einen langen Kuss. Als sie wieder von ihm abließ, fragte er: "Aber warum ist das denn so gut?", fragte er noch immer verwirrt. Hermine lächelte ihn überglücklich an. "Ganz einfach deshalb, weil du mit mir und meinen Eltern einen wunderbaren Urlaub verbringen wirst, deshalb!", antwortete sie und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss. Doch Ron ließ nicht locker. "Aber das können wir uns doch nicht leisten!", antwortete er etwas betrübt, doch die gute Laune von Hermine Gesicht verschwand nicht. "Musst du auch nicht! Das machen meine Eltern. Sie haben dich eingeladen, weil sie dich kennen lernen wollen, und außerdem, damit ich nicht so allein bin, und das willst du doch nicht, oder?", sagte sie herausfordernd und schaute ihn wie ein kleines Kind mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an, gegen die Ron einfach nichts mehr sagen kann und schließlich einlenkte. "ACH DANKE RON!", rief Hermine glücklich und gab ihn erneut einen sehr langen Kuss....  
  
"Hey Harry!", Harry drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Hermine und Ron genau hinter ihm. "Habt ihr mich erschreckt!", sagte dieser und schaute dann etwas verwirrt, als er die beiden so freudestrahlend sah. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er noch immer verwirrt. "Wir werden den Urlaub zusammen verbringen. Hermines Eltern haben mich eingeladen mit in die Dominikanische Republik zu fliegen!", sagte Ron überglücklich. Harry fing ebenfalls zu lächeln an. "Das freut mich für euch! Aber ich muss wahrscheinlich wieder zu den Dursleys.!", sagte er etwas bedrückt. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn mitfühlend an. "So schlimm wird es schon nicht!", versuchte Ron Harry aufzuheitern. "Ist ja nur noch das eine Jahr!", sagte auch Harry lächelnd. Ron und Hermine nickten. "Oh seht mal!", sagte Hermine plötzlich und die Jungs folgten ihrem Blick und sahen gerade noch Cat aus dem See kommen, ihren Zauberstab benutzen und dann wieder vollständig angekleidet ins Schloss hochgehen. "Ist sie immer noch so stumm, Hermine?", fragte Ron, der wusste, dass Hermine ab und zu versucht hatte, mit ihr zu reden. "Nun ja, das letzte Mal habe ich Vorschritte gemacht, denke ich. Denn sie hat mich angeschaut, als ich mit ihr geredet habe und dann gesagt, ich soll verschwinden. Aber es ist immer hin etwas. Ich glaube, du hast sie ganz schön verletzt, Harry.", sagte Hermine etwas anklagend. Harry schaute sie nur leicht böse an und sagte: "ICH habe IHR wehgetan? Und was ist mit mir? Hat sie mir etwa nicht wehgetan?" Hermine ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Aber sie hat sich bei dir entschuldigt, hat dir alle gebeichtet und du hast ihr den Pokal zu verdanken! Ob du es zugibst oder nicht! Und sie schläft seit dem wieder verdammt schlecht! Das haben sogar schon die anderen mitbekommen." "Was interessiert es mich, wenn sie schlecht schläft? Ich schlafe auch schlecht und muss damit klar kommen! Und den Pokal hätten wir auch ohne sie gewonnen.", sagte er, doch er wusste irgendwo, dass Hermine damit Recht hatte. "Aber du hast Freunde, die sich um dich kümmern, wenn du einen solche Traum hattest, oder?", hackte sie weiter nach. "Das liegt daran, dass ich meine Freunde nicht hintergehe und sie wieder den letzten Dreck behandle!", sagte Harry nun auch ruhig. "Da magst du Recht haben, aber sie hatte nie eine wirkliche Chance, oder?", fragte Hermine. "Weil sie sich diese von Anfang an verbaut hatte.", sagte Harry abschließend und Hermine seufzte nur noch. Schließlich gingen die 3 hoch ins Schloss, da es bald Essen gab. Sie waren erstaunt, als sie alle dort saßen sahen. Selbst Cat, die normaler Weise nie zum Essen mehr kam (sie nahmen an, dass sie sich immer in die Küche schlich) saß mit dabei und sie schien wieder glücklich zu sein, jedenfalls schien sie in einem eifrigen Wortgefecht mit, wie könnte es auch anders sein, Parvati zu stecken, die wohl gerade am verlieren war, wie ihre Mimik zeigte. "Hey! Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ron locker in die Runde. "Es scheint, als hätte unsere geliebte Kratzbürste ihre Stimme wiedergefunden.", sagte Dean grinsend. "Ich hatte sie nie verloren, nur nicht benutzt!", kam darauf hin die Antwort von Catharyna. "Was macht ihr eigentlich in den Ferien?", fragte Hermine Lavender und Parvati. "Ich fahre mit meinen Eltern ach Italien! Es wird bestimmt wunderschön warm.", antwortete Parvati sofort. "Und ich werde wahrscheinlich mit meinen Eltern nach Kanada fahren. Wir wollen uns dort die Nationalpark ansehen. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf!", sagte sie mit freudestrahlenden Augen. "Und du Cat?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. "Weiß nicht, mal sehen, was sie sich einfallen lassen.", sagte sie ruhig. "Haben die das deine Eltern noch nicht geschrieben?", fragte Hermine leicht verwirrt. "Nein. Werden sie auch nicht mehr, würde ich denken.", antwortete sie kurz und wand sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Hermine seufzte innerlich. So gesprächig wie früher war sie noch nicht.  
  
"RON! HERMINE!", rief Harry auf einmal, nachdem er den Tagespropheten von einer Eule abgenommen hatte. Seit der 4.Klasse hatte er ihn jetzt abonniert. "Schaut euch das an!", rief er freudig und zeigte ihnen die Zeitung:  
  
SIRIUS BLACK UNSCHULDIG  
  
Wie gestern bekannt wurde, ist der Flüchtling Sirius Black unschuldig. Dem Ministerium zu folge wurde Peter Pettigrew, der todgeglaubte ehemalige Freund von ihm gefasst. Damit wurden Vermutungen bestätigt, die seit 3 Jahren bestanden und konnten nun endlich bewiesen werden. Black ist jetzt wieder ein freier Bürger, denn wie durch Pettigrew bestätigt wurde, hatte dieser damals die 12 Menschen getötet und nicht, wie angenommen Black. Pettigrew war ein nicht angemeldeter Animagus, der sich in eine Ratte verwandelt konnte, was auch sein Verschwinden erklärt. Auch war es nicht Black, der damals den Geheimnisbewahrer der Potter, sondern ebenfalls Pettigrew, welche die Familie an Sie-wissen-schon-wen verriet. Dieses Verbrechen war bisher weitgehend unbekannt und wurde erst jetzt veröffentlicht. Hoffen wir nun, dass Sirius Black, der einzigste Zauberer, dem jemals die Flucht aus Askaban gelang, ein neues Leben zu teil wird. Das Ministerium hat sich offiziell entschuldigt und eine großzügige Entschädigung zu kommen lassen. Sarah Colin  
  
"Ist das nicht toll?", fragte Harry vollkommen aufgebracht, während ihn die anderen nur verdattert anschauten. "Aber Harry! Er hat versucht, dich umzubringen, in deinem 3. Schuljahr! Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?", fragte Parvati vollkommen fassungslos und auch die anderen schauten ihn verwirrt an. "Hat er nicht! Er wollte nur Peter töten, den der war nämlich in Hogwarts. Sirius ist wirklich voll ok, und außerdem auch noch mein Pate!", erklärte Harry schnell. "und das heißt, dass ich diese Sommerferien zu ihm kann und muss nicht zu den Dursleys!", sagte Harry fast schon vor Freude singend. Die anderen schüttelten nur die Köpfe, während sich Harry, Ron und Hermine nur darüber freuten.  
  
"Hast du alles gepackt?", fragte Parvati Lavender aufgeregt. "Natürlich!", sagte diese sofort. Es war der letzte Tag vor den Ferien und heute wurde der Hauspokal vergeben, obwohl die Gryffindor wussten, dass sie die letzten waren, freuten sie sich schon auf das Ende, denn da wollten sie noch einmal eine große Feier veranstalten, um die Ferien richtig schön zu feiern. Nach denk Slytherin den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte und alle wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gingen feierten die Gryffindor schließlich ihre große Fete. Ron und Hermine saßen alleine in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum und feierten auf ihre eigene Art, was wohl mehr aus Kuscheln und Küssen bestand. Die anderen nahmen kaum Notiz und tanzen ausgelassen auf einer provisorischen Tanzfläche. Der Abend verging leider viel zu schnell für die Gryffindor, da Professor McGonagall wohl doch etwas dagegen hatte, dass die Gryffindor gegen 5 Uhr immer noch keine Anstalten machten, ins Bett zu gehen. Schließlich lagen sie jedoch mehr oder weniger müde in ihren Betten und es wurde wieder leiser im Raum. Hermine ging als eine der letzten in den Schlafsaal, da sie sich einfach nicht von Ron losreißen konnte, was ihm wohl genauso erging. Als sie schließlich in ihr Bett kroch, schliefen schon alle...  
  
"Wir feiern nie wieder so lange! Das könnt ihr wissen!", sagte Ron am nächsten Morgen vollkommen verschlafen. "Daran werde ich dich erinnern, wenn wir das nächste Mal hier sitzen und du das gleiche sagst.", antwortete Hermine grinsend, der die Müdigkeit nicht ganz so viel ausmachte, schließlich hatte sie sich diese Mal mit dem Alkohol zurück gehalten. "Ja, ja. Aber wenn du dann halb auf dem Tisch vor Müdigkeit liegst, werde ich dich auch daran erinnern.", sagte Ron. Auch die anderen sahen recht verschlafen aus, abgesehen von Cat, die wohl die Party nicht so gut gefunden hatte und "schon" gegen 1Uhr schlafen gegangen war.  
  
Endlich saßen alle im Hogwartsexpress und fuhren ihren langersehnten Ferien entgegen.... 


	15. Kapitel Endlich bei Sirius

15.Kapitel- Endlich bei Sirius  
  
Harry war noch nie so glücklich, aus dem Hogwartsexpress in die Ferien auszusteigen, wie heute. Endlich könnte er bei Sirius leben. Als er den Kopf aus dem Fenster steckte, konnte er ihn schon sehen, denn er stand abseits und die anderen machten einen Bogen um ihn. Sie hatten wohl immer noch Angst vor ihm. Harry nahm schnell sein Gepäck, als der Zug endlich zum Stillstand kam und rannte nach draußen. Hermine und Ron schauten ihm grinsend hinterher und folgten ihm langsamer. "SIRIUS!", rief Harry überglücklich seinem Paten entgegen. "Harry!", sagte dieser ebenso glücklich. Die anderen Passanten schauten nun neugierig zu ihnen herüber und Überraschung war von ihren Gesichtern zu lesen. Natürlich! Schließlich kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass Harry Potter, also der Harry Potter freudig einen ehemaligen Sträfling so herzlich begrüßte, der ihn anscheinend einmal töten wollte und 12 Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Doch die beiden ignorierten das und umarmten sich herzlich. "Harry. Du Bist wirklich groß geworden, weißt du das?", sagte Sirius erfreut. "Du siehst aber auch viel besser aus!", sagte Harry ehrlich. Sirius lächelte noch mehr, doch Harry hatte Recht. Sirius war wieder wohlgenährt und sein Haar wieder ordentlich. Auch waren seine Augen auch nicht mehr so matt, sondern glitzerten glücklich. "Hallo Hermine! Hallo Ron!", rief Sirius, als er die beiden erblickte. "Hallo Sirius!", sagten die beiden glücklich. Nachdem sie eine Weile auf dem Bahnsteig geredet hatten und auch die Weasleyfamilie Sirius begrüßt hatte, verschwanden Harry und Sirius schließlich und verabschiedeten sich vorher noch herzlich von den anderen. "Wo wohnst du eigentlich?", fragte Harry, als Sirius und er im Bahnhof (also dem muggelzugängigen) standen. "Ich hatte mal ein kleines Haus auf dem Land, bevor das mit Peter passierte.", er stockte kurz, doch dann wischte er es beiseite und erzählte weiter: "Das Haus gab mir das Ministerium wieder zurück, als sich herausstellte, dass ich unschuldig war. Es besteht aus zwei Wohnungen. In der einen Hälfte wohnen wir und in der anderen Remus, der das Haus bis jetzt gepflegt hatte." "Und wie kommen wir dort hin?", fragte Harry weiter. "Durch Flohpulver.", sagte Sirius leicht amüsiert, da er wusste, wie sehr Harry diese Art zu reisen liebte. "Aber ist es nicht etwas gefährlich, dass Haus an das Netzwerk angeschlossen zu haben? Ich meine, wegen Voldemort." Sirius sah ich kurz ernst an. "Man kommt dort nicht so einfach hin. Wir haben nämlich eine sehr komplizierten Zauber auf dem Haus, schon immer. Der Kamin lässt zum Beispiel niemanden mit bösen Absichten ins Haus und genauso verhalten sich alle anderen Fenster und Türen im Haus und im Garten. Außerdem ist auch noch ein Unsichtbarzauber und noch allerlei andere Zauber auf dem Haus, die nur in deiner bestimmten Reihenfolge aufgehebt werden können und die weiß nur Dumbledore!", sagte Sirius beruhigend und es wirkte, Harry entspannte sich wieder und sie gingen gemeinsam durch den Bahnhof, bis sie an eine abgelegene Stelle kamen, wo kaum "normale" Leute waren. "Komm mit!", sagte Sirius und Harry folgte ihm durch eine Backsteinwand. Als er wieder hervor kam, standen sie in einer riesigen Halle, wo Hunderte von Kaminen waren. "Wow!", sagte Harry nur und Sirius musste grinsen. "Komm mit. Wir gehen am besten zu diesem Kamin. Da ist gerade keiner." Harry folgte Sirius zu einem 2m hohen Kamin, in dem bequem Platz hatte. Sirius nahm etwas Pulver aus einem kleinen Beutel und streute ihn in die Flammen. "Also sage dann einfach zu Sirius Blacks Tatzes Kamin Wohnzimmer im Grünen." Harry schaute Sirius etwas verwirrt an. "Ein weiterer Schutz, denn damit findet man mich nicht gleich.", sagte er nur und stieß Harry in den Kamin. Harry atmete tief durch und sagte schließlich: "Zu Sirius Blacks Tatzes Kamin Wohnzimmer im Grünen." Und schon begann die verrückte Fahrt durch die Kamine....  
  
Harry purzelte auf weichen Boden. Er hustete erst einmal gründlich und versuchte sich dann zu orientieren, ob es denn tatsächlich der richtig Kamin war, doch diese Frage nahm ihm ein leicht fluchender Sirius ab, der hinter ihm kam. "Sauerei! Normaler Weise haben wir einen Putzzauber im Kamin, doch der scheint wohl etwas defekt zu sein." Harry grinste, als er Sirius ziemlich stark schwarz sah, doch auch er musste nicht besser aussehen, denn auch Sirius konnte ein Grinsen nur sehr schwer verbergen.  
  
"Was macht ihr denn wieder für eine Unordnung? Kaum seit ihr da, ist schon wieder alles dreckig! Und dabei habe ich heute erst sauber gemacht!", kam auf einmal die gespielt verärgerte Stimme von Remus Lupin hinter ihnen. "Ach Remus! Wir sind Zauberer. Da ist es doch gleich wieder weg!", sagte er entschuldigend und tatsächlich war nach einigen kurzen Zauber wieder alles, wie vorher...alles? "Was lacht ihr denn so?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als die beiden alten Freunde fast in Gelächter ausbrachen. "Ach Tatze! Du wirst auch nie erwachsen!", sagte Remus grinsend und gab Harry einen Spiegel. "Erwachsen? Was heißt das?", fragte Sirius amüsiert zurück. Harry bekam währenddessen eine sehr genaue Vorstellung, warum die beiden so gelacht hatten. Harry war vollkommen schwarz im Gesicht, außer zwei runde Kreise um seine Augen, seine Nasenspitze und sein Mund. "Könntest ihr das bitte wieder ändern?", fragte Harry und Sirius grinste ihn an, doch tat wie ihm geheißen. "Danke!", sagte Harry lächelnd, dann schaute er sich interessiert um. Das Haus sah wirklich schön aus. "Sirius? Ich müsste noch mit dir reden...", sagte auf einmal Remus sehr ernst. "Natürlich. Harry? Willst du dir mal unsere kleine Bibl." Ein Kopfschütteln von Remus ließ ihn stocken. "Ich zeige dir mal dein Zimmer, dann kann du es schon einrichten, ok?", fragte Sirius stattdessen. Harry schaute es verwirrt zu den beiden, doch es schien wirklich so zu sein, dass die beiden etwas zu besprechen hätten und das machte Harry verdammt neugierig, gerade, warum er nicht in die Bibliothek darf. Als hätte Sirius seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte er: "Remus hat die Bibliothek gerade in Überarbeitung. Er sagte, er müsse mal wieder neu tapezieren und das auch noch nach Muggelart.", fügte Sirius augenrollend hinzu. Harry nickte. Sirius ging mit ihm ein paar Treppen nach oben, die von einen dicken Teppich bedeckt war. Auch sonst waren überall Teppiche, was nicht gerade sehr zum Hausschuhe tragen anspornte. Doch scheinbar war es hier auch gar nicht erwünscht, denn auch Remus, wie Harry ihn nenne durfte, hatte keine angehabt. "Über was müsst ihr noch reden?", fragte Harry, als Sirius das Zimmer gezeigt hatte und wieder gehen wollte. Sirius schwieg und wollte weitergehe, doch Harry fragte nach: "Hat es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun?" Sirius schaute ihn kurz an und sagte dann beruhigend. "Nein, hat es nicht, aber es ist einfach ein Thema, was jemand anderes angeht und dich nun mal nicht und dieser jemand will auch nicht, dass es zu viele wissen, verstehst du?" Harry nickte. Das konnte er verstehen. "Gut! Ich komme dann wieder rauf, ok?", fragte Sirius und Harry nickte. Er schloss die Tür zu seinem neuen Zimmer. Er schaute sich um. Es wirkte wirklich sehr einladend. Zwei große Fenster, die viel Licht in das Zimmer ließen. Einen geräumigen Schrank, der innen magisch vergrößert war. Daneben ein schöner, alter Schreibtisch, wo schon Pergament und Tinte bereit standen, sowie eine schöne Adlerfeder. Das Bett war sehr groß und als Harry sich drauf setzte, erschrak er kurz. Es hatte sich bewegt. Das war doch nicht etwa...doch. Es war ein Wasserbett. Harry hatte bisher nur von diesen Betten gehört, doch jetzt, wo er sich darauf legte, war es wirklich wunderbar. So weich und man fühlte sich richtig geborgen darin. Er sah nach oben und sah noch weitere Fenster, die den Himmel zeigten. Das Zimmer war einfach ein Traum. Harry mochte es jetzt schon. Auch der Fußboden war wunderbar weich und vor allem leise. Harry beschloss, dass er wirklich sein Zeug einräumen könnte. Als er schließlich damit fertig war ging er nach, schließlich müssten sie ja langsam fertig sein, doch blieb er am Ansatz der Treppe stehen, man hörte die beiden Stimmen bis nach oben. "Und wenn Dumbledore sagt, du sollst von einem Turm springen, tust du das dann auch?", das war Sirius' Stimme. "Beruhige dich doch! Ich habe es schließlich nicht nur für ihn gemacht, sondern auch für sie. Wo hätte sie denn sonst hingesollt?", versuchte Remus zu beruhigen. Harry horchte angespannt. "Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwohin, aber nicht hierher. Du weißt, was dass für Harry bedeuten würde. Ich hatte es dir doch erzählt!", wieder Sirius, der etwas ruhiger wurde. "Ich weiß und sie sieht es ja selber ein. Ich glaube sie war am meisten von allen dagegen. Das kannst du mir glauben. Sie hat jetzt schließlich auch abgesagt.", sagte Remus ruhig und danach konnte Harry nichts mehr verstehen, denn es schien, als hätte sie eine Tür geschlossen. 'Verdammt. Sie haben mich bemerkt.', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, womit er auch gar nicht im Unrecht lag.... 


	16. Kapitel Die besten Ferien aller Zeiten, ...

16.Kapitel- Die besten Ferien aller Zeiten, Anni und zu viele Gedanken an Cat  
  
Harry dachte in den nächsten Tagen überhaupt nicht mehr daran, denn Sirius war einfach toll! Sie unternahmen jeden Tag etwas anderes, denn Harry hatte kaum Ahnung, was man alles in der Zauberer- und auch Muggelwelt alles machen konnte. Sirius wechselte meist das eine mit dem anderen ab und am ersten Tag waren sie in einem Vergnügungspark und Harry ging als fast 17jähriger wie ein kleines Kind durch den Park und die beiden ließen nichts aus, was sie versuchten. Obwohl sich Sirius gewünscht hätte, die 3fache Loopingbahn mit 2facher Schraube und einer Geschwindigkeit von 120km/h und einer Länge von fast einem Kilometer lieber ausgelassen zu haben, oder vorher nicht so viele Krapfen gegessen zu haben, die danach wieder hervorkamen. Am nächsten Tag waren sie in einem Theater, was Harry wirklich sehr genoss, obwohl die Story doch etwas zu romantisch für sein noch nicht geheiltes Herz war. Dann folgte ein Besuch in ein Kino, wo sie einen tollen Film schauten. Doch als sie am darauffolgenden Tag in einem Zaubererkino waren, vergaß er das Muggelkino, denn das war dagegen wirklich langweilig. In einem Zaubererkino ist es wirklich so, als würde man mittendrin sitzen. Bei der einen Verfolgungsjagd saßen sie z.B. in dem Fluchtauto, dass danach einen kleinen Flug machte und schließlich auf dem Kopf landete. Nur gut, dass man durch einige Zauber vorher geschützt wurde, dass man sich nicht verletzte. Harry war so froh, dass Sirius endlich frei war, denn sonst hätten sie das ganze nicht unternehmen können. Aber das beste waren bestimmt die Quidditchspiele, zu denen Sirius regelmäßig Harry einlud. Harry wunderte sich zwar, woher Sirius das gesamte Geld hatte, doch er nahm an, dass er es vom Ministerium hatte. Harry wunderte sich außerdem auch, dass Sirius so frei mit ihm durch die Öffentlichkeit ging, schließlich würde Voldemort doch sehr gerne Harry in den Fingern haben. Als die beiden eines Abends in der nun neu tapezierten Bibliothek saßen, fragte Harry ihn auch danach. Sirius schaute ihn kurz an und seufzte. "Das war bestimmt nicht einfach, erstens Dumbledore zu überzeugen und dann auch noch zweitens diesen Zauber auszuführen. Er lässt uns für alle unsichtbar erscheinen, die Todesser oder ähnliches, dass heißt z.B. Spione sind. Außerdem sehen wir auch nicht wie Sirius Black und Harry Potter aus, musst du wissen. Wenn du wissen willst, wie du aussiehst, dann schau einfach mal in diesen Spiegel.", dabei nahm Sirius einen kleinen, silbernen Spiegel hervor und reichte ihn Harry. Als Harry hineinschaute, sah er nicht sich und Sirius darin, sondern einen etwa 15jährigen Jungen, mit kurzen, blondierten, ordentlichen Haaren und blauen Augen. Außerdem war er nicht so dünn wie normaler Weise und auch die Narbe war verschwunden. Sirius sah ganz ähnlich aus. Ebenfalls blonde, wenn auch naturblonde, schulterlange Haare und ebenfalls blaue Augen. Harry musste darüber grinsen. Schließlich konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass er für alle so aussah. "Und wir sehen für alle so aus?", fragte Harry amüsiert. "Nicht für alle. Man kann auch bestimmten Personen erlauben, uns normal zu sehen, dafür muss man aber genau den Zauber wissen, der auf uns lastet und der ist von Person zu Person unterschiedlich, weißt du? Selbst für Voldemort kann es somit sehr schwer werden, uns zu finden.", sagte Sirius zufrieden. Harry nickte, dass war wirklich gut. Doch plötzlich fiel ihm wieder das geheime Gespräch von Sirius und Remus ein und Harry wollte heute erfahren, um was es ging. "Wo ist eigentlich Remus die ganze Zeit?", fragte Harry Sirius. "Er wohnt ja in der anderen Hälfte, wie du weißt und er hat viel zu tun.", wich Sirius aus. "Sirius! Ich will endlich wissen, über was ihr an meinem ersten Tag hier geredet habt!", sagte Harry nun ernst und Sirius seufzte. Warum musste dieser Junge eigentlich immer alles wissen wollen? 'Genau wie sein Vater.', schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür... "Ich hoffe, wir stören nicht?", fragte Remus vorsichtig, als er den Rauem betrat. Harry stutzte. Wen meinte er mit "wir". "Aber durchaus nicht, komm rein. Ist sie etwa auch hier?", fragte Sirius etwas überrascht. Remus nickte nur lächelnd. "Komm doch rein, Anni!", sagte Remus gelassen und Harry schaute in Richtung Tür, den überraschten Blick Sirius nicht sehend. Hätte Harry nun nicht auf das Mädchen geachtet, dass den Rauem betrat, sondern auf Sirius, hätte er gewusst, dass hier etwas nicht zu 100% stimmte, doch so sah er nur auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, dass unsicher den Rauem betrat. Es hatte strahlend blaue Augen, die Harry unbewusst an Cat erinnerten, obwohl diese Augen anders waren. Sie waren nicht so verschlossen und selbstsicher, sondern eher neugierig und schüchtern. "Hi!", sagte Harry freundlich. "Das ist das Mädchen, über das wir geredet hatte, Harry. Ich weiß, wir sagten, sie würde nicht kommen, doch sie wollte sich erst einmal einleben, verstehst du? Sie etwas schüchtern." Harry nickte und achtete genau auf sie, wie sie sich nun etwas sicherer in einen Sessel setzte und Harry musterte, seine Narbe aber auslassend, was sie in Harrys Augen gleich sympathisch machte. "Wir lassen euch dann mal alleine, damit ihr euch etwas kennen lernen könnt, ok?", fragte Sirius, doch wartete keine Antwort und verließ den Rauem. "Remus. Könntest du nicht noch bleiben?", fragte das Mädchen Lupin, doch dieser schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und ging auch nach draußen. Schweigend saßen sich die beiden gegenüber. "Und du bist Harry?", platzte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus, als müsste sie sich schwer zusammen nehmen. Harry musterte sie kurz und er schätzte, dass sie in etwa die Größe von Ca...'Verdammt noch mal! Vergiss sie.', schallt sich Harry selbst und ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm. Er war noch immer wie am ersten Tag in Cat verliebt und er hasste es. Immer an sie denken zu müssen, jedes Mädchen mit ihr zu vergleichen. Anni schaute ihn fragend an. "Ach äh nichts. Das ist eine längere Geschichte.", sagte Harry ausweichend und Anni nickte, auch wenn sie neugierig geworden schien. "Wie heißt du eigentlich vollständig?", fragte Harry sie. "Annemarie Thompson.", antwortete sie schnell. "und wo gehst du zur Schule?", fragte er sie. "Nach Sydney, auf die University of Magic. Und du?", fragte sie zurück. "Nach Hogwarts, Gryffindor.", sagte er schnell. "Erzähl mir von Hogwarts und deinen Klassenkameraden.", forderte Anni ihn auf. "Ich habe schon so viel über Hogwarts allgemein gehört, doch ich will wissen, wie du es findest, und wie die Leute dort sind." Sie setze sich nun zu ihm auf die Coach, damit sie sich nicht durchs ganze Zimmer unterhalten mussten. Harry freute sich darauf, ihr von Hogwarts zu erzählen. Nachdem er endlich geendet hatte (es waren bestimmt über 2 Stunden gewesen, in denen Anni aufmerksam zugehört hatte), fragte Anni: "Hermine und Ron scheinen dir ja viel zu bedeuten, was?" Harry nickte stolz und erzählte ihr noch mehr über die beiden. "Und was war mit dieser...wie hieß sie noch mal? Die, die erst letztes Jahr dazu kam? Sie scheint sehr interessant zu sein.", sagte Anni. Harry schnaubte. Ja, als interessant konnte man sie tatsächlich bezeichnen. Anni schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an. "Du hast erst von ihr erzählt, als würdest du sie mögen, deswegen fragte ich nach." Verdammt. Sie konnte wirklich alles heraushören. Er musste aufpassen. "Ja, ich mochte sie sehr, das tue ich noch immer, doch ich will jetzt nicht über sie reden. Ok?", fragte Harry, denn er fühlte sich noch immer nicht gut, wenn es um Cat ging... Harry wollte sie gerade ausfragen, als sie gähnte und sich streckte. "Es ist spät, nicht? Es wäre besser, wenn wir erst mal ins Bett gehen würden, oder?", sagte sie und es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Genau in diesem Moment kam Remus herein und sagte: "Kommt! Es ist schon nach 12. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr ausschlaft." Anni stand auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Ciao von Harry, der auch etwas später ging und ins Bett ging. Er lag noch lange nach und dachte über Cat nach. Sie würde ihn auslachen, wenn sie wüsste, wie sehr er noch an sie dachte und unter ihr leidet, nur weil sie nicht aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden wollte. "Harry Potter! Du hast schon 4 mal gegen Voldemort bestanden, da wirst du es doch schaffen, ein einfaches Mädchen zu überleben, oder?", fragte er sich selber, doch irgendwie kam eine andere Antwort als er dachte. 'Sie ist nicht einfach nur ein Mädchen, sondern das Mädchen, dass du von ganzem Herzen liebst.' Uns Harry verfluchte seine innere Stimme, weil sie vollkommen Recht hatte und er fragte sich, wie es ihr wohl geht....  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Kein Wunder, er hatte die ganze Nacht von Cat geträumt und all die schönsten, aber auch schrecklichsten Erfahren mit ihr. Und die Schrecklichen verursachten auch Kopfschmerzen. Harry würde Sirius heute fragen, ob er nicht zu Hause bleiben könnte und sich ausruhen. Doch Sirius schien so was wie Gedanken lesen zu können, oder war es sein Hundeinstinkt?, der ihn mit einem Tablett in das Zimmer nach einem kurzen Klopfen eintreten ließ. "Du hast schlecht geschlafen, die Nacht!", es war keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung. "Woher?", wollte Harry fragen, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn, während er Harry das Tablett gab. "Ich war heute nacht hier. Du warst ziemlich laut, weißt du das? Was ist eigentlich los?", fragte Sirius besorgt und auf einmal wurde Harry klar, dass er Sirius gar nichts von Cat erzählt hatte. "Weißt du, da war so ein Mädchen, sie heißt Catharyna Taylor, aber eigentlich nur Cat." "Du meinst die Kratzbürste, von der du mir schriebst? Und die die Freundin von Malfoy war?", fragte Sirius dazwischen. "So ist es. Aber wie du sagtest, sie war die Freundin von Malfoy, denn danach wurde sie meine." Sirius schaute ihn aufmerksam an und Harry erzählte ihm alles. Wie er mit Cat zusammen war, wie sie ihn dann kalt abserviert hatte, die Nacht, wo sie ihm alles gestand, das Quidditchspiel und seine Härte danach. Sirius nickte an einzelnen Stellen, aber schüttelte auch manchmal den Kopf. Schließlich sagte er am Ende: "Da hast du mir aber ganz schön viel verschwiegen!" Harry nickte betreten. "Ist ja nicht schlimm. Aber dann hätte ich dir am Ende einen anderen Rat gegeben. Denn das du sie am Ende so fertig gemacht hast...ich will nicht sagen, dass ich es gutheiße, was sie getan hat, doch sie hat dafür gebüßt, wie mir scheint und dann noch deine Worte dahinter...das ist schon hart. Und ich glaube, du hast dich damit mehr bestraft als sie.", fügte er hinzu und schaute Harry aufmerksam an. Es war dieser Blick, den Harry sosehr an Sirius und auch Dumbledore hasste. Es war das Gefühl, dass man nichts verbergen könnte und derjenige alles sah. "Du leidest noch immer sehr unter ihr, richtig? Dann schreib ihr einen Brief. Ich will nicht sagen, dass er positiv sein wird, denn das bezweifle ich, doch vielleicht geht es dir danach besser." Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Wie kann es mir besser gehen, wenn nichts positives in einem Brief steht?", fragte er schließlich. Sirius überlegte kurz, bis er schließlich sagte. "Nun ja, so wie du mir Cat beschreibst, sagt sie immer die Wahrheit und sagt, was sie denkt. Das wird in Briefen nicht anders sein und du wüsstest wenigstens, wo du bei ihr stehst, oder?", sagte Sirius abschließend und verschwand mit einem aufmunternden Zwinkern Harrys Zimmer.  
  
Harry saß nach einem guten Frühstück und angezogen an seinem Schreibtisch und überlegte angestrengt, was er schreiben könnte. Die Adlerfeder hatte er in der Hand, doch als er endlich beginnen wollte zu schreiben, rutschte sie ihm aus der Hand. Gerade wollte Harry fluchen, als er bemerkte, dass sie von alleine stand, 'Wie diese Feder von dieser verfluchten Kimmkorn', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er begann, oder besser gesagt die Feder begann nun das zu schreiben, was Harry Cat mitteilen wollte, nur eben genau in seiner Handschrift.  
  
Liebe Cat. (war das nicht zu persönlich- Liebe?)  
  
Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut, oder wenigstens besser als mir. Ich kann nicht aufhören an dich zu denken und ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich dich dafür hassen oder lieben soll. Ich weiß, ich sagte, ich hasse dich und irgendwo stimmt es, doch ich liebe dich auch noch von ganzem Herzen, dass wird mir vor allem jetzt bewusst, wo du nicht mehr in der Nähe bist, wo ich dich nicht mehr beobachtet kann. Ich hoffe, du schreibst zurück. Egal was, aber bitte antworte..  
  
Dein Harry  
  
Harry starrte ungläubig auf das Pergament vor ihm. Das konnte er doch niemals abschicken. "Harry?", Harry schaute sich verwundert um. "Sirius!", sagte er erleichtert. Irgendwie hatte es sich sein Patenonkel wohl vorgenommen, immer dann zu kommen, wenn er seinen Rat brauchte. "Diesen Brief kann ich doch nicht abschicken, oder?"; fragte Harry zweifelnd und gab Sirius das Pergament. Sirius las es aufmerksam durch und am Ende lächelte er. "Doch. Genau das wirst du abschicken." Harry sah Sirius überrascht an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Es bringt nichts, wenn du etwas verschönlichst oder sie anlügst. Ich denke, dass sie so eine Sorte Mensch ist, die auch zwischen den Zeilen lesen kann, sowie du sie mir beschreibst, ist sie nicht dumm. Ich würde den Brief genauso abschicken. Und selbst wenn eine gemeine Antwort kommt, was möglich, aber nicht wünschenswert ist, warst du wenigstens ehrlich und du wirst dich besser fühlen, glaube mir. Ich kenne mich da aus.", sagte Sirius und reichte Harry den Brief zurück. Harry starrte ihn noch kurz an, doch dann sagte er: "Hedwig! Du hast wieder Arbeit." 


	17. Kapitel Ferien und eine Antwort kommt

17.Kapitel- Ferien und eine Antwort kommt  
  
Harry fühlte sich, nachdem er den Brief abgeschickt hatte wirklich seltsam befreit. Er sollte wirklich öfter auf Sirius hören. Harry ging nach unten in die Bibliothek. Er musste auch noch Hausaufgaben machen, u.a. drei Meteraufsätze für Snape und Harry hoffte, in der Bibliothek etwas zu finden und wurde auch nicht enttäuscht. Harry setzte sich an einen Tisch und begann seine Arbeit, wobei seine Gedanken wieder bei Cat landeten. Sie hatte bestimmt keine Problem damit, schließlich war sie gut in Zaubertränke. "Verdammt noch mal Harry!", schallt er sich, mal wieder, selbst. "Was ist denn?", fragte auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme ihn. Harry sah auf und erkannte Anni, die über ihm stand. "Äh, nichts weiter, doch ich komme hier einfach nicht weiter.", log Harry und Anni nickte nur kurz. Auf einmal hatte Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, doch er konnte es einfach nicht zuordnen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, aber auch irgendwo verletzend. Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn, doch Anni riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken."Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Unser Zaubertranklehrer ist wirklich nett und nicht so, wie Remus von eurem erzählte." Harry nickte nur und Anni setzte sich neben ihn. Dann erklärte sie ihm verschiedene Sachen, die er auch schreiben konnte. Sie war nicht schlecht in Zaubertränke, aber nicht so gut wie. "Verdammt!", sprudelte aus Harry heraus. Anni sah ihn fragend an. "Es ist nur....es liegt an einem bestimmten Mädchen weißt du? Und ich muss nur noch an sie denken und ständig alles mit ihr vergleichen und das geht mir ganz schön auf den Nerv.", seufzte er. Anni schaute ihn zuerst mitfühlend an, doch konnte Harry sehen, dass sie ein Grinsen verbarg. Als sie schließlich mit den Zaubertrankhausaufgaben, wenigstens Nummer 1 und 2 fertig waren, rief Sirius sie zum Essen. "Isst du auch mal mit uns? Sehr schön.", sagte Sirius, als er Anni erblickte. Als sie so am Tisch saßen, fragte Harry auf einmal. "Warum bist du eigentlich bei Remus, Anni? Er ist doch nicht dein Vater, oder doch?", Harry sah sich fragend um. Alle schauten ihn etwas überrascht an. Schließlich sagte Remus: "Nein, dass ist sie wirklich nicht, aber sie ist eine Verwandte, um genauer zu sein, meine Nichte. Aber meine Schwester hatte geschäftlich zu tun, wie auch ihr Mann und da wollten sie Anni nicht die ganzen Ferien über alleine lassen." Harry nickte. Das war einleuchtend. Den restlichen Abend unterhielten sie sich noch, was sie noch die Ferien machen würden und Harry freute sich schon darauf, denn er kannte so viele Dinge noch nicht. "Kommst du eigentlich auch mal mit?", fragte Harry Anni, welche darauf hin nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. "Warum denn nicht?", hackte Harry weiter nach. "Weil wir auch etwas unternehmen, Harry.", antwortete Remus für sie. "Wir können doch auch mal etwas zusammen unternehmen, oder?", fragte Harry bittend. "Wir könnten ja am Wochenende ein kleines Picknick machen, oder?", fragte Anni und Remus schaute sie erstaunt an, doch dann nickte er. "Warum auch nicht.", sagte er und auch Sirius nickte zustimmend. Somit ging es am Wochenende zum Picknick. Harry hatte noch immer keine Antwort von Cat erhalten und er fragte sich, ob es positiv oder negativ wäre. Aber vielleicht musste Hedwig sie auch erst einmal finden, schließlich wusste sie nicht, wo Cat war. "Harry? Kommst du? Wir wollen los!", riss Sirius Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja, sofort!", rief er als Antwort zurück und rannte die Treppe hinunter, wo auch schon die anderen warteten. Wie sich herausstellte, wollten sie zu dem Ort fliegen und Harry freute sich schon wieder auf seinen Feuerblitz. "Ich kann aber nicht wirklich fliegen. Kann ich nicht bei dir mitfliegen, Remus?", fragte Anni unsicher. Remus grinste sie an und sagte schließlich "Natürlich. Setz dich einfach hintendrauf." Und Anni bestieg hinter Remus den Besen und klammerte sich dann angstvoll an ihn. Irgendwie musste Harry darüber grinsen, doch schon wieder verspürte er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, wie damals in der Bibliothek, sollte etwa Anni daran Schuld sein? "Harry. Nun komm! Sonst holst du uns selbst mit deinem Feuerblitz nicht mehr ein!", schrie Sirius und Harry sah, dass sie wirklich schon ein ganzschönes Stück waren. Schnell bestieg er seinen Besen und flog hinterher, bis er nach einigen Sekunden wieder aufgeholt hatte. Harry genoss das Fliegen, wohl im ganzen Gegensatz zu Anni, die die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich an Remus klammerte. "Sie mag das Fliegen wohl nicht sonderlich, was?", fragte Harry grinsend Sirius. "So ist es.", antwortete er ebenfalls grinsend. Nach einer kurzen Weile landeten sie schließlich in einem Wald, an dem eine kleine Lichtung war. Außerdem plätscherte ein kleiner Bach, wie ein kleiner Wasserfall, aus einem schwarzen Stein, der mitten auf der Lichtung stand. Doch wenn das Licht darauf viel, war er nicht schwarz, sondern spiegelte wunderschöne Farben wieder und auch ein kleiner Regenbogen war durch den winzigen Wasserfall entstanden. Es war ein wunderschönes Fleckchen Erde und Harry fühlte sich sofort wohl. Anni ging erst einmal zu der Quelle, um ein wenig zu trinken, der Flug war wohl wirklich nicht ihr Element. Und Harry freute sich, dass er nicht wieder sofort an Cat gedacht hatte... Und verfluchte sich gleich wieder, weil er es doch getan hatte. Sirius grinste ihn wissend an und Harry seufzte nur wieder, doch würde er sich diesen Nachmittag nicht durch Cat, wenn auch indirekt, nicht vergeuden. Nachdem sie schnell (schließlich waren sie Zauberer) das Picknick aufgebaut hatten, setzten sie sich auf die Decke und begannen zu essen zu reden. Doch bald schon brach die Dämmerung ein und sie flogen zurück. Anni verschwand danach gleich mit einem gegähnten "Gute Nacht." In ihrem Zimmer und auch Harry ging in seines. Als er eintrat, wartete auch schon Hedwig geduldig auf ihn, mit einem Brief am Bein...  
  
Hi Harry  
  
Hast du es tatsächlich mal geschafft ehrlich zu sein....Glückwunsch. Hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht und spielte auch mit dem Gedanken, deinen Brief ungelesen in den nächsten Papierkorb zu schmeißen. Doch ich bin froh, dass ich es letztendlich nicht tat. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich nicht an dich denke, doch glaube nicht, dass ich dich liebe. Ich mag dich, wirklich und das einzigste, was ich dir wirklich anbieten könnte, wäre meine Freundschaft, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass du sie annehmen wirst und ob sie überhaupt einen Sinn hätte. Auch wenn du es nicht glauben wirst, aber so sehr, wie du mir nachtrauerst, hänge ich noch immer an Draco. Ich muss mich immer wieder ermahnen, nicht an ihn zu denken, ihm nicht zu schreiben. Doch ich hoffe, dass es dir bald besser geht, denn niemand muss so leiden, auch du nicht...  
  
Cat  
  
Harry ließ den Brief sinken. Er wusste nicht, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. Sollte er sich freuen? Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, wodurch er gleich wieder lag, weil er so tief einsank. Es hatte wieder etwas tröstendes, doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er Trost jetzt brauchte. Er las sich den Brief noch einmal durch. ...das einzigste, was ich dir wirklich anbieten könnte, wäre meine Freundschaft, .... "Ach Sirius.", sagte Harry, wünschend, sein Patenonkel wäre jetzt wieder hier. "Ja Harry?", fragte dieser auf einmal. Harry sprang auf. "Wie bekommst du es hin, eigentlich immer im rechten Augenblick hier zu sein?", fragte Harry auf einmal. Es war im langsam richtig unheimlich. Sirius lächelte ihn an und sagte nur: "Hundeinstinkte." Harry nickte, dass hätte er sich auch denken können. Harry gab Sirius wortlos den Brief. Sirius las ihn wieder aufmerksam durch. Irgendwie schien Sirius ein Dolmetscher zwischen Harry und Cat geworden zu sein, obwohl es eigentlich alles in einer Sprache dastand. "Und was willst du tun? Willst du das Angebot annehmen?", fragte Sirius ruhig. "Eigentlich schon, aber sie hängt immer noch so sehr an Malfoy.", sagte Harry unschlüssig. "Ihr könnt es ja dabei belassen, freundlich zu sein, schreibe es ihr so. Das sie eine Freundin sein könnte, aber nie eine so feste, wie Hermine oder Ron. Sie wird es verstehen und ich glaube, mehr kann man euch beiden im Moment nicht zumuten.", dabei schaute Sirius Harry mit einem undeutbaren Blick an...  
  
Liebe Cat  
  
Freunde wäre gut, doch wirst du verstehen, dass ich dir nicht so vertrauen kann, wie ich Hermine oder Ron vertraue. Doch ich denke, dass man uns beiden auch nicht mehr zutrauen kann, denn jeder hat noch mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry schaute Hedwig noch kurz nach, bevor er sich wieder auf sein Bett niederließ. Sirius war erst verschwunden. Harry nahm an, dass er wieder etwas mit Remus zu bereden hatte. Schließlich schlief er ein und hatte einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum, den er aber am nächsten Morgen wieder vergessen hatte.... (wie es mit wichtigen Träumen eben ist*fg*) 


	18. Kapitel Geburtstag endlich als Geburtsta...

18.Kapitel- Geburtstag endlich als Geburtstag  
  
Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass nun schon wieder eine Woche vergangen war, als er die letzte Eule, mit der Post von Cat, bekam. Desto erstaunter war er, als er 5 Eulen in seinem Zimmer sah, die alle ein Paket um hatten. Dann fiel es ihm ein und ein Blick auf seinen Kalender bestätigte es....er hatte heute seinen 17.Geburtstag! Schnell nahm er seine Brille vom Nachtschrank und begrüßte die erste Eule, die er als Pig erkannte. Er hatte ein riesiges Paket um und Harry fragte sich, wer er dies tragen konnte, doch als er es nahm, war es fast so leicht wie Luft. Harry machte es an dem kleinen Beinchen ab und las zuerst den Brief, der oben auf dem Paket lag. Pig beglückwünschte sich zu seinem erfolgreich ausgetragenen Paket und setzte sich wieder auf eine Stange. Harry nahm den Brief heraus...  
  
Hallo Harry (es war die Handschrift von Rons Mutter)  
  
Ich hoffe es geht dir sehr gut bei Sirius! Ich hoffe, dass die Eulen durchkommen, doch wir haben sie extra mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber verdeckt. Ich hoffe, Du-weißt-schon-wer hat überhaupt keine Ahnung wo du bist. Aber jetzt erst mal alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, du geniest jetzt die Volljährigkeit in der Zaubererwelt. Im Paket findest du jedenfalls einen Kuchen und ein paar Kekse und noch schöne Ferien! Tschüss, deine Familie Weasley  
  
Harry schaute sich kurz den sehr leckeren Kuchen und die auch verführerisch duftenden Kekse an, bis er sich die nächste Eule von ihrem Paket befreite. Er war jetzt volljährig? Das hatte er gar nicht wirklich gewusst. Doch nun nahm er das nächste Paket. Dieses war von Hagrid und auch er beglückwünschte ihn recht herzlich und wie auch schon Misses Weasley, zur Volljährigkeit. Er hatte Harry ein neues Buch geschenkt, von dem Harry annahm, dass es das neue Buch für Pflege magischer Tiere war. Die dritte Eule war von Hermine und Ron, wie sich herausstellte...  
  
Hi Harry!  
  
Alles, alles Gute zu deinem 17. jetzt volljährigen Geburtstag. Wir hoffen, dir geht es gut, was wir aber mal annehmen und das du einen schönen Geburtstag mit Sirius verbringen wirst. Tut uns leid, das wir dir jetzt erst schreiben, aber die Ferien sind einfach so wunderschön hier. Ich weiß, dass ist keine Entschuldigung, aber du weißt ja wie es ist, wenn man verliebt ist, man hat einfach nur noch Augen für den anderen. Harry seufzte. Wie sehr er das wusste....  
  
Jedenfalls noch alles Gute und Du-weißt-schon-wer hat dich hoffentlich in Ruhe gelassen...  
  
Bye, Hermine und Ron P.S.: Das Wetter ist einfach traumhaft. Der Strand ist wunderschön. Weißer Sand, türkisblaues Meer und schattenspendende Palmen...hoffe, bei euch ist auch gutes Wetter;)  
  
Harry grinste. Der Urlaub musste den beiden wirklich gut getan haben, denn Hermine hatte nicht ein Wort an Schule verloren. Harry packte das Geschenk aus und fand darin ein Fotoalbum von Hermine und Ron. Es schien, als hätten sie alle verfügbaren Fotos seit der ersten Klasse genommen und immer etwas darunter geschrieben. Harry fand es wirklicht toll, schließlich hatte er jetzt endlich mal Fotos von seinen besten Freunden. Er legte es hinweg und sogleich kam ein Waldkauz auf ihn zugeflogen, der das bekannte Hogwartssiegel auf dem Brief hatte. Harry nahm ihm den Brief ab und der Vogel flog gleich wieder aus dem Fenster...  
  
Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmeister. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
  
bitte beachten Sie, dass das neue Schuljahr wie immer am 1. September beginnt. Der Hogwartsexpress fährt am Bahnhof King's Cross ab, elf Uhr, Gleis 9¾. Ich habe ihnen außerdem die Nachricht zu überbringen, das sie als zusätzlicher Schulsprecher des Hauses Gryffindor ernannt wurden. Dies ist als Vorsichtsmaßnahme entschieden wurden, da Sie-wissen-schon-wer wieder aktiver wird und ein Angriff auf Hogwarts nicht auszuschließen ist. Deswegen wurde jedem Haus ein weiterer Schulsprecher zugestellt. Ich hoffe, das sie ihre Pflichten sehr gut erfüllen werden und mir keine Beschwerden kommen. Sie finden eine Liste der benötigten Bücher und Utensilien, sowie ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen beliegen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
  
P.S.: Professor Dumbledore und ich wünschen ihnen alles Gute zum 17. Geburtstag.  
  
Hedwig kam nun etwas beleidigt, da sie so lange warten musste zu Harry und gab ihm das kleine Paket. Er nahm den Brief heraus und auf einmal hörte er eine Lied...  
  
When your day is long and the night, the night is yours alone  
  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
  
Don't let yourself go, cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes  
  
Sometimes everything is wrong, now it's time to sing along  
  
When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)  
  
If you feel like letting go (hold on)  
  
If you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on  
  
Cause everybody hurts, take comfort in your friends  
  
Everybody hurts, don't throw your hands, oh now, don't throw your hands  
  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you're not alone  
  
If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long  
  
When you think you've had too much, with this life, to hang on  
  
Well everybody hurts, sometimes  
  
Everybody cries, and everybody hurts, sometimes  
  
But everybody hurts sometimes so hold on, hold on, hold on,  
  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,  
  
Everybody hurts  
  
You are not alone (REM, ervybody hurts)  
  
Harry lauschte dem Lied mit großem Interesse. Er kannte es, doch sang es hier jemand anderes. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, doch war sie so anders, doch er war sicher, dass sie Cat gehörte....  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich nehme an, dass du die anderen Karten auch schon bekommen hast, also sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn bei mir nicht so viele Glückwünsche und Sorgen drinstehen, wie bei den anderen. Ich wünsche dir aber, dass du nächstes Schuljahr bessere Tage erwischt, als letztes... Zu dem Geschenk... Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Es war das einzigste, was ich hatte und was mir für dich gefiel...  
  
Bye, Cat  
  
Harry schaute interessiert in das Paket. Es war nicht gerade leicht, aber auch nicht so schwer. Er öffnete es vorsichtig und fand erst mal nur verdammt viel Zeitungspapier...'Toller Scherz, Cat. Das einzigste was ich noch hatte und was mir für dich gefiel.' Wirklich amüsant, doch dann sah Harry noch etwas anderes. Es war etwas längliches und extra noch einmal in schwarzen Samtstoff eingepackt. Harry packte es ganz vorsichtig aus und staunte. Auf dem schwarzen Samt lag nun eine wunderschöne, silberne Rose. Sie wirkte noch frisch und auch roch sie wunderschön. Harry schaute sich um, ob er etwas geeignetes zum hineinstellen hatte, doch dann sah er in dem Paket noch ein weiteres Stück schwarzen Samt. Als er es auspackte, hatte er auf einmal einen wunderschönen silbernen Phoenix aus purem Silber in der Hand. Er schaute Harry neugierig an und hatte intelligente Augen. Der Phoenix hüpfte behutsam auf das Wasserbett und nahm die Rose. Dann gab er Harry dir Rose und drehte sich um, sodass Harry sag, dass der Phoenix auf dem Rücken eine Halterung für diese Rose war. Als er die Rose sachte hineinsteckte, hörte er auf einmal Cats Stimme. "Dies ist keine normale Rose, Harry. Sie wird niemals welken und immer frisch sein. Auch der Phoenix ist nicht nur eine Figur, als behandle ihn auch bitte gut. Er hat ebenfalls Gefühle und er hilft dir bei Entscheidungen, wenn du es willst. Er kann zwar nicht sprechen, doch hat er seine eigene Art mit anderen zu reden." Danach erstarb die Stimme und Harry nahm den Phoenix wieder vorsichtig in der Hand. Der silberne Vogel schaute ihn neugierig an, doch dann rieb er seinen winzigen Kopf an Harrys Daumen und schaute ihn vertrauensvoll an. "Gute Nacht, mein kleiner, neuer Freund!", sagte Harry schließlich und stellte ihn auf seinen Nachschrank, wo er ihn gleich sehen konnte, wenn er aufwachte. Der Phoenix saß stolz und doch freundlich da und irgendwie erinnerte diese Art des Vogels Harry an eine bestimmte Kratzbürste aus Hogwarts.....  
  
Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen spät auf und er erschrak kurz, als ein silberner Schatten auf seinem Bauch landete und ihn mit einem wunderschönen Gesang, der für Phoenixe so typisch war. Sirius kam erstaunt herein und sein Blick fiel sofort auf den Vogel. "Wo hast du den denn her?", fragte Sirius erstaunt. "Er ist von Cat, wie auch die Rose.". Die Rose steckte tatsächlich noch in dem Phoenix, doch das schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören. "Wirklich schön.", sagte Sirius. "Aber würde das neue Geburtstagskind bitte mit herunter kommen?", fragte Sirius auf einmal grinsend und auch Harry fiel auf einmal ein, dass er ja Geburtstag hatte. Die beiden gingen hinunter und setzten sich an einen reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. "Ich soll dir von Remus und Anni ganz herzliche Grüße ausrichten, doch sie konnten heute wirklich nicht kommen." Harry wollte fragen warum, doch da wurde ihm klar, dass Sirius es ihm nicht sagen konnte, denn er schaute schon so entschuldigend. Doch Harry wollte sich davon nicht den Geburtstag verderben lassen. Harry packte die Geschenke aus, die er von Sirius erhalten hatte und kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. So viele Geschenke hatte er noch nie erhalten und auch noch nie persönlich. Harry wusste gar nicht Recht, was er alles sagen sollte, als er lauter Quidditchutensilien mehr hatte, die er auch gut gebrauchen konnte, doch die sich Harry nie getraut hatte zu kaufen, weil sie nicht gerade billig waren. Harry umarmte seinen Patenonkel glücklich. Zum Mittag gab es Harrys Lieblingsessen und danach gingen die beiden in die Winkelgasse. Als Harry Malfoy erblickte, wollte er schon eine schnippische Bemerkung los lassen, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, schließlich sahen sie ja vor alle anders aus. Sie kamen erst spät wieder nach Hause, als Remus zwar schon wieder da war und auch Harry herzlichst gratulierte, doch Anni war bereits wieder schlafen. Remus entschuldigte sie, da es ein anstrengender Tag für sie gewesen war. Harry erzählte Remus von seinen tollen Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse, doch irgendwann hieß es auch an einem Geburtstag ins Bett zu gehen, auch wenn es schon gar nicht mehr am Geburtstag war... 


	19. Kapitel Zurück in Hogwarts

19.Kapitel- Zurück in Hogwarts  
  
Es waren bestimmt die ersten Sommerferien für Harry, wo er sich ärgerte, wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu müssen, denn die Tage mit Sirius waren wirklich toll. Doch alles hat ein Ende und schließlich fand sich Harry auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ zusammen mit Sirius und Remus wieder. Wo Anni geblieben war, sagten die beiden Erwachsenen nicht, er würde es noch selber herausfinden. Harry verabschiedete sich schließlich herzlichst von seinem Paten und auch von Remus und stieg in den Zug ein und ging in ein leeres Abteil. Als er ankam, machte ihm ein angenehmes Geräusch in seiner Tasche darauf aufmerksam, heraus gelassen zu werden und Harry nahm den silbernen Phoenix, welchen er von Cat bekommen hatte aus der Tasche, welcher ihn erleichtert ansah und hüpfte sich auf einen freien Stuhl (der Phoenix). Harry setzte sich ebenfalls hin, doch da ging auch schon die Tür auf. "Hey Harry!", sagte Cat lächelnd, als sie eintrat. "Hi Cat!", antwortete auch Harry freundlich, doch ein Stich in seinem Herzen ließ in darauf aufmerksam werden, dass er noch immer vollkommen in sie verliebt war. "Immer noch so schlimm?", fragte sie halb grinsend, halb mitfühlend. "Sieht man es mir denn so sehr an?", antwortete Harry mit einer Gegenfrage. "Nur, wenn man es weiß und selber das Problem ist.", antworte Cat grinsend und auch Harry konnte nicht anders, als nur zu grinsen. "Hey mein Kleiner!", sagte Cat auf einmal freudestrahlend und ging zu dem kleinen, silbernen Phoenix, welcher sich gleich an ihre Wange schmiegte, als sie ihn in Kopfhöhe hielt. "Ist er auch gut zu dir, ja?", fragte sie den kleinen Vogel und schaute schelmisch zu Harry, welcher auch grinsen musste, doch es tat irgendwie weh. Cat seufzte, als sie es bemerkte und redete noch eine Weile mit dem Vogel in einer anderen Sprache, wie es schien, denn Harry verstand kein Wort. Sie war so von ihrem kleinen Freund abgelenkt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie die Tür erneut aufging und Hermine und Ron betraten Händchenhaltend das Abteil. "Hallo ihr beiden!", sagten sie fröhlich und wurden genauso fröhlich zurück gegrüßt. Die Fahrt war wieder erholsam und Harry freute sich, dass er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kam, auch wenn Sirius dort nicht sein würde... "Ach Schlampe! Du hast wirklich nicht dazu gelernt, oder?", fragte Malfoy abfällig in Richtung Cat, als er mit seinen zwei Bewachern das Abteil betrat. "Doch, das habe ich Arschkriecher!", gab Cat gereizt zurück. "Das sagt die Richtige, aber vielleicht wären deine Eltern sehr empört, wenn sie wüssten, was für ein Flittchen du wärst.", fuhr Draco weiter fort. "Wie kannst du es wagen!", knurrte Catharyna- "Ach, ich vergaß, sie können ja gar nicht mehr..." FATSCH! Draco taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Das war schnell gewesen. Er hatte gar nicht gesehen, wie Cat ihm die Ohrfeige gab, aber umso mehr merkte er es jetzt. "Du bist unerwünscht! Merkst du es nicht?", fragte sie eisig, aber zitterte vor Wut. Draco ließ sich zu einem letzten, herablassenden Lächeln herab und verschwand schließlich aus dem Abteil...  
  
"So ein Idiot! Mach dir nichts draus, Cat!", sagte Harry aufmunternd. Aber wenn er dachte, es würde Cat beruhigen, hatte er falsch gedacht. "Ach sei doch ruhig! Du hast ja keine Ahnung!", sagte sie bissig und verschwand kurzerhand aus dem Abteil. "Was ist denn mit ihr los?", fragte Ron verwundert, doch auch die anderen beiden konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken. Cat kam erst kurz vor Ankunft in Hogwarts wieder zurück und winkte gleich ab, als sie in das Abteil kam. Die anderen fragten sie nicht weiter, sondern redeten weiter. Catharyna redete stattdessen mit dem silbernen Phoenix. Als sie kurz von Aussteigen waren, sagte Harry auf einmal über ihre Schulter, dass sie zusammen zuckte. "Wenn du willst, kannst du ihn wieder zurück haben. Ich glaube, du brauchst ihn nötiger als ich." Cat wollte Einspruch erheben, doch Harry sah sie stur an und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Danke.", sagte sie kurz. "Aber dann nimm wenigstens die Rose!", sagte Cat, nahm die Rose von dem Rücken des Phoenix und gab sie, ohne Widerspruch zu dulden, Harry die Rose. Schon wurde der Zug langsamer und sie stiegen aus. Harry, Hermine und Ron begrüßten Hagrid gewohnt, wobei Cat sicher war, einen finsteren Blick von ihm erhalten zuhaben, aber verübeln konnte sie das irgendwie nicht. Was niemand wusste war, dass sie sich vorgenommen hatte, die beste Schülerin zu werden und sie wusste, dass sie es schaffen könnte, wenn sie sich nur sehr zusammenreißen würde...  
  
Die 4 stiegen in eine Kutschte und fuhren hoch zu ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts. Nachdem sie die Große Halle betreten hatten, setzten sie sich an den Tisch und warteten gespannt auf die Erstklässler. Nachdem die Erstklässler ausgewählt wurden (sorry, aber ich lasse die Auswahlfeier aus...), begann Dumbledore seine Rede.  
  
"Ich begrüße euch alle recht herzlich zu eurem neuen und auch für einige, letzte Jahr auf Hogwarts. Der Verbotene Wald ist noch immer verboten und die Liste der Verbotenen Gegenstände wurde dieses Jahr mal nicht erweitert, aber ist immer noch im Büro des Hausmeisters Mister Flichs einzusehen. Wie einige von euch auch schon erfahren haben, hat jedes Haus einen weiteren Schulsprecher erhalten, da, und ich darf dies nicht verschönlichen, die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen wird." Gemurmelt entstand, doch als Dumbledore wieder redete, verstummten alle. "Deswegen werden auch die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunden verstärkt. Dies werden zwei neue Lehrer übernehmen, da der letzte leider wieder gegangen war. Um genauer zu sein, werden 3 Lehrer es übernehmen. Als erstes und sicherlich schon bekannt, Professor Lupin, welcher die 1.en, 2.en und 3.en Klassen unterrichten wird. Die 4.en, 5.en und 6.en Klassen wird Professor Black übernehmen." Harry schaute Ron überrascht an, der auch nur entgeistert schaute. Remus und Sirius waren hier und Sirius hatte Harry nicht ein einziges Wort davon gesagt. "Die 7.en Klasse werden stattdessen in nur ihren Häusern von unserem bekannten Professor Snape unterrichtet. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit und jetzt esst!", sagte er über das Gemurmelt hinweg und die Tische füllten sich mit Speisen, doch das Gemurmelt riss nicht ab. "Habt ihr das gehört? Da haben wir schon mal die Möglichkeit bei Remus oder Sirius zu lernen und dann bekommen wir auch noch Snape! Für die 7.Klässler war der Abend somit gelaufen und die einzigste, dich sich darüber freute, war Cat.... 


	20. Kapitel Der Schulalltag kommt Snape geht...

20. Kapitel- Der Schulalltag kommt- Snape geht?  
  
Die Gryffindor 7.Klässler saßen zusammen an dem Tisch und redeten noch immer vom Vortag und über Snape. Endlich kam Hermine mit den Stundenplan...und hätte sie am liebsten gleich wieder mitgenommen. Denn was Dumbledore als "verstärkt" angab, war wirklich eine Erhöhung um 450%. Waren im letzten Schuljahr nur 2Stunden DADA gewesen, waren es nun 9Stunden pro Woche. Die Gryffindor konnten wirklich nur stöhnen, denn das bedeutet 13Stunden in nur einer Woche, und das beste war auch noch, dass sie gleich am Montag Morgen 3Stunden bei Snape hintereinander DADA hatten, im Anschluss eine Pflege magischer Tiere Stunde, worauf, nach der Mittagspause eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke anstand. Und warum in aller Welt war heute nur Montag? Die Gryffindor würden sich wohl alle am Montag krank schreiben lassen, doch..  
  
"Ist das nicht toll?", fragte Cat freudig über den Gryffindortisch. Alle starrten sie entgeistert an, schließlich hatten auch die anderen von dem schweren Los der 7.Klässler gehört. "Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ihr stöhnt! Also ich erkore Montag eindeutig zu meinem Lieblingstag! Ist doch einfach toll! 3 Stunden DADA...ein Traum." Cat war gar nicht mehr aus ihrer Begeisterung zu bekommen und die anderen waren so geschockt, dass sie sie nur überrascht anschauen konnten und schlimmes ahnten... auch in ihrem Kalender würde der Montag rot angestrichen sein, als der Tag, wo sie am meisten Punkte verlieren werden...  
  
"Setzen sie sich!", sagte Snape in für ihn relativ freundlichen Ton. Die Gryffindor hatten dieses Mal wenigstens nicht mit den Slytherin zusammen, was sie sehr freute, denn jedes Haus hatte ja einzeln DADA, zumindest in der 7.Klasse. Auch war es nicht in den Kerkern, sondern im Erdgeschoss und ein sehr großes Zimmer, dass viel Platz zum kämpfen bietet,. "Nun gut. Wir werden sofort mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Ich hoffe, sie haben sich entsprechend vorbereitet.", sagte Snape fies, denn er wusste, dass sie ja erst seit heute wussten, dass sie DADA hatten. "Aber wir wollen ja nicht zu gemein sein, nicht war MISS TAYLOR!" anstatt zusammen zu strecken, schenkte Cat Snape ein fröhliches Lächeln, wie es freundlicher nicht sein könnte. Die Gryffindor vertreten die Augen, das konnte ja lustig werden. "Sie können mir sicher sagen, was sie tun würden, wenn ihnen ein Werwolf entgegen kommt, oder?", fragte Snape kalt. "Natürlich!", antwortete Cat immer noch mit dieser ungewohnten Freundlichkeit. "Ich würde einfach nur..." "Ok, lassen wir das!", sagte Snape auf einmal. "Wir werden heute mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen anfangen. In unserer ersten Stunde werden wir aber erst einmal alle möglichen Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber wiederholen, die wir dann Stückchenweise erlernen werden. Ich will nicht verschönigen, dass einige von ihnen öfters im Krankenflügel landen werden, doch wenn ich sehe, dass sie sich anstrengen, werde ich auch einmal von einem Punktabzug absehen." Erstauntest, sekundendauerndes Gemurmel, dass so schnell erstarb, wie es gekommen war. Snape war innerlich ein wenig stolz auf diese Erziehung, doch das würde er natürlich nie zugeben. "In unserer zweiten Stunde werden wir den einfachen Schockzauber, sowie eine leichte, aber wirkungsvollere Abwandlung erlernen. Wie weit wir gekommen sind, werden wir dann die dritte Stunde gestalten. Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir da schon einmal den Imperio versuchen könnten. Jetzt aber zu den Verteidigungs- und Angriffszaubern. Ich höre?" zuerst meldete sich niemand, doch dann gingen die Arme von Cat, Hermine, Harry und sogar Neville nach oben. Auch Snape schien überrascht und nahm erst ihn dran. Neville sagte um die 10Zauber, die er alle richtig einordnete und einen anerkennenden Blick von Snape ernte. Die Gryffindor erschienen etwas erstaunt, doch wahren sie nicht sicher, ob Snapes neues Benehmen dauerhaft so bleiben würde. Jedoch hatte Gryffindor am Ende der ersten Stunde 15 Punkte gewonnen und 10verloren, was aber dennoch zu Annerkennung der Gryffindor führte. Schließlich begann die zweite Stunde und Snape begann, wie angekündigt, mit dem Schockzauber. "Ich werde ihnen nun beide Varianten vorführen und sie sagen mir dann bitte, was der Unterschied, abgesehen von dem Spruch, ist. MISS TAYLOR! Wären sie bitte so freundlich?" Cat stand ohne zu zögern auf und ging zu Snape, der mittlerweile auf der Kampffläche war. "Also zuerst der normale Spruch. "Stupor!", rief er und Cat fiel auf die Fläche, die nicht sonderbar weich zu sein schien. Snape murmelte den Gegenspruch und Cat stand gleich wieder auf, obwohl sie sich kurz den Hintern rieb. "Und der andere. Stupor exel!" und Cat fiel abermals um. Die Gryffindor schauten etwas verwirrt, denn sie konnten keinen Unterschied feststellen. Snape hob abermals den Spruch auf und Cat stand wieder auf. "Und? Was ist der Unterschied?", alle schaute etwas ratlos drein, doch Snape nahm ohne zu schauen Cat dran. "Also ich finde, dass man erstens bei dem zweiten härter landet, aber, was wohl wichtiger ist, dass man sich fühlt, als wäre man tot. Bei dem anderen Zauber hat man eher das Gefühl, dass man schläft.", sagte Cat offen und Snape nickte. "Außerdem braucht man einen anderen Lösungsspruch für den Schockzauber, als der erweiterten." Abermals nickte Snape. "Und wissen sie sonst noch etwas darüber, was sie jetzt aber nicht bemerken konnte?", fragte Snape sie. "Der erweiterte Schockzauber hat tatsächlich die Wirkung, dass Opfer tot erscheinen zu lassen, da die Atmung aussetzt. Deswegen sollte man ihn, es sei denn, man will das Opfer töten, nicht Spruch nicht länger als 2Minuten aufrecht erhalten, was aber auch nur ein Höchstmaß ist." Snape nickte zufrieden und ging wieder zu seinem Pult nach vorne. Cat setzte sich etwas langsam, weil ich wohl noch der Hintern weh tat auf ihren Stuhl. "Ich hoffe, ihr habt das alles mitgeschrieben!", sagte Snape und raschelndes Papier war zur Folge. Snape verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen und sagte dann nur noch: "Und 10Punkte für Miss Taylor.", welche es freudestrahlend zur Kenntnis nahm. Nachdem alle Gryffindor es aufgeschrieben hatte, ging es um den praktischen Teil. "Mister Potter! Sie arbeiten mit Miss Taylor zusammen. Weasley mit Logbottom. Granger mit Finnigan.." Nachdem alle eingeteilt waren, ging es ans üben. Snape gab ihnen vorher noch den netten Hinweis, dass viele aus dieser Unterrichtsstunde gehen würden, ohne es zu können, denn dieser Zauber verlangte Übung. "Fang du an Harry. Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich fallen muss!", sagte Cat grinsend. Harry nickte. Er konzentrierte sich und sagte: "Stupor exel!" und ein rötlicher Strahl, wie auch bei Snape kam aus seinem Zauberstab und traf Cat, welche wieder umfiel. Snape hatte alles gesehen und weckte Cat wieder mit dem Gegenfluch auf. "Ich muss sagen, Potter, sie überraschen mich. Sollte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie Talent besitzen? 2Punkte für Gryffindor.", danach wand sich Snape wieder an andere Schüler zu. "Er hat heute einen guten Tag, oder?", fragte Harry Cat. "Ich würde einfach sagen, dass er die Stelle nur bekommen hat, wenn er gerecht wäre.", antworte diese. "Aber jetzt bin ich dran!". Sagte sie darauf hin fies grinsend und schon murmelte sie den Zauberspruch. Zuerst passierte gar nichts, so dass Harry schon dachte, es würde nicht klappen, doch dann schoss auf einmal ein roter Strahl aus ihrem Zauberstab und traf ihn mit voller Wucht, was dazu führte, dass Harry erst einmal einen Meter weit flog, bevor er hinfiel. "Oh, Harry! Es tut mir leid!", hörte er Cat sagen, als er wieder zu sich kam. Seine Kopf schmerzte etwas und es half nicht gerade, dass so viele um ihn herum standen. "Schon ok. War ja nicht soo schlimm.", sagte Harry kurz und stand wieder auf. Cat sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Ist wirklich ok!", sagte er und der Unterricht ging weiter. Trotz der Erwartungen Snapes, schafften es fast alle, den Zauber am Ende der Stunde zu beherrschen. Snape gab Neville sogar 10Punkte, weil es dieser schon beim 2. Versuch schaffte, was Snape ihm nie zugetraut hatte. Die dritte Stunde verbrachten sie somit mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen. Zuerst wurde nur mündlich wiederholt, doch in der zweiten Hälfte kam mal wieder der praktische Teil. Die Gryffindor waren sich im stillen einig, dass Snape seine Sache gut machte, auch wenn es ihnen zuerst schwer fiel, doch er gab sich wirklich Mühe, nicht gleich Punkte abzuziehen, auch wenn er nicht zu viele gab. "Mister Potter! Wie ich hörte, konnten sie ihn schon letztes Jahr abschütteln, wären sie so freundlich?", fragte Snape Harry kalt. Wenigstens das hatte er sich behalten. Harry ging zu ihm auf die Kampffläche und Snape setzte ihn auch sofort unter den Zauber. Auf einmal wurde alles um ihn herum so leicht. Er musste nicht mehr denken, sondern nur Befehle empfangen, doch seine innere Stimme schaltete sich noch ein, bevor er die ersten Worte von Snape hörte: "Auf die Knie.", sagte er in gebieterischen Ton und Harry überlegte eine Sekunde, ob er dem folgen sollte, doch seine Stimme sagte eindeutig NEIN! Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Snape sagte abermals: "Auf die Knie!", diesmal stärker und wieder überlegte Harry kurz, bevor er wieder den Kopf schüttelte. "AUF DIE KNIE!"; schrie Snape nun, doch Harry sagte nun klar und deutlich: "Nein, das werde ich nicht, Professor." Und er merkte, wie dieses merkwürdige Gefühl verschwand und er wieder klar denken konnte. Seine Klassenkameraden strahlen ihn glücklich an und Snape nickte kurz mit dem Kopf. "Nun gut, sie haben auch eindeutig mehr Erfahrung als andere hier.", damit ging sein Blick durch die Reihen und blieb schließlich an Cat haften. "Miss Taylor?" Cat ging eher widerwillig nach vorne, was auch Snape bemerkte und es freute ihn, dass sie einmal nicht selbstsicher war. Schon sprach er den Spruch und Cats Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an. "Spring in die Luft!", sagte Snape und Cat sprang für 2cm in die Luft. "Springe höher in die Luft." Und Cat sprang wieder 2cm in die Luft. "Springe in die Luft und mehr als 10cm.", sagte Snape und Cat sprang wieder, doch nur ca. 5cm. Snape nickte, doch noch wollte er den Fluch nicht aufheben. "Legen sie sich auf den Boden.", sagte er kalt und Cat ging auf die Knie, doch legte sie sich nicht vollständig hin. "Leg dich vollständig auf den Boden!", sagte er abermals, doch Cat blieb in dieser Stellung. Snape wollte gerade den Zauber aufheben, als Cat langsam, ganz langsam aufstand. "Leg dich wieder hin!" sie ging wieder in die Knie, oder fast, denn sie wollte wieder aufstehen. So ging es eine Weile hin und her, bis...  
  
"Ich will stehen bleiben." "Leg dich hin." "ok" "NEIN, ich will stehen bleiben." "Leg dich hin" "Stehen" "Hinlegen" "Stehen" "hinlegen" "Stehen" "Hinlegen" "Stehen"  
  
Snape sah, dass Cat nicht weiterkam. Es war, als wäre sie in einer Schleife gefangen. Er sagte noch einmal deutlich: "HINLEGEN!" und da passierte es... Cat griff sich an den Kopf und begann zu schreien. Sie presste ihr Arme gegen ihr Ohren und begann zu schreien. Snape nahm sofort den Zauber von ihr und sie ging erschöpft in die Knie und atmete schwer. Snape ging zu ihr hin, langsam versteht sich, und fragte schließlich: "Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Taylor?" Cat atmete noch immer schwer, doch dann sah sie nach oben, mit einem kleinen Lächeln und sagte: "Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, Sir.", bevor sie zusammenbrach...  
  
Warum heißt das Kapitel u.a. Snape geht? Es war doch ein Fragezeichen dahinter, oder?*fg* und in gewissenem Sinne ist Snape ja auch gegangen, zumindest ein kleiner Teil von ihm... 


	21. Kapitel Schule macht Spaß!

21.Kapitel- Schule macht Spaß!!  
  
(Dieses Kapitel widme ich Snowflake (an ihr 13.Kapitel denk))  
  
"Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte Harry besorgt, als Catharyna beim Abendessen wieder mit am Tisch saß. "Ja. Es war nur etwas zu viel für meinen Kopf. Er ist keine zwei Stimmen gewöhnt, weißt du?", fragte sie erschöpft. "Ich versteh schon. Aber so viele konnten sich auch nicht wehren. Aber weißt du, was das Größte war? Neville! Er hat es doch tatsächlich beim 3.Anlauf geschafft, den Fluch zu brechen." Cat sah ihn erstaunt an und dann den hochrotangelaufenen Neville. "Sehr gut, Neville!", doch dann fügte sie todtraurig hinzu. "Und ich habe Snape Gesichtsausdruck verpasst. Was habe ich nur wieder für ein Pech.", was dazu führte, dass die anderen wieder mal über Cat lache musste, doch plötzlich fragte Parvati: "Sag mal Cat. Es ist zwar erst der 1.Tag aber trotzdem. Kann es sein, dass du dir vorgenommen hast, dich ein wenig zusammen zu reißen?", fragte Parvati vorsichtig, doch ihre Sorge war umsonst denn Cat nickte freudig mit dem Kopf, was am ganzen Gryffindortisch zu Applaus führte und nun Cat diejenige war, die hochrot anlief. Das war ihr ja noch nie passiert... Die anderen Tische schauten verwirrt zu den Gryffindor und auch die Lehrer schauten überrascht zu den Gryffindor, nur Dumbledore hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er schien wie immer als zu wissen...  
  
"Bitte!", sagte Cat mit ganzsüßen Augengeklimper zu Harry. "Cat! Aber wenn du erwischst wirst!", versuchte er es noch einmal und doch Cat erkannte in seiner Stimme, dass sie gewonnen hatte. "Keine Sorge! Ich werde mich schon nicht erwischen lassen. Aber ich brauche den Tarnumhang wirklich." Wieder diese süßen Augen. "Ok, ich hole ihn!", und Cat strahlte ihn an. Was Cat damit vorhatte, wohl sie jedoch nicht sagen. "Du wirst es beim Frühstück bemerkten!", antwortete sie nur grinsend. "Aber Dumbledore kann dich doch trotzdem sehen!", sagte Harry, wieder Panik in seiner Stimme. "Selbst wenn, wird er nichts sagen. Vertrau mir.", sagte sie und Harry konnte nur noch seufzten. Cat richtete den Zauberstab auf sich, murmelte einen Spruch und sie war fast unsichtbar, nicht wirklich. Es sah aus, als würde etwas Unsichtbares im Regen stehen, so dass man die Umrisse sah. Dann legte sie sich noch den Tarnumhang drüber und man sah nichts mehr. "Was ist das für ein Zauber?", fragte Harry überrascht. "Ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber, aber mit fehlt noch ein wenig die Übung, deswegen kann ich ihn noch nicht zu 100%, aber das wird noch, keine Sorge! Aber ich muss sagen, dass man davon ganz schön viel Hunger und Durst bekommt, also kannst du mir bitte was aus der Großen Halle mitbringen?", fragte sie ganz lieb und obwohl Harry sie nicht sehen konnte, war er sich, dass sie ihn wieder mit ihren wunderschönen Augen ansah. Harry nickte nur. Warum war er nur noch so in sie verliebt?  
  
-In der Großen Halle-  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Cat?", fragte Hermine Harry, als sie sich umsah. "Sie kommt etwas später, hat sie mir erst gesagt.", antwortete er. "Ihr versteht euch gut, oder?", fragte sie weiter. "Ja, das tun wird. Sie hat mir in den Ferien ihre Freundschaft angeboten und ich glaube, dass es gut so war, auch wenn es mir manchmal den letzten Nerv nimmt, muss ich zugeben.", antwortete Harry etwas traurig. Als er wieder zu Essen begann, kam eine höchst erfreute Catharyna in die Große Halle. "Ich habe ihn in deine Tasche gesteckt.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Und was hast du gemacht?", fragte Harry sie. "Lass dich überraschen und achte einfach auf Malfoy und wenn er aufsteht!", antwortete sie gemein grinsend und Harry war schon gespannt, was da passieren würde... "Jetzt!", sagte Harry, welcher sich sofort umdrehte. Malfoy war gerade dabei, aufzustehen, als er wie magnetisch angezogen, wieder auf den Stuhl zurück gezogen wurde. Malfoy versuchte es abermals, doch wieder wurde er wieder auf den Stuhl gezogen. "Das ist erst der Anfang, keine Sorge!", flüsterte Cat Harry ins Ohr. Mittlerweile hatten auch die anderen in der Halle bemerkt, dass am Slytherintisch irgendetwas war und Malfoy war nun im Visier aller. Er versuchte es noch ein letztes Mal mit aller Kraft sich vom Stuhl abzudrücken und... "PLATSCH!". Gelächter folgte. Malfoy hatte sich so stark abgestoßen, dass er tatsächlich vom Stuhl los kam, doch dann hatte er soviel Schwung, dass er nach hinten viel, doch anstatt auf dem harten Boden zu landen, saß er auf einmal in mitten einer riesigen Sahnetorte, die auf einmal dort erschienen war. Wieder versuchte er aufzustehen, doch abermals misslang es. Diesmal versuchte er es gleich mit aller Kraft sich vom Boden abzustoßen und... Die gesamte Halle brach nun in Gelächter aus und die Lehrer verfolgten es auch mit lächelnden Gesichtern, allen voran Dumbledore, dessen Blick dabei ab und zu Cat streifte, die nur unschuldig lächelte, was Dumbledore nur noch amüsanter fand. "HOLT MICH HIER MAL JEMAND HERUNTER!!", rief Malfoy, denn er war durch den starken Abstoß vom Boden doch glatt nach oben geflogen und hing nun in der Mitte der Halle, ca. 5Meter über der Erde. Doch noch nicht genug, dass ein in Sahne getauchter Malfoy dort oben hing und die Panik bekam... Auf einmal erschienen noch mehr riesige Torten und irgendjemand rief: "Tortenschlacht!" und der arme Malfoy musste als Zielscheibe herhalten....  
  
"Das war einfach toll! Weißt du das?", fragte Harry noch immer lachend, als die Gryffindor ebenfalls mit viel Sahne die Große Halle verließen. "Jep. War einfach toll! Aber habt ihr Malfoy gesehen? Der war am Ende mehr Torte als Mensch!", sagte Cat lachend, aber auch sie war voller Sahen, da die Gryffindor sie kurzerhand in einer Torte geschmissen hatten. Aber auch die anderen sahen nicht besser aus, auch die Lehrer nicht, obwohl die Sahne, die zu ihnen vor flogen immer anonym blieben. Doch den guten Snape hatte es am schlimmsten erwischt, denn ohne das er es bemerkte, war eine riesige Torte über seinem Kopf erschienen und gerade noch durch das Gekreische seiner Kollegen, hat er genau gesehen, wie die Torte auf ihm landete. "BLACK!", schrie Snape unter den Massen von Sahne. "Ja, Severus?", fragte Sirius gespielt freundlich, den Zauberstab noch in der Hand haltend. "Dafür wirst du büßen!", und tatsächlich saß auch Sirius in einer riesigen Sahnetorte fest, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, Snape noch eine zu verpassen. Am Ende waren die beiden unter riesigen Sahnebergen vergraben gewesen und die anderen Lehrer hatten sich erst langsam zu ihnen durchgraben können... Am Ende hatte Dumbledore, der auch ganz in Sahne war, denn irgendjemand hatte es auch bei ihm geschafft, eine Torte über seinem Kopf zu platzieren und alle waren sich sehr sicher, dass dieser jemand Catharyna Taylor hieß. Jedenfalls hatte er die erste Stunde gestrichen, damit die Große Halle wieder hergestellt werden konnte und auch die Schüler wieder sauber zum Unterricht gehen konnten. "Das war wirklich toll, Cat! Vor allem, weil es keinen Punkt Abzug gab! Aber wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Parvati anerkennend. "Nun ja, ich hatte etwas Hilfe, muss ich gestehen, aber auch Mister Black schien sehr an dieser Idee interessiert, als ich ihn über den Sahnetortenzauber ausfragte.", antwortete Cat grinsend. "Sirius wusste davon?", fragte Harry überrascht. "Aber natürlich! Er hatte uns beide gehört, als wir geredet hatten und da wollte er unbedingt wissen, was ich vor hatte und da hat er mir auch die Sahnetorten vorgeschlagen, weil diese besser zum Schießen wären.", antwortete Cat grinsend und auch die anderen konnten nur noch Lachen. 


	22. Kapitel So spielt das Leben

22.Kapitel- So spielt das Leben  
  
Nach diesem schönen Tag, kam leider auch viel zu bald der Schulalltag, doch für Gryffindor sah es dieses Schuljahr wirklich gut aus und selbst Snape war, für seine Verhältnisse, fair. Zwar nicht in den Zaubertrankstunden, wo sie mit den Slytherin zusammen hatten, doch in DADA war er wirklich fair..  
  
"Professor Snape, Sir?", fragte Cat, als die anderen schon aus dem Klassenzimmer gegangen waren. Sie hatten heute wieder den Imperiofluch versucht abzuwehren und es schien, als würden sie tatsächlich Fortschritte machen. "Ja Miss Taylor?", fragte Snape kalt und schaute sie an auch ebenso an. Cat schüchterte dies aber überhaupt nicht ein, sondern sagte nur lächelnd: "Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass sie ihre Sache wirklich gut machen, als DADAlehrer. (sie hat es natürlich vollständig gesagt, doch ich will ich dies nicht ausschreiben). Das sage nicht nur ich, sondern auch die anderen Gryffindor, auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich zugeben würden." Snape sah sie unergründlich an. "Und warum erzählen sie mir das?", fragte er undeutbar. "Einfach nur, um mich bei ihnen zu bedanken und sie zu bitten, so weiter zu machen. Sie erreichen auch mehr bei den Schülern, zum Beispiel Neville! Er ist jetzt wirklich besser und daran haben sie auch ihren Anteil!", sagte Cat ehrlich. Snape schaute sie kritisch an. "Nun gut. Sie sollten jetzt aber besser gehen, sonst kommen sie zu spät zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht!", sagte Snape kalt. Cat nickte und ging, doch als sie die Tür schloss, hätte sie schwören können, noch etwas wie "danke"? gehört hätte, doch irgendwie war sie sich da sehr unsicher....  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich!", flüsterte Harry Cat zu, als diese unter den Bänken lang, auf ihren Platz gegrabbelt kam. Zum Glück hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei und Professor Binns hat nichts mitbekommen. "Ganz ruhig!", antwortete sie grinsend. "Hey Harry!", flüsterte Ron herüber. Harry drehte sich zu Ron um, welcher ihm eine Zeitung entgegen hielt...  
  
Der dunkle Lord hatte sich gestern öffentlich in der Winkelgasse sehen lassen, verschwand aber, bevor die Auroren eingreifen konnten. Verletzt wurde niemand, doch wurde ein Haus vollkommen zerstört. In diesem Haus lebte keiner mehr, denn es war das gleich, indem letzten Jahr ein Ehepaar von Todessern ermordet wurde. Wie der Tageprophet jetzt erfuhr, hinterließen sie eine Tochter, welche aber letztes Jahr volljährig geworden ist und noch ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts absolviert. Der Name wurde aber von der Schulleitung, auf Wunsch der Schülerin, verschwiegen. An dieser Stelle unser nachträgliches Beileid und möge es nicht noch mehr Familien so ergehen.  
  
"Weißt du, wer es sein könnte?", fragte Ron, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie auch noch andere fragen konnten, klingelte es bereits und alle sprangen auf. Als sie auf dem Gang waren, fragte Ron aber erneut und Hermine schien zu überlegen. "Ich weiß auch nicht, aber aus Gryffindor scheint es keiner zu sein, was meinst du Cat? Cat?", Hermine drehte sich fragend um, als Catharyna nicht antwortete, doch diese war spurlos verschwunden. "Nicht schon wieder!", seufzte Harry. "Wir haben jetzt Verwandlung und da sollte sie wirklich nicht zu spät kommen!", ergänzte Ron, doch ihre Sorgen waren unbegründet, denn Cat kam kurz vor Stundenbeginn auf ihren Platz. "Wo warst du denn?", fragte Harry gleich. Cat schaute ihn darauf hin vorwurfsvoll an. "Was? Ich wäre sonst vielleicht mitbekommen!", verteidigte er sich, wodurch Cat zu lachen anfing. "Das nächste Mal, wenn ich der Mädchentoilette einen Besuch abstatte, nehme ich dich natürlich mit!", sagte sie grinsend und Harry wurde rot. Cat setzte sich noch immer grinsend auf ihren Platz. Harry schaute leicht verlegen zu Ron und Hermine, welche ihn aber auch nur angrinsten, weil sie alles mitgehört hatten. Schließlich zuckte Harry einfach mit den Schultern und zum Glück begann auch schon der Unterricht.  
  
Es war bereits tief in der Nacht, als Hermine wach gerüttelt wurde. Sie schaute sich etwas verwirrt um, doch dann sah sie Cat an ihrem Bett stehen. Sie wirkte im Dunkeln immer gespenstisch, mit ihrer weißen Haut und den schwarzen Klamotten. Irgendwie hatte man sich zwar daran gewöhnt, doch wenn sie jetzt so über ihr stand, bekam Hermine eine leichte Gänsehaut. "Würdest du zuhören?", fragte sie schüchtern. Hermine schaute sie überrascht an. Das war nun tatsächlich nicht Cats Art, weder schüchtern zu fragen, noch sie überhaupt zu fragen. Hermine nickte und die beiden schlichen leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine konnte noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr werfen, welche 2Uhr morgens zeigte. Als sie unten waren, setzten sie sich in die gemütlichen Sessel und Cat kauerte sich wie ein kleines Kind hinein. "Weißt du noch der Tag, an dem ich auf einmal aus dem Unterricht verschwand und erst in Kräuterkunde mitten im Regen wiederkam?", fragte sie Hermine, welche nickte. "Davor, in Geschichte. Harry las einen Ausschnitt aus der Zeitung vor, kannst du dich auch noch daran erinnern?", fuhr Cat fort. Hermine überlegte. Sie wusste, dass es damals um Du-weißt-schon-wer ging. "Du hast ja heute den Artikel mitbekommen.", sagte Cat weiterhin und Hermine nickte und langsam beschlich sie ein böser Verdacht... "Deine Eltern...?", fing Hermine an, doch ein Nicken von Cat und Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten, beantworteten die nicht gestellte Frage. "Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!", sagte Hermine entschuldigend und nahm Cat liebevoll in den Arm. Hermine machte sich Vorwürfe, warum sie es nicht bemerkt hatte. Doch dann wurde ich klar, dass Cat niemals zugelassen hätte, dass Hermine bemerkt, wie stark Catharyna unter dem Verlust ihrer Eltern gelitten hat, oder dass sie sie überhaupt verloren hatte. "Warum hast du mir etwas gesagt, Cat?", fragte Hermine, die noch immer weinende Cat im Arm haltend. "Ich, ich. Ich weiß doch auch nicht.", sagte sie leise, doch nach einer Weile sagte sie: "Ich glaube, ich war einfach zu stolz und außerdem war da noch Malfoy. Ich durfte mir doch keine Schwäche vor ihm erlauben, sonst hätte ich ihn doch gleich verloren.", sagte sie noch leiser, so das Hermine schon etwas Schwierigkeiten hatte, sie zu verstehen. "Ist ja gut. Shhhh. Ist ja gut.", sagte sie beruhigend, fuhr ihr langsam mit der Hand durch die Haare und wiegte sie leicht hin und her. "Lass es raus, Cat. Lass alles raus, dann geht es dir gleich viel besser.", sagte sie nach einer Weile, doch Cat schüttelte ihren Kopf, sodass ihre langen Haare leicht flogen. "Nein. Es geht schon wieder.", sagte sie ruhig. "Du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, ja?", fragte Hermine und schaute Cat sorgenvoll in die Augen. Diese nickte und sagte schließlich: "Wir müssen wohl wieder ins Bett gehen, oder?" und als Hermine auf die Uhr sah (es war bereits fast 3 Uhr), nickte sie und die beiden gingen wieder zurück in den Schlafsaal, Hermine Cat im Arm haltend.  
  
"Kommt ihr?", fragte Parvati früh. Hermine und Cat waren die letzten und noch nicht ganz fertig. "Wir kommen ja gleich!", sagte Cat in ihrer gewohnten Art. "Wo hast du das eigentlich gelernt?", fragte Hermine sie auf einmal. Cat sah sie fragend an. "Nun ja, in der einen Minute bist du todtraurig, in der nächsten wieder glücklich. Wie machst du das?", Hermine sah nun Cat fragend an. "Ich weiß nicht, aber es ist einfach meine Art, verstehst du?" und damit war das Gespräch für sie beendet und die beiden gingen nach unten, wo Hermine von Ron schon mit einem Kuss begrüßt wurde. "Da seit ihr ja endlich!", sagte Harry nur kurz zur Begrüßung und er hätte Cat am liebsten auch geküsst, als er Ron und Hermine innig umarmt sah. "Du musst dich nur trauen. Ich gebe dir auch keine Ohrfeige, außer du bildest dir darauf etwas ein.", sagte Cat auf einmal genau vor ihm, die seinen Blick bemerkt hatte. Harry starrte sie ungläubig an, sollte das ein Scherz sein? "Jetzt oder nie!", sagte sie lächelnd und Harry schien es tatsächlich jetzt oder nie, wenn er schon einmal die Chance hatte... "Lasst uns gehen!", riss Ron ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er und Hermine gingen schon in Richtung Portraitloch. Cat sah Harry noch immer lächelnd an. Jetzt oder "Nun kommt schon! Oder wir bekommen nichts mehr zu essen!", rief Ron und Harry musste leider nachgeben und ging etwas enttäuscht hinter seinen beiden Freunden her.  
  
"Du hast was?", fragte Hermine geschockt, als Cat ihr abends von dem Vorfall erzählte. "Das hättest du nicht machen sollen!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. "Ich weiß, aber, ich weiß auch nicht. Es war so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl." "Du wirst dich doch nicht etwa letztendlich doch noch in ihn verliebt haben, oder?", fragte Hermine neckisch, doch Cat schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, aber er hat euch so sehnsuchtsvoll angesehen, das tat ja schon fast weh.", sagte Cat entschuldigend und Hermine nickte. "Nun gut. Lass uns jetzt aber schlafen, nicht dass es noch später wird!", sagte Hermine und Cat befürwortete dies mit einem herzhaften Gähnen... 


	23. Kapitel Enttäuschung und Revanche

23.Kapitel- Enttäuschung und Revanche  
  
Die Tage vergingen viel zu schnell für den Geschmack der 7.Klässler, denn sie wollten ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts noch einmal richtig genießen, bevor sie die Schule verließen. Doch bald begann wieder die Quidditchsaison, die letzte für Harry und das machte ihn wirklich traurig, doch er nahm sich insgeheim vor, dieses Jahr alles zu erreichen, was auch den Hauspokal mit einschloss. Doch heute war Montag und das hieß erst mal wieder 3 Stunden DADA bei seinem Lieblingslehrer, doch musste Harry zugeben, dass der Unterricht, zumindest DADA ihm bei Snape gefiel. Zaubertränke war aber noch immer so schlimm wie vorher. "Beeilen sie sich bitte! Heute ist die letzte Stunde, die wir den Imperio behandeln, die anderen beiden Stunden wollen wir heute Verteidigungs- bzw Angriffsflüche üben. Die Gryffindor beeilten sich rechtzeitig auf ihre Plätze zu kommen und Snape fing auch sofort mit dem Unterricht an. "Heute werde ich noch einmal jeden von ihnen unter den Imperiofluch stellen. Sie sollten eigentlich fast alle in der Lage sein, ihn zu brechen." Und als er das fast aussprach, schaute er dabei nicht Neville an... "Alles mit nach hinten!", sagte er kalt und alle Gryffindor gingen nach hinten. "Mister Potter. Fangen sie bitte gleich an. Es dürfte ja nicht so lange dauern.", sagte Snape emotionslos, dann konnte Harry da tatsächlich etwas wie Anerkennung heraushören? Doch schon wurden seine Gedanken wieder leicht, doch war sofort seine Stimme zu Stelle und bevor Snape etwas sagte, unterbrach ihn Harry schon: "Nein, ich werde nichts tun, was sie sagen, egal was es ist." Und Snape lies den Zauber wieder fallen, es war sogar ein kleines Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. "Besser geht es nicht mehr Potter, auch wenn ich das nur ungern zugebe.", sagte er kalt, doch dann kam schon Hermine dran, die es auch nach einem inneren Kampf von etwa 2Minuten schaffte, den Zauber abzuschütteln. Auch die anderen schafften es früher oder später, den Fluch abzuschütteln, wobei aber die Länge stark variierte, als letztes war schließlich nur noch Cat dran und Snape musterte sie scharf. Sie hasste diesen Zauber. "Nun gut, Miss Taylor. Dann wollen wir mal.", sagte er kurz und schon hatte auch sie den Zauber auf dem Hals. Ihre Gedanken waren wieder so frei und sie sah keine Notwendigkeit, etwas dagegen zu tun. Es war fast ein geborgenes Gefühl. "Setzen sie sich auf den Boden!", hörte sie Snapes Stimme sagen, doch dann erwachte eine andere Stimme, während sie sich hinsetzte. Schließlich blieb sie in der Hocke verharrend. Snape versuchte es noch einige Male, doch egal was er sagte, sie blieb immer genau in der Mitte stehen, doch konnte auch sie sich nicht durchsetzen. Snape hob schließlich den Fluch auf und Cat ging mit hängendem Kopf zurück zu den anderen. Warum war sie eigentlich die einzigste, die es nicht schaffte? Sie hatten es jetzt solange geübt und alle aus ihrer Klasse schafften es, nur sie nicht. Jetzt wusste sie auch, warum sie Snape am Anfang so gemustert hatte und wem das "fast" galt. "Nun gut. Nachdem es jetzt fast alle schaffen, diesen Fluch abzuschütteln, beginnen wir mit Verteidigungszaubern und Angriffen. Das dürfte ihnen auch mehr liegen, Miss Taylor!", fügte er hinzu und Cat lächelte etwas gequält. Sie hasste es, wenn sie die letzte war, egal in was, solange noch jemand schlechter ist als sie, hat sie eigentlich nichts dagegen, aber ganz letzte...  
  
"Wir werden erst einmal zwei vor uns Kämpfen lassen. Diese beiden werden jeden Fluch, außer natürlich die unverzeihlichen Flüche, einsetzen, um zu gewinnen. Die anderen beobachten den Kampf bitte aufmerksam und sagen uns dann, auf was es in einem Zaubererduell alles ankommt. Ich würde sagen, dazu nehmen wir mal Potter. Er hat große Erfahrung mit so was.", dabei grinste Snape fies, schließlich wusste er, dass es Harry hasste, daran erinnert zu werden, doch Harry ging auf die Kampffläche. "Auch wenn ich gerne mitkämpfen würde, muss ich ja dann bestimmt jemanden verarzten. Also wie wäre es mit, MISS TAYLOR! Sie scheinen ja in so etwas um einiges besser zu sein, als den Imperio abzuschütteln.", für dieses Kommentar erntete er einen eisigen Blick von Cat, der ihn doch etwas erschreckte, doch natürlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Cat stellte sich von Harry gegenüber hin, den Zauberstab in der Hand. "Also im normalen Duell gibt es natürlich keinen Startschuss, aber wir wollen wenigstens hier erst einmal fair bleiben. Also beginnen sie bitte." Und sobald dies Snape gesagt hatte, hatte Cat auch schon einen Schockzauber auf Harry losgeschickt, der nur dank seiner guten Reflexe vom Quidditch ausweichen konnte. Doch schon kam der nächste Fluch hinterher und traf Harry. Er fühlte sich auf einmal, wie... "Quack?", die Klasse brach in Gelächter aus. "Miss Taylor! Wir wollen den anderen nicht verwandeln!", sagte Snape ernst, auch wenn er angesichts des Frosches, der vorher Potter war, fies grinsen musste. "Aber das haben sie vorher nicht gesagt!", verteidigte sie sich. "Nun gut, dann dies eine weitere Regel für hier, einverstanden?", fragte er und Cat nickte, auch wenn sie etwas enttäuscht war, doch sie verwandelte Harry wieder zurück, der etwas verdattert schaute. "Quack?", kam es aber abermals, als er den Mund öffnete. Snape schaute Cat fragend an, die sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. "Schon gut." Und Harry konnte wieder normal reden. "Also machen sie bitte weiter!", sagte Snape und diesmal war es Harry, der als erstes einen Zauber auf Cat schickte, doch diese hatte auf einmal einen blauen Schild um sich, worauf hin Harry etwas verwirrt schaute, doch Cat nutzte diese kurze Verwirrtheit und schleuderte Harry einen starken Windzauber entgegen, sodass er gegen die Wand krachte, die etwa 3Meter hinter ihm war. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, wie Eiszapfen direkt auf ihn zuflogen, doch als er die Augen noch einmal öffnete (er hatte sie kurz geschlossen) sah er, dass die Zapfen direkt um ihn herum gelandet waren und ihn nun an die Wand nagelten. "Gut, das reicht erst einmal, Miss Taylor.", griff nun Snape ein, als er sah, dass Cat einen Feuerzauber auf Harry, oder besser gesagt, wieder um ihm herum, wie er annahm, schleudern wollte. Cat musste lächeln, aber sie befreite Harry wieder. "Alles ok?", fragte sie ihn kurz, doch er konnte nur Nicken. "Wie ich sehe, bevorzugen sie Elementzauber, Miss Taylor.", stellte Snape fest. Cat nickte. "Nicht schlecht, doch dann müssten sie noch schneller werden, denn wenn ich an die Wand geschleudert wurden wäre, hätte ich dann einen Feuerzauber gegen ihre Eiszapfen geschleudert.", doch Cat grinste ihn darauf hin nur an und sagte er herausfordernd: "Das will ich sie sehen." Snape schaute sie kritisch an. "Nun gut.", Snape stellte sich gegen die Wand und Cat gegenüber. Sie schleuderte ihm wieder die Eiszapfen entgegen und Snape wandte einen Feuerzauber an.... nur im nächsten Moment auch wie vorher an der Wand genagelt zu sein, nur mit einem kleinen Unterschied. Ein Eiszapfen hing nämlich genau vor seinem Gesicht in der Luft, Cat hatte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen können. Er schaute sie überrascht an. Cat grinste ihn an und ließ die Eiszapfen wieder verschwinden. "Wie?", fragte Snape, doch Cat erklärte gleich. "Ich habe es schon einmal vor einer Weile versucht, diesen Zauber mit einem Antischmelzzauber zu koppeln und wie sie sagen, klappt das sehr gut.", sagte sie nun noch mehr grinsend. "Sie beherrschen die Elementarzauber wirklich sehr gut, das muss ich ihnen zugestehen.", sagte Snape leise, doch auch kalt, damit sich Cat darauf ja nichts einbildete. "Nun gut. Zurück nun zum Unterricht...." und der Unterricht ging wieder seine "normalen" Bahnen.  
  
"Wow Cat! Diese Zauber sind einfach toll!", sagte Ron noch immer anerkennend. "Und das mit Snape! Einfach genial", fuhr er fort, doch Cat grinste nur. "Aber wie hast du das hinbekommen, dass du diese Zauber koppelst?", fragte Hermine sie. "Ich weiß auch nicht genau, wie ich das mache, aber ich habe ein Händchen dafür, zwei Zauber zu verbinden, dass kennt ihr ja schon von meinen Verzögerungszaubern." und die anderen nickten, dann hatten sie schließlich Hagrids Hütte erreicht, wo sie jetzt Unterricht hatten...  
  
Beim Abendessen: "Wisst ihr, dass wir einen richtig guten Vorspruch haben?", fragte Ron, als sie sich mal wieder über die Hausmeisterschaft unterhielten. Die anderen nickte freudig. "Ich denke mal, dass es besonders daran liegt, dass sich dieses Jahr jemand zusammen reißt und Punkte holt, anstatt sie leichtfertig zu verschenken.", sagte Parvati und schaute sie Cat hinüber, die darüber nu grinsen konnte. "Das müssen wie ihr aber auch mal gut anrechnen, meint ihr nicht?", fragte Hermine und die anderen nickten, was zur Folge hatte, das Cat leicht rot anlief, was man auf ihrem blassen Gesicht noch mehr als bei anderen sah. "Sagt aber lieber nicht zuviel davon, sonst laufe ich nur noch mit hochrotem Kopf durch die Gänge.", murmelte Cat, doch die anderen konnten darüber noch lachen. Hermine war richtig glücklich, dass sich Cat endlich eingelebt hatte, aber es hatte ja schließlich auch lange genug gedauert, ca. ein Jahr, um genau zu sein... 


	24. Kapitel Winter, ein Geheimnis weniger un...

24.Kapitel- Winter, ein Geheimnis weniger und eine neue Chance?  
  
Hermine saß mit Catharyna im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf Ron und Harry, die noch etwas zu Essen aus der Küche holen wollten. Es war nun draußen kälter und nur noch 2 Wochen, bis Weihnachten war. Das Portraitloch ging auf und niemand war zu sehen, doch gleich darauf erschienen Harry und Ron mit zu Essen in einem Topf, der wohl von den Hauselfen kam. "Soljanka!", erklärte Ron, stellte den Topf auf den Tisch vor ihnen und gab Hermine einen Kuss. Da es bereits sehr spät war und obwohl morgen Sonntag war, saß niemand weiter im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry stellte 4 Suppenteller und Löffel auf den Tisch und Ron verteilte die Soljanka großzügig. "Mmh, das schmeckt wirklich gut. Wenn ich da an die Kochkünste von Sirius denke.", sagte Harry grinsend und auch die anderen mussten grinsen. "Ach, so schlimm waren sie auch nicht. Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie schlimmer wären.", sagte auf einmal Cat und sah die anderen hinterlistig grinsend an. "Woher willst du das denn wissen?", fragte Harry sie verwundert. "Tja...ich weiß einiges.", sagte sie nur herausfordernd und schaute sie grinsend an. "Ich weiß zum Beispiel auch, dass du die Ferien kurzzeitig mit einer gewissen Anni Thompson verbracht hast.", sagte sie ruhig, noch immer dieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Harry sah sie nur überrascht an. "Dann vielleicht noch 3 Fakten. Erstens, denk an den Zauber, der auf dir und Sirius lag, damit ihr ruhig durch die Stadt gehen könnt. Zweitens, warum hattest du immer dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, wenn du bei Anni in der Näher warst und drittens, wer verursacht normalerweise diese Gefühl und streite es nicht ab, ich kann gut hinter die Worte der Leute und ihrer Fassade schauen." Harry starrte sie nur an, dass was sie sagte, meinte sie doch nicht ernst? Sie war doch nicht etwa? "Richtig! 100Punkte für den Kandidaten.", sagte Cat grinsend und schaute Harry nun abschätzend an. "Bist du sauer? Aber ich dachte, es sei nicht gut, wenn ich dir auch noch in den Ferien auf den Nerv gehe, wo du ja nicht gerade so gut auf mich zusprechen warst, als es in die Ferien ging.", erklärte sie. Hermine und Ron saßen nur daneben und wussten gar nicht, was sie denken sollten. Harry hatte ihnen natürlich von Anni erzählt, doch sie war so ganz anders gewesen, als Cat, als dass sie es wirklich gewesen wäre. "Aber, aber...?", stammelte Harry. "Ja?", fragte Cat. "Du hast doch so ziemlich nichts mit ihr gemein.", sagte er schließlich. "Ich sage auch gar nicht, dass es einfach war. Das war sogar furchtbar schwer, so zurück haltend zu sein, manchmal bekam ich einen richtigen Krampf, dass kannst du mir glauben. Dann so zu tun, als würde ich nicht gerne fliegen, weil ich Angst hätte, war nicht schwer. Schließlich fliege ich wirklich nicht gern, doch nicht aus Angst und ich half dir auch in Zaubertränke, schon vergessen? Ich konnte dir natürlich nicht zuviel helfen, sonst hättest du Verdacht geschöpft.", sagte Cat. "Du bist mir doch nicht sauer, oder? Aber ich konnte es dir einfach nicht eher sagen und ich bin dir dann eh die meiste Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen, aber es war nun mal nicht zu vermeiden, weil Remus auch mal zu dir und Sirius wollte...", endete schließlich Cat. Harry sah die noch immer wie eine Erscheinung an . "Aber warum?", fragte er noch einmal. Catharyna seufzte. "Nun überlege mal, an das Ende vom letzten Schuljahr. Du warst noch immer so sauer auf mich und wenn ich nun auf einmal bei deinem Paten aufgetaucht wäre, wie hättest du da wohl reagiert? Na? Du wärst nur noch böse auf mich geworden, weil ich dir jetzt auch noch die Ferien versaute. Ich erklärte es vorher Remus und Sirius, sodass sie es auch verstanden, obwohl dein Pate ganz schön sauer auf mich war, was ich dir angetan hatte...", sagte sie und schien plötzlich traurig. Harry nickte. Es machte Sinn und wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht, er hätte sich nur noch weiter hineingesteigert. "Aber warum..", wollte Harry anfangen, als Cat ihn unterbrach. "Ist schon ganz schön spät, meint ihr nicht? Ich gehe schon mal ins Bett.", und wie zur Bestätigung gähnte sie herzhaft. "Bis morgen!", sagte sie noch, bevor sie im Schlafsaal verschwand. "Also das ist eine!", sagte Ron. "Stimmt. Da wollte ich sie noch fragen, warum sie bei Remus und nicht bei ihren Eltern war und sie geht einfach.", sagte Harry leicht ärgerlich. "Das könnte ich vielleicht erklären!", sagte Hermine auf einmal und schaute die beiden Jungen traurig an...  
  
"Morgen Harry! Schon munter?", fragte Cat, als sie ziemlich früh in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Außer Harry war dieser nämlich auch noch leer. "Ja. Ich kenne auch einige gute Zauber und da bin ich munter geworden, als du es auch wurdest. Ich wollte nämlich mit dir reden." Cat sah ihn anerkennend aber auch fragend an und setzte sich neben ihn. "Deine Eltern sind tot?", fragte Harry ohne Umschweife, doch war es keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung und Cat nickte betreten. "Hermine hat es euch gestern erzählt, oder?", diesmal war es Harry, der nickte. "Aber sei nicht sauer auf sie, sie...", sagte Harry doch. "NEIN, Nein. Ich bin ihr dankbar, wirklich. Denn ich wollte es nicht noch einmal erzählen. Dumbledore hatte mit mir geredet, wo ich denn die Ferien hinsollte und er hatte Remus eben gefragt, ob er mich aufnehmen kann. Du hast ja Teile von dem Gespräch mitbekommen, wie ich von ihm gehört habe.", sagte sie und ein Lächeln machte sich kurz auf ihrem Gesicht breit. "Warum hast du es nicht erzählt?", fragte Harry, und als er Cats Gesicht sah, fügte er noch hinzu. "Ich weiß doch so ziemlich alles mittlerweile über dich.", sagte er und es klang leicht anklagend. Cat nickte leicht. Er kannte sie besser als die anderen, dass war klar und doch...  
  
"Wollen wir mal raus gehen?", fragte Cat auf einmal und auf Harrys erstauntes Gesicht hin: "Es hat geschneit! Schau mal nach draußen!" und Harry folgte ihrem Blick und tatsächlich war Hogwarts und seine Länderein von einer dicken Schneeschicht verdeckt und die Sonne war gerade dabei, auf zu gehen. "Ok!", sagte Harry freudig. "Ich geh mir nur mal was drüber ziehen und schreibe Ron einen Zettel, damit er Bescheid weiß." Cat nickte und ging auch in ihren Saal, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
"Kommst du!", fragte Cat ungeduldig, die in einem schwarzen Mantel steckte, der sehr warm aussah und in dem warmen Gemeinschaftsraum wohl etwas fehl am Platze war. "Ja!", sagte Harry und ging schnell zu ihr und zusammen gingen sie nach draußen. Auch Harry hatte einen schwarzen Mantel an, doch schon bald waren sie wohl mehr schwarz als weiß, denn eine Schneeballschlacht war zwischen den beiden ausgebrochen, als Harry auf einmal einen Schneeball im Gesicht hatte. Auf sein vorwurfvolles Gesicht hin, hatte Cat nur gesagt: "Hey! Was denkst du, warum ich sonst heraus wollte? Etwas um Schnee zu schieben?", fragte sie grinsend und nun war sie es, die einen Schneeball im Gesicht hatte. "NA WARTE!", rief sie Harry hinterher, der versuchte wegzurennen, doch Cat war nicht dumm und schon wurde Harry von duzenden von Schnellbällen getroffen. Als er sich umdrehte, und bevor der Schnee in seinem Auge hatte, konnte er erkennen, dass Cat ihren Zauberstab draußen hatte. "Hey! Mit Magie ist es ja unfair.", rief er, bevor er auch im Mund nichts weiter als Schnee hatte. "Na gut. Ich will ja mal nicht so sein.", sagte sie grinsend und hob den Zauber auf. "Danke!", sagte Harry, stand auf und drehte sich um...um wieder einen Schnellball im Gesicht zu haben. "Du sagtest nur, keine Magie!", sagte Cat grinsend. "Na warte!", rief er ihr zu und rannte ihr hinterher, während sie lachend wegrannte. Nun war sie es, die ab und zu einen Schneeball abbekam. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und wollte protestieren, doch Harry riss sie um und seifte sie einmal gründlich ein. "Hey! Das ist nicht fair! Immer auf die kleinen!", sagte sie lachend. "Du bist doch nur höchstens einen Zentimeter kleiner!", verteidigte sich Harry. Cats Antwort war ein Schneeball genau in sein Gesicht, den sie während er geredet hatte, geformt hatte. "Na warte!", sagte Harry wieder und schmiss sie erneut in den Schnee. Cat hatte das gesamte Gesicht voller Schnee und schloss erst mal die Augen. Als sie endlich den Schnee abhatte und die Augen öffnete, schaute sie direkt in die Augen von Harry und plötzlich, als sie in diese strahlend grünen Augen schaute, begann ihr Herz furchtbar zu klopfen und sie war sich sicher, dass dies nicht von der Schneeballschlacht kam. Oder bekommt man davon etwa auch dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln im Bauch? Harry lag genau über ihr, als er sie umgeschmissen hatte und als sie ihm so in die Augen sah, hätte er sie am liebsten geküsst, doch er wusste, dass sie niemals... Weiter kamen seine Gedanken nicht, denn ihre Lippen hatte seine berührt. Cat war von einem zum anderen Moment auf einmal nach oben gekommen und hatte ihn vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig, so dass man sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob es überhaupt eine Berührung war, geküsst. Harry schaute sie überrascht an. "Weißt du, dass ich auf einmal ein ganz merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Bauch habe und mein Herz mir gleich den Brustkorb einschlägt? Und das nur, weil ich dir in die Augen geschaut habe. Verrückt.", sagte sie lächelnd, doch küsste ihn erneut, dieses Mal mutiger. Harry verstand endlich und kam nun weiter herunter, um sie nun seinerseits leicht zu küssen. Den Mund. Die Stirn, wieder zum Mund zurück. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen, als sie so im Schnee lagen und sich einfach nur küssten, bedacht jede Berührung, jeden Kuss für immer in ihre Erinnerung zu brennen...  
  
"Ich wünschte, wir könnten immer hier liegen bleiben.", sagte Cat, als sie langsam aufstanden, denn der Schnee hatte sich langsam durch ihre Kleidung gekämpft und es wurde kalt. Außerdem mussten sie langsam wieder ins Schloss zurück. "Lass uns zurück gehen.", sagte Harry schließlich und Cat nickte. Bevor sie jedoch durch das Portal gingen, hielt Cat Harry zurück. "Harry? Ich will, dass du etwas weißt." Harry schaute sie fragend an. Er hatte auch etwas Angst, was, wenn sie sich wieder über ihn lustig machte, doch als er in ihre Augen sah, wusste er, dass es nichts dergleichen war. "Ich liebe dich!", sagte sie schlicht und küsste ihn erneut, während sie sich von ihm umarmen ließ.  
  
"Cat. Harry. Da seit ihr ja endlich! Was?", Hermine sah die beiden fragend an. "Kommst du mit hoch, Hermine? Ich muss mich umziehen. Ich bin vollkommen durchnässt.", sagte Cat merkwürdig lächelnd. Hermine folgte ihr, nicht ohne vorher einen Blick auf einen völlig durchnässten, aber wunderbar glücklichen Harry zu werfen, welcher mit Ron und deren Schlafsaal verschwand. "Bei euch endet das auch immer, indem ihr pitschnass seit, was?", fragte Hermine amüsiert, nachdem Cat mit ihrer Erzählung fertig war. "Und du bist wirklich in ihn verliebt?", fragte Hermine nun noch einmal nach. Sie wollte nicht, dass Cat Harry wieder so weh tat. Cat seufzte glücklich und schaute verträumt zur Decke, was Hermine eigentlich als Antwort genügt hätte, doch Cat sagte. "Es war nicht wie bei Draco. Bei Draco war es mehr Abhängigkeit, oder anders, ich war auch zuerst in ihn verliebt und es war das selbe Gefühl, doch bei Harry." Cat seufzte und Hermine schaute sie kurz verwirrt an, war Cat doch nicht? "Es war viel stärker als bei Draco! Es hat mich voll aus der Bahn geworfen und daran waren nur seine Augen schuld.", sagte Cat seufzend, doch sie lächelte, als wäre sie gerade auf Wolke 7 gelandet. Hermine grinste wissend. Sie hatte es also wirklich voll erwischt, genau wie sie und Ron. Sie freute sich ungemein für Cat und Harry. Endlich hatte es geklappt. Nachdem sich Cat fertig umgezogen hatte, gingen die beiden Mädchen nach unten, wo auch schon Ron und Harry waren. Cat ging zu Harry, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und versank wieder in seinen Augen, welche sie verliebt ansahen. Jetzt versuchte er es nicht mehr zu verbergen. Es waren eindeutig diese grünen Augen, die sie so gefangen hielten. Sie lächelte ihn überglücklich an und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.... 


	25. Kapitel Der Weihnachtsball kommt, Proble...

25.Kapitel- Der Weihnachtsball kommt, Probleme auch  
  
"Kommst du? Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke, also Beeilung!", rief Harry Cat zu, damit sie endlich mit frühstücken fertig würde. "Sag bloß, du willst deine alte Masche wieder aufnehmen, bei Snape immer zu spät zu kommen?", fragte er neckisch. "Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte sie grinsend zurück, doch hackte sie sich schon bei Harry unter und die beiden gingen zum Unterricht, natürlich nicht, ohne sich vorher noch einmal zu küssen. "Wenn das nicht die Gryffindornutte ist.", spottete Malfoy, als er Cat und Harry sah. "Oh, etwa eifersüchtig, Malfoy? Tja, du hattest deine Chance.", sagte Cat spöttisch und Malfoy verstummte. Dann gingen sie in das Klassenzimmer und Snape begann auch schon mit seinem Unterricht...  
  
-In der großen Halle beim Abendessen-  
  
Die meisten Schüler waren mit dem Essen fertig und wollten gehen, doch Dumbledore erhob sich und alles wurde still und blieb auf seinen Plätzen. "Meine lieben Schüler. Wie es nun seit 3 Jahren zur Tradition von Hogwarts gehört, wird auch wieder dieses Jahr ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden, dieses Mal jedoch ohne Masken.", dabei zwinkerte er zu Parvati und Cat hinüber, welche grinsen musste. "Alle Schüler ab der 4.Klasse.", stöhnen der jüngeren Klassen. "dürfen daran teilnehmen. Wenn jedoch ein älterer Schüler jemanden aus den unteren Klassen einlädt, so ist dies auch gestattet. Der Weihnachtsball wird am 27.12. sein. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit.", damit setzte sich Dumbledore wieder und aufgeregtes Getuschel ging durch den Saal. Cat sah kurz zu Harry an, der aber gerade woanders hin sah. Schade. Die Gryffindor 7.Klässler standen auf und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Cat? Kommst du noch mal mit zum See?", fragte Harry, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. "Natürlich!", sagte sie freudig. "Ich hole mir nur schnell meinen Mantel!", damit rannte sie nach oben, um den Mantel zuholen. "Dann los!", sagte sie, als auch Harry mit seinem Mantel nach unten kam und die beiden verließen Hand in Hand den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie das Portal öffneten, strömte ihnen kalte Luft entgegen und sie gingen nach draußen. Cat schmiegte sich an Harry, der seinen Arm um sie legte. Sie gingen zum See und setzten sich auf einen verschneiten Baumstamm, den sie vorher vom Schnee befreiten. Da fiel Harry wieder etwas ein. "Sag mal Cat, ich saß letztes Schuljahr hier und da habe ich dich gesehen, wie du Dianthuskraut gegessen hattest und dann im See verschwunden bist.", er sah sie fragend an, doch auch Cat sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ich hatte das gar nicht bemerkt, muss ich sagen. Nun ja, aber zu deiner Frage. Ich schwimme wirklich gerne und tauchen noch lieber, doch kann ich es "normal" nicht richtig. Und den Blasenzauber finde ich zu unpraktisch, weil das Wasser ja trotzdem noch kalt ist, aber Dianthuskraut ist perfekt. Deswegen hatte ich Snape einmal gefragt, ob ich welches haben dürfte." Harry schaute sie überrascht an. "Und Snape hat es dir einfach so gegeben?", fragte er sie, doch sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Nein, hat er nicht, aber ich habe dann mal mit Dobby geredet und er war so nett, mir welches zu besorgen, während ich mit Professor Snape experimentierte, du erinnerst dich noch an den Tilagobreftrank? Den haben wir ja nach gebraut, sehr zu meinem Vorteil, denn ich hatte Recht behalten!", sagte Cat grinsend. "Jedenfalls waren mit damit beschäftig und danach bemerkte er aber sofort, dass es fehlte und er hatte mich natürlich gleich in Verdacht, doch ich fragte ihn, wie ich das hätte tun können, denn ich hatte die gesamte Zeit hier mit ihm gearbeitet und er war zwar etwas misstrauisch, doch schließlich hatte ich ja Recht, wie hätte ich das auch machen können?", endete Cat grinsend und Harry nickte verständnisvoll. "Cat?", fragte Harry. Cat sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Wollen wir wieder hoch gehen? Es wird doch langsam wieder kalt.", Cat nickte enttäuscht. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Harry sie fragen würde, ob sie mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehen würde, doch die beiden gingen wieder nach oben. "Ich geh dann mal nach oben!", sagte sie, als sie ankamen. "Bin wirklich müde! Gute Nacht!", sagte sie und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. Harry setzte sich zu Hermine und Ron vor den Kamin. "Was hat sie denn?", fragte Hermine leicht verwirrt. "Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, sie dachte, ich würde sie fragen, ob ich mit ihr zum Weihnachtsball gehe.", sagte Harry gleichgültig. Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an, dass war gar nicht der Harry, den sie kannte. "Nun ja. Ich vertraue ihr irgendwie noch immer nicht, weißt du? Wegen dem, was letztes Jahr passiert war." KRACH. Die drei schauten nach oben und sahen gerade noch die Schlafsaaltür der Mädchen, der 7.Klasse zu gehen. "Oh nein!", sagte Harry und stützte den Kopf in die Arme. "Ganz ruhig, Harry. Ich rede mit ihr.", sagte Hermine und wollte aufstehen. "Nein, lass schon. Du wirst jetzt nicht mit ihr reden können.", sagte Harry, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Du solltest wirklich aufwachen, Harry. Sie ist nicht mehr die Gleiche wie letztes Jahr.", und damit stand Hermine auf, gab Ron noch einen kurzen Abschiedskuss und ging ebenfalls nach oben. "Ich habe es verhaun, oder?", fragte Harry verzweifelt Ron. "Das wird schon wieder Harry, du kennst doch Cat.", versuchte Ron seinen Freund aufzumuntern. Harry sah ihn kurz undefinierbar an. "Eben", sagte er nur...  
  
Hermine betrat den Schlafsaal und hörte Cat schon von weitem. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und weinte in ihr Kissen, jedoch war sie nicht alleine hier. Zur Hermines großer Überraschung saß Parvati neben ihr auf dem Bett und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. "Was hat sie?", fragte Parvati leise. "Liebeskummer.", sagte Hermine nur kurz dun setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett. Hermine nickte Parvati und sie ging erst einmal, sie kannte Cat ja noch nicht so, wie es Hermine tat. "Hey, Cat. Ganz ruhig. Schau mich an.", sagte Hermine beruhigend und Cat schaute tatsächlich nach oben, mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht. "Er hasst mich noch immer.", brachte sie unter Tränen hervor, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Das tut er nicht.", sagte sie ruhig. Cat setzte sich auf und schaute Hermine an. "Aber er will mich nicht fragen, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehe und er vertraut mir nicht. Aber wenn er mir nicht vertraut, kann es nichts aus uns werden.", sagte sie und erneut begann sie zu weinen. Hermine nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm. "Harry muss sich erst noch daran gewöhnen. Nimm es ihm doch nicht übel. Versetz dich doch mal in seine Lage, schließlich war es letztes Jahr wirklich nicht das Beste, um Vertrauen auf zu bauen.", sagte Hermine ruhig. Cat nickte leichte mit dem Kopf, doch noch immer weinte sie. "Bleib ganz ruhig. Harry wird dich noch fragen. Schließlich ist heute gerade mal der erste Tag, oder?", versuchte es Hermine erneut. "Hat Ron dich schon gefragt?", fragte Cat nur stattdessen und Hermine musste nicken, dass hatte er. "Hey! Aber wir sind auch schon viel länger zusammen Cat.", sagte sie erneut und Cat nickte wieder leise. Sie beruhigte sich langsam. Hermine hielt sie einfach nur noch im Arm, dann bemerkte sie, wie die Tür leise aufging und ein sehr unsicherer Harry im Zimmer stand. Er ging leise zum Bett und Hermine nickte. Sie stand langsam auf, Cat noch immer im Arm, sie schaute auf, als Hermine sich erhob, doch als sie Harry sah, schaute sie wieder weg. Hermine ließ die beiden alleine. "Cat. Es tut mir leid. Ich meinte es nicht so.", sagte Harry, der ihr genau gegenüber saß. "Kannst du nicht ehrlich sein?", fragte sie und schaute ihn an. "Bist du mir nicht wenigstens das schuldig, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist? Ich habe es gehört Harry." Harry nickte unbehaglich. Ja, Cat sagte immer die Wahrheit, dass musste man ihr lassen. Soviel Mut hatte selbst Harry nicht. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Cat.", sagte er und schaute ihr in die Augen. "Willst..." "NEIN. Frag mich nicht jetzt. Mache es erst, wenn du es ehrlich meinst, Harry. Sei ehrlich zu mir, bitte!", sagte sie flehend und Harry nickte. "Geh jetzt bitte.", sagte sie leise und Harry verließ den Schlafsaal wieder. "Und wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Ron, der mit Hermine schon wieder unten saß. "Sie hat mich am Ende rausgeschmissen, natürlich freundlich und mit bitte.", sagte er gequält lächelnd. "Lass mich raten, du hast versucht dich rauszureden", sagte Hermine und schaute Harry abschätzend an, welcher betrügt nickte. "Der dümmste Fehler, den du bei ihr begehen kannst. Sie weiß irgendwie immer, wann du lügst. Sie sagt es nicht immer, aber sie weiß es. Das ist manchmal wirklich unheimlich.", sagte Hermine, doch musste sie leicht grinsen. "Morgen hat sie dir wieder verziehen!", sagte sie noch, bevor sie lächelnd nach oben ging, natürlich nicht ohne vorher Ron noch einen Kuss gegeben zu haben. "Meinst du, Hermine hat Recht?", fragte Harry Ron. "Hermine hat doch immer Recht, oder?", fragte Ron grinsend und Harry fühlte sich tatsächlich besser. "Aber ich würde auch noch etwas nachhelfen.", sagte Ron zwinkernd und die beiden gingen schließlich auch nach oben. "Cat wach auf! Du bist mal wieder spät dran!", weckte Hermine Cat. Diese sprang vor Schreck sofort aus dem Bett, zauberte sich fertig angezogen, schnappte sich die Schultasche und rannte nach unten...wo kein einziger war. Verwirrt sah Cat zu Hermine, die lachend im Tür Rahmen stand. "Heute ist Sonntag.", sagte sie grinsend und Cat musste nun auch lachen. Sie war so geschockt (mal wieder) gewesen, dass sie zu spät dran ist, dass sie daran gar nicht gedacht hatte. "Aber es hat sich gelohnt, glaube mir.", sagte Hermine Augenzwinkernd und verschwand wieder im Schlafsaal. Cat sah sich verwirrt um und sah tatsächlich einen sehr bekannten Haarschopf aus einem der Sessel am Kamin hervorlugen. "Harry?", fragte sie unsicher und ging nach unten. Sie setzte sich neben ihm in einen Sessel. "Cat. Es tut mir wirklich leid, beides.", sagte er sofort und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Oh wie er diese blauen Augen liebte. Cat nickte. "Ich war wirklich ungerecht zu dir und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir verzeihen kannst.", sagte Harry und schaute sie bittend an. Cats Blick war auf einmal nicht zu deuten, was Harry wirklich verunsicherte. Sie stand auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und schaute ihm genau in die Augen. Immer noch dieser nicht deutbarer Blick. Sie kam ihm mit dem Gesicht immer näher, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. "Ob ich dir verzeihe?", fragte sie ihn und ihre Augen glitzerten, doch noch immer für Harry undeutbar. Auf einmal sah er, wie Cats Hand auf sein Gesicht zu schnellte....  
  
Harry öffnete wieder die Augen, die er kurz geschlossen hatte, um nun einen kleinen Klaps abzubekommen. Cat grinste ihn an. "Aber natürlich kann ich das.", sagte sie noch immer grinsend und gab ihm einen sehr langen Kuss..... 


	26. Kapitel Der Weihnachtsball

26.Kapitel- Der Weihnachtsball  
  
"Hilfst du mir bitte mit der Frisur, Cat?", fragte Parvati laut durch den Raum. "Einen Moment bitte. Bin bei Hermine gleich fertig.", rief diese grinsen zurück. Es waren endlich Weihnachtsferien und um genauer zu sein, war heute der Tag, an dem der Weihnachtsball stattfinden würde. So ziemlich alle Schüler der 4.-7. Klassen waren hier geblieben, um den Ball mit zu erleben. Hermines Haare verfärbten sich schließlich wieder grellgrün, als Cat endlich fertig damit war, doch dieses Mal schrie Hermine nicht gleich los, sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihre gewünschte Frisur. "Machst du es bei mir dann bitte auch?", fragte nun auch Lavender und Cat konnte wirklich nur noch grinsen, während sie die Haare von Parvati auch vorbereitete und auch grün wurden. Nachdem sie es auch bei Lavender gemacht hatte, zog sie sich erst einmal an, weil sie sehr in Verzug war. "Was ziehst du eigentlich an?", fragte Hermine Cat, als diese in ihrem Koffer herumwühlte. "Ihr werdet staunen.", sagte diese geheimnisvoll, schaffte es, dass das Kleid ungesehen hinter den Vorhang ihres Bettes kam und zog sich schließlich dahinter um. Die anderen warteten angespannt draußen, schließlich wollten sie wissen, was Cat diesmal anzog. Sie tippten wieder auf das dunkelblaue vom letzen Jahr, oder ein schwarzes oder anderes dunkles Kleid, was ja sehr typisch für Cat war. Hermine hatte wieder das goldene Kleid vom letzten Mal an, doch hatte Cat etwas Hand angelegt, was es noch schöner aussehen ließ, weil sanfte goldene Wellen in dem Kleid umhergehen, was es noch schöner erschienen ließ. Außerdem hatte Hermines Haar ebenfalls eine goldene Farbe angenommen, aber wurde immer wieder von einer Strähne ihres normalen, braunen Haares unterbrochen. Sie hatte wieder nach oben gesteckt, doch dieses Mal hingen nur zwei Strähne vorn heraus. Eine braune und eine goldene. Parvati hatte ein himmelblaues Kleid angezogen, an dem auch tatsächlich ab und zu eine Wolke vorbei zog. Ihr Haare hatte sie auch nach oben hochgesteckt, aber so, dass wirklich nichts mehr hinaushing. Lavender hatte es ganz ähnlich wie Parvati gemacht, nur dass ihr Kleid ein tiefes Rot hatte, auf dem einige Rosen zu sehen waren. Ihr Haare hatte sie auch Dank einer Rose nach oben gesteckt, obwohl man sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie es halten sollte, doch schließlich war der Zauber von Cat so stark, dass er jedes verrückte Vorstellung, wie die Haare liegen konnten, hielt. "Beeile dich Cat!", sagte Hermine, sie wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Ganz ruhig, oder soll ich etwa mit grünen Haaren herauskommen?", fragte sie, und obwohl man sie nicht sah, waren sich die anderen sicher, dass sie grinste. "OK, ich komme jetzt!", warnte sie schließlich die andere vor, was auch sehr berechtigt war, denn die kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als sie Cat sahen....  
  
"Ich hoffe, die Mädchen kommen endlich!", sagte Ron, mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr. Er hatte noch immer den gleichen Festumhang wie letztes Jahr an, der im mal zu klein war, doch auch hier hatte Cat etwas geholfen und er hatte jetzt die richtige Größe, gute Nähte und sah auch von der Farbe etwas besser aus, nicht mehr so matt wie vorher. Irgendwo waren sich die Gryffindor einig, dass Cat wohl Schneiderin werden sollte, denn sie kannten niemanden sonst, der so gut Kleidungsstücke veränderte. Harry hatte einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang an, welcher seine Augen wieder sehr betonte. Auch das war wieder der selbe wie schon vor 5Jahren und auch hier hatte Cat etwas mit der Größe nachgeholfen, denn Harry war im letzten Jahr noch einmal gewachsen. Außerdem schimmerte er an einige Stellen nun heller, manchmal sogar weiß. Doch da kamen schon die jungen Frauen und wieder standen allen die Münder offen. Doch als dann Cat etwas später kam, waren sie wohl alle nur noch am starren.  
  
Cat stand oben an der Treppe und sie sah einfach, und kein anderes Wort wäre passender, himmlisch aus. Zum Gegenteil von dem, was alle dachte, hatten sie kein schwarzes oder dunkles Leid an, sondern weiß. Es war ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid, dass bin zum Boden ging, doch nie den Boden berührte, was wohl an einem Zauber von Cat lag. Es hatte ¾ Arme, die nach unten ihm immer breiter wurden und dem Kleid etwas majestätisches gaben. Ihr blauen Augen strahlten ungewöhnlich hell hervor, noch deutlicher als sonst und Cat sah auch überhaupt nicht mehr blass aus, wohl, weil das Kleid richtig zu strahlen schien. Nicht stark, doch es schien wirklich ein schwaches, weißes Licht auszusenden. Cat stand oben und genoss es, mal aus einem solchen Grund im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Ihre Haare lagen gleichmäßig über ihren Schultern und schienen bei jeder Bewegung zu fliegen, bevor sie wieder weich auf dem Rücken landeten. Sie hackte sich schließlich bei Harry unter und sagte lachend. "Ihr könnt eure Münder wieder schließen." Und tatsächlich war es so, als wären die meisten aus ihrer Trance erwacht und konnten wieder normal denken. Cat musste darüber nur um so mehr lachen. "Du siehst wirklich himmlisch aus, weißt du das, Cat?", sagte Harry liebevoll und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss, dann gingen die 7.Klässler geschlossen in die Große Halle....  
  
Sofort sahen einige Köpfe zu ihnen hinüber und viele blieben an der lächelnden Cat hängen. "Was soll denn das darstellen? Etwa ein Versuch, uns alle blind zu machen?", fragte Malfoy spöttisch, doch niemand lachte, denn es war einfach nichts zu lachen, dass hatte sogar die dümmsten Slytherin erkannt und sie blieben stumm, immer noch von Cats neues Aussehen überrascht. "Die scheinen deinen neuen Stil auch zu mögen!", flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr, worauf hin sie nur noch mehr grinsen musste. Sie setzten sich an einen großen Tisch, wo auch alle daran passten und warteten, dass der Ball eröffnet wurde. Es sollte schließlich ihr bester Ball werden, denn es war ja auch ihr letztes auf Hogwarts. Schon erschien Dumbledore und eröffnete den Ball: "Meine lieben Schüler. Ich wünsche euch und vor allem denjenigen, die das letzte Jahr hier sind, einen wunderbaren Abend, an den noch mit Freuden zurück gedacht wird. Viel Spaß!", rief er und schon erklang Musik und die Musiker begannen zu spielen. Cat und Harry warteten, bis für sie erst einmal ein geeigneter Titel kam. Harry erspähte sogar Sirius auf der Tanzfläche, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, Professor McGonagall mit auf die Tanzfläche zu bekommen, was ihr nicht einmal so missfiel, aber die Gryffindor recht amüsant fanden. Als der Titel verstummte und ein ruhiges Lied kam, gingen aber die beiden von der Tanzfläche, wie schade. Doch Cat gefiel das Lied. Es hieß "Hold on" und war von Sarah McLachlan, die aber viele nicht kannte (wer sie kennt, der schreibt mir bitte mal*gggg*, denn ich kenne kaum jemanden [außer mir]). Sie schmiegte sich an Harry, während sie eng an einander tanzten. Harry hörte, wie Cat mitsang und es klang wieder wunderschön, wie damals schon, als er die Karte bekommen hatte...  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself  
  
for this is gonna hurt like hell.  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself.  
  
You know that only time can tell  
  
what is it in me that refuses to believe  
  
this isn't easier than the real thing.  
  
My love  
  
you know that you're my best friend.  
  
You know that I'd do anything for you  
  
and my love  
  
let nothing come between us  
  
my love for you is strong and true.  
  
Am I in heaven here or  
  
am I.  
  
At the crossroads I am standing.  
  
So now you're sleeping peaceful  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
that you'll be strong tomorrow  
  
and will see another day  
  
and we will praise it  
  
and love the light that brings a smile  
  
across your face.  
  
Oh god  
  
if you're out there won't you hear me.  
  
I know we're never talked before  
  
and oh god  
  
the man I love is leaving  
  
won't you take him when he comes to your door.  
  
Am I in heaven here or  
  
am I in hell  
  
at the crossroads I am standing.  
  
So now you're sleeping peaceful  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
that you'll be strong tomorrow  
  
and we will see another day  
  
and we will praise it  
  
and love the light that brings a smile  
  
across your face  
  
Hold on  
  
hold on to yourself  
  
for this is gonna hurt like hell.  
  
Als das Lied geendet hatten, kam glücklicher Weise wieder ein ruhiges, denn so konnten sie gleich so bleiben. Auch hier sang Catharyna mit, es schien auch, als wäre es von der selben Sängerin und Harry bemerkte auf einmal, dass diese Lieder Cat aus dem Herzen zu sprechen schien, denn sie lächelte, hatte die Augen geschlossen und weinte leise, während sie mitsang...  
  
I love the time  
  
and inbetween  
  
the calm inside me in the space  
  
where I can breathe  
  
I believe there is a distance  
  
I have wandered to touch upon the years of  
  
reaching out  
  
and reaching in  
  
holding out  
  
holding in.  
  
I believe  
  
this is heaven  
  
to no one else but me  
  
and I'll defend it as long as  
  
I can be  
  
left here to linger  
  
in silence  
  
if I  
  
choose to  
  
would you  
  
try to  
  
understand.  
  
I know this love  
  
is passing time  
  
passing through like liquid  
  
I am drunk in my desire  
  
but I love the way you smile at me  
  
I love the way your hands reach out and  
  
hold me near..  
  
I believe..  
  
I believe  
  
this is heaven  
  
to no one else but me  
  
and I'll defend it as long as  
  
I can be  
  
left here to linger  
  
in silence  
  
if I  
  
choose to  
  
would you  
  
try to  
  
understand.  
  
Oh the quiet child  
  
awaits the day  
  
when she can break free  
  
the mold that clings like desperation.  
  
Mother  
  
can't you see I've got to  
  
live my life the way I feel is  
  
right for me  
  
might not be right for you but it's  
  
right for me..  
  
I believe.  
  
I believe  
  
this is heaven  
  
to no one else but me  
  
and I'll defend it as long as  
  
I can be  
  
left here to linger  
  
in silence  
  
if I  
  
choose to  
  
would you  
  
try to  
  
understand it.  
  
I would  
  
like to  
  
linger  
  
here in  
  
silence  
  
if I  
  
choose to  
  
would you  
  
try to  
  
understand. (Sarah McLachlan- Elsewhere)  
  
Doch schließlich ging auch dieses Lied zu Ende und ein schnelleres gespielt. "Wollen wir uns erst mal wieder hin setzen?", fragte Harry leise und Cat nickte. Ihr Tränen waren während dessen wieder versiegt und die ging lächelnd mit Harry wieder zurück an den Tisch, an dem nur Neville mit Susan Bones saß. Die beiden waren seit diesem Schuljahr zusammen und waren auch ein sehr schönes Paar. "Du kennst diese Lieder?", fragte Harry Cat, nachdem sie etwas Butterbier getrunken hatte, das Harry zuvor getrunken hatte. "Ja. Sie sind soo schön, und die meisten auch so traurig, aber ich liebe die Lieder von ihr.", Harry nickte nur. Er hatte diese Lieder noch nie zuvor gehört. Der Abend verging den meisten viel zu schnell. Harry und Cat, sowie Ron und Hermine gingen oft tanzen und trafen sich nur ab und zu mal am Tisch, um etwas zu trinken. Schließlich war es weit nach Mitternacht, als der Ball schließlich für beendet erklärt wurde. "Wirklich schade!", sagte Cat enttäuscht. Doch dann glitzerten ihre Augen merkwürdig. Sie flüsterte Harry auf einmal etwas ins Ohr und er schaute sie lange darauf hin an. "Bist du sicher?", fragte er etwas besorgt, doch konnte man keinen Einwand von seiner Seite aussehen. Als Antwort gab sie ihm einen langen Kuss. "Aber wo?", fragte Harry, doch Cat zog ihn hinter sich her, ins innere des Schlosses, bis sie vor einem Gemälde angekommen waren, wo ein Wasserfall drauf ist. Sie murmelte ein paar Worte und das Gemälde ging auf. "Kennt dies noch jemand?", fragte Harry, als sie hineingingen. "Ich weiß nicht, aber Sirius sagte..." "Sirius?", unterbrach Harry sie. "Woher soll ich es sonst haben!", antwortete sie grinsend. "Jedenfalls sagte er, dass sich das Gemälde nicht öffnen lässt, wenn bereits jemand drin ist, also keine Sorge.", sagte sie lächelnd und die beiden stiegen hinein. Als sich das Gemälde hinter ihnen schloss, war es zuerst stockdunkel, doch dann entfachten sich auf einmal viele Kerzen, die im gesamten Rauem aufgestellt waren. Harry sah sich um. Es war ein sehr gemütlich eingerichteter Rauem. Er war nicht besonders groß, doch dafür um so schöner, denn es war alles in dunkelrot gehalten, mit ein paar schwarzen Farben. Ein Kamin war ebenfalls vorhanden und das Feuer in ihm prasselte ruhig vor sich hin. Dann entdeckte Harry auch noch ein großes Bett, dass ebenfalls in einem dunkelroten Ton gehalten und Cat zog Harry an sich heran und küsste ihn lange, während sie dem Bett immer näher kamen...  
  
"Habt ihr Cat und Harry gesehen?", fragte Hermine, als die 7.Klässler schließlich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, doch die anderen schüttelten nur die Köpfe, doch Ron grinste sie wissend an. "Hermine. Sie sind beide volljährig, was erwartest du da?", fragte er sie grinsend und bekam einen kleinen Stoß in die Rippen. "Was denn?", fragte er unschuldig und schaute sie noch unschuldiger an, doch Hermine musste auch nur lächeln und setzte sich mit zu den anderen, bis sie schließlich erst gegen 4Uhr ins Bett gingen.... 


	27. Kapitel Winterzeit schöne Zeit

27.Kapitel- Winterzeit- schöne Zeit  
  
"Guten Morgen, ihr beiden!", sagte Ron und Hermine grinsend, als sie gegen Mittag in der Großen Hallen zum "Frühstück" an den Gryffindortisch kamen. Cat und Harry sahen auch noch etwas müde, doch recht glücklich aus. "Guten Morgen auch euch beiden!", sagte Cat gut gelaunt und schmierte sich ein weiteres Brötchen. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ICH einmal eher unten bin, als ihr?", fragte Cat grinsend, denn normaler Weise war sie immer die Letzte. "Tja, vielleicht, weil du von Harry geweckt wurdest?", fragte nun Ron grinsend und Cat bekam ein klein wenig Farbe in ihr sonst so blasses Gesicht. Schließlich, nachdem sie sich sehr viel Zeit beim Frühstück gelassen hatten, gingen sie erst einmal wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Hättet ihr Lust auf eine Schneeballschlacht?", fragte Cat, als sie oben waren. "Warum nicht!", sagten die anderen beiden, nur Hermine schaute etwas zweifelnd. "Ihr wisst, dass wir dieses Jahr noch die Abschlussprüfungen haben und anfangen müssen zu lernen, oder?", fragte sie und die anderen nickten "Nun gut, dann steht der Schneeballschlacht nichts mehr im Wege!", sagte Hermine nun grinsend und die anderen schauten sie erstaunt an, denn mit dieser Reaktion hatten sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. "Hören wir da das Wort Schneeballschlacht?", fragten auf einmal ein paar Stimmen hinter ihnen, die den restlichen Gryffindors der 7.Klasse gehörten. "Ja, das habt ihr und ihr könnt auch gerne mitmachen. Desto mehr, umso lustiger!", sagte Cat grinsend. Die Gryffindor zogen sich nun schnell dicke Mäntel an, doch als sie nach draußen gehen wollten, sagte Cat auf einmal: "Watet mal kurz! Wir hatten das letzte Mal nämlich das Problem, dass die Klamotten viel zu schnell nass worden.", damit nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und tippte jeden Mantel der Gryffindor an, auch ihren eigenen. "So, das ist jetzt etwas abweisender. Es wird zwar immer noch nass, schließlich gäbe es ja sonst keinen Spaß, aber wir werden nicht so schnell nass, sagen wir mal, wir haben die doppelte Zeit!", und die 7.Klässler verschwanden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen nach draußen.  
  
"Machen wir mit Teams oder jeder gegen jeden?", fragte Cat, als alle draußen standen und als Antwort bekam sie aus jeder Richtung einen Schneeball. "Ich würde mal sagen, dass heißt dann Teams. Alls gegen Cat!", rief Ron lachend und Cat stand danach unter starken Beschuss, doch durch den einen nützlichen Zauber, den auch schon Harry kannte, konnte sie sich schließlich freischießen. "Jeder gegen Jeden!", rief sie und die anderen machten mit und schon bald war eine wilde Schneeballschlacht im Gange. "Cat?", fragte Harry. Die angesprochene drehte sich um. KLATSCH. "Harry?" "Was denn Ron, siehst du nicht das ich gerade.." KLATSCH. Harry hatte sich umgedreht und nun hatte er einen Schneeball im Gesicht gehabt. "Lass es dir wegwischen!", sagte Cat liebevoll und Harry ließ sich helfen, um sich danach auf einmal mitten im Schnee wiederzufinden und von Cat eingeseift zu werden. Doch auch dies blieb nicht lange so, denn dann geriet wieder Cat unter Beschuss und Harry wurde gerettet, aber nur, um wieder als Landeplatz von Schneebällen herzuhalten...  
  
"Also so was müssten wir öfters machen!", sagte Dean lachend, als die 7.Klässler vollkommen erschöpft und auch etwas durchnässt im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen. Nachdem sie alle in ihren Schlafssälen verschwunden waren und sich umgezogen hatten, setzten sie sich alle vor den warmen Kamin. Cat setzte sich auf Harry Schoß und gab ihm erst einmal einen langen Kuss, bevor sie ihn kurz tief anschaute und ihn erneut küsste. Die anderen lächelten nur und Hermine und Ron nutzten die Unaufmerksamkeit der anderen, um sich ebenfalls innig zu küssen. "Was macht ihr eigentlich, nachdem ihr den Schulabschluss fertig habt?", fragte nun Parvati und die anderen überlegten alle. "Was willst du denn mal machen?", fragte Cat erst einmal als Gegenfrage. "Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich glaube, ich werde eine Ausbildung zur Heilhexe machen, denn die sind jetzt sicher mehr gefragt, aber auch helfe ich gerne anderen und ich finde das wirklich toll, was Madam Pomprey alles wieder hinbekommt. Sie ist sozusagen mein großes Vorbild. Und wo wir gerade bei Vorbildern sind, das könntet ihr doch auch gleich dazusagen. Was willst du mal machen, Cat?", fragte sie. Catharyna überlegte, schließlich sagte sie: "So ganz sicher bin ich da noch nicht. Ich habe da verschiedenes im Auge. Also einmal Schneiderin, weil ihr mich da alle so lobt.", sagte sie grinsend und die anderen nickten. "Dann vielleicht auch etwas in die Richtung Heilhexe, aber eher für magische Tiere, oder vielleicht auch Lehrerin. Mal sehen, was sich davon ergibt.", sagte sie abschließend. "und dein Vorbild?", fragte sie weiter. "Mmh, schwer zu sagen.", sagte sie und überlegte. "Vielleicht...ja. Dumbledore und Sirius Black.", sagte sie schließlich überzeugt. Die anderen, vor allem Harry, sah sie erstaunt an. "Das ist doch wohl klar, warum oder?", fragte sie, als wäre es das Eindeutigste der Welt, doch die anderen schüttelten mit den Köpfen. "Also.. Dumbledore ist einfach ein großartiger Zauberei, der nach seinen Prinzipien lebt, mächtig ist und auch ist er so verdammt schlau und scheint immer alles zu wissen.... außer natürlich, wann die Sahnetorte bei einer Tortenschlacht in seinem Gesicht landet.", fügte sie grinsend hinzu und auch die anderen musste bei den Gedanken an die Torten lachen. "Nun ja und Sirius Black deshalb, weil er sich niemals hat unterkriegen lassen. Er hat immer weiter gekämpft und war sehr loyal, selbst zu denen, die nicht mehr an ihn geglaubt haben.", die anderen nickten ernst. "Und außerdem...", fügte Cat hinzu. "Ist er DAS große Vorbild für alle Streiche, die ich hinbekommen habe." Und nun mussten die anderen wieder lachen. "was willst du mal werden, Harry?", fragte nun Cat ihren Freund. "Auror.", sagte dieser ohne Umschweife und die anderen schauten nicht überrascht, nur Cat sah ihn merkwürdig an. "Was?", fragte er sie. "Und was war mit Quidditch?", fragte sie ihn ernst. "Das mache ich, nachdem keine Auroren mehr gebraucht werden.", sagte er überzeugt und Cat musste lächeln. "Dann muss ich ja immer um dich Angst haben.", sagte sie jetzt aber etwas traurig und gab ihm einen Kuss, wohl um sich zu überzeugen, ob er wirklich noch da saß. "Warum willst du eigentlich kein Auror werden? Du bist doch auch sehr gut im Zaubern, gerade wie du Snape besiegt hast, wow.", sagte Parvati, doch Cat schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nein. Erstens wäre das nichts für mich, denn obwohl es für das Gute ist, tut man Menschen weh oder tötet sie sogar. Außerdem komme ich ja nicht gegen den Imperio an, schon vergessen?", und die anderen nickten langsam. "Aber genug zu mir, was ist mit euch?", fragte sie wieder fröhlich in die Runde und die anderen wurden auch gleich durch ihre Fröhlichkeit angesteckt. Lavender wollte Floristin oder Kosmetikerin werden und Cat wäre beinahe vor Lachen von Harry Schoß gefallen, hätte er sie nicht noch gerade festhalten können. "Was ist daran bitte so lustig?", fragte Lavender pikiert, doch auch die anderen konnten sich ein Grinsen schwer verkneifen. Cat beruhigte sich schließlich wieder und alle wussten, dass sie auf jeden Fall das sagen würde, was sie dachte und das würde nicht gerade dazu betragen, Lavender zu beruhigen... "Nun ja. Erstens Floristin. Wirklich schöner Beruf, habe ich auch nichts dagegen, aber das passt nun mal super zu deinem Namen, weißt du? Und Kosmetikerin? Nun ja, denke noch an das erste Gespräch, das wir hatten. Du hattest einfach viel zu viel Schminke drauf, was sich zwar etwas gebessert hat, aber eben nur ein wenig und ich glaube kaum, dass du viele Kunden haben wirst, wenn keine Kosmetik mehr für sie da ist, weil du vorher alles selbst gebraucht hast.", antwortete sie grinsend, während Lavender rot angelaufen war. Ob vor Wut, oder weil es ihr peinlich war, konnten die anderen nicht sagen. Doch Hermine lenkte schnell ab, bevor es noch Streit geben würde. "Ich werde einmal Lehrerin!", sagte sie fest und die anderen waren auch überhaupt nicht überrascht. "Und ich Hausmeister.", sagte Ron grinsend. "Die passende Katze habe ich ja auch schon.", sagte er weiter und deutet auf Krummbein, welcher auf seiner Armlehne lag und laut schnurrte, während Ron ihn streichelte. Die anderen lachten nur. "Und was wirklich?", fragte Dean. "Mmh, weiß nicht. Vielleicht auch Auror, wie Harry. Oder irgendwas anderes. Vielleicht helfe ich auch Fred und George in ihrem Laden in Hogsmeade. Da bin ich immer in der Nähe von Hogwarts und später auch Hermine, wenn sie hier unterrichtet.", sagte er und schaute Hermine liebevoll an, die ihn mit einem langen Kuss belohnte. Dean und Seamus wollten wahrscheinlich ins Ministerium, obwohl sie sich da auch noch nicht sooo sicher waren. "Und du Neville?", fragte Parvati ihn, und er wurde leicht rot. "Ich glaube, ich antworte für ihn.", sagte Cat grinsen und alle schauten sie erstaunt an, auch Neville. "Neville wird auch Lehrer, nämlich für Kräuterkunde.", die anderen schauten sie ungläubig an, doch Neville wurde nur noch roter. "Ich habe nämlich zufälliger Weise mit angehört, wie er mit Professor Sprout darüber geredet hat und sie will ihn in Hogwarts als Lehrling nehmen. Also ICH finde das gut, was meint ihr?", fragte sie herausfordernd und bedachte jeden mit einem Blick, der sagte, dass sie jetzt ja nichts unüberlegtes sagen sollten. Neville bekam davon nichts mit, weil er noch roter geworden war und nur nach unten sah. "Das ist wirklich toll, Neville!", sagte Hermine und die anderen pflichteten ihr gleich bei. Neville schaute erstaunt auf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Das ist wirklich gut! Ich traue es dir zu. Das schaffst du schon.", sagten sie und Nevilles Gesichtfarbe wurde langsam wieder normal und er lächelte glücklich. "Wie waren eigentlich die Ferien bei deinen Eltern?", fragte Cat wieder und betont nebensächlich. Ron, Harry und Hermine schauten sie entgeistert an, doch Neville schien noch glücklicher zu werden. "Es war wirklich schön. Oma war zwar immer noch da, weil sie sich erst wieder an ihre Umwelt gewöhnen müssen, doch sie sind, abgesehen von ein paar Schwierigkeiten im Haushalt, wieder vollkommen ok.", sagte er glücklich und Harry, Hermine und Ron schauten nur sehr überrascht. Das hatten sie gar nicht gewusst, dass Nevilles Eltern wieder ok waren. "Jetzt schaut nicht so!", sagte Cat gespielt vorwurfsvoll und die anderen mussten nur noch lachen, weil die drei sahen auch zu komisch aus....  
  
-Im Schlafsaal der Mädchen-  
  
"Cat?", fragte Hermine Cat leise, als die anderen schon schliefen. "Ja?", fragte diese. "Woher wusstest du das mit den Eltern?", fragte sie. "Spekulation. Und eigentlich war ich mir sehr sicher.", sagte sie und setzte sich auf. Hermine winkte sie zu sich herüber, schließlich wollten sie die anderen nicht wieder wecken. "Und wie genau bist du darauf gekommen?", fragte Hermine weiter. "Ok. Also... als Neville dieses Jahr den Hogwartsexpress betrat, war er selbstsicherer und wollte den Bahnsteig kaum mehr verlassen, denn sein Vater und seine Mutter hatten ihn verabschiedet. Ich habe sie gesehen.", Hermine kam sich etwas komisch, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hatte. "Sie waren in einer der hinteren Ecken und die meisten haben sie nicht gesehen, weil sie sich nicht richtig umgesehen haben. Die Menschen sind zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als auf solche Kleinigkeiten zu achten.", sagte sie ernst und Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich etwas unwohl. Cat kam ihr auch plötzlich verändert vor. "Aber nun weitere Fakten. Er bekam dieses Jahr kein Päckchen, wo er Zeug vergessen hatte, sondern nur ein Buch von seinen Eltern und einen Brief. Ich nehme an, dass es ein Buch war, dass sie ihm noch geschenkt haben, für sein letztes Schuljahr. Jedenfalls war Neville dieses gesamte Schuljahr über selbstsicherer, offener, mutiger. Ich nehme an, dass es daran lag, das Neville sich die ganzen Jahr zuvor einfach zu viele Gedanken um seine Eltern gemacht hat. Doch jetzt ging es ihnen gut und er hatte den Kopf frei, verstehst du?" Hermine nickte. "Weiteres Indiz. Zu Weihnachten fuhr er freudestrahlend weg. Letztes Jahr hatte er sich nicht sonderlich gefreut, denn er hatte ja nur seine Oma zu Weihnachten, aber das würde sein erstes Jahr mit seinen Eltern sein." Hermine fühlte sich langsam unwohl, dass ihr das nicht auch aufgefallen war. "Es waren Kleinigkeiten, Hermine. Sie hat kaum jemand bemerkt, denn wie schon gesagt, jeder Mensch achtet zu sehr auf sich und vergisst seine Mitmenschen. Außerdem gehen viele blind durchs Leben. Also mach dir nichts draus!", sagte sie aufmunternd und lächelte plötzlich wieder, was Hermine ungemein beruhigte. Plötzlich fiel ihr aber etwas ein. Etwas, was sie Cat schon seit Monaten fragen wollte, aber nie daran gedacht hatte. "Wo warst du eigentlich, als der Quidditchpokal herum ging.", fragte Hermine Cat plötzlich. Diese staute Hermine zuerst erstaunt an, schließlich war es schon so lange her und sie hätte so was nie wieder herausgekramt. Schließlich sagte sie erst: "Überleg doch mal! Damals waren alle sehr sauer auf mich, wegen Harry. Du warst die einzigste, die Ansatzweise mit mir gesprochen hat." Hermine nickte nur nachdenklich. "Sie hätte mich auf keinen Fall dabei haben wollen, schließlich gehörte ich nicht dazu. Gehörte.", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu und ein seltsamer Glanz lag in ihren Augen."Und wo warst du auf der Fete?", fragte Hermine schließlich weiter. "Ich saß in der hintersten Ecke und habe mich heimlich betrunken. Hatte gerade mal Lust zu.", antwortete Cat gespielt gleichgültig, doch Hermine musste nur lachen, auch Cat musste deswegen lächeln. "Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen?", fragte sie gespielt beleidigt, doch Hermine zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern. "Na ja, wir werden dann wohl mal lieber schlafen gehen, schließlich ist es schon recht spät.", sagte Catharyna plötzlich und Hermine nickte. Es war wirklich schon spät. Sie krochen in ihre Betten und wenig später waren beide eingeschlafen.... 


	28. Kapitel Alles Schöne geht einmal vorbei

28.Kapitel- Alles Schöne geht einmal vorbei....  
  
kurze Anmerkung meiner Seits....wie schon der Titel sagt, geht alles schon Mal vorbei...also macht am besten eine kurze Pause nach dem, was in der Halle passieren wird (ich verrate jetzt nicht, was^^) lacht noch einmal, genießt es noch mal richtig und lest erst dann weiter... ach ja! Und das mit niemand einen Herzinfarkt bekommt! (zumindest nicht, bevor er ein Review geschrieben hat*fg*) Bye, Sam  
  
Der Winter kam langsam und die Frühlingsgefühle erwachten, oder verstärkten die sowieso schon verliebten Paare...sowie auch bei Harry und Cat. "Kommst du noch mal mit zum See?", fragte sie ihn sehnsüchtig. Es war zwar schon dunkel, doch durften sie noch hinausgehen. "Aber wir haben bald Prüfungen und...", begann Hermine, doch Cat schnitt ihr fröhlich das Wort ab. "und wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag gelernt und brauchen jetzt eine kleine Pause.", dabei schaute sie Harry wie ein kleine Hund an. Er seufzte. "Du hast sie gehört, Hermine. Wir brauchen eine Pause." Und er ging lächelnd zu Cat und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie hinausgingen, Harrys Arm auf ihrer Schulter und sie an ihn gekuschelt. "Die beiden sich schon ein schönes Paar.", sagte Ron seufzend und Hermine nickte, doch dann drehte sie sich zum ihm um. "Wir etwa nicht?", fragte sie ihn herausfordernd, doch er beantwortete die Frage mit einem langen Kuss und auch die beiden hatten plötzlich vergessen, dass sie lernen wollten. Cat und Harry gingen engumschlungen zum See hinunter und legten sich dann ins Gras, vor dem See, der durch das Mondlicht geheimnisvoll glitzerte. Cat kuschelte sich noch enger an Harry. Schließlich legte sie sich auf ihn und sah ihm genau in die Augen, die durch das schwache Licht dunkelgrün bis schwarz leuchteten. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?", fragte sie und berührte seine Nasenspitze. "Ja, aber du kannst es mir ruhig noch einmal sagen.", sagte er grinsend. "Ich liebe dich so sehr, wie keinen anderen und ich will dich nie verlieren.", sagte sie ernst und gab ihm als Bestätigung einen Kuss. "Cat?", fragte Harry plötzlich, als sie eine Weile einfach nur auf ihm lag und seinem Herzklopfen lauschte. Sie sah auf. "Ja?", fragte sie ihn liebvoll. "Ich habe hier etwas für dich.", sagte er und Cat ging von ihm hinunter und hockte sich vor ihn, neugierig schauend. Harry lächelte und steckte seine Hand ganz langsam in seine Robe. Noch langsamer zog er etwas heraus. Er glitzerte durch das Mondlicht, dass der Vollmond verursachte, doch konnte man noch nicht erkennen, was es war, denn Harry verschloss es gekonnt in seiner Hand. "Schließe deine Augen!", sagte er und Cat schloss sie sofort. Sie spürte, wie er aufstand und hinter sie ging. Er beugte sich über sie und sein warmer Atmen streichelte ihren Nacken. Dann bemerkte sie, wie sich etwas um ihren Hals legte. "Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen.", sagte er leise in ihr Ohr und sie öffnete die Augen. Sie blickte nach unten und erkannte eine wunderschöne, silberne Kette. Ihr Anhänger, der ein rundes Plättchen war, war ebenfalls wunderschön. Es war ein Wolfkopf abgebildet, der in die Ferne sah. Im Hintergrund sah man den Vollmond und einen Schatten, der wohl von einem Adler stammte, war in mitten von ihm. "Sie ist wunderschön!", flüsterte sie leise und Harry lächelte. "Ich dachte, dass dies die Tiere sind, die am besten zu dir passen. Der einsame Wolf, der immer seinen Weg geht, obwohl er ein Rudel hat. Mutig und entschlossen. Und der Adler. Frei, unabhängig, alles bemerkend und weise.", Harry sagte es vollkommen ruhig, aber wunderbar liebvoll. "Heute war Vollmond und ich dachte, dies sei der perfekte Moment dafür." Cat nickte und ihre Augen schimmerten. "Sie ist wirklich wunderbar! Danke!", sagte sie und drückte ihn an sich. "Aber dann musst du auch etwas von mir nehmen.", sagte sie plötzlich. Harry schaute sie und wollte schon widersprechen, doch ihr Blick zeigte diese Entschlossenheit, die er so liebte. Sie küsste ihn kurz, schaute sich noch einmal kurz seine Kette an und nahm eine anderen ab, die Harry vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Diese Kette war ebenfalls silbern. Der Anhänger zeigte ein Herz, dass von Händen getragen wurden und sie beschützten. "Diese Kette ist von meiner Mutter. Ich habe sie erhalten, bevor sie gestorben ist. Sie hat ihr sehr viel bedeutet, genau wie mir. Ich möchte, dass du sie nimmst. Sie soll dir sagen, dass dir mein Herz für immer gehören wird.", Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch wieder ihre Augen und diese Entschlossenheit, die ihn überstimmten. Sie nahm die Kette und legte sie ihm liebevoll um. "ich werde sie immer tragen.", versprach er ihr und sie wirkte kurz traurig. Doch sie lächelte ihn so liebevoll an, dass Harry sicher war, dass es nur Einbildung gewesen war. "Lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen.", sagte Harry und Cat nickte. So machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss...  
  
"Miss Taylor! Wenn sie nicht aufpassen, werden sie die Prüfung nie schaffen!", sagte Professor McGonagall ernst. Cat seufzte. Sie konnte sich heute einfach nicht konzentrieren. "Tut mir leid.", murmelte sie und die Professorin musterte sie kurz, doch erkannte sie, dass es Cat ehrlich meinte. Doch Cat konnte sich aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund nicht konzentrieren und das war nicht nur das bevorstehende...  
  
"Endlich Mittagessen! Ich sterbe schon fast vor Hunger.", murrte Ron, als sie auf den Weg zur Großen Halle waren. "Das wirst du schon nicht.", sagte Hermine lächelnd und gab ihm eine kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, erwarteten sie schon weitere Schüler, die murrend vor der geschlossenen Halle standen. "Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ron verwirrt. "Und wo sind eigentlich Harry und Cat?", fragte er weiter, doch Hermine und die andere konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken. "Sie werden schon wieder auftauchen!", sagte Parvati und tatsächlich kamen die beiden auch gerade. "Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Cat neugierig. "Tja, wenn wir das wüssten.", Harry lächelte merkwürdig, doch ein Seitenstoß von Cat in seine Rippen, ließ ihn wieder normal aussehen. "Ihr habt doch nicht etwa etwas ausgeheckt?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch, als sie das sah. "Wir? Aber bestimmt nicht.", sagte Cat unschuldig und Hermine hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn nicht auch noch ein Heiligenschein aufgetaucht wäre...Hermine stutzte. Da WAR ein Heiligenschein über ihrem Kopf. Cat und Harry prusteten los und lachten nur noch, wegen dem verdutzten Gesicht von Hermine. "Dein Gesicht sprach Bände, Hermine. Und ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen!", erklärte Cat lachend. Hermine musste nun auch lächeln, während die anderen eher verwirrt daneben standen. "Ah. Es geht rein!", sagte Cat und tatsächlich waren nun schon einige Schüler in der Halle. Sie setzten sich wie gewöhnlich auf ihre Plätze und nur Cat und Harry saßen wie auf Kohlen und tuschelten unentwegt. Hermine musterte sie kritisch, doch konnte sie nichts merkwürdiges feststellen. Schließlich wurden die Tafeln gefüllt und Ron griff sogleich zum Kartoffelbrei...um nichts in der Hand zu haben. Auch anderen erging es so. Sie bekamen das Essen einfach nicht zu fassen. Ein Blick zum Lehrertisch verriet, dass es den Lehrern auch nicht viel besser ging. Die einzigen, die das überhaupt nicht zu stören schien, waren Cat und Harry, welche sich nur angrinsten. Irgendetwas sagte Hermine, dass dies noch nicht das Ende war... Schließlich nahm sie ihren Zauberstab, um das Essen zu sich zu zaubern, was auch klappte und die anderen folgten schließlich ihrem Beispiel und wandten den Aufrufspruch an. Hermine lud sich etwas Kartoffelbrei auf und wollte etwas essen, doch... "Wo zum..." Der Kartoffelbrei war auf einmal verschwunden. Dann schaute sie nach oben und sah ihren Kartoffelbrei in der Luft schweben. Ein Blick durch die Halle verriet ihr, dass das halbe Essen nun in der Luft schwebte. Cat nickte auf einmal Harry zu und was danach folgte war das reinste Chaos... Hermine sah gerade noch, wie der Kartoffelbrei immer näher kam, bevor sie ihn ihm Gesicht hatte. Auch die andere Speisen hatten sich entschlossen, auf ihre "Besitzer" los zugehen, doch schon nach einige Minuten war das Spektakel, dank Dumbledore, zu Ende, der wohl gerade keine Essenschlacht wollte. Harry sah enttäuscht aus, ganz anders aber Cat. Hermine nahm misstrauisch einen Löffel Kartoffelbrei...und biss auf Granit. Sie schaute verwirrt auf den Brei. Eindeutig Kartoffelbrei. Sie biss noch einmal, diesmal vorsichtiger zu, doch wieder war es steinhart. Hermine war verwirrt, das ging doch gar nicht oder? Doch überall hörte sie ähnliche Aufschreie, als die Schüler auf einmal auf Granit bissen. Dumbledore schaute verwirrt in die Runde, doch auch ihm wurde klar, was passiert war, als er ein Stück Gurke essen wollte. Er schien heute wirklich keine gute Laune zu haben, denn er schwenkte einmal mit dem Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und das Essen war wieder normal, doch Cat lächelte immer noch. Doch als nichts passierte, wurde Hermine wieder ruhiger, doch Cat saß noch immer so merkwürdig da, auch wenn sie etwas aß. "Warum grinst du so?", fragte Hermine schließlich. "Darum!", sagte Cat lachend und zeigte auf den Lehrertisch....der verschwunden war. Stattdessen war dort ein riesiger Erdbeerberg aufgetaucht und man hörte nur einige erstickte Schreie von einzelnen Professoren. Auf einmal gingen die Türen der Großen Halle auf und eine Flut aus recht flüssigen Vanillepudding kam herein gestürzt. Die Stühle und Tische verwandelten sich in Buchteln und die Schüler stellten oder setzte sich erschrocken darauf, bis schließlich die gesamten Halle unter Wasser, Entschuldigung, unter Vanillepudding stand. Die Schüler versuchten nun langsam aus der Halle zu paddeln, doch die Tür war wieder verschlossen und kein Zauber konnte sie öffnen. Cat lag lachend auf ihrer Buchtel, die so groß wie ein Bett war und konnte sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten. Es sah aber auch zu komisch aus, wie die roten Lehrer versuchten, sich aus dem Erdbeerberg zukämpfen und alle Sprüche an ihm abprallten. Die Schüler machten sich da Weile einen Spaß daraus, Stücke von ihren Buchtelschiffen abzubrechen und sie in den Vanillepudding zu tauchen, um dies dann genüsslich zu essen, denn schmeckten tat es auf jeden Fall sehr gut. Einige hatten sich sogar entschlossen ein Bad zu nehmen und dann zu tauchen, natürlich mit offenem Mund. Einige lieferten sich auch Schlachten auf den Buchteln und wer denn zuerst hineinfallen würde. Harry sah von seinem Buchtelsessel auf und erblickte Sirius, der auf einem Sitz vollen Erdbeeren saß. Zwar auch Rot, aber breit grinsend und Harry erkannte auch warum. Snape stand nämlich unter dem Sessel und nur sein Kopf war zwischen den Sesselbeinen zu sehen. Harry sah außerdem ein paar Flüche an dem Sessel einfach abprallen und Snape kochte vor Wut. "Ich dachte, Sirius verdient einen Ehrenplatz, schließlich ist er ja eines meiner beiden Vorbilder.", erklärte Cat grinsend den Platz von Sirius und Harry konnte auch nur noch lachen. Währendessen waren die meisten Schüler in der gelben Flüssigkeit und schwammen ein wenig lachend hin und her. "Cat?"; fragte Harry und Cat drehte sich um, um von Harry ebenfalls in die gelbe Brühe gestoßen zu werden, doch zu seinem Unglück hatte sie damit gerechnet und zog ihn hinterher, was dann in einem langen, süßen, nach Vanillepudding schmeckenden Kuss endete....  
  
"Miss Taylor! Was dachten sie sich nur dabei, die gesamte Halle mit Soße zu überfluten?", fragte Dumbledore Catharyna, die vor seinem Schreibtisch saß, während der Direktor versuchte, seine vollkommen rote Kleidung wieder sauber zu bekommen. "Nun ja. Ich dachte daran, wie lange mein letzter Streich her war und das schnell mal wieder ein neuer hermusste. Dann dachte ich daran, dass man wieder einmal eine Lockerung brauchte, da die Schüler in letzter Zeit sehr angespannt waren. Und ihnen hat es ja dann sehr gefallen, nachdem sie den ersten Schreck weg hatten, wie sogar einigen Lehrern.", fügte Cat grinsend hinzu, als sie an Professor Flitwick dachte. Auch Professor Dumbledore mussten lächeln, doch schaute er wieder ernst aus. "Und was hat sie dazu veranlasst zu glauben, dass ich eine Extraportion Pudding benötige?", fragte er gespielt ernst, doch musste er lächeln. Cat konnte sich ein lachen schwer verkneifen, als sie daran dachte, wie Dumbledore gerade Luft geholt hatte, um einen Zauber zu sprechen, aber auf einmal eine Kleinlastwagen große Ladung Vanillepudding im Gesicht hatte und dieser ihm auch im Mund gelandet war. "Nun gut, ich muss sagen, geschmeckt hat er wirklich.", sagte er nun sanfter und zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu. "Nun ja, zu ihrer Frage. Ich dachte, dass der Schuldirektor, da er ja für alles verantwortlich ist, auch alle kosten müsste, nicht, dass sich einige schlecht schmeckende Zutaten darin befanden.", antwortete sie grinsend. Dumbledore nickte nur und sagte schließlich: "Sie können gehen, Miss Taylor.", und Cat verließ das Büro grinsend.  
  
Harry verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um nach Cat zu sehen. Er hoffte, dass Dumbledore nicht zu streng gewesen war, doch eigentlich sah er so etwas normaler Weise nicht verbissen. Er ging in Richtung Dumbledores Büro und hörte Cats Stimme. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Cat? Was ich noch....", doch Cat würde nie erfahren, was Harry sagen wollte, denn die Wörter blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als er Cat sah. Doch nicht nur Cat, sondern auch Malfoy. Die beiden saßen knutschend in einer Ecke und schienen ihn gar nicht zu bemerken, denn Cat sagte auch noch etwas von: "Ich liebe nur dich, Draco. Und dieser dumme Potter bekommt rein gar nichts mit." "Cat, was?", fragte Harry vollkommen geschockt. Cat drehte sich geschockt um, als sie Harry sah. "Harry!...", doch Malfoy unterbrach sie. "Siehst du nicht, dass du gerade störst, Potter?", sagte er abfällig und funkelte Harry böse an, bevor er Cat wieder einen Kuss gab, dem sie sich völlig hingab. Harry verließ die beiden rennend, Tränen seinen Weg zeichnend..... 


	29. Kapitel Und es blieben nur noch Scherben

29.Kapitel- Und es blieben nur noch Scherben  
  
Harry rannte nur noch die Gänge entlang. Er wusste nicht wohin, es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Wie hatte er sich nur so blenden können? Und erst einen Tag zuvor hatten sie so romantisch am See gesessen. Harry wurde langsamer und schaute sich um. Er war nicht mehr weit vom Gryffindorturm entfernt. Er machte sich also langsam auf den Weg dorthin. seine Augen waren zwar wieder trocken, doch hatten sie einen merkwürdig leeren Ausdruck erhalten. Er fasste sich an die Kette, die er von ihr bekommen hatte, doch er konnte keinen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen. "Passwort?", riss ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus den Gedanken. Harry schaute das Bild kurz an, als wäre es eine Erscheinung und murmelte schließlich das Passwort. Die anderen 7.Klässler saßen wieder rum um den Kamin, denn der Nachmittagsunterricht war ausgefallen- wegen Cats Streich. "Hey Harry! Wo ist denn..?", Harry achtete nicht weiter darauf, was Ron sagte, er wollte ihren Namen auch nie wieder hören. Nie wieder. Er ging einfach weiter und in den Jungenschlafsaal. Die anderen schauten ihm besorgt hinterher. "Gehen wird hinterher?", fragte Dean und die anderen nickten. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Schlafsaal. Harry saß teilnahmslos auf seinem bett und starrte nur die Luft vor sich an. Er dachte nicht, sondern spürte einfach nur Schmerzen. "Harry? Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine besorgt und Harry starrte sie an. Die anderen tauschten unruhige Blicke. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine wieder und Harry setzte sich erst mal mit zu den anderen auf den Boden, sich an das Bett lehnend. "Es war ...sie.", er konnte ihren Namen nicht mehr aussprechen, nie wieder. Die anderen tauschten einen wissenden Blick. "Was genau hat sie gemacht?", fragte Hermine, darauf bedacht, Cats nahmen nicht zu sagen. "Ich wollte sie abholen, von Dumbledores Büro.", erklärte Harry auf einmal, seine Stimme vollkommen tonlos. "Dann hörte ich ihre Stimme. Sie schienen mich nicht gehört zu haben, denn sie sagte zu Malfoy, dass sie nur ihn lieben würde und das "dieser dumme Potter rein gar nichts mitbekommen würde.", Harry verstummte. Er war sowieso immer leiser geworden, doch die anderen hatten alles verstanden und schauten sich geschockt um. Hermine schaute etwas ungläubig. "Und du bist dir sicher, dass es.." "NATÜRLICH WAR SIE ES!", schrie Harry auf einmal. "Es war sie. Ich habe sie doch gesehen, und als sie mich bemerkte, sagte sie noch kurz Harry, doch Malfoy machte sich über mich lustig, und ich bin schließlich weggegangen.", sagte er nun wieder leiser. Weggerannt wollte er nicht sagen, es klang sonst wie ein kleines Kind. Die anderen schauten betreten zu Boden oder zu den anderen. "Ich kann es mir irgendwie nicht mehr vorstellen. Warum sollte sie es machen? Ich meine, ich dachte, sie hätte sich geändert.", sagte Parvati schließlich kopfschüttelnd. "Das dachten wir alle, Parvati, aber wahrscheinlich war ihre Liebe zu Malfoy doch stärker, als wir alle je gedacht hätten.", sagte Lavender traurig. Die anderen nickten. "Aber wie kann man nur so emotionslos sein und so falsch spielen?", fragte nun Dean empört und wieder konnten die anderen nur nicken. "Ich geh mal hinunter, vielleicht kommt sie ja gleich, dann können wir sie zur Rede stellen.", sagte Hermine und stand entschlossen auf. Auch die anderen gingen und nur Ron blieb noch hier, um Harry etwas aufzubauen, was schließlich kläglich scheiterte.  
  
Cat kam gerade durch das Portraitloch, als die anderen sich gerade wieder vor den Kamin gesetzt hatten. Alle starrten sie hasserfüllt an, und Cats fröhliche Meine wurde verwirrt. "Was ist denn?", fragte sie überrascht. Die anderen wurden nur noch wütender und es war ihnen jetzt egal, dass der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum zu hören würde. "WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, CAT?", schrie Lavender einfach so los und Cat schaute sie noch immer verwirrt ein. "Wenn du meinen Streich meinst..", begann Cat, doch Lavender schnaubte verächtlich. "Wir reden über Harry.", sagte Hermine ruhiger, doch auch verärgert. Cats Miene wurde auf einmal traurig. "Also stimmt es?", fragte Hermine weiter. "Nicht so, wie ihr denkt!", versuchte sie zu erklären. "Danke das reicht.", sagte Seamus und die anderen nickten und drehten sich von ihr weg. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war betrügende Ruhe und Cat herrschte die anderen an: "Kümmert euch um euren Kram! Das geht euch nichts an.", und einige Erstklässler verschwanden schnell aus dem Rauem. Cat ging schließlich zu ihren Klassenkameraden. "Wo ist Harry? Ich muss mit ihm reden.", sagte sie ruhig, doch innerlich kochte sie noch immer. "Für dich bestimmt nicht zu sprechen.", sagte Parvati kalt. "Du wirst ihn nicht noch einmal so fertig machen. Du bist so etwas erbärmliches, Catharyna Taylor. Wie hätten wir auch nur denken können, dass du dich geändert hast.", sagte sie abwertend. "Nun ja, ganz einfach deshalb, weil dies tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht.", sagte Cat kalt. "Wo ist Harry?", fragte sie abermals, doch die anderen taten so, als würden sie sie nicht hören. "Ich bin hier.", kam auf einmal die feste Stimme von Harry. Cat drehte sich erleichtert um, doch war sie sofort geschockt, als sie Harry sah. Auch die anderen gefiel dieser Ausdruck nicht. "Du willst mit mir reden?", fragte er sie kalt und abschätzend und den anderen lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. So kannten sie Harry überhaupt nicht, doch Cat nickte nur. "Dann komm!", sagte er kurz und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal, Cat hinter ihm eintretend. "Harry! Du musst mir zuhören! Es ist nicht..." "Sei ruhig!", unterbrach Harry Cat kalt. Cat verstummte und ihr Gesicht wurde emotionslos. "Ich habe dir vertraut. Ich habe dich geliebt, und das tue ich verdammt noch immer, doch du, du nutzt es schamlos aus. Du bist wirklich das letzte, Catharyna Taylor.", Harry sprach ihren Namen mit so viel Verachtung aus, dass sie wusste, dass sie ihn verloren hatte. Ihre Augen wurden traurig, doch noch immer wirkte sie gleichgültig. "Ich hasse dich. Und du bist wirklich das Letzte, Cat. Verschwinde aus meinem Leben, oder lass mich wenigstens in Ruhe. Und wage es nicht, mich noch einmal anzusprechen!", sagte er kalt und fest. Sie erkundete seine Augen und sie waren vollkommen emotionslos. Cat musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht zu weinen. Sie würde keine Blöße zeigen, nicht mehr vor ihm. Dennoch versuchte sie es noch einmal... "Ich sagte, sprich mich nie wieder an.", sagte er eiskalt und ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken entlang. Harry ging an ihr vorbei, doch bevor er die Tür öffnete, blieb er kurz stehen und machte sich seine Kette ab. "Hier du Lügnerin. Du hast kein Herz, also gibt es auch keine Grund, dies hier zu tragen.", Harry schmiss ihr die Kette vor die Füße und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal. Cat schaute ihn bis zuletzt gleichgültig an, doch sobald die Tür zufiel, konnte sie ihre Fassade nicht mehr erhalten und brach in Tränen aus. Sie kniete sich hin und nahm die Kette in ihre Hände und konnte nur noch weinen....  
  
"Geht es dir gut, Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt, als Harry nach unten kam und sich zu ihnen an den Kamin setzte. "Mir geht es gut.", sagte er und machte ein erleichtertes Gesicht. "Ich habe ihr entgültig meine Meinung gesagt und sie wird nicht mehr mit mir reden.", sagte er und schloss kurz die Augen. Die anderen schauten ihn besorgt an, doch wussten sie, dass sie jetzt nichts weiter für ihn tun konnten, nur wenn er es wollte. "ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte...", er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Niemand dachte es von uns, Harry. Alle dachten, sie hätte sich geändert und wir lagen alle falsch.", sagte Hermine traurig. "Ja, aber ich wieder ihr nie wieder vertrauen. Sie ist einfach nur kalt und berechnend. Ich glaube, sie hat einfach kein Herz.", sagte er traurig und die anderen nickten nur betreten.... 


	30. Kapitel Die Wahrheit?

30.Kapitel- Die Wahrheit?  
  
Die Tage vergingen langsam und Harry erholte sich wirklich schnell, zumindest schien es so. Er reagierte zwar immer noch empfindlich auf Cats Namen, doch auch das legte sich mit der Zeit. Cat war wieder ganz die alte Kratzbürste geworden, wenn auch eine ruhigere, als in ihren ersten Wochen auf Hogwarts. Sie legte sich zwar wieder mit den Lehrern an, doch dies so geschickt, dass diese ihr nie Punkte abziehen konnten, was wenigstens etwas positives war. Cat hatte sich vollkommen abgeschirmt, doch auch wollte keiner mehr etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Sie saß meistens allein im Gemeinschaftsraum in einer Ecke und schien zu lernen, was die anderen aber kaum dachten, denn im Unterricht wurde sie auch nicht besser. Cat versuchte nur ab und zu mal mit Hermine zu reden, doch diese ignorierte sie vollkommen. In ihren Augen hatte sich Cat jeglichen Anspruch auf Freunde verspielt. So wurden die Tage wieder länger und die Prüfungen rückten immer näher. Cat hatte sich an diesem Tag im Mädchenschlafsaal verschanzt und nur einmal wurde sie gestört, als Hermine ein Buch holen wollte. "Warte!", sagte Cat leise und etwas flehendes lag in ihrer Stimme. Hermine schloss die Türe wieder und drehte sich zu ihr um. Cat saß auf ihrem Bett und spielte wieder mit ihrer Kette, eigentlich mit beiden. "Was?", fragte Hermine etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt, doch leid tat es ihr nicht. "Ich will, dass du mir endlich einmal zuhörst.", sagte Cat und sah sie bittend an. "Vergiss es, Cat. Du hast keine Chance mehr verdient.", sagte Hermine und wollte wieder gehen. "Woher willst du das wissen, wenn du mir nicht einmal zuhörst?", fragte Cat sie und Hermine drehte sich wieder um. "Wir wissen alles, was wir wissen mussten, von Harry. Das reicht.", sagte sie und wollte wieder gehen, doch was jetzt kam, konnte sie nicht gehen lassen...  
  
"Verdammt noch mal Hermine! Hör mir nur dieses eine Mal zu. Nur dieses eine Mal. Du brauchst es nie wieder, doch bitte nur dieses eine Mal.", als Hermine etwas erwidern wollte und sich umdrehte, blieben ihr die Worte im Mund stecken. Cat saß jetzt auf dem Boden und weinte. Sie weinte einfach und da lag nur Schmerz in ihren Augen. Hermine betrachtete sie traurig. Doch dann wurde ihr wieder klar, wer Cat war, was sie getan hatte und ihr Ausdruck wurde wieder hart. Sie drehte sich abermals um. "Aber ich liebe ihn doch.", hörte sie die leise, verweinte Stimme von Cat und Hermine konnte nicht mehr anders und drehte sich abermals um und diesmal konnte sie nicht gehen. Cat sah jämmerlich aus, wie sie da unten saß und weinte. Auch jetzt fiel Hermine auf, dass sie um einiges dünner geworden war, obwohl sie sich fragte, wie es ging. Cat war kaum noch zu den Mahlzeiten gekommen, ja, doch dachten alle, sie würde später gehen und wieder fielen ihr die Worte von Cat ein: "Die Menschen sind zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als auf solche Kleinigkeiten zu achten" [...]Jeder Mensch achtet zu sehr auf sich und vergisst seine Mitmenschen. Außerdem gehen viele blind durchs Leben." Sie hatten nicht mehr auf sie geachtet und es nicht bemerkt. Langsam ging Hermine auf Cat zu. Sie war noch immer misstrauisch, doch schließlich siegte ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn. "Erzähl es mir, Cat. Ich höre dir jetzt zu. Erzähle." Und sie setzte sich gegenüber von Cat auf den Boden und sah sie aufmunternd an. Cat beruhigte sich langsam wieder und begann schließlich zu erzählen: "Ich war gerade auf den Weg von Dumbledores Büro zum Gryffindorturm. Doch dann spürte ich mich beobachtet, doch ich konnte niemanden sehen. Ich ging also weiter, doch auf einmal wurde ich von hinten gepackt und irgendjemand hielt mich von hinten fest und dann stand Malfoy genau vor ihm. Er hatte irgendetwas in der Hand, eine Flasche. Ich habe keine richtige Ahnung gehabt, doch dann zwang er mich dieses Zeug zu trinken, ich glaube, es war ein Libitrank.", sagte Cat traurig. Hermines Augen weiteten sich kurz. Sie kannte diesen Trank. Er war eine Art Liebestrank, aber nur von kurzer Dauer und hatte die Wirkung, dass sobald sie von demjenigen geküsst wurde, der den Trank verabreichte, man nicht mehr denken konnte, sondern nur noch den anderen haben wollte. "Nun ja. Ich wollte den Trank nicht trinken, doch er hat irgendeinen Zauber genommen und ich musste ihn nehmen. Dann küsste er mich auf einmal und der andere ließ los und verschwand glaube ich, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich war auf einmal wie von Sinnen, dank diesem wunderbaren Trank. Malfoy zog mich schließlich in die eine Ecke und es war, als erwachte ich erst, als Harry kam, oder besser gesagt, als Malfoy aufhörte, mich zu küssen. Ich war so geschockt, als ich ihn sah, doch Malfoy unterbrach mich, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte und küsste mich und wieder war alles vergessen. Ich hasse solche Tränke.", sagte Cat traurig und schwieg schließlich. Abwartend, was Hermine sagen würde. Nach einiger Zeit sagte diese: "Nun gut, angenommen, es war so. Warum sollte Malfoy das machen?", Cat sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. "Nun gut, um Harry zu schaden. Hast Recht. Aber warum hast du es uns nie gesagt?", fragte Hermine und Cat begann zu lachen. Ein freudloses Lachen, einfach nur verzweifelt und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass es eine vollkommen sinnlose Frage war. Cat hatte oft genug versucht, es zu erklären, doch niemand hatte ihr zugehört. Sie hatten sie alle vollkommen ignoriert, wie hätte sie es machen sollen? "Ok, dumme Frage. Ich gebe es zu.", sagte Hermine beruhigend und Cat sah sie wieder traurig an. "Ich glaube dir Cat.", sagte Hermine schließlich langsam und Cats Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Doch glaube ich nicht, dass auch die anderen dies glauben werden.", sagte Hermine ernst und Cat nickte. "Ich werde dann mal wieder herunter gehen?", fragte Hermine und Cat nickte nur wieder. Hermine öffnete die Tür und ging, doch überhörte sie nicht das "Danke Hermine.", als sie das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Die 7.Klässler lernten gerade wieder für die Prüfungen, als Ron schließlich sagte: "Es reicht. Ich kann nicht mehr. Für heute reicht es wirklich." Hermine grinste, das war mal wieder typisch Ron, doch auch die anderen sahen recht geschafft aus. "Ja, hören wir für heute auf.", sagte Parvati überzeugt und die anderen nickten erleichtert. Hermine hatte auch gleich eine Idee für das Gesprächsthema... "Wisst ihr... als ich oben war, habe ich noch mit Cat geredet.", sagte sie betont nebensächlich, doch die anderen sprangen sofort darauf an. "Du hast mit Cat geredet, aber warum denn das?" "Hat sie dich etwa wieder um den Finger gewinkelt?", waren die Aussprüche der anderen, doch Hermine wartete geduldig, bis alle halbwegs ruhig waren. "Jetzt hört mir erst mal zu. Wir haben Cat nie die Chance gegeben, es zu erklären, oder?", die anderen nickten kurz, doch sagte Ron sofort: "Aber Hermine. Harry hatte alles gesehen, da muss sie nicht mehr erzählen." "Nein, hat er nicht. Er hat nicht alles gesehen.", sagte Hermine ruhig und erzählte den anderen schließlich von dem Trank und wie es Cat alles geschildert hatte. "Und diesen Mist glaubst du ihr auch noch?", fragten die anderen. "Es macht doch Sinn, oder?", fragte sie herausfordernd, doch die anderen schalteten auf stur. "Sie will sich nur wieder einschleimen, um dann wieder irgendjemanden von uns zu verletzen.", sagte Parvati überzeugend. "Und außerdem musste sie ziemlich lange an einer Ausrede basteln, oder? Wenn sie es jetzt erst sagt?", fragte Seamus und die anderen nickten. "Wir hatten ihr ja nie die Chance gegeben, es zu erklären, oder?", fragte Hermine scharf. "Sie wollte es uns schon sagen, als sie das erste Mal nach diesem Vorfall den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, doch wir ließen sie nicht reden.", sagte Hermine nun ruhiger, doch die anderen glaubten ihr nicht. "Hermine! Sie will uns nur wieder herumbekommen, dass ist doch klar. Sie hat dein, unser, Vertrauen nicht mehr verdient.", sagte Dean und es herrschte kurz Ruhe. "Ich bin der selben Meinung wie Dean.", sagte Harry auf einmal vollkommen ruhig. "Cat hat unser Vertrauen nicht verdient und sie ist und bleibt eine Lügnerin, Herm. Vergiss dies nie, wenn du mit ihr redest." Hermine nickte betreten, doch dann lenkten sie ihr Gespräch schließlich auf ein anderes Thema, nämlich das letzte Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw, was den Pokal entscheiden wird.... 


	31. Kapitel Prüfungen, Quidditch und andere ...

31.Kapitel- Prüfungen, Quidditch und andere Probleme  
  
Gryffindor war in heller Aufregung, denn morgen würde das große Quidditchfinale Gryffindor- Ravenclaw sein und Harry hatte sich vorgenommen, dieses Jahr noch einmal alles zu schaffen- den Quidditchpokal und die Hausmeisterschaft und in beidem sah es sehr gut aus. Die Ravenclaw müssten mit 200Punkten mehr gewinnen, als Gryffindor, um den Pokal zu gewinnen und bei der Hausmeisterschaft hatte auch Gryffindor die Nase mit 50 Punkten vorn. Alles in allem kam man sagen, war es ein recht erfolgreiches Jahr für Gryffindor...wenn auch nicht für Harry im allgemeinen. "Ich hoffe, wir werden morgen gewinnen!", sagte Parvati beim Frühstück vor dem großen Finale. "Das machen wir schon!", sagte Ron aufmunternd, doch aß er heute verdächtig wenig. "Wir werden das wirklich schon schaffen!", sagte Harry lächelnd. Viel zu schnell war für ihn das Frühstück beendet und schon mussten sie in die Umkleidekabine, um sich für das Spiel vorzubereiten.  
  
-auf den Rängen-  
  
"Oh Cat. Schön, dass du auch kommst!", sagte Hermine erfreut, als sie Cat sah, die etwas abseits von allen saß. Sie stand auf und setzte sich mit zu ihr. "Willst du nicht lieber bei den anderen sitzen?", fragte Cat, doch man sah ihr an, dass es sie freute, dass Hermine hier war. "Sie werden gewinnen.", sagte Cat auf einmal vollkommen überzeugt. "Und wie hoch?", fragte Hermine. "170:110", sagte Cat ohne Umschweife und Hermine schaute sie erstaunt an. "Geraten.", sagte Cat grinsend und Hermine musste auch lachen. Schon kamen die Spieler auf den Platz und Madam Hooch gab das Spiel frei. "Und Ravenclaw in Ballbesitz. Ja, da ein sehr schöner Schlenker am Klatscher der Gryffindor vorbei und JJJAAA!!! Erstes Tor für Ravenclaw. Es steht somit 10:0. Doch die Gryffindor schnappen sich den Quaffel gleich wieder zurück, und AU, da wurde der Jäger leider von einem Klatscher getroffen und die Ravenclaws haben wieder den Quaffel....", doch Cat hörte nicht weiter hin. Sie beobachtete nur Harry, wie er auf seinem Besen in der Luft herumflog. Er war neuerdings immer in Bewegung und der andere Sucher wusste nie, ob er gerade den Schnatz fangen wollte, oder einfach wieder nur woanders hinflog. Cat hatte ihm diese Strategie damals empfohlen. "Cat?", fragte Hermine plötzlich. "Oh. Entschuldigung. Was hattest du eben gesagt?", fragte Cat nach, ihren Blick von Harry nehmend. "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es 10:100 für Ravenclaw steht." Cat sah ungläubig auf die Punkttafel. Tatsächlich. Und auf einmal hörte sie ein Jubeln der Menge und sahen gerade noch Harry, der in Sturzflug auf das Tor der Ravenclaws zuflog. Kurz vor einem der Ringe hielt er an und streckte den Arm in die Luft. Er hatte den Schnatz gefangen. "160:100", stellte Hermine fest. "gut geschätzt, Cat.", sagte sie anerkennend. Cat lächelte nur. Schließlich verließen auch sie die Tribünen, um die Gryffindor zu feiern. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war wieder eine riesige Stimmung, der Pokal stand mitten im Rauem, damit auch jeder ihn bewundern konnte. "Was machst du jetzt?", fragte Hermine Cat. "Ich glaube, dass gleiche wie letztes Jahr. Ich setzte mich unbeobachtet in eine Ecke und trinke ein wenig.", sagte sie schwach lächelnd und Hermine nickte mitleidig. "Ich komme dann auch mal vorbei, ok?", sagte sie, doch Cat ging schon und winkte nur noch ab. Hermine ging mit zu den anderen 7.Klässlern und gab Ron erst mal einen Kuss, bevor sie sich am Gespräch beteiligte. Der Abend wollte und wollte nicht zu Ende gehen, was die Schüler natürlich weniger störte, als Professor McGonagall, die gegen 4Uhr morgens in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, und die Feier beendete. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich schon gewundert, wo sie blieb, doch Ron, Hermine und Harry glaubten, dass die Professorin heute so lange machen ließ, weil wieder welche das Team verließen. Schließlich lagen sie alle gegen 5Uhr in den Betten und schliefen früher oder später ein.  
  
"Auch schon munter?", fragte Cat Hermine lächelnd, als diese die Große Halle betrat. Ron und Harry ignorierten sie, wie sie es immer taten. Es war bereits gegen 3 Uhr mittags und die meisten Gryffindor kamen jetzt erst in die Große Halle um zu "frühstücken". "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du schon munter bist?", fragte Hermine gähnend. "Na ja, es war etwas langweilig geworden, in der Ecke und da bin ich eben schon eher ins Bett als ihr. Schon so gegen 2Uhr.", antwortete sie grinsend und Hermine nickte. "Trink etwas Tee. Da ist wieder was gegen Kater und auch ein Trank gegen Müdigkeit drin." Hermine trank etwas Tee und tatsächlich ging es ihr gleich viel besser. "Dumbledore ist wirklich unser Retter.", sagte Ron grinsend und die anderen stimmten mit Kopfnicken zu. Schließlich war auch dieses später essen zu Ende und die Gryffindor machten sich auf den Weg, nach draußen, wo wunderschönes Wetter war. Auch Cat ging nach draußen, doch war sie dann in Richtung See verschwunden und schließlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, wie Hermine bemerkte. Doch darüber machte sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken, als Ron sie küsste und die beiden einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang machten...  
  
"Und die Aufgaben zur Herstellung von Giftwurzeltränken habt ihr auch gelernt?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt, als sie ihrer ersten Prüfung, ausgerechnet Zaubertränke entgegen gingen. "Ganz ruhig Hermine. Du schaffst das schon und wir auch.", sagte Ron grinsend und die anderen nickten beruhigend. Schließlich setzten sie sich jeder an einen einzelnen Tisch, denn das Klassenzimmer war extra größer gehext wurden und jeder hatte seinen eigenen Kessel und Tisch. Snape stand schon vorn am Pult und betrachtete die Schüler. "Beeilen sie sich. Je länger sie brauchen, desto weniger Zeit haben sie dann.", sagte er kalt. Schließlich waren alle auf ihren Plätze und Snape gab die Prüfungsbogen aus. Er bestand aus einem schweren theoretischen Teil und einem nicht gerade leichteren praktischen. Sie hatten insgesamt 2Stunden Zeit und alle beeilten sich damit, denn sie würden jede Minute brauchen. Snape sagte nichts weiter und manche begannen zuerst mit den Tränken, andere erst mit dem theoretischen Teil. Man konnte förmlich die Köpfe rauchen sehen, wie sie darüber nachdachten, welche Zutaten alle in den Erinnerungstrank gegen Vergesszauber brauchten. Am Ende der Stunde gaben alle Stunden die Pergamente wieder ab und eine beschriftete Flasche, mit ihrem Zaubertrank. Mehr als überglücklich waren die Gryffindor, als sie den Kerker endlich verließen. Zum letzten Mal in diesem Schuljahr. Sie redeten aufgeregt über die Prüfungen, doch schon bald mussten sie zur nächsten in Zauberkunst...  
  
"Ich bin fix und alle!", sagte Ron nach einer Woche geschafft und ließ sich schwerfällig in einen Sessel fallen. "Wir haben es ja jetzt überstanden.", sagte Harry grinsend. Heute hatten sie die letzte Prüfung abgelegt und alle waren mehr als glücklich darüber. "Wann bekommen wir eigentlich die Ergebnisse?", fragte Dean. "Nächste Woche Montag. Da sind wir alle im Verwandlungszimmer und Professor McGonagall gibt uns die gesamten Prüfungsblätter zurück.", erklärte Hermine und die anderen nickten. "Am Abend treffen sich dann alle Abschlussklassen in der Großen Halle und wir bekommen ein Zeugnis überreicht, wo alle Fächer aufgeführt sind. Außerdem werden die besten Schüler geehrt." Und dabei glänzten ihre Augen und die anderen lachten.  
  
"Miss Granger.", sagte Professor McGonagall, als Hermine an der Reihe war. Sie ging schnell nach vorne und nahm ihre gesamten Unterlagen entgegen. "Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Wirklich sehr gut. Sie haben in allen Fächern die beste Note.", sagte Professor McGonagall und Hermine lief etwas rot an, als die anderen jubelten. "Mister Potter. Auch ihres ist sehr gut. Sie können Miss Granger Gesellschaft leisten." Harry sah sie verwirrt an. "Aber?", fragte er verwirrt. "Auch Professor Snape hatte nicht an ihnen auszusetzen.", sagte sie lächelnd und ein merkwürdiges Glänzen war in ihren Augen. Harry war nun daran mit hochroten Kopf zurück zu seinem Platz zu gehen, als die anderen klatschten. "Du hätte mir ruhig sagen können, dass du so gut warst.", sagte Hermine gespielt beleidigt. "Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet.", sagte Harry ausweichend und Hermine nickte, sie auch nicht. Schließlich bekamen auch die anderen ihre Blätter zurück und zu jedem sagte sie etwas. Auf einmal meldete sich Cat. "Ja Miss Taylor?", fragte McGonagall fröhlich. Sie war sehr stolz auf ihre Klasse, denn sie war mit Sicherheit die beste Abgangsklasse seit langer Zeit. Denn alle hatten bestanden und 4 sogar mit annähernd, oder voller Punktzahl. "Was ist denn mit meinen Prüfungsblättern?", fragte Catharyna etwas verwirrt. "Wir reden nach dem Unterricht noch, ja Miss Taylor?", fragte die Professorin ernst und Cat nickte unbehaglich. "Nun gut. Sie können gehen und wir sehen uns heute Abend bei dem Abschluss, ja?", fragte sie noch immer fröhlich und sie war sichtlich sehr stolz auf ihre Klasse. Schließlich waren alle gegangen und nur Cat blieb noch zurück....  
  
Die Halle war wunderschön festlich geschmückt, als die 7.Klässler von Gryffindor sie betraten. Hermine beobachtete Cat, welche ungewöhnlich ruhig war, irgendetwas wichtiges musste Professor McGonagall ihr gesagt haben, doch sie hatte nicht gesagt, was. "Setzen sie sich.", sagte Dumbledore glücklich und die Gryffindor sahen sich kurz unsicher an, doch setzte sich schließlich an einen großen Tisch, der für alle Abschlussklassen gegenüber von Lehrertisch aufgestellt wurden. "Nun denn. Jetzt, wo alle anwesend sein, begrüße ich euch recht herzlich zur Ausgabe der Zeugnisse. Sie haben hart für die Prüfungen gelernt und ich muss erfreulich sagen, dass alle von ihnen bestanden haben, was sehr bemerkenswert ist.", der Tisch jubelte. Das alle bestanden hatten, wunderte sie zwar, doch freuten sie sich sehr darüber. "Doch nun möchte ich sie nicht weiter warten lassen. Also beginnen wir mit dem Austeilen.", sagte Dumbledore festlich und schon rief er den ersten Namen auf. Jeder bekam ein A3 großes Pergament überrascht, auf dem am Ende das Siegel von Hogwarts prangte. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis alle ihre Zeugnisse hatten, da der jewahlige Hauslehrer noch immer etwas zu seinem Schüler sagte. "Und jetzt noch etwas sehr erfreuliches. Wir kommen nun zu der Ehrung der besten unter euch. Ich bitte, dass bitte folgende Schüler nach vorne kommen, die alle die Prüfungen mit Auszeichnung und voller Punktzahl bestanden haben. Ich bitte nach vorn.. Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor." Die Gryffindor klatschen laut um ihre Beste zu feiern. "Harry Potter, ebenfalls Gryffindor.", die Gryffindor klatschten noch mehr, doch auch vereinzelte Buhrufe der Slytherin waren zu hören "und Lisa Turpin aus Ravenclaw!" nun war es an den Ravenclaw laut los zu jubeln und auch die Gryffindor und die anderen Häuser klatschten. Dumbledore gratulierte jeden von ihnen und gab jeden von ihnen eine hellleuchtende Phoenixfeder (welche von Fawkes stammt, wie Harry und Hermine annahmen) und auch eine seltsam schimmernde Brosche, welche einen Stein enthielt, der in allen Farben Hogwarts leuchtete. "Die Feder eines Phoenix kann wahre Wunder vollbringen, welche, soll jeder selber herausfinden. In den Broschen ist der Geist Hogwarts eingeschlossen und wird euch immer helfen, wenn ihr sie um Rat fragt, außerdem sind in ihnen auch Tränen eines Phoenix, welche heilende Wirkung haben, doch in dieser Brosche nicht nur körperliche Wunden heilen. Dies waren 3, doch möchte ich sagen, dass es einen weiteren Schüler unter uns gibt, welcher durch überragende Leistung bestand und sogar mehr als die erreichbare Punktzahl erreichte. Auf den Wunsch dieses Schülers wurde jedoch der Namen nicht genannt, doch möchte ich auch diesen hervorheben. Ich danke euch für eure Aufmerksamkeit und wünsche ich noch zwei schöne letzten Wochen auf Hogwarts.", damit endete die Rede des Schulleiters und alle begannen laut zu klatschen..  
  
-Am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen-  
  
"Ich wüsste zu gerne, wer das war, der mehr als die mögliche Punktzahl hat.", sagte Hermine. "Ich glaube, dass ist der Grund warum derjenige es nicht hat sagen lassen, damit es nicht jeder weiß.", sagte Ron grinsend und bekam einen giftigen Blick von Hermine. "Ach Herm. Es ist doch nicht schlimm. Du bist trotzdem eine der besten und bei mir DIE Beste.", sagte Ron und gab ihr einen Kuss. Hermine beruhigte sich langsam wieder, doch hätte sie es zu gerne gewusst. "Kommt ihr mit hinaus schwimmen?", fragte Seamus, als sie aufstanden und die anderen nickten erfreut. Es war schließlich schon dunkel, als die Gryffindor 7.Klässler zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Sie gingen erst mal in ihre Schlafsäle, um sich umzuziehen. Harry schmiss seine Klamotten auf sein Bett, bis ihm etwas ins Auge stach. Er ging ans Fenster und sah etwas, was ihn gefrieren ließ. Ron bemerkte es und folgte seinem Blick. Der Mond zeigte durch sein schwaches Licht ein paar vermummte Männer, in deren Mitte sich jemand befand, der keine schwarze Kutte anhatte und mitgezogen wurde und Harry hätte schwören können, dass diese silbernen Haare Cat gehörte. "CAT!", rief er entsetzt und bevor Ron ihn aufhalten konnte, war Harry schon aus dem Schlafsaal gestürmt. "Verdammt Harry!", rief Ron ihn nach, doch Harry hörte ihn nicht mehr, denn er hatte schon den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich gelassen und rannte, rannte, rannte... Schließlich hatte er die Stelle erreicht, wo er glaubte, Cat erst gesehen zu haben. Er flüsterte "Lumos" und schon breitete sich ein angenehmes Licht aus. Harry ging weiter in Richtung Verbotenen Wald und dann sah er etwas im dunklen Gras glitzern. Es war eine wunderschöne, silberne Kette und der Anhänger zeigte ein Herz, dass von Händen getragen wurden und sie beschützen...Cats Kette... 


	32. Kapitel Das Ende

**32.Kapitel- Das Ende**

  
Harry sah sich auf der Lichtung um. Er konnte Cat nirgendwo entdecken und obwohl er noch immer kein richtiges Vertrauen seit der Sache mit Malfoy zu ihr gefasst hatte, machte er sich riesige Sorgen um sie. Er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde. Er hatte sich die Kette umgelegt, diese, die sie ihm einst geschenkt hatte. Er suchte weiter und hoffte, dass ihr nichts passiert sei. Doch dann sah er etwas, was ihm das Blut zu Eis gefrieren ließ...   
  
Cat. Aber nicht etwa als Opfer, sondern unter einer der dunklen Kutten. Das waren eindeutig ihre silbernen Haare gewesen, die kurz geglitzert hatten. Harrys Blick verdunkelte sich. Nie wieder würde er ihr trauen. Sie hatte es von Anfang an geplant gehabt. Ihn zu verführen und ihn dann hierher zu locken, damit sie ihn an Voldemort verraten konnte. Er verstand sie nicht. Er erinnerte sich noch an den Abend, wo sie alle vor dem Kamin gesessen haben und Cat geredet hatte:   
_"Warum willst du eigentlich kein Auror werden? Du bist doch auch sehr gut im Zaubern, gerade wie du Snape besiegt hast, wow.", sagte Parvati, doch Cat schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nein. Erstens wäre das nichts für mich, denn obwohl es für das Gute ist, tut man Menschen weh oder tötet sie sogar...."_   
  
Er verstand sie nicht. Wie kann jemand nur so kalt sein, so berechnend? Ein Stich, als wäre ein Messer soeben in sein Herz gerammt wurden, machte sich bemerkbar. Warum liebte er sie nur so? Obwohl sie eine Todesserin war? Selbst das hätte er nicht von ihr gedacht, doch inzwischen....sie war mit Malfoy zusammen gewesen und eigentlich gehörte sie nach Slytherin, dass war eigentlich allen von Anfang an klar gewesen und der erste Eindruck lügt ja normaler Weise nicht. Harry fragte sich zwar, wie sie den Hut bestochen hat, doch jetzt war wirklich der falsche Zeitpunkt, um darüber nachzudenken.   
  
Plötzlich hörte er Voldemorts Stimme. "Komm ruhig zu uns, Harry Potter. Nicht, dass du dich im Nachhinein beschwerst, nicht genügend im Mittelpunkt gestanden zu haben." Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut. Wie hatte man ihn nur bemerkt, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Cat, welche genau zu ihm hinüber sah. Ja, sie war die einzigste gewesen, die ihn gesehen hatte und natürlich hatte sie ihn verraten, wie er es sich dachte. "Komm ruhig näher! Oder ich lasse dich holen!", Harry malte sich seine Chancen aus...und sie waren Null und Nichtig. Also ging er langsam in Richtung Lichtung und Voldemort grinste zufrieden. Als Harry zu Cat sah, sah er, dass sie ihn kalt anlächelte. Ein Genugtuender Ausdruck, doch da war noch etwas in ihrem Gesicht, was er nicht deuten konnte.   
  
"Der große Harry Potter beehrt uns tatsächlich mit seiner Anwesenheit!", sagte Voldemort und alle Todesser lachten auf, doch verstummten sofort, als Voldemort die Hand hob. Wirklich perfekt erzogen, diese Leute, dachte sich Harry und wieder dachte er an Cat. Sie hatte sich nie etwas vorschreiben lassen und dennoch gehörte sie jetzt zu diesem Abschaum. Er verstand sie einfach nicht. Er hatte einmal gedacht, dass er sie kannte, sie verstand, doch er hatte sich gewaltig geirrt....  
  
"Ich gebe dir eine einzige Chance!", sagte Voldemort auf einmal und Harry starrte ihn überrascht an. "Schließe dich mir an.", sagte er kurz und Harry rief sofort: "Niemals!", doch Voldemort ließ das kalt. "Denk nach, Potter. Hier würde es dir gut ergehen, besser als bei Dumbledore und du hättest deine kleine Freundin hier wieder zurück.", sagte er und nickte kurz zu Cat herüber, die ihn noch immer undefinierbar ansah. "Sie ist nicht meine Freundin! Nicht mehr.", sagte Harry kalt. "Und außerdem werde ich mich dir niemals anschließen. Du bist auch nur ein Mensch, Tom Riddle.", sagte er kalt und einige der Todesser schienen hellhörig zu werden.   
  
Harry wunderte sich zwar, warum dies nicht alle wussten, doch beschäftigte sich nicht weiter damit. "Nun gut. Dann gibt es für mich keinen weiteren Sinn, dich am Leben zu lassen. Crucio!"; sagte Voldemort auf einmal und Harry traf der Fluch vollkommen unerwartet. Er hatte Voldemort unterschätzt. Er hatte gedacht, dass es wieder ein Zaubererduell gab. Er hörte sich schreien und die anderen lachen. Ihn auslachend, doch da war noch ein anderes Geräusch? Ja, seine Schreie. Doch da war doch noch etwas? Er wusste es nicht. Er bemerkte, wie er immer erschöpfter wurde. Bald hätte er verloren, doch auf einmal bemerkte er, wie diese Höllenqualen aufhörten. Harry öffnete gequält die Augen und sah Voldemort über ihm stehen. Er hatte Harrys Zauberstab in der Hand... und zerbrach ihn.  
  
"Der große Harry Potter liegt am Boden. Wer hätte das gedacht?", fragte Voldemort höhnisch und die Todesser lachten. Harry sah sich um und erspähte Cat, nur einen Meter von sich entfernt, doch konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. "Ich frage dich noch einmal und dies ist deine letzte Möglichkeit. Denn ansonsten wirst du erleben, wie man vom Cruciatus zu Tode gefoltert wird. Aber wusstest du überhaupt, dass es noch Unterschiede gibt? Ich werde ansonsten mal den neuesten versuchen. Man hat mir gesagt, er sei noch schlimmer, auch wenn das Opfer eher stirbt. Eigentlich schade, aber du bist ja sicher vernünftig", sagte er kalt und siegessicher.   
  
Ja, für ihn war es ein Sieg. Entweder sein größter Feind würde tot sein, oder ihm unterwürfig. "Ich werde.", Harry versuchte sich auf zu setzen, was ihm aber nur zur Hälfte gelang. "Ich werde niemals einer deiner Untergebenen sein.", sagte Harry und spuckte Voldemort vor die Füße, wofür einen saftigen Tritt von ihm in die Magengegend bekam. Voldemort hatte ihn schon wieder überrascht. Wie schaffte er es auf einmal, Harry jedes Mal zu überraschen? "Dann sag auf Wiedersehen zu dieser Welt.", sagte Voldemort und setzte zum nächsten Cruciatusfluch an, der noch schmerzhafter sein sollte, obwohl sich Harry nicht vorstellen konnte, wie das gehen sollte. Er schloss die Augen und hörte die Worte von Voldemort...  
  
  
Schreie.   
Es waren wieder Schreie zu hören und das Gelächter der Todesser und die belehrende Stimme Voldemorts. Harry öffnete überrascht die Augen. Das waren nicht seine Schreie, die vor Schmerzen geschrieen wurden. Es waren Cats.  
  
Sie lag mit dem Gesicht zu ihm. Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinab, doch wusste Harry nicht, ob es wirklich nur vor Schmerz war. Sie schrie so laut sie konnte und Harry konnte erkennen, wie langsam Risse ihre Haut kennzeichneten. Cat sah ihn an, schmerzverzehrt und entschuldigend. Cat hörte auf einmal auf zu schreien und Blut floss aus ihrem Mund. "Nimm ihn!", sagte sie ganz leise und Harry sah Cats Zauberstab neben ihm liegen. Kein anderer schien es bemerkt zu haben. "Harry, ich habe dich wirklich geliebt.", sagte sie noch, bevor ihre Stimme erstarb. Ihre Augen wirkten auf einmal seltsam leer und Harry sah eine letzte Tränen ihr Auge verlassen und er war sich sicher....  
Cat war tot.  
  
"Oh. Sie hätte wirklich groß sein können. Wirklich. Ist schade um sie, aber wenn sie sich einfach nicht dem Imperiusfluch unterordnen kann.", sagte Voldemort fast bedauernd. "SNAPE! Du sagtest, sie hört immer zur Hälfte. Erkläre mir das."   
  
Harry beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Cat war nicht Cat gewesen. Es war der Imperius gewesen und Harry hatte es nicht bemerkt, als er sich kurz angesehen hatte. Das war dieser anderen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht gewesen, der Ausdruck, dass sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen und jetzt wird sie sich nicht mehr freuen können, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatte, den Fluch abzuschütteln.  
Doch dann ging Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu Snape. Er war hier und hatte nichts unternommen. Hass schlich in ihm hinauf, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Snape nichts hätte tun können. Harry lauschte nicht auf seine Worte, doch schloss er nun Cats Zauberstab fest in seine Hand, die in seinem Umhang verborgen war.   
  
Er würde Voldemort töten. Für alle, die er auf dem Gewissen hatte, doch besonders für seine Eltern...und Cat.   
Voldemort wandte sich nun wieder zu Harry, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag, sich anscheinend nicht mehr bewegen könnend, vor Anstrengung. Voldemort stand genau vor ihm und sagte spöttisch zu ihm: "Weißt du, dass du erbärmlich bist, Harry Potter! Sie sterben fast alle für dich, aber dennoch wirst du jetzt sterben, genauso qualvoll wie viele vor dir. Ich hätte auch noch anderes mit dir machen können, doch habe ich noch anderes vor. So entschuldige, wenn ich es jetzt bei dem Cruciatus belasse, ja?", fragte er kalt und lachte Harry aus, wie es auch die anderen Todesser taten. Schließlich wurde Voldemort wieder ernst und fixierte Harry mit seinen hässlichen Augen, dann kniete er sich auf einmal zu herunter und nahm Harrys Kinn grob in seine Hand.   
  
"Du warst nie etwas besonderes. Du hattest nur Glück." Er schnaubte verächtlich. "Deswegen wird es mir eine Freude zu sein, dich jetzt zu vernichten.", sagte Voldemort kalt und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Harrys Narbe. "Daran ist alles Schuld.", sagte er verächtlich. "Sag auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Harry Pot..." weiter kam er nicht.   
  
Alle Todesser starrten noch mehr auf ihren Meister, der auf einmal zusammen sackte. Niemand begriff, was gerade passiert war. Snape starrte ungläubig auf den leblosen Körper von Voldemort. Er hatte es gesehen, doch er konnte es nicht glauben. Potter konnte ihn doch nicht wirklich...  
Er starrte noch immer auf den Jungen, der ein wenig überrascht, aber verächtlich und auch genugtuend auf Voldemort sah. Wenn Snape nicht halluzinierte und das tat er meistens nicht, hatte Potter gerade ein Avada Kedavra auf Voldemort geschickt und ihn damit getötet. Er hatte nur einen grünen Blitz gesehen, der kurz aufleuchtete und dann auf Voldemort traf, der danach zusammen gesackt war.   
  
Noch immer war es vollkommen leise auf der Lichtung. Niemand verstand wirklich, was gerade passiert war. Harry stand langsam auf und jetzt konnte Snape auch einen Zauberstab in Harrys Hand sehen. Aber es war nicht seiner, dessen war sich Snape sicher, doch welcher...?   
Der von Catharyna. Das musste er sein. Snape konnte nicht zu Ende denken, denn den ersten Todessern schien jetzt endlich bewusst geworden zu sein, was passier war. Wenn Snape Potter jetzt retten wollte, müsste er es gleich tun, denn die ersten Todesser zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Potter, der noch immer in der Mitte stand, vollkommen schutzlos, wenn auch ein toter Voldemort neben ihm.  
  
Doch Snapes Sorge schien unberechtigt, als auf einmal rote, blaue, weiße und gelbe Strahlen durch die Bäume kamen und einige Todesser trafen. "Dumbledore!", entfuhr es ihm froh aus dem Munde. Es musste Dumbledore sein, er hatte seine Notiz bekommen und schon wenig später sah er seinen Schuldirektor auch auf der Lichtung.   
  
Harry erschauderte. Dumbledore war tatsächlich nicht so alt, wie er Harry in letzter Zeit so oft vorgekommen war. Jetzt schien er mächtiger und weiser als je zuvor und Dumbledore ging sofort auf Harry zu, den ein oder anderen Fluch leicht abblockend.   
"Komm Harry!", sagte er und zerrte ihn in Deckung der Bäume. "Minerva! Bringe Harry sofort zurück nach Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall nickte nur und nahm Harry und zog ihn schnell mit sich, weg von dem Kampf, der noch immer leicht tobte.   
  
"Wo ist Miss Taylor?", fragte die Hauslehrerin, als sie ein Stück wegwaren, aber noch immer schnell und wachsam weiter gehend. "Sie...sie ist t..tot.", sagte Harry leise und bruchstückhaft. McGonagall blieb sofort stehen und schaute Harry erschrocken an. "Sind sie sicher, Potter?", fragte sie. "Ich habe sie vor mir gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch geatmet hat, doch ihre Augen waren so seltsam leer und Blut war aus ihrem Mund gekommen, als Voldemort endlich den Cruciatus von ihr nahm.", sagte Harry traurig.   
  
Die Professorin nickte traurig und die beiden gingen schnell weiter, bis sie den Verbotenen Wald endlich verlassen hatten und wieder in Hogwarts sicheren Mauern waren....  
  
  



	33. Kapitel Freude und Trauer liegen so nah ...

**33.Kapitel- Freude und Trauer liegen so nah beieinander**

  
"Oh mein Gott, Harry!", rief Hermine, als Harry den Krankensaal betrat, hinter ihr Ron, Sirius und Remus. "Du siehst einfach schrecklich aus!", sagte sie weiter und betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll. "Miss Granger! Bitte seien sie ruhig. Mister Potter braucht jetzt erst einmal Ruhe, nachdem er gründlich untersucht wurde.", sagte die Professorin streng und holte die Krankenschwester, während sich Harry erschöpft auf ein Bett legte, nachdem ihn Sirius erst einmal sorgenvoll in den Arm genommen hatte. Harry sah an sich hinunter und jetzt wusste er, was Hermine und die anderen unter schrecklich verstanden.   
  
Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, dann sah er, dass ihm ein Schuh fehlte, obwohl ihm schleierhaft war, warum. Außerdem konnte man durch das zerrissene Shirt viele blauen Flecke wie auch vereinzelt ein paar Risse in der Haut sehen, die wohl einerseits von den Tritten Voldemorts, wie auch den Cruciatus kamen. Harry seufzte und er merkte jetzt erst, wie kaputt er war. Am liebsten wäre er wohl sofort eingeschlafen, doch die Krankenschwester kam genau in diesem Moment und begann, nachdem sie die einen Vorhang um Harrys Bett gehext hatte, ihn zu untersuchen. Harry schrie manchmal auf, weil es Madam Pomprey schaffte, genau an die richtigen Stellen zu drücken.   
  
"3 Rippen gebrochen, verständlich bei einem Cruciatus. Handgelenk angebrochen? Wie haben sie denn das geschafft? Nun gut....leichter Riss der Milz, ein Trank und das ist wieder ok. Ja, sie haben wirklich Glück gehabt. Einige kleine Risse? Mmh, ja, da auch einen Trank. Ich gebe ihnen gleich 4 Tränke. Einen für die Rippen, einen für die Milz und die Risse in der Haut, einen als Aufbautrank und einen Schlaftrank für traumloses Schlafen, denn den haben sie jetzt dringend nötig!", damit verschwand die Krankenschwester kurz, um gleich danach mit verschiedenen Tränken wieder aufzutauchen.   
  
Harry schluckte einen nach dem anderen unter den wachsamen Augen von Madam Pomprey, denn die Tränke schmeckten schrecklich und hätte sie am liebsten gleich wieder ausgespuckt. Schließlich hatte er auch den letzten Trank getrunken und er fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf, gerade noch mitbekommend, wie die Krankenflügeltür erneut aufging...  
  
  
Dumbledore betrat den Raum zusammen mit Hagrid, welcher die leblose Catharyna im Arm hatte. "Poppy! Komm bitte schnell! Dies ist ein Notfall", rief er, während Hagrid Cat in ein Bett legte. Die Krankenschwester kam sofort angelaufen und als sie das 18jährige Mädchen sah, stieß sie einen kurzen Schrei aus.   
"Albus. Sie ist doch nicht etwa?", fragte sie zaghaft. "Nein, aber fast, also beeile dich bitte!", sagte er streng und die Krankenschwester ging sofort zu Catharyna um sie zu untersuchen. Sie murmelte fast die ganze Zeit etwas vor sich hin und am Ende fragte sie: "Gibt es überhaupt noch eine heile Stelle an ihrem Körper? Dieser Cruciatusfluch muss um einiges stärker als der von Mister Potter gewesen sein.", sagte sie kopfschütteln, während sie verschiedene Tränke holen ging.   
  
"Ist Harry schon eingeschlafen?", fragte Dumbledore McGonagall, die noch immer bei Hermine, Sirius, Remus und Ron stand. Diese nickte. "Poppy wollte ihm gleich den Trank geben, damit er sich ausruhen kann. Außerdem wäre auch fast von alleine eingeschlafen, denke ich.", sagte sie traurig. Dann ging sie in Richtung Catharynas Bett und blieb in einiger Entfernung erschrocken stehen.   
  
Cat war noch um einiges blasser als sonst und ihre Lippen hatten auch noch die letzte rötliche Farbe verloren. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare waren vollkommen nass und gerade eingetrocknetes Blut war an ihrem Mund zu sehen. Der Mantel, auf dem sie lag war vollkommen schmutzig, doch die Kleidung darunter, war auch schon wie bei Harry vollkommen zerrissen, doch mit dem Unterschied das außer einigen blauen Flecken eindeutig mehr Risse ihren Körper musterten. Ihre Atmung war so flach, dass man genauer hinsehen musste, um überhaupt eine zu erkennen.   
  
"Kein Wunder, dass Potter glaubte, sie sei tot.", sagte sie erschüttert. "Ja. Das dachten wir auch zuerst, weil sie auch die ganze Zeit die Augen aufhatte, doch als Hagrid sie hochnahm hat sie die Augen geschlossen, leise gestöhnt und wir konnten einen sehr schwachen Puls und eine kaum vorhandene Atmung feststellen. Wir sind natürlich gleich hergekommen." Währenddessen war die Krankenschwester mit einem kleinen Wagen voller Tränke wieder gekommen und zauberte auch um Cats Bett einen Vorhang. "Dies wird jetzt recht lange dauern. Sie können ruhig gehen!", hörten sie die Stimme der Krankenschwester.   
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Bitte gehen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sagen sie erst einmal nichts, ich werde morgen beim Frühstück alles genauere erzählen. Sirius und Remus, geht besser auch schlafen, es gibt hier nichts mehr für euch zu tun.", und der Blick von Dumbledore ließ sie nicht wiedersprechen. "Professor Dumbledore? Nur eine Frage?", fragte Hermine jedoch zaghaft, als die Erwachsenen schon gegangen waren und Dumbledore nickte. "Ist Voldemort wirklich tot?", fragte sie. "Ja, das ist er, Hermine. Harry hat ihn getötet. Ich habe noch einmal zur Vorsicht einen weiteren Avada Kedavra auf ihn geschossen, doch es hat nichts geändert. Sein Körper wurde vollständig verbrannt.", sagte Dumbledore und Hermine und Ron sahen erleichtert aus. "Jetzt geht aber wirklich!", sagte er streng und die beiden verschwanden sofort aus dem Krankenflügel.   
"Ist er wirklich tot?", fragte nun auch Professor McGonagall freudig überrascht. "Ja, das ist er Minerva. Ein für alle Mal.", sagte Dumbledore und auch er musste jetzt lächelnd, was aber gleich mit dem Blick auf Catharyna verschwand. "Kommen sie mit. Wir sollten gehen. Es war ein harter Tag." Und die Lehrer verschwanden von der Krankenstation, eine schwer arbeitende Krankenschwester hinter sich lassend...  
  
  
"Ich kann wirklich schon gehen!", verteidigte sich Harry, als er am nächsten Morgen die Krankenstation verlassen wollte. Er fühlte sich schon viel besser, denn seine Rippen waren wie sein Handgelenk und wohl auch seine Milz und die kleinen Risse wieder in Ordnung und auch die blauen Flecke waren nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft, wenn auch noch stark vertreten. "Lassen sie mich sie bitte erst noch einmal untersuchen.", Harry seufzte, aber ließ es geschehen. "Nun gut. Aber schonen sie sich bitte noch und sie kommen morgen noch einmal wieder. Verstanden?", rief sie ihm noch hinterher, als er schon aus der Krankenstation war. "Schüler.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich ihrem anderen Patienten zu.  
  
Harry rannte aber genau in Professor Dumbledore, als er die Krankenstation verlassen hatte.  
"Harry. Würdest du bitte erst noch einmal kurz mit in mein Büro kommen?" Harry nickte und folgte Professor Dumbledore in dessen Büro. Harry wusste gar nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, doch es sah noch immer genauso wie früher aus. Sirius war auch da und er nahm seinen Patensohn besorgt in den Arm. "Geht es dir besser?", fragte er und Harry brachte ein Grinsen zustande. "Wenn du meine blauen Flecke nicht noch blauer drückst, ja." Sirius nickte, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen und setzte sich in einen Sessel, Harry neben ihn.   
  
"Könntest du uns bitte noch einmal erzählen, was diese Nacht passiert war?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry begann zu erzählen. Dann kam er schließlich zu der Stelle, wo Voldemort vor ihm hockte. "Er war genau vor mir und ich hatte den Zauberstab von Cat noch in meiner Hand. Ich dachte nur noch daran, dass ich ihn töten wollte, dafür was er allen angetan hatte und dann dachte ich ganz deutlich an den Todesfluch und er kam tatsächlich aus dem Zauberstab und traf Voldemort. Er hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet und ich auch nicht wirklich, muss ich gestehen." Dumbledore nickte, dass hatte er sich schon gedacht.  
  
"Wie geht es Cat?", fragte Harry auf einmal besorgt. Dumbledore schaute ihn traurig an. "Ich weiß auch nicht viel mehr, als du, aber ich werde dann gleich noch einmal zu Poppy gehen. Sie tut was sie kann, Harry, doch Cat war wirklich schwer verletzt, musst du wissen." Harry nickte und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. "Ich hatte ihr damals nicht vertraut und als ich sie dann auch noch dort sah...ich habe tatsächlich geglaubt, sie hätte mich verraten und wäre eine Todesserin geworden." Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll und auch Sirius nickte mitfühlend.   
  
"Harry. Niemand konnte es wissen. Aus Miss Taylor wird man wirklich nicht schnell schlau und wenn man gedacht hat, man kennt sie, hatte man auf einmal eine Sahnetorte im Gesicht und einen Berg Vanillepudding auf dem Kopf.", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und auch Harry musste kurz an Gedanken mit der Tortenschlacht und dem Vanillemeer lachen. Doch gleich wurde er wieder traurig. "Aber schon davor...ich dachte, sie wäre mir nicht treu und ich hatte ihr keine weitere Chance gelassen...", sagte er betrübt. "Du kommst eben zu sehr nach deinem Vater.", sagte nun auf einmal Sirius und Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.   
  
"Glaube nicht, dass es zwischen ihm und Lily auch immer glatt ging. Nein, er war auch sehr stolz und das hast du von ihm.", sagte er leicht lächelnd. "Aber mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Harry. Sie ist nun mal ein Rätsel und selbst wenn man es gelöst hat, zweifelt man an seiner Lösung, weil sie einfach verrückt ist, natürlich nicht im böse Sinne, eher wie Dumbledore.", sagte Sirius, nun ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen könnend. "Ich bin verrückt?", fragte Dumbledore nur kurz, doch auch er lächelte: "Mach dir nicht zuviele Sorgen um sie, Harry. Sie ist wirklich zäh. Sie wird es schon schaffen!" sagte Dumbledore und Harry fühlte sich gleich viel besser, als er das Büro wieder verließ, um in die Große Halle zu gehen...  


  
***  


"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte auf einmal Dumbledores Stimme hinter Madam Pomprey, die gerade Cat untersuchte. "Es sieht wirklich schlecht aus. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, doch ich habe wenig Hoffnung.", sagte sie traurig. "Das hatte ich befürchtet, auch wenn ich es nicht gehofft hatte. Sagen sie mir Bescheid, wenn sich etwas ändert, ja?", sagte Dumbledore und fuhr fort. "Ich werde die Schüler jetzt informieren. Mit Harry konnte ich zuvor noch kurz reden, es scheint ihm wieder halbwegs gut zu gehen." "Ja, er hat sich schneller erholt, als ich dachte.", gab die Krankenschwester zu. "Nun gut, und tun sie, was sie können!", sagte er mit einem Blick auf die leblose Cat.   
  
  
_-in der Großen Halle-_  
  
Harry saß wieder mit am Gryffindortisch und erzählte Ron und Hermine von gestern, die im angespannt lauschten. "Cat ist jetzt auf der Krankenstation. Ich hoffe, sie kommt durch." "Du hast sie gestern nicht mehr gesehen. Sie sah schrecklich aus!"; sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, als sie an die noch leblose Cat zurück dachte, die überall kleine Risse in der Haut von dem Fluch hatte. Sie wollte gerade wieder etwas fragen, als Dumbledore aufstand und sofort alles verstummte. Die Lehrer sahen erschöpft, aber auch sehr glücklich aus, selber Snape machte einen erleichterten Eindruck. Es gab Gerüchte und die Schüler wollten natürlich wissen, was daran wahr war und als Dumbledore sich erhob, wollten sie natürlich nun endlich die Wahrheit wissen.   
  
"Meine lieben Schüler! Ich habe eine freudige Nachricht zu machen und ich will sie nicht weiter hinauszögern, als sowieso schon. Lord Voldemort (zucken) ist tot." Alle blieben stumm, sie wollten noch mehr hören, während andere ungläubig schauten. "Gestern Nacht wurde er getötet, denn auch nur er war ein Mensch. Sein Leichnam wurde von mir persönlich verbrannt und selbst die Asche existiert nicht mehr. Es war ein langer Weg bis dahin und einige hatten leider den falschen gewählt. Gestern Nacht wurde viele Todesser gefangen genommen, aber auch Schüler aus Hogwarts, was mich zu tiefst getroffen hatte.", alle starrte auf den leeren Platz von Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, aber auch auf den von Cat.   
  
"Leider wurde gestern auch eine Schülerin schwer dabei verletzt und sie liegt noch immer im Krankenflügel. Mögen wir hoffen dass,..." Dumbledore verstummte und die Schüler folgten seinem Blick. In der Tür stand eine sehr traurige Madam Pomprey, die noch trauriger den Kopf schüttelte...  
Cat war gestorben....  
  
  



	34. Kapitel Gibt es noch Hoffnung?

**34.Kapitel- Gibt es noch Hoffnung?**

  
Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Als wäre es sein Todesurteil gewesen, sprang er plötzlich auf und rannte aus der Halle. Die traurigen, mitfühlenden und besorgten Gesichter bekam er nicht mehr mit. Harry rannte und rannte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Cat tot war. Seine Cat. Endlich hatte er die Wahrheit erfahren und dann verlor er sie. Das durfte nicht sein. Es konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Ja das musste es sein, ein schlechter Scherz und zwar ein verdammter schlechter. Harry hatte mittlerweile die Krankenstation erreicht und rannte sofort zu Cat, die auf einen der hinteren Betten lag. Harry fühlte ihren Puls...doch da war keiner. "Cat. Verdammt. Reiß dich zusammen.", rief er verzweifelt, Tränen liefen nur so sein Gesicht herunter. "Cat. Bitte. ICH LIEBE DICH DOCH! Ich liebe dich doch!", murmelte Harry und fiel in sich zusammen, stützte sein Gesicht in die Hände und weinte nur noch...  
  
_ An einem anderen Ort zu einer anderen Zeit. Es ist dunkel, doch wie am Ende eines Tunnels war ein Licht zu sehen. Man sieht eine junge Frau. Sie hat langes, silberblondes Haar und strahlendblaue Augen, die verärgert eine andere Frau anblitzen, welche im Durchgang stand.   
"Ich will wieder zurück!", sagte Cat verärgert. Doch die Frau schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein, das wird du nicht. Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen und es gibt keinen weiteren Grund für dich, in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zukehren. Du hast deinen Nutzen erfüllt und wirst nicht mehr gebraucht.", sagte die Frau mit melodischer Stimme, sie schien es fast zu singen.  
  
"Ich will aber zurück.", sagte Cat überzeugt, doch die andere schüttelte abermals lächelnd ihren Kopf. "Du willst gar nicht zurück, Catharyna Taylor. Du willst nur nicht akzeptieren, dass du tot bist. Niemand weint um dich, Catharyna. Es interessiert niemanden, ob du tot bist." "Das ist nicht war.", sagte Catharyna und sie begann langsam zu weinen. "Wen würde es interessieren?", fragte die Frau weiter und schlich jetzt wie ein Raubtier um sie herum. "Du hast alle enttäuscht, die du enttäuschen konntest. Niemand vertraut dir mehr und keiner liebt dich.", sagte sie lächelnd. "Doch! Ich werde gemocht und geliebt. Harry..." "Harry Potter soll dich lieben?", fragte sie noch immer lächelnd in ihrer liebvollen Art, die Cat fast zur Weißglut brachte. "Ja, das tut er.", doch Cats Tränen wurden mehr. "Er wird mir wieder vertrauen. Ich weiß es. Er muss es einfach tun.", sagte sie, doch wurde sie immer leiser und verzweifelter. "Glaubst du es, oder weißt du?", fragte sie herausfordernd. "Ich weiß nicht...", gab Cat zu. "Hör mir zu. Harry Potter hatte fast 2Monate Zeit, dir zuzuhören, dir zu vertrauen, dir einfach nur zuzuhören. Hat er es getan? Nein, mein Kind. Er war zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, als dass er auf dich geachtet hätte. Meinst du wirklich, dass er es wert ist?" Cat sagte nichts. Ihr wurde langsam bewusst, dass sie nicht wieder zurück konnte. "Dein Leben bestand aus soviel Schmerz und das erste, was du merken wirst, wenn du aufwachst, sind unerträgliche Schmerzen. Willst du das wirklich?", fragte die Frau weiter und Cat schwieg noch immer.  
  
"Aber er liebt mich doch.", sagte sie plötzlich leise und die andere Person sah nun anders aus. Ihr Lächelnd wurde weicher und ihre Stimme melodischer. "Ja, er liebt dich und doch hat er dich verachtet. Er liebt dich und er hat dir nicht vertraut, oder dir nur zugehört. Meinst du wirklich, dass Harry Potter um dich weint?", fragte sie herausfordernd, sanft auf die junge Frau herab sehend, die vor ihr kniete und weinte. Doch Cat sammelte sich. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihr in die Augen. "Ja, er weint um mich. Ich kann ihn vor mir sehen, wie er es tut. Wie er sich Vorwürfe machen wird.", und in Cats Augen blitzte Entschlossenheit. Plötzlich wurde das Lächeln von der Frau größer und sie sagte: "Richtig. Das tut er, weil er dich liebt. Und er will dir vertrauen, will dir jetzt zu hören. Er wartet auf dich, wie du weißt.", sagte sie sanft. Cat begann langsam zu lächeln. "Aber du bist tot, Catharyna Taylor.", sagte sie schließlich und Cats Lächeln erstarb. Doch dann sagte sie: "Ich bin doch noch nicht so lange tot. Du kannst mich doch wieder gehen lassen.", sagte sie bittend. "Ich könnte es, doch es würde ein Opfer von dir fordern.", sagte sie und ihr Lächeln verblasste und wurde ernst. "Was soll ich tun?", fragte Cat. "Du wirst weder sehen noch hören können, dich nicht bewegen können, wenn du wieder in die Welt der Lebenden kommst. Und wenn du dann eines Tages wieder sterben wirst, wirst du auch als ein solches, wie sagen manche Menschen?, Wrack auch wieder hierher kommen und in aller Zeit so bleiben.", sagte sie und Cat schluckte. "Ist dir er wirklich soviel wert?", fragte sie ernst und musterte Cat, welche schwieg.. Schließlich sah Cat wieder in ihre Augen und sagte fest: "Ja, das ist er mir wert und noch viel mehr.", und die Frau lächelte. "Dann hast du auch den letzten Test bestanden, den du dir gestellt hast und du darfst gehen. Nicht viele kommen überhaupt erst soweit, den Test zu machen, also sei froh, über jede weitere Minute im Reich der Lebenden", sagte die Frau lächelnd und Cat verschwamm das Bild vor Augen....  
_   
"Ach Cat.", flüsterte Harry weinend. Plötzlich horchte er auf, dass war doch ein Atemzug gewesen, oder?   
Cat tat alles weh. Nur Schmerzen. Unerträgliche Schmerzen. Sie öffnete schwach die Augen und sah nur weiß. War sie nun doch im Himmel gelandet? "Cat. Cat, oh mein Gott. Cat!", rief Harry glücklich und umarmte die noch total desorientierte Cat. "Was?", fragte Cat schwach, doch sie sah nur den verstrubbelten Haarschopf von Harry. "Harry. Bitte. Wenn du mich nicht zu Tode drücken willst, dann hör bitte auf.", sagte Cat schwach, denn ihr tat noch immer alles weh. Und auf einmal wurden die Schmerzen schlimmer. Es schien, als würde auf einmal der Crutius wieder auf ihr liegen. Harry wich erschrocken zurück. "Cat? Was hast du?", fragte er, doch sie wand sich nur. ‚Das hatte sie also gemeint, wenn sie von Schmerzen sprach.', schoss es Cat durch den Kopf, als sie vor Schmerzen schrie und schließlich in eine wunderbar befreiende Schwärze fiel...  
  
"Harry? Was ist passiert?", fragte Madam Pomprey vollkommen geschockt, als sie in die Krankenstation gerannt kam, Professor Dumbledore direkt hinter sich. "Wir haben die Schreie von ihr gehört.", erklärte dieser und Harry nickte nur. "Sie ist wieder aufgewacht. Einfach so. Ich weiß, dass sie tot war, doch sie ist wieder aufgewacht. Und dann sagte sie etwas, doch dann schien sie furchtbare Schmerzen zu haben." Die beiden Erwachsenen nickten und die Krankenschwester kümmerte sich sofort um die mittlerweile bewusstlose Cat. "Harry. Es wäre besser, wenn du erst einmal gehen würdest.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig zu ihm, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe sie oft genug verlassen, dass will ich nie wieder tun.", sagte er fest. Professor Dumbledore nickte schließlich. "Nun gut, dann bleibe hier. Ich werde deinen Mitschülern Bescheid geben, es wird sie sicher interessieren." Harry nickte und setzte sich auf das Bett neben Cat, die sich ab und zu unruhig hin und her warf...  
  


***

  
  
"Nun komm schon Cat.", sagte Harry grinsend. "Ich weiß nicht, könnten wir nicht erst einmal an den See gehen. Sie werden mich doch bestimmt nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum haben wollen und außerdem sehe ich schrecklich aus.", sagte Catharyna unsicher, als sie den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlagen hatten.   
Es war der vorletzte Abend in Hogwarts und Cat hatte endlich die Krankenstation verlassen dürfen, während Harry wie ein treuer Hund nie von ihrer Seite gewichen war. Dafür war sie ihm wirklich dankbar gewesen. Es hatten sie auch ein paar Mal Sirius und Remus, sowieso Hermine und ein eher widerwilliger Ron besucht, doch ansonsten, ihre Hauslehrerin ausgenommen, niemand weiter. Cat dachte deswegen, dass die anderen sie immer noch hassten.   
"Nun komm schon!", sagte Harry aufmunternd und blieb schließlich stehen, als sie so unsicher im Gang stand. "Und wenn ich dir dafür auch einen ganz langen Kuss gebe?", fragte er grinsend und Cat überlegte kurz. "Na gut.", sagte sie schließlich ebenso grinsend und Harry gab ihr eine langen Kuss. "Aber jetzt rein mit uns.", sagte Harry nach etwa 5Minuten und Cat nickte langsam. Sie sagten dass Passwort und...  
  
"ÜBERRASCHUNG!!!!", schrieen alle Gryffindor, die im Gemeinschaftsraum standen, was so ziemlich alle sein mussten, denn der gesamte Raum war voll. Cat sah kurz erschrocken zu Harry, doch der grinste nur.   
  
Cat sah sich kurz um und erblickte ein Transparent auf dem stand: "WILLKOMMEN ZU HAUSE, UNSERE KRATZBÜRSTE!" und dahinter war eine Katze abgebildet, die zuerst fauchte, dann aber schnurrte. Cat lächelte, damit hätte sie nie gerechnet. "Und, gefällt es dir?", fragte Harry in ihr Ohr, während er seine Arme von hinten um ihren Bauch legte. "Es ist umwerfend.", sagte sie lächelnd und dann gingen sie zu den 7.Klässlern, welche sie stürmisch begrüßten. Cat fühlte sich nun wirklich wie zu Hause, als sie die gesamten Nacht durchfeierten und erst, als sie gegen 5Uhr Nachts neben Harry gekuschelt lag, wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie es liebte, zu leben und wie sehr sie ihn liebte- Harry.  
  
"Du Harry?", fragte sie leise. "Ja, meine Kratzbürste?", fragte er grinsend und bekam dafür einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. "Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere.", sagte Cat, drehte sich zu ihm auf und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich auch, Cat. Aus tiefsten Herzen.", sagte er und zog sein T-shirt etwas runter, um Cat die Kette zu zeigen, die sie ihm einst schenkte. Sie schaute ihm tief in seine Augen, in die sie sich so verliebt hatte und beide verloren sich schließlich in einem langen, liebevollen Kuss....  
  


**ENDE**

  
  
_Ok, also das ist jetzt wirklich das Ende *zuMaxineschaut*^^. Ich hoffe, euch hat die Story gefallen und auch das Ende (sorry Maxine, aber dafür sind die anderen Stroys ja eher nach deinem Geschmack;)).  
Wer keine Happy Ends mag, für den tut es mir leid, wenn ich ihm die Story versaut habe*pfiffel*  
Aber ich wollte wenigstens mal eine nicht ganz traurige Story schreiben^^ und cih hoffe, dass sie euch trotzdem gefallen hat und ihr mir trau bleibt;)  
  
Bye, Sam*jedenknuddlet,derdasliest*^^_


End file.
